Mr Misterious
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector./BPOV/TH
1. Prologo

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Este fic va dedicado a: **Black_Cullen** por leerme siempre y apoyarme en mis locuras, por hacerme volver a mis antiguas costumbres... Gracias!**

**También a **Miss_Kathy90** que sería de mi vida sin ella, te amo amiga.**

E_Cullen_Vigo**, porque la amistad nace de repente y me parece que aquí nació una.**

**y a **namie-NAMIE**, mi queridisima amiga gracias por todo.**

**(Y a todas las chicas que votaron en twitter por el Rated)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologo.**

"_Nada hay bajo el sol que no tenga solución_

_Nunca una noche venció a un amanecer"_

_._

_._

.

"_Hubo un tiempo en que todo me iba mal,_

_Perdido en la oscuridad sin saber a donde ir"_

_._

"_En mi vida se esfumó todo el color _

_Solamente quedo en mí el color gris"_

_._

_Y pensé que era mi final,_

_Del laberinto no podría escapar"_

_._

"_No busqué el apoyo en los demás_

_No quería suplicar y tener su compasión" _

_._

"_Me hice amigo de la soledad_

_Quien iba a imaginar todo lo que me enseñó"_

_._

"_Hoy sonrío recordando la lección _

_Que la vida, con paciencia me enseñó"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Nada hay bajo el sol que no tenga solución_

_Nunca una noche venció a un amanecer"_

_._

_._

_._

"_En la vida no todo es avanzar_

_A veces un paso atrás"_

_._

"_Nunca dudes en cambiar de dirección _

_Si el camino se acabó"_

_._

"_A cada sueño, a cada idea, a cada amor _

_Entrégate con pasión"_

_._

"_Lleva siempre la verdad en tu interior_

_Y tu propia religión"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Nada hay bajo el sol que no tenga solución_

_Nunca una noche venció a un amanecer"_

_._

_._

_(Tú mismo – Warcry)_

_.  
_

La vida que me fue arrancada me ha sido devuelta años después, la idea infantil de jugar al papá y la mamá dejaron dolorosas huellas que sólo el tiempo me ayudó a curar.

Hoy, años después de mi tormento, estoy aquí para presentarme ante ustedes como un ser normal, el estigma de huérfana ya no cae sobre mí, he aprendido a ser feliz.

Ahora soy una exitosa mujer que lucha día a día bajo el lema que he impuesto en mi libro.

.

"_Nada hay bajo el sol que no tenga solución_

_Nunca una noche venció a un amanecer"_

.

Bienvenidos a Mr. Misterious

Mi vida narrada en un pequeño pergamino.

_Isabella._


	2. Cap1 : Recuerdos

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo I. 

**Recuerdos.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Enero, 2003_

Estaba sentada, mirando por la vieja ventana que me mostraba su triste panorama. El orfanato San Francisco de Asís iba a ser rematado o demolido por las múltiples deudas que poseía y también por la falta de apoyo de los benefactores.

Intenté contener las lágrimas ¿Qué haría una chica huérfana de dieciséis años en un mundo completamente desconocido?

Lo peor de todo es que no temía solamente por mí, quizá mi persona era lo menos importante, con dieciséis años puedes trabajar, pero la mayoría de los niños no superaban los siete años, incluso había bebés de dos años que no tenían protección de nadie y realmente era por ellos que temía.

La pequeña Christine era mi protegida, ella aún no sabía caminar y todavía comía papillas, con sus escasos diez meses sólo se dejaba alimentar por mí, ella creía que yo era su madre y de hecho lo parecía.

Esa tarde la Srta. Robbins me mandó a llamar a su despacho.

—Isabella, como ya te habrás enterado este orfanato cerrará, los niños no tienen un porvenir seguro, estamos consiguiendo que los más pequeños sean derivados a otros centros infantiles, pero en cuanto a ti, el tema es distinto. Hemos hecho una excepción al mantenerte con nosotros a tus dieciséis años, puesto que Christine te necesitaba, ahora existe la posibilidad de que sea dada en adopción y que tú trabajes para una empresa textil —explicó la Srta. Robbins quien no me inspiraba buenos recuerdos como para agradecérselo de corazón.

—Gracias — susurré débilmente.

—Esta tarde será el remate y lo más probable es que nuestros benefactores no estén de acuerdo en aumentar sus inversiones en una suma tan considerable —señaló —. Es por esto que es de suma urgencia que comiences a contactar los padrinos de los niños para que se les solicite su cooperación.

—¿Los padrinos de los niños? —inquirí sorprendida.

Los padrinos de un huérfano eran aquellos que pretendían adoptarte o quizá compartir contigo en fechas importantes, pero en este caso no existían padrinos para los niños, que yo recuerde el último padrino que vino a visitar a algún huérfano fue el de Federico Still y salió huyendo al ver que el niño tenía sarampión, aunque en realidad sólo eran pintas hechas por ellos mismos para ahuyentarle.

—Si, Isabella. Hay que llamar a todos los padrinos y tú te encargaras de esa tarea. Debemos reunirlos aquí antes de las tres de la tarde —exigió con su voz desagradable e imperante.

—Disculpe, Srta. Robbins, pero los niños no tienen padrinos, usted sabe lo que ocurrió con el último que vino aquí y desde ese entonces no ha aparecido más —le recordé.

—¡Isabella! Te estoy dando una orden, ¡Niña por Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que me critiques cuando te he educado tan bien para que obedezcas las órdenes de tus mayores? Ve de inmediato y contacta a todos los padrinos de niños que estén aún en el orfanato y los que no están también, más de alguno querrá cooperar —dijo tomándose la cabeza.

Salí de inmediato para hacer el mandado antes que la Srta. Robbins comenzara con su interminable sermón.

Era absolutamente ridículo tener que llamar a los padrinos en estos casos, más aún cuando el último que visitó el orfanato fue hace dos años.

Me senté frente al escritorio y hojeé el cuaderno de padrinos.

Había muchos que hacía años no asistían a visitar a los niños, incluso otros aparecían fallecidos.

—Buenos días —saludé al padrino de Petronila Allamand.

—_Buenos días_ —escuché del otro lado al hombre.

—Le estoy llamando del Orfanato San Francisco de Asís —dije con mi mejor voz.

—_Perdóneme, pero creo que el número que llama es equivocado_ —cortó la llamada.

Excelente forma de empezar, me habían cortado el teléfono sin siquiera escuchar mi petición.

Llamé así a los treinta padrinos que eran los encargados de los niños con apellidos de la A hasta la C.

—Buenos días —dije algo cansada de oír negativas por respuesta.

—_Buenos días ¿Con quién desea hablar?_ —me respondió una amable mujer.

—¿Se encontrara Edward Cullen? —pregunté.

—_¿Quién le llama_? —cuestionó la mujer.

—El orfanato San Francisco de Asís —expliqué.

Esperé que cortaran de inmediato la llamada, pero no fue así.

—_Le llamo de inmediato_ —dijo la amable mujer.

Se tardaron unos minutos en responder.

—_Buenos días, Srta. perdone usted que la haya hecho esperar, pero creo que he acordado con su orfanato que visitaría a los niños la semana entrante_ —explicó rápidamente.

—Me confunde usted —expliqué —. Este orfanato es primera vez que le llama, usted es el padrino de Theodore Smith y se le llama a una sesión especial.

—¿_Theodore Smith? Srta. usted me confunde_ —dijo el hombre.

Aquí entonces venía la excusa para sacarse de encima la responsabilidad.

—Señor ¿Es usted Edward Cullen? —inquirí.

—_Así es_ —respondió.

—Bien, usted está casado y su última visita fue hace un año y siete meses —expliqué.

No era mi tarea dar esos datos, pero realmente estaba agotada y molesta, nadie se hacía responsable de sus compromisos. De los treinta padrinos que había llamado sólo cinco han aceptado en venir.

—_Insisto, usted me confunde con mi padre. Él falleció hace un año y medio, de seguro era el padrino de aquel niño_ —explicó tranquilamente.

—Disculpe usted la confusión y lamento mucho haber hecho pasar tan mal rato —dije avergonzada —. Adiós.

Me iba a disponer a colgar cuando escuché su voz en el teléfono.

—_Espere_ —gritó —. _¿Aló?_

—Si, diga —respondí y escuché atentamente.

—_Yo me haré cargo de Theodore Smith, no tengo problemas en asistir a la reunión_ —explicó.

¡Gracias a Dios un hombre bondadoso!

—Gracias señor, estaremos felices de recibirle aquí en el orfanato a las 15:00 —sonreí —. ¿Sabe usted como llegar aquí?

—_Si, no hay inconvenientes, estaré allí a las 15:00._

—Hasta luego —sonreí y colgué.

Continué así llamando al resto de los padrinos de la lista, no tardé en terminar. De los noventa niños, sólo veinte padrinos habían decidido asistir, quizá cuantos de ellos llegarían aquí.

Entré al estudio de la Srta. Robbins y la vi ordenando sus cosas en una caja.

—¿Has terminado ya? —dijo a penas me vio.

—Si señora, de los noventa padrinos sólo vendrán veinte —expliqué.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo veinte? De seguro niña no has tenido tacto para hablarles ¡Qué no sepas hacer ni un solo mandado! —me criticó —. Vete de inmediato a organizar los niños y vístelos con la mejor ropa que tengan, pasaré a hacer revista en un momento —chilló.

Salí de allí molesta, la Srta. Robbins jamás había tenido un gesto para conmigo, a pesar de que he sido de gran ayuda y jamás me he quejado de nada ante los antiguos benefactores. Me atrevería a decir que su mala gestión nos tiene al borde de este abismo.

Entre a la habitación de los más pequeños.

Allí estaba Alice Brandon una chica de catorce años que, al igual que yo, cooperaba en el orfanato.

—Los niños están vestidos, pero Isadora Perkins ha roto su media —explicó.

—Cósela rápidamente a las 15:00 estarán los padrinos de algunos niños —le recomendé con cariño.

—Bella —me llamó antes de que me fuese.

—¿Si?

—Dominique Wood se ha orinado en su vestido —hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No te preocupes, búscale otro y pónselo —sonreí.

—Gracias —dijo mientras tomaba las medias de Isadora y las cocía.

Salí rápidamente de allí y me dirigí hacía la habitación de los más pequeños, allí estaba Rosalie Hale ella era otra de las huérfanas que cooperaban en el orfanato con tal de permanecer aquí, ella tenía quince años.

—Christine —sonreí al verla jalándole el cabello a Rose.

—Déjalo ya —rió Rosalie.

—¡Dios! No dejes que haga eso o si no lo hará en cualquier lugar —le dije mientras tomaba en brazos a Christine.

—Es que lloraba por ti y fue la única forma de entretenerle —sonrió Rose.

—No te preocupes —sonreí —. Encárgate de cambiarle los paños a Mike Newton.

—¿Otra vez? —criticó.

—Hasta aquí llega el olor de sus pañales —reí.

—¡Este niño! —dijo agotada Rose.

Salí con Christine en brazos y me fui a ver los dormitorios de los niños de cinco a ocho años.

Al entrar tenían un desorden atroz, gritaban y saltaban sobre las camas y peor… aún estaban en pijamas.

—¡Dejen de hacer eso! —grité.

Christine se impaciento al oírme, la mecí un poco en mis brazos.

—¡Paren ya! —ordené.

Algunos niños continuaban saltado en las camas, bajé a Petronila de su cama y la mandé a vestirse.

—¡Rupert! —chillé —. ¡Deja a Cyrille!

Rupert estaba ahogando a Cyrille con un almohadón.

El niño al verme soltó el cojín y pude ver casi morada a Cyrille.

—Rupert, te quedarás sin postre hasta el domingo —le critiqué.

—Pero, Bella —intentó defenderse.

—Nada de peros, si reclamas te dejaré sin postre toda la semana que viene también —le dije molesta.

El niño miró al suelo y se fue a vestir.

Una vez todos vestidos, revisé sus ropas.

—Ese zapato va en el otro pie —sonreí al ver a la pequeña Danielle con los zapatos cambiados.

Nuevamente tuve que limpiarle la nariz a Arnold, todas las veces tenía que limpiársela, él jamás lo hacía.

—Arnold si no te limpias la nariz te tendré que dejar sin postre dos semanas —le critiqué.

—No, Bella —dijo limpiándosela de nuevo —. Ya tengo papel —sonrió mostrándome los huecos que tenía porque se había sacado los dientes.

Una vez todos los cuartos ordenados, limpios y los niños bien vestidos los llevé al comedor.

Estaban todos sentados allí mirándome, sabían que hoy pasaría algo importante, aunque no les habíamos dicho del cierre del orfanato, por mi parte deseaba decírselo, pero la Srta. Robbins era la encargada de eso.

Christine, aún en mis brazos me jalaba el cabello.

—Deja eso, corazón —le pedí mientras quitaba sus manitas de mi pelo.

—Mamá —rió.

A sus cortos diez meses Christine creía que yo era su madre.

La pequeña llegó aquí de tres meses, hubo una pareja muy interesada en su adopción pero ella quedó embarazada y olvidó por completo a Christine, desde ese momento ella ha sido mi protegida y la he cuidado como si fuese una hija para mí.

No tardó en llegar la Srta. Robbins.

Todos los niños se tensaron al verla y Rupert dejó de tirarle el cabello a Cyrille.

—Hoy vendrán los padrinos de alguno de ustedes, no van a hablar más de lo que se les pregunta, no olviden responder: "Si, señor" o "No, señor" cuando les pregunten algo. Aquel que haga alguna barbaridad estará castigado por todo lo que queda de año —recalcó.

Aunque ella y yo sabíamos que más de un mes no tenía este orfanato.

Cuando terminó de regañarlos la Srta. Robbins se marchó dejándome a cargo junto a Alice y Rosalie.

—Coman despacio, no se ensucien —recalqué.

Me senté en una de las mesas para darle la papilla a Christine.

—Bella —susurró Alice.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Alice nunca susurraba.

—¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Rose? —volvió a susurrar.

Miré seria a Rose, porque se suponía que era un secreto.

—Si, pero no hay de qué preocuparse —les mentí.

—¿Los benefactores salvarán el orfanato? —susurró Alice.

—No hablemos de eso ahora, los niños no lo saben —dije para evitar hablar del tema.

Ella asintió en silencio y se llevó a la boca su cucharada de porotos.

Tuve que criticar un par de veces a Christine porque quería sacarse el babero y lo jalaba constantemente.

—Deja eso ya —le critiqué quitando su manito.

—¿Qué pasará con Christine? —insistió Alice.

La miré seria, se suponía que no había que hablar del tema.

Ella comprendió y se mantuvo en silencio.

Todos los niños habían terminado de comer, pero aún así las cocineras no servían el postre.

Me levanté de la mesa con Christine en brazos y caminé hacía la cocinería.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dije mientras entraba.

Allí me encontré con un paisaje desolador.

Kate, Irina y Tanya estaban llorando abrazadas. Ellas eran tres mellizas huérfanas que vivieron en el orfanato y ahora trabajaban como cocineras, ya no vivían con nosotras pues habían conseguido su independencia al trabajar.

—¿Qué pasa Kate? —les pregunté al verlas así.

—La Srta. Robbins nos ha dicho que quedaremos sin trabajo después de este mes —sollozó Kate.

—¿Qué hemos hecho Bella? —inquirió Tanya —. ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos despida?

—¿Acaso hablamos mal de ella? ¿No servimos bien la comida? —inquirió Irina.

—¿Somos muy generosas con las porciones? Intentamos hacer rendir la comida, pero no les podemos dar agua a los niños —sollozo Kate.

Me sentí terrible por ellas, eran unas chicas muy unidas y tiernas, se preocupaban de que todas las porciones fuesen iguales y que nada les faltara a los niños, es más en estos difíciles momentos habían hecho rendir la comida de una forma impresionante.

—Queridas —dije con un nudo en la garganta —. El orfanato se va a remate, hoy en la noche sabremos que nos depara el destino.

—¿A remate? —dijeron a coro.

—Esto es un secreto, nadie más sabe —susurré —. No creemos que los benefactores estén dispuestos a pagar los gastos de mantención y más encima el remate.

—¿Por qué nos vamos a remate? ¿Acaso no es suficiente lo generosos que son los benefactores? —dijo incrédula Tanya.

—No lo sé, al parecer una antigua deuda que no fue saldada con la constructora, se tenían veinte años de plazo para pagar y al parecer no se ha sido puntual con los pagos —expliqué lo que la Srta. Robbins me había dicho.

—No creo que sea eso —dijo limpiándose la nariz Irina —. Para mi que esa mujer ha malgastado el dinero.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar mal de la Srta. Robbins? —le criticó Kate —. Será una bruja y sin corazón, pero tratarla de ladrona es mucho ¿No te parece?

—¡Vamos! Ella se comía los postres de los castigados y siempre sacaba cajas de helado para su oficina —le recordó Irina.

—Pero eso no la hace una ladrona al nivel de malgastar el dinero —dijo Tanya.

—¡Ey! Dejen de discutir de ese tema, los niños están impacientes esperando sus postres —les expliqué.

—Cierto —dijo Kate.

Salí de la cocinería y me sorprendí al ver que los tenedores eran usados como espadas por los niños.

Rosalie y Alice intentaban contenerlos, pero les era imposible.

Le pedí a Tanya que sostuviese a Christine y me subí arriba de una mesa.

—¡Siéntense todos ahora! —grité.

Los niños al verme molesta se sentaron de inmediato.

—Esta es la primera y última vez que tolero sus travesuras, sólo por esta vez tendrán postre, para otra ocasión no seré tan buena —les advertí.

Todos recibieron sus postres y tuve que limpiarle el vestido a Dominique porque Federico le había manchado la falda.

Todos se fueron al baño a lavarse los dientes mientras terminaba el aseo del salón en donde se reunirían los padrinos.

—¡Isabella! —gritó la Srta. Robbins.

—Aquí —dije mientras sentaba en la silla de bebés a Christine.

A la Srta. Robbins no le gustaba que tuviese a Christine en brazos todo el día, menos cuando hacía el aseo.

—¡Isabella! Deja eso, están llegando los padrinos, ordena a los niños en el patio mientras tenemos a los padrinos aquí —ordenó.

—Si, señorita.

Tomé en brazos a Christine y llamé a los niños en el patio.

—Vamos a jugar, así que todos de la mano —sonreí.

Los niños y niñas estaban entusiasmados.

—¿A qué vamos a jugar? —dijo Sussan mientras se chupaba el dedo.

Le quité el dedo de la boca.

—No te entendí cariño —sonreí —. Ahora dime.

—¿A qué vamos a jugar? —repitió.

—Vamos a jugar a los pollitos y el lobo —sonreí.

Ese era el juego favorito de los niños.

Los niños estaban a un lado del patio mientras que Christine y yo estábamos del otro lado.

Alice y Rosalie eran los lobos, yo la mamá Gallina y los niños mis polluelos.

—Pollitos, pollitos vengan —les grité.

—No podemos mamá —respondieron todos al unísono.

—¿Por qué? —grité.

—Porque el lobo nos quiere comer —gritaron todos.

—Pasen, pasen yo los protejo —respondí.

Mis niños pasaban, mientras que Alice y Rose tomaban a los que se quedaban atrás y los convertían en lobos.

Estábamos divertidos jugando cuando Christine vomitó sobre su vestido.

—Alice, Rose, sigan ustedes iré a limpiar a Christine —grité.

Los niños se desanimaron, pero pronto las chicas los volvieron a entusiasmar.

Corrí al ver que Christine aún vomitaba, quizá no le había hecho bien jugar o el frío, no sé, pero corrí al baño y al entrar choqué con alguien.

Christine se puso a llorar.

—Perdón —dije al ver que era uno de los padrinos.

—¿Qué usted no ve? —me criticó.

Entré al baño y comencé a limpiar a Christine.

—La niña está mal, perdone si le ensucie, pero la pequeña necesitaba el baño —le expliqué.

—Soy médico, déjeme examinarla —me tendió sus brazos para que le entregase a Christine.

—Claro —dije mientras le guiaba hacía las habitaciones.

El médico era alto y le había pasado a ensuciar su terno, poco le importo cuando vio el estado de Christine. Era bastante joven para ser médico, en ese mismo momento me reprendí por poner más atención al padrino que a mi propia protegida.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**¿Cómo estan?**

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron RR en el prologo.**

**Bien... les dije a mis niñas que tardaría poco en subir el primer cap y aquí esta.**

**¿Qué les parece?**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo... cuidense mucho y dejen RR :)**

**Miles de Besitos**

**Manne  
**


	3. Cap 2 : Desconocido

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo II. 

**Desconocido.**

**

* * *

  
**

El médico la dejó caer en la cama y posó su mano en la frente de mi pequeña Christine, estuve atenta ante cualquier eventualidad, pues lo que necesitase para mi pequeña se lo traería cuanto antes, pero él no decía nada, simplemente la colocó con suavidad de costado y le acomodó su cabello.

—¿Qué tiene? —dije asustada.

—¿Qué ha comido últimamente? —inquirió sin mirarme.

—Bueno, lo de siempre, su papilla de verduras y su leche —susurré intimidada ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

—Al parecer ha estado bajo demasiado movimiento y aquello le provocó reflujo, es sólo eso, quizá usted señorita la alimenta demasiado rápido —me miró serio.

Por primera vez noté que sus ojos eran vidriosos y fríos de un hermoso color verde cristalino, aquel contacto me dejó temblorosa pues su mirada sin duda intimidaba, no era desagradable, pero si firme.

—Será mejor que la deje dormir por ahora, siempre de costado en caso que cualquier reflujo vuelva —señaló.

—Gracias —susurré mientras vi como él se ponía de pie —. ¿Usted es un padrino?

El alto hombre se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y volteó.

—Si, soy Edward Cullen —me tendió la mano —. Imagino que usted es la madre de la pequeña —señaló a Christine.

Sabía que para cualquier persona Christine era mi hija, pues los castaños cabellos de mi pequeña y sus chocolatados ojos eran muy similares a los míos.

—Fui yo la que habló con usted por teléfono —sonreí nerviosa —y no soy la madre de la pequeña Christine, sólo cuido de ella.

El asombro se dejó ver por su rostro.

—Vaya, ¿Es usted profesora o tutora en el orfanato? —inquirió mientras limpiaba su terno con un pañuelo.

—No —sentí como el calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas —. Soy una más aquí en el orfanato —susurré.

Me incomodaba hablar con alguien como él, con su porte y su forma de hablar, se notaba una persona pulcra y refinada, mas yo, simplemente era una chica con ropa heredada y pendiente de un grupo de niños en peores condiciones que la mía.

—Ya veo —susurró.

Intenté no volver a mirar aquellos ojos que me tenían incomoda, no deseaba ver aquel cristalino verde que, a pesar de ser hermoso, era frío y me intimidaba. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, no sabía que más decirle y él simplemente observaba a Christine.

—Debo volver a la reunión ¿Me guiaría? —me pidió interrumpiendo el incomodo momento.

Asentí en silencio y caminé hacía la puerta de la habitación. Debía llevarle al salón en donde la Srta. Robbins estaba hablando con el resto de los padrinos, la situación era compleja y se necesitaba gran ayuda por su parte, por lo que quizá este padrino marcaría la diferencia y tenerlo aquí era algo egoísta, es por esto que apresuré el paso hacía el salón.

—Aquí es —señalé.

—Gracias señorita… —dijo confuso.

—Isabella —completé.

—Muchas gracias, Srta. Isabella —sonrió y entró al salón.

Aquel hombre tenía una apariencia extraña, su semblante era agradable, podía sentir su benevolencia, pero a la vez me intimidaba con aquella mirada, hermosa, pero firme y fija. Sin duda era desconcertante para mí.

Me quedé mirando tontamente la puerta, no había pensado en los niños que me esperaban en el patio, cuando sentí un pequeño empujón en mi delantal.

—Bella —sentí la voz de una pequeña.

Salí de mi trance al oír a la niña, me volteé a mirarla y me di cuenta que era Sophie, una huerfanita de tan solo dos años y medio, la tomé en brazos y besé su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —sonreí mientras la llevé a la habitación de Christine para poder vigilar el sueño de la bebita.

Sophie no me respondió y solo me mostró sus pequeños dientes mientras reía dulcemente.

Caminé por el pasillo mientras que mi cabeza daba vueltas en lo que ocurriría en aquel salón, no podía evitar pensar lo que ocurriría si los padrinos no aceptaban la propuesta de la Srta. Robbins, lo más probable es que aquellos niños desamparados fuesen a caer en orfanatos mucho más precarios que el nuestro en donde los separarían sin importar si fuesen hermanos o no, realmente temía por el futuro de aquellos pequeños.

Al entrar vi a Christine durmiendo tranquilamente, se veía tan relajada y tan feliz que me daba gusto que ella no supiese la triste realidad que envolvía a este lugar. Acomodé su almohada y la arropé un poco más, mientras que Sophie jugueteaba con mi pelo.

—Deja eso —susurré.

La respuesta del angelito que sostenía en mis brazos fue una cálida sonrisa.

Me mantuve largo rato pensando en qué haríamos con todos esos niños desamparados, la imagen era desoladora al saber que si no teníamos solución mucho de ellos quedarían abandonados y sin un hogar permanente. Pensaba en todas aquellas catástrofes cuando entró en la habitación la Srta. Robbins, tan acelerada como siempre y obviando que Christine dormía.

—Isabella, apresúrate, debemos mostrarles a los padrinos sus respectivos ahijados, así que dividiremos el grupo en dos, tú te encargarás de uno —dijo tendiéndome una lista —Apresúrate si no quieres que terminen marchándose de aburrimiento —dicho esto se fue dejándome sola allí.

No podía dejar a Christine sola, podría ocurrirle cualquier cosa y no estaría allí para socorrerla, así como tampoco podía dejar esperando a los niños con sus padrinos en el salón. Tomé a Christine que aún dormía y llevé caminando a Sophie.

Al entrar al salón vi a siete padrinos sentados allí, todos conversaban y no me prestaron la más minima atención, después de todo difícilmente tomarían en cuenta a una chica con dos bebés y con un delantal a cuadrille que no parecía más que la empleada del aseo, cosa que también hacía.

—Buenas tardes —dije para llamar la atención de los padrinos que conversaban.

Algunos respondieron a mi saludo, otros simplemente me miraron sin mayor atención, entre los que me respondieron estaba el médico que había atendido a Christine.

—Bien —retomé la conversación —. Según lo que me ha dicho la Srta. Robbins ustedes están aquí para conocer a sus respectivos ahijados o volverlos a ver después de años —recalqué esto último a ver si removía algo de sus conciencias —. Quiero que les quede claro que los niños no saben nada de el posible cierre, por lo que espero que no se lo mencionen para no preocuparlos, esta reunión se debe a que deben familiarizarse nuevamente con ustedes —les expliqué.

—Srta. Swan —dijo el médico —. La Srta. Robbins no nos ha explicado la rutina que aquí se realiza ¿Podría usted explicarnos los caracteres de cada uno de nuestros ahijados? Ya que, por lo que tengo entendido, será difícil interactuar con niños que nunca hemos visto y que para ellos también somos unos completos desconocidos.

Comprendí al punto que quería llegar el médico y le encontré razón, para ellos estos niños eran completos desconocidos y muchos de los ahijados hacía muchos años que no los venían a ver, por lo que hablarles respectivamente de cada uno de sus ahijados era una buena forma de empezar. Le agradecía al Dr. Cullen su propuesta, ya que esto posibilitaría la sensibilidad de alguno de ellos para con su ahijado.

—Los niños que hay aquí llevan bastante tiempo en este orfanato, la mayoría no ha conocido una familia real y difícilmente lo hará, luego de cumplir los dos años nadie los toma en cuenta para adoptarlos, por lo que estos niños han visto una y otra vez un desfile de posibles padres que termina en un rotundo fracaso. A muchos de ellos ya no les importa causar una buena impresión, mucho menos entregar su amistad a aquellos que le voltean la espalda a la primera dificultad —señalé mirando al padrino de Dominique Wood quien le había dejado de visitar a penas se enteró que la niña tenía incontinencia urinaria —. Sus ahijados rodean entre los cinco a siete años. Su rutina diaria se basa en un desayuno en conjunto, cada uno tiene una responsabilidad dentro de sus dormitorios y son supervisados por tres señoritas que viven aquí hace más de trece años —no me atreví a dirigirme a ellos como una huérfana más, mi intención no era causar la lastima de nadie —. Algunos de ellos van a clases a una escuela cercana, mientras que otros son educados en el mismo orfanato por la Srta. Robbins, escasamente comparten con niños normales ya que, como ustedes saben, son demasiado crueles con ellos y el estigma de huérfano les impide llevar una vida normal.

El silencio en la sala se volvía incomodo y pude notar en sus rostros que me excedí con todo lo que les había dicho, estaba claro que el rencor que tenía con cada uno de ellos era superior al interés de tenerles agrado.

—Ahora iré a buscar a los niños y se los presentaré a cada uno, les repito una vez más que no deben mencionarles lo del posible quiebre —dije antes de salir de aquella sala.

Christine aún dormía en mis brazos y Sophie me siguió tomándome el delantal, inhalé y exhalé afirmada en una pared, aquellos niños ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para querer hacerlo más con estas personas y quizá mi propio rencor acumulado por tantos años se había dejado entre ver con aquellas personas.

Muchas veces tuve padrinos los que me vinieron a ver desde pequeña, siempre estuve a punto de ser adoptada, pero algo ocurría en último minuto que me volvía a dejar encerrada en este horrible lugar.

Estaba distraída recordando aquellos momentos desagradables que pasé en el orfanato cuando era más pequeña cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, volteé a ver quien era y me encontré allí con el médico.

—Que manera poco ortodoxa de decir las cosas —dijo mirándome con sus extraños ojos que me intimidaban.

—¿A que se refiere? —dije sin comprender lo que quería decir.

—Hay múltiples maneras de decir las cosas y creo que esa no fue la más correcta si esperas el apoyo de las personas que están en esa sala —me criticó.

¿Quién demonios se creía para venir a decirme como decir las cosas? Claro, como jamás había pasado por tantas frustraciones es fácil plantear ese tipo de cosas que jamás vivió.

—Doctor, sin ánimos de ofenderle —aclaré —. Usted jamás vivió por ese tipo de frustraciones y si me referí de aquella manera es la única que aprendí, no olvide usted que trata con alguien herida por el mismo tipo de personas que esta sentada allí —dije molesta.

—Ustedes buscan el apoyo de nosotros ¿verdad? —me planteó y asentí en silencio —. Entonces esa no fue una manera correcta, sólo lograste que el resto se alarmase ante tus irrespetuosas palabras, deberías plantear la verdad de forma más suave.

—Lamento que mi forma de proceder no fuese de su agrado, pero sinceramente no tengo otra manera de decir las cosas. Sólo conozco una forma de decir las verdades por muy crudas que sean, así que si me perdona debo ir a buscar a los niños que están impacientes —me volteé y le dejé en el pasillo.

Detestaba tener que tratar con ese tipo de gente, el doctorcito perfecto y su dinero venían aquí a decirme que hacer. Era probable que no supiese decir correctamente las cosas, pero aún así ¿Qué le daba el derecho a reprenderme en un pasillo? Después de todo lo que había dicho allí era cierto y no le veía por ningún lado la ofensa, ahora si se sintieron mal o identificados es porque sus conciencias no están limpias con todo esto y eso ya no era mi culpa.

Caminé hacía el patio y llamé a los siete pequeños que debían estar con los padrinos que los esperaban en el salón.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Alice al ver de seguro mi descompuesto rostro.

Asentí en silencio, aunque sabía que ella no creería lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¡Rosalie! —llamó la Srta. Robbins —. ¿Dónde está Mike Newton?

Rose se puso pálida ante la pregunta de la Srta. Robbins.

—Lo llevo de inmediato al salón —dijo Rose con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué pasó con Mike? —dije asustada al ver la expresión de Rose.

—Se me quedó en el baño —susurró —. Quedé de ir a ayudarle y le dije que no se moviera de allí.

Alice y yo nos reímos ante lo ocurrido. Mike tenía cerca de cuatro años y aún usaba pañales, la tarea de mi amiga era enseñarle a dejarlo, es por eso que le estaba enseñando a ir al baño solo y cada vez que lo necesitase ella le limpiaba, pero esta vez entre tanta labor por hacer el pobre Mike se quedó en el baño por cerca de media hora.

Ordené nuevamente a mis siete niños en fila.

—Ahora vamos a ir a conocer a sus padrinos, por favor pórtense bien, nada de travesuras y mucho menos ser groseros, no olviden responder educadamente como les he enseñado —les expliqué a cada uno.

Theodore me miraba sorprendido ya que mientras daba las recomendaciones vi que se metía una lombriz en su pantalón.

—Theodore, ven aquí —le llamé.

El pequeño niño con suspensores y su camisa a cuadrille me quedó mirando con inocencia.

—Entrégame lo que tienes en tu bolsillo —tendí mi mano para recibir a la lombriz.

—¿En qué bolsillo? —dijo fingiendo ingenuidad en su voz.

—Vi la lombriz que guardabas en él —arqueé una ceja.

El pequeño metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la lombriz, me la entregó en mi mano y la dejé caer en la tierra con suavidad. Iba a alejarme de Theodore cuando vi que nuevamente llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos, sin dudas este niño pretendía ensuciar al pulcro doctor Cullen, cosa que realmente no me molestaba, pero en la situación que nos encontrábamos no podía pretender que algo saliese mal.

Me acerqué a Theodore.

—¿Tienes algo más en los bolsillos?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros mientras pestañeaba con más rapidez de la habitual, enseñándome aquellos hermosos ojos con sus largas pestañas.

Metí mis manos en su bolsillo izquierdo, donde anteriormente había tenido la lombriz, sentí algo viscoso en mis manos, la retiré completamente de su bolsillo, entonces vi cerca de una docena de lombrices que se movían llenas de barro en mi mano.

Miré al pequeño pelirrojo molesta, ya que intentaba por todos los medios hacer algo bien para que todos estuviesen bien en cuanto cerraran el orfanato, pero ellos se empeñaban en alejar a aquellos odiosos padrinos. Volví a dejar las lombrices en la tierra e introduje mi otra mano en su otro bolsillo que parecía que iba a explotar, cuando tomé lo que allí había sentí de nuevo la sensación viscosa, pero esta vez parecía una pelota resbaladiza, al sacar mi mano de allí me sorprendí al ver un sapo regordete que croaba en mí mano.

Esto superaba todo tipo de bromas, la última vez que llevamos un sapo a una reunión con los padrinos, este saltó en la taza de té de mi madrina y hasta allí quedo la relación con aquella desagradable mujer. Jamás olvidaría todas las travesuras que hice en esa época y comprendía a los niños ahora, pero no podía dejar que ocurriesen aquellas cosas, no en estos difíciles momentos en que todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Alice y yo revisamos cada uno de los bolsillos de los niños, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que todo saliese mal por una simple travesura, nos sorprendimos al ver que todos llevaban sapos, lombrices y hasta unas arañas encerradas en un tarro usado de Mentol.

—Niños —dije intentando mantener la calma —. No les pido que entiendan la importancia de aquellas personas que están esperándolos en esa sala, pero si debo decirles que gracias a ellos ustedes están aquí, gracias a ellos y sus generosas donaciones ustedes tienen donde dormir y que comer, así que por favor compórtense, si no los hacen por ellos háganlo por mí, ya que la Srta. Robbins me regañará si algo sale mal —les expliqué.

Todos los pequeños asintieron y una de las más pequeñas: Petronila, se acercó a mí y me tendió su mano.

Acepté lo que allí traía y me sorprendió ver que lo que tenía en su mano, sin dudas el ingenio de los niños me sorprendía, la pequeña Petronila tenía una cajita de fósforos. La abrí para ver que contenía y de allí salió un tábano. _(N/A: Insecto volador que su picadura es muy dolorosa)_

—¿Nadie más quiere confesar sus pecados? —dije aún sorprendida.

Como supuse todos se negaron.

Llevé a los pequeños a la sala y todos se quedaron de pie en silencio, los padrinos sonreían como siempre, con esa fingida sonrisa que conocía muy bien y los niños los miraban recelosos.

Presenté a cada uno de sus ahijados a los tutores y me quedé observándoles mientras cada uno de ellos conversaba con los niños.

Christine despertó suavemente en mis brazos y volvió a apegarse en mi pecho, me quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos castaños y me sonrió.

—Theodore —le reprendí al ver que estaba jugando con el celular del Doctor.

El niño me miró sorprendido y le devolvió el celular al doctor.

—No se preocupe, yo se lo he prestado —dijo el médico.

Le quedé mirando algo molesta, si después Theodore le rompiese el aparato no tendríamos como pagarlo.

Petronila parecía llevarse muy bien con la nueva madrina que tenía, la Sra. Young parecía muy amable y agradable con la pequeña, pero no era lo mismo para el padrino de Mark, el pequeño no le había dirigido la palabra y ni siquiera le miraba.

—Mark —le llamé la atención —. Responde lo que el caballero te esta preguntando —le aconsejé.

El niño me quedó mirando molesto.

—No me gustan los caballos, señor —respondió sin ánimos.

—Vaya —dijo el amable Sr. Peterson —. ¿Y que me dices de los aviones?

El pequeño Mark abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que le había dicho su padrino.

—¡Me encantan los aviones! —chilló —. Algún día quiero pilotear uno y ver las casas del porte de botones —sonrió el pequeño.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —sonrió el Sr. Peterson.

El niño asintió mientras sus hermosos ojos color miel destellaban.

—Yo tengo una avioneta en mi casa de campo, un día podríamos salir a dar una vuelta en ella —le susurró.

Mark quedó encantando ante la invitación y me miró sorprendido al ver que aquel hombre no parecía tan malo después de todo.

Aquella tarde todo marcho según lo planeado, aunque la Srta. Robbins no pudo evitar que Mike Newton eructara ante los padrinos del otro salón, sin contar aquel detalle todo había marchado perfectamente.

Una vez que todos los padrinos se marcharon, la Srta. Robbins se encerró en su oficina con un nuevo benefactor, no sabía si era hombre o quizá mujer, puesto que no le había visto entrar.

Rosalie, Alice y yo, fuimos a la cocina a ver si la cena estaba lista para los pequeños.

—¿Han visto a aquel padrino? —sonrió Alice.

La pequeña era la más despierta en ese sentido, sin dudas ya había mirado a aquel hombre con otra intención.

—¿El médico salvador de Christine? —dijo Rose.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —fruncí el ceño sorprendida.

—Sophie llegó diciendo que tenías novio —sonrió Alice.

—¿Sophie? —dije aún no comprendiendo.

—Eso no es lo importante, ¿Cómo se llama? —rió Alice.

—Dr. Cullen —susurré mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

—Isabella Cullen —dijo Rosalie de forma poética —. No suena mal —rió.

—¡Cállense! Las estupideces que hablan, el doctor debe tener cerca de veinticinco, difícilmente se fijaría en una huérfana de dieciséis —arqueé una ceja —. Además el tipo es demasiado desagradable como para siquiera tener mi atención.

Aquella tarde todo anduvo con relativa normalidad, estaba agotadísima después de tanto trabajo, estar pendiente de todos los niños, además de los padrinos y de la Srta. Robbins era agotador me sentía toda molida, como si me hubiesen golpeado con un bate en la espalda. Sin pensar en el gran dilema de mañana, pues no había olvidado que se realizaría el remate, me quedé profundamente dormida al lado de la pequeña Christine.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas :)**

**Gracias por todos sus rr en el anterior cap :D**

**espero que les siga gustando, sé que no hay mucho Edward en estos capitulos, pero tienen que comprender que pronto sabremos más de él.**

**PERDONENMEE!!!! si hay algun error, lo acabo de terminar y lo subí.**

**No he andado muy bien para escribir, es por eso que he tardado en escribir.**

**Espero que les guste y espero muchos comentarios :)**

**Cariños a todas y besitos.**

**Trataré de Actualizar **Paper Love **hoy en la tarde.**

**Manne  
**


	4. Cap 3: Remate

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo III. 

**Remate**

**

* * *

  
**

El calor que me abrigaba en aquellas sábanas era agradable y envolvente al punto que no deseaba moverme de allí, me abracé a la pequeña Christine que estaba aovillada muy cerca de mí. Sabía que debía levantarme pues tenía un largo día por delante, pero la exquisitez de la suavidad de la cama me llamaba a permanecer por un largo tiempo allí.

Me abracé más a mi pequeña protegida y me alegre de sentir como ella suspiraba sin importarle nada más que su exquisito sueño, realmente envidiaba la posibilidad que tenían los pequeños de no saber que les rodeaba, después de todo hoy sería un día bastante demoledor. La Srta. Robbins ordenó que debía quedarme aquí mientras ella iba al dichoso remate y debía hacerme cargo de todo el orfanato, como si fuera poco luego del remate si todo salía según lo esperado debería tener organizada una recepción para los sostenedores y padrinos. Mi pregunta ante esto era ¿Y qué pasa si no resulta favorable? Nos quedaremos sin dinero ni comida para apalear el mes siguiente hasta que los niños encontraran hogar ¿Sería necesario tanto festejo en un momento así? Pero sin duda hacer entender a la Srta. Robbins era imposible. Intenté olvidar el ajetreo que se formaría y me dediqué a sentir la exquisitez del calor de la cama cuando una humedad se expandió en mi zona media. Me levanté de inmediato para ver que era lo que me había hecho sentir esa sensación y me encontré con una poza alrededor de Christine, la pequeña había pasado sus paños.

¡Genial! —De inmediato me levanté y saqué de la mesita todos los implementos para cambiar sus pañales sin que despertase, no era necesario aún que ella estuviese en pie. Me producía gracia ver los gestos que hacía cada vez que las toallitas la rozaban, de seguro el frío le incomodaba, por lo que me apresuré a finalizar la limpieza y le puse los paños nuevamente.

Me levanté de la cama para cambiarla a la suya y así evitar que permaneciese húmeda, la pequeña Petronila se movía en su cama, estaba algo intranquila. Me acerqué a ella y la arropé.

Como todo en la vida tenía su rutina, la mía no era la excepción, por lo que me fui a la cocina a hacerle la mamadera a Christine.

—¿Tan temprano? —sonrió Irina al verme allí.

—Si, Christine se ha orinado en la cama y si no me apresuro la Srta. Robbins lo descubrirá y no quiero más dilemas porque la pequeña duerme conmigo —le expliqué mientras tomaba el tarro de leche ya vacío —. Si seguimos así no tendremos con qué alimentar a los pequeños.

—Lo sé, pero la Srta. Robbins se aseguró de pagarnos, así que hemos decidido utilizarlo en víveres para el orfanato, por supuesto ella no lo sabe —respondió Kate.

Me sorprendí ante su declaración, las hermanas Denali sin lugar a dudas eran unas chicas muy agradables y de buen corazón, pues ahora quedaba comprobado.

—No se lo hemos dicho porque no sabemos a que destinaría los fondos que quedan en caso de saber que los niños tienen comida —agregó Tanya quien desconfiaba del proceder de la directora del orfanato y sinceramente no la culpaba.

Terminé la mamadera de la pequeña Christine, les agradecí por todo y más aún por lo que hacía por los pequeños.

En el pasillo oscuro, pues aún eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, me encontré con la pesadilla del orfanato: la Srta. Robbins.

—¡Gracias a Dios estas en pie! —dijo a modo de crítica —. El remate comenzará a las 10:00 de la mañana ¿Has asegurado que todos los benefactores y padrinos asistan?

La pregunta era más que innecesaria pues había estado toda la tarde del día anterior encargándome de los benefactores.

—Si, Srta. Robbins todo eso está en orden —dije algo molesta.

—Bien, espero que tengan planeada la recepción en caso que todo salga bien —sonrió con su ridícula mascarilla en el rostro.

—Si, eso ya está cubierto —respondí sin ánimos —. Si me disculpa debo ver a Christine.

Me apresuré para intentar secar el colchón, darlo vuelta y cambiar las sábanas cuanto antes.

—Bella —susurró Petronila desde su cama.

—Duerme, aún falta para que te levantes —le respondí a la pequeña.

La niña se dio un par de vueltas en su cama y volvió a quedarse quieta, le entregué la mamadera a la pequeña Christine, quien entre dormida la recibió y la tomó con sus manitas, me dediqué a vigilar que no se ahogara con la leche hasta que la finalizara, una vez lista me preocupé de ir a despertar a Alice y Rose.

Dejé a Christine tranquila en su cama y me dirigí hasta la habitación de los pequeños de cinco a ocho años, allí estaban Alice y Rosalie que no daban abasto con tanto pequeño dando vuelta en las noches.

—Alice —le susurré.

—No, Bella… déjame en paz —se quejó mi amiga.

—Es hora, sabes que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer —continué moviéndola.

—Por más que lo intentes, no se levantará si parece que le haces cariño —rió Rosalie.

—Por lo menos tu ya estas en pie —dije aliviada al ver que Rosalie estaba vestida y se hacía una coleta.

Rose destapó completamente a Alice y la chica comenzó a criticar aún somnolienta a su amiga, me reí al ver que aún así no se despertaba y tanteaba la cama buscando las frazadas.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Alice, levántate ya! —insistió Rose.

Al ver que la pequeña porfiada no obedecía levantó el colchón y la pequeña duendecillo cayó al suelo.

—¡Rosalie! Juro que me vengaré por eso —chilló desde el suelo.

—Si, seguro, ahora a ayudar a Bella con el quehacer —ordenó.

Con el trato de Rose, Alice no tardó en vestirse y estar lista para comenzar a trabajar.

—¿Qué haremos primero? —dijo Rose.

—Hablar con la Srta. Robbins y ver que ordena —dije sin ánimos mientras caminábamos hacía el despacho de la sostenedora.

—¿Hoy es el día no es así? —dijo Alice aún con sueño.

—Si, hoy sabremos que nos depara el destino —respondí poco animada.

—Sinceramente, prefiero trabajar en los textiles que estar aquí a la orden de esa mujer, aunque lamento el futuro que les espera a esos pequeños —susurró Rose antes de entrar al despacho.

Realmente compartía el sentir de mi querida amiga y fue por eso que debí intentar reprimir mi sonrisa al entrar en aquel despacho.

La Srta. Robbins como todos los días nos esperaba en su despacho a las siete de la mañana en punto.

—Hoy saldré durante toda la mañana, las mantendré informadas de lo que ocurre en el remate para que ustedes puedan saber que ocurre y así preparar la recepción, espero que ninguno de los niños esté vestido de manera inadecuada y repítanles los modales una y otra ves ¿Entendido? —respingó su nariz.

—Si, Srta. Robbins —respondimos maquinalmente Alice, Rose y yo.

Al salir del despacho nos dirigimos a cada una de las habitaciones para despertar a los niños, obligarlos a ir a la ducha, vestirlos y enviarlos a comedor.

Correr de un lado hacía otro era nuestra especialidad, pero lidiar con Mike Newton era insufrible, incluso para mí, el chico cada vez que había alguna situación importante sufría de serios problemas de digestión y había que dejarlo en el baño por una buena cantidad de horas.

—¿Estás listo? —inquirí molesta del otro lado.

—No, déjame solo —chilló el pequeño.

—Está bien, cuando estés listo grita lo que más pueda —dije mientras corría a la puerta para ir a ver como iban con el desayuno.

En el pasillo me encontré con Alice.

—Hoy vendrán los Benefactores ¿verdad? —dijo mientras llevaba los libros de lectura a la sala de estudio infantil.

—Si, hoy vienen ¿Por qué la pregunta si sabes que es así? —inquirí.

—Porque si vienen los Benefactores, vendrá también el padrino doctor de Theodore —sonrió corriendo hacía la sala de estudio. Ella sabía que la mataría por eso.

—¡Ni sueñes hacer alguna locura! —le chillé mientras corría al comedor.

Esa mañana los niños no fueron a clases a sus respectivos colegios, si no que todos se quedaron estudiando en el orfanato por orden expresa de la Srta. Robbins.

El reloj avanzaba rápidamente mientras que Alice, Rose y yo esperábamos atentas que sonara el bendito teléfono.

—¿Crees que lograremos salvar el lugar? —titubeó Rose.

—Sinceramente, no —reconocí —. Nadie gastaría una cantidad tan considerable en un grupo de huérfanos.

Las tres nos quedamos en silencio.

—Quizá un guapo como aquel Doctor podría querer adoptar a estos niños y quizá a una jovencita —sonrió Alice.

Rose intento contener la risa, pero no lo logro.

—Muy graciosa Alice, pero te recuerdo que ese caballero es más pedante de lo que aparenta, pronto vendrá aquí a darse las ínfulas del Sr. Perfecto y ¿Tendré que soportarle tal cual que la Srta. Robbins? No, gracias, prefiero la empresa textil —dije molesta.

—Si, claro… pero ¿Por qué tanto te molesta el Dr. Cullen? —inquirió Rose —. ¿No será que él es todo lo que quieres tener?

—Tú sin lugar a dudas te has golpeado en la cabeza anoche —critiqué —. Resulta que no me agrada la gente que se impone de esa manera, eso es todo —expliqué.

Miré el rostro de ambas chicas que me miraban para nada convencidas de lo que les había dicho y a pesar que las critiqué duramente con la mirada ellas seguían sonriendo tontamente.

—Saben perfectamente que no busco un príncipe azul, simplemente quiero mi independencia —reconocí.

—¿Así que consideras al médico como un príncipe azul? Interesante —sonrió Alice.

Esa niñita conseguía sacarme de mis casillas de una manera que nadie más lo lograba.

—¡Alice! —chillé mientras sentía como la ira se apoderaba de mí, sinceramente tampoco sabía por qué me molestaba tanto aquel "personaje perfecto", pero tenía claro que vincularme con él era lo peor que podían hacerme.

—Ya, Bella… cálmate —dijo Rose riendo.

Lo intenté en vano, pues la respiración era ruidosa y molesta a la vez, los colores se habían apoderado de mi rostro, por lo que necesitaba aire.

—Voy a ver a los pequeños en la sala de estudio, luego vuelvo —dije huyendo de allí.

Caminé hacia el patio intentado encontrar aire fresco y dejar de pensar de una vez en todo lo que había ocurrido allí.

Me senté en una de las bancas que había allí y sentí el aire frío en mis mejillas.

—¡Bella! —chilló Alice —. La Srta. Robbins está al teléfono ¡Apresúrate!

No conseguí el descanso que necesitaba, pero aún así me apresuré a contestar aquella llamada que podría ser definitiva.

Entré en el despacho e intenté controlar mi respiración de manera fallida.

—¿Aló? —dije a penas me fue posible.

—Malas noticias de todos los citados, sólo han llegado tres personas ¿Segura que has llamado a todos los benefactores y padrinos? —inquirió con su molesta voz.

—Si, Srta. Robbins los llamé a todos —volví a afirmar.

—Está bien, espero que lleguen, pues si no ¡Estamos perdidos! —gritó y cortó el teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Rose al verme estupefacta.

—Sólo han llegado tres benefactores —susurré.

—¿Tres? ¿De los veinte? —chilló Rose —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —se dejó caer a mi lado.

—No-lo-sé —dije con una voz a penas audible.

Levanté la vista y me dí cuenta que allí estaba Alice, dándonos la espalda y mirando por el ventanal.

—L-Los niños —susurró.

Las tres estábamos congeladas en el despacho, ninguna sabía que hacer, en realidad no podíamos hacer nada, pero esto era algo sin duda injusto.

—¡Chicas, aquí están! —chilló Kate desde el umbral —. ¡Frederick está peleando con Theodore!

¿Frederick con Theodore? Eso era sumamente extraño, Theodore era un chico muy tranquilo y nada de peleador. Corrí hasta la sala de estudios para encontrarme con un desorden inmenso y el dolor de mi cabeza aumentaba gradualmente.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Rose al verme descompuesta —. Yo me encargo —me susurró.

Salí de allí algo mareada por tanto que había ocurrido, más aún porque el futuro se veía oscuro una vez más… ¿Acaso no era suficiente para nosotros con ser huérfanos?

Al parecer la respuesta era un rotundo no.

Volví al despacho para quedarme atenta de lo que podía ocurrir cuando sonara aquel teléfono, pero mi mente divagaba en lo complejo que era intentar ser feliz, más para alguien que no tiene un respaldo familiar, simplemente gente pasajera que pasa por tu vida y así como viene se va.

Sonó el teléfono. Me acerqué a él y contesté temerosa.

—Prepara todo, estaremos allí en veinte minutos, no sé si son buenas noticias pero ten todo listo —ordenó la Srta. Robbins y cortó la llamada.

No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo y tampoco quería calentar más mi cabeza con asuntos como ese, pues mi mente estaba al borde de la ignición.

Salí de allí y les avisé a Rose y Alice que había que comenzar a moverse, ellas de inmediato comprendieron el asunto y se pusieron a ordenar a los pequeños. Las chicas en la cocina estaban preparadas con el pequeño festín y todo estaba dispuesto para la llegada de la directora con quien sería el sostenedor de este orfanato, eso al menos creí.

—Isabella, ven aquí —me ordenó a penas llegó la Srta. Robbins.

Caminamos a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

—Como bien sabes te he dicho que alistes todo ¿No es así? —sonrió de manera extraña, mientras asentí en silencio —. Hemos conseguido salvar el orfanato, pero no precisamente por nuestros benefactores o padrinos. Ha sido una persona ajena a nuestro circulo quién ha comprado este lugar y desea hacerle algunas mejoras a favor de los niños —sonrió.

—¿Quién ha sido el bondadoso caballero? —inquirí contenta.

—Me ha pedido que su nombre quede en anonimato, pero me ha dejado en claro que el proceder del orfanato será completamente distinto desde ahora y eso me agrada —sonrió nuevamente —. Hoy, él vendrá aquí junto a todos los padrinos y benefactores, será uno más del grupo y tendremos una reunión a puertas cerradas para aclarar el nuevo proceder —me explicó mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que ella me decía —. Luego de eso, te pediré que vengas para ver cual será tu futuro y el de tus amigas.

Asentí en silencio a cada palabra que ella me decía, en realidad poco me importaba lo que me siguiera explicando, lo realmente fundamental aquí era que mis niños no deberían moverse y no me alejaría de mi pequeña protegida.

Me dirigí hacia el salón en donde estaban todos los padrinos con sus ahijados, los benefactores como siempre cerrando su pequeño circulo y los niños que revoloteaban el lugar. Me acerqué a Alice y Rose que ordenaban a los pequeños.

—Mira quién está allí —susurró Alice.

No me hizo falta mirar para saber a quién se refería.

—Lo sé —dije sin levantar la vista.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la Srta. Robbins? —inquirió Rose.

—Un nuevo sostenedor ha adquirido todo esto, habrán modificaciones, pero no me ha dicho cuales y tampoco me ha sido revelada la identidad del buen hombre que nos salvó de quedar en la calle —susurré para ambas.

—Podría habernos salvado de esa mujer —inquirió Alice mientras miraba fijamente a la Srta. Robbins que hablaba con el médico.

—¿Se han fijado como le coquetea? —inquirió Rose.

No me había dado cuenta, pero era cierto, la Srta. Robbins parecía bailar alrededor del Dr. Cullen.

—¿Ocurre algo Bella? —insistió Alice.

Nada, susurré mientras fui en busca de Christine que dormía una siesta.

La encontré allí dormida exquisitamente, descansando de todo el alboroto que había vivido la pobre en la mañana.

—Despierta —le susurré.

Ella movió levemente su cuerpo hacía mí. Revisé sus pañales y le ordené su vestido.

Rocié un poco de colonia de bebé en su ropa y salimos hacía el salón.

—M-Mamá —dijo mientras tironeaba de mi cabello.

—Srta. Swan —oí a mis espaldas una voz conocida.

Me volteé para encontrarme con Edward Cullen, el médico y padrino de Theodore a mis espaldas.

—Buenas tardes —le saludé.

—Muy buenas tardes ¿Cómo ha estado? —sonrió con la boca torcida.

—Muy bien, gracias ¿Y usted? —dije por cortesía más que cualquier cosa.

—Contento por lo que ha ocurrido, un hombre ha invertido en este lugar y ahora nos pondremos de acuerdo en algunas formas de proceder, pero lo más importante son los niños —sonrió.

—Usted lo ha dicho —dije quitándole la mano de la boca a Christine.

—¿Cómo ha seguido la pequeña? —dijo alargando la conversación en el pasillo.

—Bien gracias, no ha sufrido más problemas y se encuentra muy saludable —para mi desgracia Christine le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al médico.

—Me alegra oírle, quizá encontró la manera adecuada de alimentarla y ella lo ha notado —dijo acariciándole el rostro a la pequeña que estaba en mis brazos.

La cercanía me hizo sentir incomoda, puesto que el médico había exhalado a pocos centímetros de mí logrando que sintiera un leve desvanecimiento ante su perfume.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió al verme notoriamente descompuesta.

—Si, por supuesto Dr. Cullen —susurré.

—Por favor, tan sólo dígame Edward —sonrió de forma deslumbrante.

—Prefiero decirle Doctor Cullen —reconocí.

Caminé hacía el salón evitando la estrechez del pasillo y también la compañía de aquel padrino, cuando Alice me dedicó una sonrisa que daba a entender que lo había visto todo.

¡Genial!

La tarde transcurrió con relativa normalidad, los niños no hicieron ningún tipo de travesura que pudiese merecerse un reto y mejor aún el primero en marcharse fue Edward Cullen, dejándome así el ambiente más agradable.

—Se ha excusado diciendo que tenía una intervención quirúrgica y que volvería mañana a visitar a los pequeños ¿No es lindo? —dijo Alice soltando un suspiro.

—¿Cómo has oído eso? —inquirí molesta.

—Theodore me lo ha contado —soltó una risita traviesa.

Sin lugar a dudas Alice no tenía remedio, ¡Que chica! Sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas a tan temprana edad que asustaba.

Intenté pensar en quién podría haber sido el nuevo sostenedor del Orfanato San Francisco De Asís, quizá podría visualizarle entre la cantidad de personas que había en el salón, entonces vi que la Srta. Robbins hablaba muy animadamente con un hombre al que jamás había visto. Era Alto y delgado, sus cabellos rubios eran atados a una coleta perfecta y su sonrisa era bastante agradable, quise descartarlo por lo joven y apuesto que era, pero me fue imposible al ver como lo trataba la directora.

Sin dudas debía ser él. No le quité los ojos de encima hasta que se marchó y al parecer él lo notó pues me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunté a Alice que todo lo sabía.

—Se llama Jasper Whitlock, es médico y es primera vez que le veo aquí, pero Petronila dice que es muy agradable —sonrió Alice.

—¿Es el padrino de Petronila? —fruncí el ceño.

—No, sólo dice que él le ha hablado un rato —añadió Rose.

—Que raro —pensé en voz alta.

Una vez que se marcharon todos los invitados, seguí a la Srta. Robbins a su despacho.

—Bien, ha sido todo un éxito, nuestros benefactores han quedado en un estupendo acuerdo con el nuevo sostenedor, es más han decido muchas cosas y comenzaremos con remodelaciones en la estructura del Orfanato —dijo realmente entusiasmada la Srta. Robbins —. Primero se creará una escuela dentro del orfanato y se ampliaran los cupos de este para que exista más acogida de huérfanos y esto último es lo que más me ha sorprendido —se silenció, al parecer esperaba alguna acotación.

—Me parece estupendo —dije intentando parecer convincente —. ¿Qué la ha sorprendido?

—El nuevo sostenedor ha decidido enviara Rosalie, Alice y tu al College —sonrió —. Ustedes estarán becadas y entraran a primer año en un mes más.

Me quedé sorprendida ante todo lo que me decía, tanto así que no escuché nada más de lo que hablaba. ¿Ir al College? ¿Alice, Rose y yo fuera del Orfanato para seguir estudiando?

—¿Me has oído Isabella? —inquirió la Srta. Robbins.

—Disculpe —dije aún asombrada.

—Deberás tener mucho respeto hacía este hombre que ha depositado la máxima confianza en ti y en tus amigas, deberás escribirle periódicamente y contarle el quehacer de las tres, esa es la única condición de todo esto.

—Pero… ¿Y el orfanato? Usted necesitará ayuda aquí —dije aún sorprendida por el bombardeo de información.

—El nuevo sostenedor ha decidido contratar nuevo personal especializado en el asunto y es más, también tendremos profesores —sonrió complacida—. Con respecto a Christine —capturó mi atención —. Uno de los padrinos me ha pedido realizar el papeleo de adopción.

¡Qué! No, esto no podía ser, yo no podía abandonar a Christine bajo estas circunstancias, no podía marcharme de aquí y separarme de ella.

—Srta. Robbins, yo… no puedo dejar a Christine en manos ajenas —susurré intentando contener las lágrimas.

—No son manos ajenas, a demás no seas egoísta ¡Niña! —me criticó —. Tú jamás podrías darle sustento a una boca, mucho menos estudiando —chilló —. Sé más conciente y aprovecha la oportunidad que se te está dando.

—¿Quién es? —dije entre dientes.

—Edward Cullen ha decidido adoptar a Christine —sentenció.

El médico… ¡Genial! Ahora si tenía un motivo para odiarle, él tendría a Christine para siempre, sería su protegida y su pequeña, mientras que yo, estaría alejada quizá en que lugar sin poder verla.

El primero en mi lista de odio a… Edward Cullen, por arrebatarme a lo que más quiero en la vida: Christine

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**¿Cómo han estado?**

**Me perdonan ¿si?**

**No he estado muy bien y la Universidad me agobia tanto que no he podido escribir, pero aquí va este cap para ustedes.**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**Perdonenme si va muy lento, pero desde ahora las cosas comienzan a moverse de forma vertiginosa para la pobre Bella.**

**¿Merezco RR?**

**Subanme el animo ¿Si?**

**Cariños a todas y espero sus mensajitos para responderlos ;) Sólo por hoy los rr que lleguen preguntando cosas... podría quizá irme de algún spoiler :)**

**Besitos**

**Manne  
**


	5. Cap 4: Despedida

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo IV. 

**Despedida.**

**

* * *

**

Esa semana fue terrible, no podía conciliar el sueño y las horas desveladas me pasaban la cuenta. Rose y Alice parecían mucho más emocionadas de lo que estaba yo, y claro era evidente que ellas, ante todo, deseaban salir del orfanato San Francisco de Asís, mientras que yo, lo único que deseaba era que Christine no quedase en manos de Edward Cullen.

No entendía por qué la fijación en la pequeña, después de todo él era padrino de Theodore, lo lógico sería que adoptase al pequeño y no a mi Christine, sin duda esto era un atentado en mi contra.

Mi rabia contra Edward iba creciendo cada vez que la Srta. Robbins me lo mencionaba, jamás olvidaré la forma en que parecía venerarle. Realmente entre Edward y la directora terminarían dejando al tope el censor de _"odio a…"_

Cada vez que me decía: _"Isabella, el Sr. Edward Cullen está aquí, trae a Christine", _o tal vez, _"Cambia esa cara niña que el Doctor Cullen es un ángel de Dios y tú pareces que cosa con esos gestos" _y como si fuese poco me lo sacaba en cara una y otra vez: "_No olvides que Edward Cullen es uno de los padrinos que financia este lugar, en parte gracias a él sigues aquí y estudiarás"._

Realmente, no estudiaría por él, ni gracias a él. Era un Sr. desconocido quién había tomado el mando de este orfanato, pues jamás había tenido que ver con nosotros y todo esto lo hacía de manera voluntaria y anónima, Edward Cullen sin duda no era ese tipo de personas, por supuesto que no, pues si de él dependiese figuraría hasta en la sopa de letras que me habían servido antes de marchar al _College_.

—¿Bella? —insistió Rose.

Cerré mis ojos y volví a abrirlos con pesadez.

—Lo siento —susurré —¿Decías?

—¿A que hora vendrá Edward por Christine? Tengo entendido que la comenzará a ambientar en su hogar hasta que los papeles estén concluidos —inquirió.

Había intentado todo el día olvidar el asunto, tenía claro que hoy se llevarían a Christine, así como Alice, Rose y yo marchábamos al _College, _pero a pesar de mis intentos por suprimir aquellos pensamientos, salían a la luz de una u otra manera recordándome mi cruel realidad.

—Dos horas antes de partir a la estación, vendrán por ella —dije a secas mientras dirigía la cuchara a mi boca.

Edward junto a la comitiva de los padrinos y benefactores había hecho grandes remodelaciones en el sistema del Orfanato. Se había contratado a cinco mujeres encargadas del cuidado de los niños y tres profesoras que harían clases a los más pequeños y así evitar que fuesen al colegio tan lejos.

El nuevo benefactor tenía aún más planes para este lugar ya que había comprado el terreno adyacente en donde se construiría el colegio y las nuevas habitaciones para el orfanato. Sin duda aquel hombre tenía un gran corazón y merecía todo tipo de bendiciones en su vida, eso realmente se lo deseaba, aunque la idea de estudiar me ilusionaba a medias.

Rose, Alice y yo, habíamos decidido viajar en tren a las 16:00 hrs. ya que los chicos estarían en clases y de cierta manera nos ahorraríamos la llantería que iba a quedar, por lo que esa mañana tuvimos un desfile de pequeños con dibujos y regalos hechos por ellos para nosotras.

—Bella —sonrió Alice apoyada en el umbral de la que era mi habitación —. ¿Recordando?

—Si —sonreí pesadamente —. Pienso en los buenos momentos que vivimos aquí.

—Hubo bastante buenos, pero no lamento marcharme, después de todo la amargura de recordar la soledad por las noches es una de las cosas que prefiero borrar —susurró.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, comencé a recordar aquellas noches en las que me preguntaba ¿Por qué a mí? Muchas veces me culpé, de seguro no era buena para merecer unos padres y lloré cada noche al sentirme sola en ese lugar tan grande y frío.

Con el paso de los años la herida parecía cerrar, aunque recordar que eres una Huérfana no es fácil, es un estigma que se queda contigo toda la vida, es algo que no puedes evitar y la carencia de un núcleo familiar era lo que te impedía sentirte normal. Veía por los grandes ventanales como los niños paseaban de las manos de sus padres, en cambio mi realidad era muy distinta a la de un niño normal… realmente me dolía aquella palabra: la normalidad era algo en lo que definitivamente no calzaba.

—Bella —dijo Alice haciéndome volver a la realidad —. La Srta. Robbins pide que traigas a Christine al despacho.

—¿Christine? —fruncí el ceño —. No está conmigo…

—Si no está contigo, ni conmigo de seguro está con Rose —dijo la chica saliendo rápidamente de allí.

Seguí los pasos de mi amiga para aprovechar de despedirme con un tiempo más apropiado, no deseaba recordarlo una vez más mucho menos tener que sufrirlo delante de ella, sin dudas explicárselo sería demasiado difícil.

El nudo en la garganta se apoderaba de mí al recordar que quizá ya no la vería más, que cuando creciese en aquel ambiente normal se volviese una completa ajena a mí, ella era lo único similar a una familia que tenía y arrebatármela de esa manera era demasiado doloroso como para querer recordarlo.

—¡Bella! —chilló Alice —. ¡Christine no está con Rose!

—¿Qué? —dije sorprendida al ver que mis amigas salían de la habitación sin la compañía de la pequeña.

—Estaba aquí recién, junto a todos los niños, pero de un momento a otro desapareció —me explicó Rose.

¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? Con tan sólo once meses difícilmente podría haber salido caminando como si nada. Comencé a pensar lo peor, quizá uno de los padrinos, benefactores o visitas cotidianas le habían hecho algo ¿Y si la raptaron? Mi mente pensaba en lo peor, era terrible sentir aquella presión agobiante en el pecho.

Mantener la calma en este momento era imposible, no podía creer que a Rose se le había escapado Christine, la pequeña no era capaz de hacer nada sola, algo me parecía extraño en este asunto y realmente tenía pánico de pensar en lo peor.

Recorrí las habitaciones, revisé bajo las camas, los corredores, los baños, las duchas, el comedor, las salas de espera, los salones y nada.

Lo último que me quedaba eran las bibliotecas y el despacho de la Srta. Robbins, que por supuesto no debía enterarse bajo ninguna circunstancia lo ocurrido ya que estaba casi cien por ciento segura que sería capaz de culparme por la desaparición de la pequeña.

—¿Y? —dije encontrándome con Alice y Rose.

—Nada —dijo la rubia.

—Aún falta la biblioteca —susurró Alice.

—Será mejor que entremos en silencio, no vaya a ser que sospechen algo las nuevas encargadas —les expliqué.

Dentro del nuevo sistema implementado por aquel desconocido sostenedor, estaba la contratación de bibliotecarias y pedagogas que ayudaban a los niños a realizar sus tareas.

Entré con la desesperación de encontrarla allí, pero tuve que contenerme de tal forma de disimular un poco. Caminamos entre las estanterías, buscando entre ellas a la pequeña, aunque mi corazón saltaba ruidosamente pude oír al final de la última estantería una risa conocida.

—¡Christine! —chillé.

La pequeña se volteó a mirarme mientras desplegaba la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto jamás, estaba sentada en una silla para niños mientras veía o más bien rompía una revista de osos de peluches.

¿Qué haría la pequeña sola allí? En realidad ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Sentí una mano posarse en mi espalda y toda la piel se me erizó, incluso el cabello de la nuca se tensó al sentir aquel contacto.

—Perdóname por asustarte así —dijo una conocida voz tras de mí.

Volteé para encontrarme con quien exactamente sospechaba… Edward Cullen, era evidente mi molestia, pues mi mandíbula se tensó y mis manos formaron el perfecto puño que podría golpear su nariz… tenía tanto que gritarle, pero el lugar no era apto, no violaría el silencio de una biblioteca por un personaje así.

—Te recomiendo que respires o te pondrás cianótica —rió.

Lo único que consiguió fuese que aumentase más mi tensión. Haciendo oídos sordos a su comentario, respiré con agitación, tomé a la pequeña Christine que estaba allí sonriente y me la llevé de aquel lugar.

—¡Bella! —chilló Alice.

—Si, ya sé —dije esquivándola y abriéndome paso en aquel angosto pasillo.

Era evidente que me hablaría de Edward y lo guapo que es… y _bla, bla y más bla_.

Llevé a Christine a su habitación y revisé sus pañales, buscando la excusa perfecta para estar a solas con ella.

Su exquisito aroma dulce impregnado en aquella pequeña ropa rosada era lo que extrañaría de mi pequeña, su esencia, su aroma, sus exquisitas sonrisas, adorables rabietas y los hermosos ojos que me miran sonrientes cada vez que le llevo la mamadera.

Nada, absolutamente nada de aquello volvería a tener y el dolor que eso me producía era indescriptible.

La pequeña parecía notar mi tristeza, pues fijó su mirada en la mía entablando una conexión especial, ella sabía lo que en mí ocurría y de cierta manera agradecía que fuese tan pequeña para no recordar el momento en que las lágrimas se apoderaban de mi rostro.

—Isabella —dijo la molesta voz de la Srta. Robbins a mis espaldas —. ¿No te he dicho que lleves a Christine a mi oficina? ¿Cuántas veces hay que hablarte?

Sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro y aclaré mi garganta antes de contestarle con un leve _"ya voy"_.

Entré a la oficina para encontrarme con la desagradable presencia de Edward Cullen. Él sonreía como si nada y peor aún llevaba consigo un cascabel que hacía sonar a penas vio a Christine. El molesto ruido hacía que mi paciencia disminuyera notoriamente y lancé una mirada severa a Edward, de seguro lo notó ya que no tardó en silenciar el juguete.

—Sr. Cullen, sé que usted se ha interesado mucho en Christine, tanto así que desea adoptarla —sonrió la Srta. Robbins con la cara más idiota que había visto en mi vida.

Le dedicaba una sonrisa embobada que me hacía dudar seriamente de su estado mental, jamás la había visto de aquella manera y al parecer a Edward también le molestaba, pues no tardó en interrumpirla.

—Estoy decidido a comenzar con los papeles de adopción cuanto antes —dijo mirando a Christine que estaba en mis brazos.

Sentí como la tristeza y a la vez una extraña sensación de incomodidad me invadió.

—¿Es usted casado, Sr. Cullen? —dije en un tono bastante insolente, pues no tenía ánimos de fingir educación para alguien que me parecía demasiado extraño y por decirlo así, turbio.

La Srta. Robbins me dirigió una mirada asesina, pero intenté obviarla.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa, Isabella? —dijo con su voz desagradable.

—Déjela —le interrumpió Edward —. Ella tiene razón, todo el mundo sabe muy bien que es bastante difícil que se entregue en adopción a un infante si es que no es una familia bien constituida la que pide la tenencia —sonrió —. Mi condición de médico me genera ciertas ventajas, Isabella.

—¿Ventajas? —inquirí —. ¿Qué tipo de ventajas? Quizá el tiempo le sobra para compartir con Christine, de seguro usted podrá acompañarla en cada momento de su vida, estará para su cumpleaños sin importar sus labores médicas, jamás la abandonará cuando deba ir a buscarla al colegio y por sobre todo empeñará el papel de padre y madre incondicionalmente —me pausé —. Sin lugar a dudas será un excelente padre, ya me lo imagino… como a usted el tiempo le sobra —ironicé.

La Srta. Robbins estaba azul, verde, roja, de todos los colores, me lanzó una mirada que parecía que me fuese a despellejar allí mismo, pero nada me importaba, era absolutamente cierto lo que exponía. Edward no tendría el tiempo suficiente para criar una niña y realmente no quería que se quedase con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Ciertamente no tendré todo el tiempo del mundo, mi trabajo me lo impide, pero le entregaré a Christine todas las alternativas posibles para abrirle un mundo que aquí sin duda no podría conocer, además me encargaré de contratar a la persona idónea para que cuide de ella mientras no esté en casa, no le faltará nada —explicó.

—¿Cree usted que con lo material hará feliz a Christine? —insistí.

Edward me miró extrañado, realmente no parecía importarle lo que dijese, siempre me dedicaba una estúpida sonrisa sin sentido.

—¡Basta! —interrumpió la Srta. Robbins molesta —. Retírate.

—No, no —intervino Edward —. De ninguna manera, Isabella, nuevamente vuelves a tener razón, pero entregaré lo mejor de mí dedicándole el mayor tiempo posible y lo mejor que pueda darle —señaló nuevamente intentando sonar convincente pero no le creí ni una palabra.

—Entonces ¿Por qué Christine y no Theodore que es su Ahijado? —arqueé una ceja.

Sin duda no tendría respuesta para aquello, porque no lo había. Lo más lógico era que adoptase a su ahijado no a una pequeña que es extraña a él.

La Srta. Robbins parecía querer asesinarme.

—Theodore es un niño con un mundo ya creado, sería más difícil que se adaptase a este nuevo modo de vida, aunque sé que lo lograría pues los niños tienen esas facilidades, pero mis planes para él son otros. No descarto adoptarlo más adelante, pero quiero que viva aún más aquí hasta que confíe en mí. Los niños de su edad tienden a desconfiar un poco más y quiero ganarme completamente su confianza antes de dar ese paso, pero jamás me olvidaría de él. Créeme que si elegí a Christine es por su edad y condición —señaló bastante seguro.

¡Realmente me chocaba que tuviese una maldita respuesta para todo!

—¿Satisfecha? —inquirió en un todo de voz desagradable la Srta. Robbins.

La miré directamente a los ojos, ¡esa mujer era el demonio! Su frialdad al tratar este tema que me tenía al borde del colapso hacía que mi ira fuese en evidente aumento.

—No —dije seria —No lo estoy y no lo estaré, Christine debe estar en una familia constituida, donde exista padre y madre —presioné mi mandíbula en exceso, tanto así que debí aflojarla por el dolor.

—De eso no hay por qué preocuparse —sonrió la Srta. Robbins —. El Sr. Cullen no tardará en crear una sólida familia.

Edward me miró algo tenso por la situación, pero realmente ¿A mi que me importaba su vida? Para mí su vida era lo de menos, lo importante era Christine y si ella se iba con él entonces allí me importaba saber de Cullen.

—Isabella —dijo Edward quitándome de mis pensamientos asesinos en su contra —. No me llevaré a Christine hasta que los papeles de adopción estén favorables, sé que sería ilegal llevarla antes, pero aún así hoy la llevaré a conocer mi casa para que se adapte a la que también será su hogar en un futuro próximo —me explicó.

Alice entró abruptamente en la oficina de la Srta. Robbins, se veía algo agitada y me sorprendió verla un poco ruborizada.

—¿No te he enseñado a golpear antes de entrar? —inquirió.

—Disculpe —dijo a penas Alice ya que le faltaba el aire —. Tiene visita.

—¿Visita? —inquirió la directora —. Que espere, estoy con el Sr. Cullen.

—No se preocupe —interrumpió Edward —. Yo ya me marcho.

—Creo que esto también compete al Dr. Cullen —titubeo Alice.

No comprendía nada de nada… ¿Por qué Alice decía aquello?

La Srta. Robbins salió de la oficina junto a Alice, dejándome allí junto a Christine y Edward. Este parecía ignorarme ya que comenzó a jugar con la pequeña que sostenía en mis brazos y para mi desgracia Christine parecía estar muy divertida con el cascabel y reía bastante.

—Es muy coqueta —susurró Edward al ver como la pequeña le sonreía.

—¡Qué observador! —dije fingiendo ánimos.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero la observación es parte de mi trabajo —dijo siguiéndome el juego.

—Dígame, realmente ¿Por qué desea adoptar a Christine? Ya no tiene que fingir ante la Srta. Robbins —inquirí entrecerrando los ojos para intentar descifrar que había tras de ellos.

—No tienes por qué tratarme de usted —insistió.

—Limítese a contestar mi pregunta —inquirí fríamente.

—No fijo cuando digo que tengo un gran interés en la pequeña, Isabella —me recordó.

Había algo que no me calzaba, su perfecta forma de ser tenía que ocultar algo. ¿Un pasado oscuro quizás? No lo sé, pero si tenía claro que sus intenciones no eran las mejores, ya que esta rápida decisión de adoptar era demasiado poco usual y sospechosa.

La Srta. Robbins entró nuevamente en su despacho.

—Dr. Cullen creo que debemos hablar —dijo en un tono de voz conocido para mí, sin dudas eso indicaba problemas.

La Srta. Robbins me dirigió una mirada clara que debía salir de allí.

—Si es sobre Christine, creo que lo más justo es que Isabella se quede aquí —señaló Edward sosteniéndome del brazo.

La directora del orfanato asintió en silencio mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros.

—Ha llegado hoy una persona muy importante a nuestras dependencias, es Jacob Black, un reconocido hombre de negocios. Ha heredado la gran fortuna de su padre. El antiguo Sr. Black era nuestro mayor colaborador y ha fallecido hace tan sólo tres meses, el buen hombre antes de morir tenía el deseo de adoptar a la pequeña Christine. Hoy, su hijo ha decidido continuar con este deseo, pidiendo en custodia a la pequeña —sentenció la Srta. Robbins.

Pude ver en Edward el rostro de sorpresa. No había olvidado al viejo Sr. Black, era agradable y me había propuesto irme a vivir con él para cuidar de Christine, pero lamentablemente falleció días antes de que pudiese concretar su deseo.

—¿Me está diciendo que hay alguien más interesado en la adopción de Christine? —dijo bastante molesto Edward.

La Srta. Robbins asintió en silencio.

—¿Es posible que él tenga mayor derecho que yo en este asunto?

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto y quizá un tanto descontrolado.

—¿Tiene algún problema personal con Jacob Black? —inquirió la directora —. Pues dijo estar al tanto de que usted pretendía adoptar a la pequeña.

Edward volvió a tensarse y no respondió nada, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero cada vez es más dificil actualizar. La universidad está muy agotadora y la próxima semana tengo miles de pruebas y cosas que estudiar.**

**Espero que logren entenderme, ya que no es que no quiera escribir, si no que no tengo tiempo. Por favor no me abandonen si tardo un poco más de lo usual, pero prometo hacer lo**

**mejor que pueda para ustedes y así todas felices.**

**¿Merezco RR? Denme sus opiniones e ideas de que creen que ocurrirá con Jacob.**

**Por otro lado PAPER LOVE intentaré actualizarlo este fin de semana.**

**Besitos y cariños**

**espero sus hermosos reviews :)**

**Manne  
**


	6. Cap 5: Seattle

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo V. 

**Seattle.**

**

* * *

**

La Srta. Robbins fue bastante inquisitiva en cuanto a mi comportamiento en el College, dando por obviado el tema anterior y puesto que no quería molestarla bajo ningún motivo, preferí mantener aquel silencio incomodo mientras ella se explayaba en cuanto a mi debida forma de actuar fuera del orfanato. Alice y Rose también habían recibido aquel instructivo, claro que ella había esperado hacerlo a última hora conmigo y quizá ser más molesta que con mis amigas.

—¡No lo olvides, Isabella! —volvió a insistir —. ¡Vayas donde vayas tendrás el sello del orfanato San Francisco de Asís y debes mantener aquello con orgullo!

La verdad es que poco pensaba en lo que la Srta. Robbins me decía en mi cabeza estaba la idea de todo lo que a fuera nos esperaba. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, las tres fuimos inscritas en el primer año del College, ya que Rose y yo habíamos salido de la preparatoria, pero no habíamos continuado estudiando, por lo que la única que iría a la par en cuanto a edad sería Alice, a fin de cuentas daba igual, lo importante es que las tres estaríamos juntas.

—¿Me has oído? —volvió a decir con su característica voz chillona.

Volví a intentar ponerle atención, pero realmente se me dificultaba.

—Allá convivirás con el resto de alumnas de primer año y de todos los años que allí se cursan, de hecho compartirás dormitorio con alguna de ellas. Rosalie, Alice y tú han sido destinadas al mismo cuarto, pero estos tienen como capacidad cinco alumnas por lo que tendrás a dos compañeras más, espero que siempre hables bien del lugar que te acogió… —y allí iba de nuevo.

Christine se estaba incomodando en mis brazos, al parecer la aburrida charla la tenía allí tan incomoda como a mí.

Salí de aquel salón extrañamente agobiada y cansada, la vida para mi se presentaba de una manera distinta, de una manera en la que ya no tendría a Christine y eso realmente me afectaba, quizá más de lo que creí alguna vez.

A fueras de la oficina de la Srta. Robbins se encontraba el famoso Jacob Black, hijo de William Black un gran hombre que contribuyó a la causa del orfanato.

Tenía excelentes recuerdos del difunto padre del joven que estaba allí sentado a fueras, pero del aquel moreno, alto y con una coleta amarrada tras su nuca no sabía absolutamente nada, realmente ni siquiera estaba en conocimiento de que Don Bill, como le gustaba que le llamasen, tuviese hijos.

Irina estaba fuera del despacho de pie aparentemente a la espera de algo, Christine que tenía de cierta manera identificada a Irina por su biberón la observó detenidamente, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

—Será mejor que me la entregues —sonrió Irina.

—¿Le darás la mamadera? —sonreí con dificultad.

—Si —respondió tajante desviando la mirada.

—¿Dónde la llevas? —inquirí una vez que la pequeña estaba en sus brazos.

—La está esperando fuera, ya sabes —susurró —. El doctor Cullen no quiere entrar a menos que Black salga.

Me acerqué a mi pequeña y besé su frente como si mi vida dependiese de aquella despedida, sentí como si aquella parte de mi se extinguiese con cada paso que daba Irina y veía que a la vez Christine se alejaba de mí.

No era fácil describir las sensaciones y emociones, claramente me sentía contrariada y confundida, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era llorar, pero debí contenerme.

Jacob Black tenía el ceño fruncido, el labio torcido y una apariencia hostil, juzgándolo por las apariencias era una persona bastante más seria de lo común y poco amigable.

Los brazos de Rose estaban extendidos frente a mí, sólo que no me había dado cuenta antes, me abracé a ella fuertemente mientras Jacob Black entraba a la oficina de la Srta. Robbins.

—Tranquila cariño —me susurró mientras intentaba darme consuelo.

No comprendía demasiado, quizá tampoco quería comprender lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo. Mirar al futuro en estos momentos no era lo adecuado y sinceramente, no saber que pasaría con Christine ni conmigo, no ayudaba para nada.

Los agradables brazos de mi amiga contuvieron mis lágrimas de cierta manera, así logré estabilizarme y cuando volví a mirar a mí alrededor pude ver a Alice a mi lado.

—Es hora de irnos —sonrió intentando darme ánimos.

—¿Iremos solas? —fruncí el ceño mientras limpiaba mis ojos.

—La Srta. Robbins me ha dicho que un taxi nos recogerá y en la estación nos estaría esperando el secretario del nuevo sostenedor —explicó Rose.

¿El secretario? No comprendía nada, se suponía que debíamos irnos con ella, realmente aquel hombre misterioso no deseaba tener mayor contacto con nosotras ¿No le gustaran los adolescentes?

—¡Bella! —llamó mi atención Alice —. Es hora que nos vayamos ¿Qué esperas?

Salí de mi aturdimiento y rápidamente tomé las maletas.

Salir del Orfanato era extraño, realmente las pocas veces que había estado fuera era para ir al colegio que quedaba a pocas cuadras. Mi vida, si es que así podía llamarla, era muy limitada en aquel entonces, cualquier retraso en el regreso al orfanato implicaba un severo castigo, por lo que jamás conocí Forks completamente, menos ahora lograría adaptarme a una ciudad tan grande para mí como lo es Seattle.

Subimos al Taxi que tenía órdenes expresas de llevarnos a la estación de trenes de Forks. Rose, Alice y yo nos sentamos en la parte trasera mientras el chofer dejaba nuestro equipaje en el porta maletas. No había mucho que ordenar, la ropa que teníamos era usada y muy desprolija, por lo que me sentía peor aún viéndome con esa ridícula falda a cuadrille y esa camisa zonza que siempre había detestado.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada! —chilló Alice interrumpiendo el silencio.

Para mi no era tan emocionante, mirar el triste panorama de la ventana no era muy agradable.

¿Dónde estaría ahora mi querida Christine? Quizá en la casa de Cullen, ¿Sería feliz allí?

—¡Saldremos a nuestro antojo! —chilló Alice nuevamente.

—Si, claro ¿Crees que vamos a hacer vida social? —inquirió Rose que parecía algo incomoda.

—Eres demasiado aburrida Rose —rió Alice —. ¿A que la pasaremos bien? —me sonrió.

—Seguro —susurré.

Seguimos el viaje casi en silencio si no es porque el chofer puso una canción que a Alice le gustaba mucho, por lo que canturreó todo el santo trayecto.

Al llegar a la gran estación de trenes ninguna sabía que hacer, habíamos salido del Orfanato bastante confiadas, con muy pocas indicaciones, por lo que al bajar del taxi me acerqué al chofer.

—Disculpe, ¿Quién le ha pagado el viaje? —dije suspicazmente, quizá conseguiría el nombre de aquel misterioso sostenedor.

—Seth Clearwater —respondió el chofer dando marcha nuevamente al motor.

Le agradecí por la información y me volví hacía las chicas.

Seth Clearwater, jamás había oído aquel nombre ¿Seria el misterioso hombre del dinero?

Realmente no comprendía por qué alguien preferiría mantenerse en el anonimato en vez de identificarse, después de todo no está haciendo nada malo, todo lo contrario, debería merecer un reconocimiento por todo lo que hace por simple niños huérfanos.

—Seth Clearwater es el hombre que ha pagado el taxi ¿Creen que será el benefactor y sostenedor? —inquirí al voltearme, pero al hacerlo me encontré con un joven alto, moreno de hermosas facciones. El terno le sentaba muy bien y el nudo perfecto de aquella corbata color pistacho resaltaban los hermosos ojos verdes que estaban rodeados de largas y encrespadas pestañas. Por un momento me quedé hipnotizada en aquellos ojos.

—No, Srta. Swan —respondió el hombre —. Soy el secretario de Mr. Smith, evidentemente este no es el apellido de mi jefe, pero es parte de su anonimato. Él me ha pedido expresamente que las guíe en su ingreso al collage. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero lo haremos una vez instalados en el tren que nos llevará a Seattle.

Alice me miró sonriente, quizá hasta cómplice de los mismos pensamientos que había tenido hacía unos instantes, mientras que Rose tomó su maleta e hizo un ademán de seguirle.

—¡No, no! —señaló Seth —. No es necesario, deje eso ahí, he pagado para que lleven sus maletas —añadió Clearwater que ahora que le miraba bien, no tendría más de veinticinco o veintisiete años.

Rose, Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando sorprendidas, jamás habíamos recibido este tipo de atención.

Entramos en el tren que extrañamente, para mí, estaba dividido en compartimentos en los que cabían aproximadamente seis personas, nosotros entramos en el compartimento 6-A y nos sentamos allí.

—Muy bien —dijo Seth una vez que todos estuvimos cómodos —. Ustedes cursaran primero de Bachillerato en el College mixto de Seattle, allí compartirán clases los dos primeros años para luego elegir su especialización que se decide en tercero, luego de esto si obtienen buenos resultados podrían salir becadas para obtener algún estudio universitario.

Alice, Rose y yo escuchábamos atentamente todo lo que aquel joven dijese, realmente no era difícil oírle, capturaba mi completa atención, sin contar su perfecta dicción y entonación.

—Las habitaciones son compartidas, son cinco alumnas por habitación, por lo que deberán compartirla con dos jóvenes más, las que aún no han sido asignadas. Recibirán una mesada de 120 dólares cada una, con ella podrán realizar sus compras personales y así mantener el estatus del resto del alumnado, pronto se darán cuenta que son muy pocos los que acceden a esta casa de estudio —bebió un poco de soda y volvió a hablar con la misma naturalidad —. El Sr. Smith exige a cambio que ustedes le escriban relatándoles todo su quehacer dentro del College, para así él conocer sus avances y logros, para esto —interrumpió la frase para sacar de su maletín tres hermosas agendas, bueno eso parecían, cada una de un color distinto — ustedes tendrán un diario de vida en el que escribirán todo lo que ha pasado durante cada día y me lo entregaran en mi visita quincenal, en donde les entregaré otro ejemplar exactamente igual.

Tendió el ejemplar de color celeste a Rosalie quien lo aceptó encantada, junto a aquel hermoso diario le entregó una cadena de oro que tenía colgando un corazón que calzaba perfecto con la ranura del diario, de seguro era su llave. Para Alice era el ejemplar de color verde manzana, un hermoso diario del mismo modelo que el de Rose y también con la misma llave, mientras que a mí me hizo entrega del diario rosa junto al colgante.

—Les visitaré todo el fin de semanas y les daré las órdenes que deberán seguir para la semana siguiente, así como a cada fin de semana por medio les pediré sus diarios. No pueden realizar preguntas al Sr. Smith ya que no las responderá, él simplemente quiere recibir información sobre ustedes, yo seré el mediador entre ustedes, pero no aceptaré ni responderé preguntas sobre mi jefe —aclaró muy serio —. Ustedes ya no pertenecen al Orfanato San Francisco de Asís, por lo que no estarán obligadas a volver para las vacaciones allí, aún así el Sr. Smith prefiere que sus primeras vacaciones, que son dentro de un mes, retornen al Orfanato para la celebración de navidad, luego de este favor no deberán volver, al menos obligadas, allí. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Seth había sido muy claro en cuanto a las instrucciones y aunque tenía muchas dudas que no se podían aclarar por las órdenes del Sr. Smith, tuve que morderme la lengua y mirar a mis amigas.

—¿Le conoceremos alguna vez? —inquirió Rose.

—Eso dependerá exclusivamente de él, ni siquiera me lo ha dicho —explicó Seth.

Pasamos por Port Ángeles, lo supe porque Seth nos lo dijo, cada minuto que pasaba el joven Clearwater parecía más agradable y simpático, entonces comprendí por qué él estaba aquí, sería algo así como nuestro guardián y realmente me gustaba.

Nos bajamos en la estación de Seattle. ¡Jamás creí que un lugar podía ser tan grande! ¡Alcanzarían cincuenta Orfanatos San Francisco de Asís en esta estación!

Me dí cuenta que Rose, Alice y yo estábamos sorprendidas ante la magnitud del lugar, sorpresa que poco nos duró cuando Seth nos sacó de las ensoñaciones con un seco: "Apresúrense"

Nuevamente nuestras maletas fueron llevadas por tres hombres que se habían acercado hasta Seth a penas nos vieron, todo parecía perfectamente planificado, nos subimos a otro taxi que nos llevaría a nuestro destino final: El College.

Las grandes calles pobladas de una cantidad inigualable de gente me tenían absorta, jamás había visto un lugar tan grande, los edificios se perdían de mi vista sin poder contemplar su cumbre, tantas vueltas dentro de ese taxi me harían devolver el escuálido almuerzo.

El taxi se detuvo frente a uno de los más grandes y pomposos edificios que había visto, en realidad no había visto muchos, pero sin duda este era grande. En su frontis tenía grandes letras que señalaban a este lugar como mi futuro hogar por cuatro años.

Seth nos guió una vez más al vestíbulo que tenía una gran alfombra roja en la que podría haberme dejado caer por su suavidad, la textura bajo mi pie era sumamente agradable.

Una mujer con un rodete y los labios fruncidos nos recibió.

—¿Es usted Seth Clearwater? —sonrió la recepcionista.

—Así es y ellas son: Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan —nos señaló.

—Perfecto, entonces las chicas pueden seguirme para que conozcan sus habitaciones mientras usted habla con nuestra directora —nos sonrió amablemente, mirándola con detenimiento, esta vez, no parecía tan vieja.

—Mañana por la mañana las pasaré a buscar para que les entregué más instructivos —señaló Seth despidiéndose en la entrada del que supuse sería el despacho de la directora.

Los altos pasillos del College era realmente hermosos, los techos tenían pinturas que parecían del siglo XVIII, las paredes estaban adornadas con delicados cuadros y retratos, al parecer no existían ascensores ya que la recepcionista nos hizo subir escaleras hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Un amplio pasillo con mesitas de té y un par de estatua de ángeles daba paso a una salita que tenía la clara apariencia de ser una salita de estar.

Las puertas que allí estaban tenían todos nombres, los que supuse serían de sus habitantes, en una de ellas se leía:

"Brandon, Alice.

Hale, Rosalie.

Mallory, Lauren.

Stanley, Jessica.

Swan, Isabella"

Entonces confirmé mi teoría aquellos nombres eran los pertenecientes a las habitantes de cada cuarto. La recepcionista nos abrió hermosa puerta blanca con un tallado de rosas, algo demasiado ostentoso para simplemente ser una puerta, pero quedé aún más absorta cuando vi el interior de la habitación.

Cinco camas estilo XVIII adornaban, realmente adornaban, la habitación. Los cobertores aparentemente de seda tenían un hermoso brillo damasco que combinaba con todo el resto de la habitación. Al lado de cada cama existía un velador y al otro lado un reluciente escritorio, por si fuera poco todas tenían un tocador propio y un hermoso armario.

Era francamente lujoso, nadie creería que allí dormían cinco alumnas de un College, pues más parecía una habitación de cinco princesas.

Una vez que salí de mi sorpresa pude ver el rostro de mis amigas y me dí cuenta que tenían aquella sensación de no pertenencia, claramente no pertenecíamos aquí, pero no nos molestaba intentar adaptarnos.

—Cada cama tiene una placa de plata grabada con su nombre, cada mueble que rodee su cama es de su pertenencia, todas ustedes recibirán una copia de la llave del armario, del velador, del tocador y de la habitación. Se exige que a las 12 P.m. se apaguen las luces y no se permite rondar por los pasillos después de esa hora a no ser que quieran ser sancionadas —señaló la recepcionista —. Cada piso tiene su inspector que pasará revisando que todo esté en orden antes de apagar la luz —explicó amablemente —. Mi nombre es Dorothea y soy la secretaria de la directora, encargada de la correspondencia general y de las autorizaciones, por lo que cualquier consulta respecto a asuntos académicos también me compete.

Ella nos observó por largo tiempo, entonces me dí cuenta que nuestra ropa no encajaba para nada en aquel lugar, pero a pesar de aquello Dorothea no nos criticó ni un poco.

Se marchó dejándonos solas en la habitación, al parecer no habían llegado nuestras compañeras con las que compartiríamos el cuarto.

—Es alucinante —logró decir Alice.

—Me siento en un cuento de hadas —respondió Rose dejándose caer en su cama.

Me acerqué a la mesa que estaba al lado de _mi_ velador, tenía un teléfono de apariencia antigua, era de aquellos que había que girar para marcar los números y poseía un hermoso estampado florar.

—Es todo tan delicado —logré decir —. Siento que no pertenezco aquí.

—¡Claro que no! Mira nuestra ropa ¡Es horrenda! —chilló apuntando su falda de cotelé algo desteñida.

—¿Cómo serán las otras dos chicas con las que compartiremos habitación? —inquirió Rose.

—No lo sé, pero de seguro estarán mejor vestidas que nosotras —reclamé.

A penas acabé de terminar la frase sonó el teléfono que tenía frente a mí. Miré a las chicas sorprendida sin saber que hacer, muchas veces, sin dudas había contestado un teléfono, pero me sentía tan ajena al lugar que era extraño.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Contesta! —rió Alice.

Mis manos temblaban, pero sostuve fuertemente el auricular que pegué rápidamente a mi oído.

—¿Aló? —dije entrecortadamente.

—Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con Isabella Swan, por favor —escuché una voz perfectamente conocida, pero no por eso agradable.

—Habla con ella, Srta. Robbins —respondí mientras miraba a las chicas.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se contesta de aquella manera el teléfono? —chilló del otro lado —. Eso debes corregirlo, te llamo por un asunto relevante para ustedes. Acabo de hablar con el Sr. Smith y me ha señalado que enviará a uno de nuestros benefactores a Seattle para que las acompañe junto al Sr. Clearwater a una tarde de compras, se ha dado cuenta que lo más probable es que sus vestuarios no calcen con el lujo del College y aunque a mi parecer es una necedad gastar más dinero en ustedes, él ha deseado hacerlo, mañana al parecer irá a visitarlas uno de los benefactores y te llevará un par de indicaciones de mi parte, por lo que se educada por favor —rogó.

—Así será, Srta. Robbins —respondí monótonamente.

—Buenas noches —colgó el teléfono.

Como siempre tan fría y desagradable.

—¡No hace ni quince minutos que llegamos y ya está llamando! —criticó Rose.

—¿Qué quería? —la interrumpió Alice.

—No sé si tenemos un ángel guardián que lleva nuestras suplicas o confirmo mi teoría que la Srta. Robbins es una bruja, pero mañana tenemos tarde de compras, nuestro Sr. Smith nos enviará junto a Seth Clearwater y un benefactor del Orfanato a comprar ropa —respondí.

—¿Un Benefactor? —preguntó Rose —. ¿Por qué un benefactor vendría a ayudarnos a elegir ropa? ¿No es eso tonto?

—No lo sé, dijo que nos enviaría instrucciones —respondí confusa.

—Quizá nuestro querido Sr. Smith tiene un buen amigo dentro del orfanato, quizá es ese benefactor que ahora viene a darle detalles de nosotras con más confianza que Seth Clearwater, que al parecer parece demasiado bueno como para pensar mal de alguien —rió Alice.

—¿Dices que nos vienen a evaluar? —inquirí —. No me extrañaría, pues si no es por parte del Sr. Smith, será por parte de la Srta. Robbins.

—Entonces mañana deberemos limitarnos a comprar cosas simples, nada ostentoso para que no se diga que somos unas derrochadoras —ordenó Rose.

Esa noche no pude dormir en paz, aunque la cama tenía un exquisito colchón y las sabanas parecían acariciar mi piel, el hecho de ya no estar en el Orfanato y de no dormir con mi querida pequeña, hacían que la cama pareciese un inmenso y tranquilo lugar.

Al despertar en la mañana me di cuenta que Rose y Alice ya estaban paseándose por la habitación.

—¿Qué hacen? —dije restregándome un ojo.

—¡Mira tenemos baño personal! —chilló Alice.

—¿Baño? —dije aún somnolienta.

Alice me levantó de la cama y a tirones me llevó a una puerta que no había visto ayer, la puerta era del mismo estampado de la pared, un hermoso estampado de pequeñas flores y diseños que lo adornaban aún más, claro que sin ser exagerados.

La puerta parecía camuflada en la pared y daba a un baño precioso, tenía mármol en el lavamanos, un gran espejo me mostraba mi desaliñada apariencia.

—¡Tiene tres tinas! —chilló Alice.

—Las veo no necesitas gritar —reí.

Alice, Rose y yo nos dimos una larga tina con esencias y sales de no sé donde y descansamos como nunca. Nos vestimos con nuestra mejor ropa, para bajar a la recepción.

—Buenos días —dijo sonriente Dorothea.

—Buenos días —respondimos al mismo tiempo.

—Hoy no desayunarán aquí ya que las están esperando —señaló el sofá que estaba detrás de una planta.

Se levantó de allí Seth Clearwater, al que pude reconocer rápidamente ya que la planta no era tan tupida, pero sentí las ansias de querer arrancar a la cama cuando vi que el benefactor que había venido a elegirnos ropas era nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen… que sostenía a mi adorada Christine en sus brazos.

¡Por primera vez en mi vida no le odie tanto!

* * *

**Hola chicas...**

**Si ustedes dirán ¿Y esta chica que se aparece como si nada?**

**Pues bien, esta chica tiene una vida muyyyy intensa... si La Universidad confabula contra mía para no dejarme escribir.**

**No es que no quiera escribir, ni que este en conflicto con la historia ni nada... es ¡La falta de tiempo!**

**Así que como verán me demoraré más en actualizar... perdonenme, pero sé que si realmente les gusta el fic me esperaran como niñas buenas que son.**

**¿Qué tal? Sorry si es que hay errores...**

**emm... ¿Qué les puedo decir?**

**Ahora esto se pone más dinámico y si, aunque no lo crean tendrán más cosillas divertidas por ahí, pero debo ACLARAR ALGO IMPORTANTE.**

**MUCHAS DE USTEDES ME HAN DICHO QUE ESTE FIC VA LENTO, ENTIENDO... PERO LA TRAMA ES INTENSA Y MERECE SER NARRADA CON LENTITUD, VAMOS CHICAS NO TODO EN LA VIDA ES ¡ZAS! ME ENAMORÉ DE TI Y TODO ES PERFECTO, ENTONCES VIVIMOS JUNTOS Y CHAN, TODO EN CINCO MINUTOS...**

**POR LO QUE LES PIDO PACIENCIA Y ENTENDIMIENTO EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

** Gracias por sus reviews :)**

**besitos**

**Manne  
**


	7. Cap 6: Sorpresas

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo VI. 

**Sorpresas.**

**

* * *

**

Edward Cullen estaba allí como si nada, definitivamente su sonrisa era patética, pero todo esto se me olvidaba cuando veía en sus brazos a Christine, mi hermosa pequeña con un precioso y delicado vestido rosa que resaltaba lo preciosa que era esta niña.

Corrí hacía ella y la arranqué de los brazos de Edward, quien no se opuso a mi acto.

Rose y Alice, saludaron a Seth y a Edward, mientras que yo jugaba con Christine quien de inmediato me reconoció y tironeó mis cabellos en señal de alegría.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, iremos a desayunar y luego de compras —dijo Seth —. Mi jefe ha ordenado que todo se haga en riguroso y estricto orden, además la Srta. Robbins envió a su benefactor para que todo continuase en estricto rigor lo que se ha planeado.

Todas escuchamos atentas, mientras que yo sentía el aroma de mi pequeña, la había extrañado increíblemente a pesar de no haber sido mucho tiempo el que ella se había alejado de mi.

—Isabella —dijo Edward antes de subir al coche que nos llevaría a desayunar.

—Si —respondí despreocupada no dándole importancia al oírle.

—Christine irá conmigo en otro automóvil —señaló mientras extendía sus brazos para que yo se la entregase.

Cosa que indudablemente no haría.

—Ella perfectamente podría ir cómoda conmigo —señalé.

—Si, pero se irá en mi automóvil, junto a mí y su silla de seguridad —me ordenó.

—Discúlpeme, pero no pretendo separarme de ella —le respondí lanzándole una mirada de seguridad.

—Entonces deberás venirte en mi automóvil —dijo Edward sonriendo de medio lado.

¡Qué fastidio!

Subí al bendito coche, me senté en la parte trasera mientras Edward conducía y la pequeña Christine se iba a mi lado segura en su silla.

—¿Qué te ha parecido todo? —dijo intentando parecer simpático.

—Bien, gracias —respondí.

—¿Sólo "bien gracias"? Vaya que agradecida eres —rió.

—Que yo sepa mi gratitud no es para con usted, por lo que mis agradecimientos serán para aquel que se los merezca y como el Mr. Smith no quiere decir quien demonios es, difícilmente tendrá mis agradecimientos —dijo Bella molesta por tener que viajar con él y ansiando que pronto se acabase todo.

—Quizá él no desea que sepa quién es porque teme que se sientan ligado a él de una manera monetaria y por eso lo hace —respondió sin quitar los ojos del camino y del auto en que iban Rose y Alice.

—Es la única forma en que yo este ligada a él, después de todo le deberé mi educación, nada más que eso —señalé.

No se habló más, nos reunimos todos en un restaurant bastante concurrido y muy elegante. Vino un mesero, nos pidió la orden, Edward Cullen pidió para todos lo mismo.

Resultó que el soufflé fue bastante agradable y rico, por lo que no pude quejarme si no agradecer, Edward sonreía mucho con Christine, se veía dulce y muy cariñoso con ella, sin contar que Rose y Alice le hablaban mucho: Simpatizaban con el enemigo.

—¿Qué le parece todo? —dijo Seth al verme silenciosa.

—Muy agradable, muchas gracias —respondí como formula de cortesía.

Las ansias aumentaron cuando vimos que todo estaba listo y cancelado, era hora de las compras de ropa.

—Mr. Smith junto a Mr. Cullen, presente hoy, han decidido que es necesario que se vistan tal cual como lo haría cualquier chica de este prestigioso College y es por esto que necesitan ropa adecuada, por lo que finalizando todas las compras ustedes le harán entrega de su antigua ropa a Mr. Cullen quien la devolverá al orfanato.

Las chicas asintieron en silencio, mientras que yo observaba a mi querida Christine que jugaba con la corbata de Edward, una imagen muy conmovedora.

Volvimos a subirnos a los respectivos automóviles, volví a soportar una agradable conversación con Mr. Cullen. Obviamente irónicamente hablando.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta vestir? —preguntó mientras conducía.

—¿Por qué se interesa en saber eso?

—Porque así sabré a que área de Seattle tenemos que ir a comprar —respondió fríamente.

—No lo sé, la verdad y si mal no recuerdo jamás elegí la ropa que usaría, así que da igual lo que use ahora ¿No?

—Realmente no, resulta que ahora estarás a un nivel completamente distinto e incluso Alice, Rose y tu deberán aprender etiqueta —añadió.

—¿Etiqueta?

—Si, todos los modales que son correctos de señoritas como ustedes, clases que tendrán conmigo en mi casa hasta que comiencen las clases en el College —sonrió.

—¿Clases de etiqueta con usted? ¿En su casa? Deténgase ahí, Usted vive en Forks si mal no recuerdo —dije tratando de evitar que esto fuese cierto.

—Si, pero también tengo una casa en Seattle y ahora que usted esta aquí y ya que Christine aún no se acostumbra a estar sin usted, he decidido mudarme para que la pequeña pueda verla un par de veces a la semana —explicó.

Entonces una vez más me sentí fatal con lo que había hecho, había sido cruel y muy mala persona al decirle todo de esta manera ¿Sería realmente que Edward Cullen sólo quería ayudar?

—Entonces, ¿usted nos enseñará etiqueta y yo podré ir a ver a Christine luego de las clases del College? —dije sorprendida.

—Si —respondió —. Hemos llegado.

¡Genial! Ahora resulta que para ver a Christine tendré que estudiar etiqueta con el adorable Sr. Cullen, adorable con todos, pero conmigo no, siempre tendía a interpretar de otro modo las cosas…

El centro comercial, con todas sus tiendas, zapaterías, ropa exclusiva, deportiva, diseñadores… ¡wow! Todo nuevo para mí y alucinante.

La gente caminaba llena de bolsas, llena de cosas, era increíble cuanto podían comprar en tan sólo unas horas, las personas caminaban apresuradas, si no es porque Seth nos apura a entrar seguramente alguien nos habría derribado.

—¡Esto es alucinante! —chilló Alice feliz —. Sin dudas un paraíso.

—Realmente hermoso —susurró Rose.

Seth nos puso a las tres en una fila mientras trajo a una vendedora que nos observó desde lejos y luego se acercó a nosotras.

—Ellas necesitan estar a la altura de College y deseo que a las tres las deje con un estilo impuesto y a la vanguardia —dijo seguro Seth, mientras la vendedora nos observaba.

—Entiendo —respondió.

—Podría comenzar preguntándoles sus colores favoritos ¿no cree? —dijo Edward.

—Claro, por supuesto, sus nombres y su color favorito para comenzar a trabajar —dijo la mujer.

—Alice y mi color favorito es el zafiro —sonrió.

—Rosalie y me gusta el granate —dijo sintiéndose incomoda, lo noté por su forma de pararse.

—Isabella, me gusta el azul —respondí.

—Perfecto, entonces iremos a buscar ropa formal y luego algo más de uso diario —sonrió —. ¿Han visto alguna vez el programa de Tim Gunn?

Las tres quedamos mirándonos sorprendidas sin haber oído jamás ese nombre.

—Veo que no, él les pide a las mujeres que escojan diez piezas de vestir básicas, entre ellas un vestido y luego él selecciona si están bien, pues eso haremos ahora, ustedes traerán diez conjuntos de ropa, para diferentes ocasiones y veremos si tienen bueno gusto —sonrió la vendedora.

Alice, Rose y yo comenzamos a observar ropa, mientras que Christine se quedó en brazos de Edward.

Alice fue la primera en escoger sus diez básicos, Rose tampoco tardó demasiado, mientras que yo conseguí todo y lo fui a mostrar.

Las hermosas blusas, poleras, jeans, pantalones de tela y un vestido, todo bien seleccionado y elegido, la parte que no me agradó fue tener que probarme toda esa ropa, era entrar y salir, mostrarlo que te evaluaran y volver a entrar a probarte otra cosa.

Por suerte, pasamos toda la prueba, escogimos más ropa, hermosas sedas, pantys y todo eso que una chica con una situación acomodada debería tener. En la parte más intima, Seth y Edward nos dejaron solas, pues debíamos hablar de ropa interior, la vendedora nos dejó en claro que esto era fundamental.

—Ahora irán a probarse y mostrarme para que les enseñe que debe tener un buen fijador —sonrió.

Fue incomodo salir y que ella nos viera, pero sabíamos que ella sabía lo que hacía por lo que confiamos en su sabiduría en el tema.

Pronto, al vernos salir Seth y Edward, notamos que éramos unas mujeres distintas, nuestra postura ante la vida había cambiado gracias a un hombre del cual no teníamos ni la más minima pista, lo que si debíamos agradecer, era todo lo que hacía por nosotras.

Una vez que salimos de allí, cerca de dos horas después, estábamos llenas de ropa nueva, cientos de prendas con las que jamás soñamos y que ahora eran completamente nuestras, de hecho ya nos dábamos por más que satisfechas con el simple hecho de salir del orfanato.

—Ahora las señoritas deberán alistarse para ir al salón de belleza —sonrió Edward.

—¿Salón de Belleza? —abrió los ojos impresionada Alice.

—Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que Mr. Smith se llevase todo el crédito, ni he venido a asegurarme solamente que ustedes vistan adecuadamente, mi ofrenda será una sesión completa en el mejor salón de belleza de Seattle —sonrió Edward.

Alice tomó de la mano a Rose y se lo agradeció una y otra vez, mientras que yo no comprendía por qué tanto alboroto ni tanta amabilidad de manos de este benefactor.

—Buenas tardes, soy Paolo Ricciardi y esta tarde las dejaré divinas —dijo el estilista.

Rose fue la primera, Paolo le recomendó un poco de reflejos, le hizo la manicure y la maquilló dejándola aún más preciosa de lo que ya era.

—¡Divina! —chilló al terminar con mi amiga.

Rose se vio al espejo para ver que su rubio pelo ahora tenía más brillo y unas pequeñas ondulaciones que la hacían ver aún más perfecta.

Alice fue la siguiente, la chica tenía su larga cabellera negra.

Paolo le preguntó si estaba dispuesta a cortar más de la mitad de su cabello.

—Mi querida niña, tu hermoso pelo reluciría mucho más con un corte que haga ver lo dócil y perfecto que es —sonrió.

—Que sea lo que quieras, pero no te excedas en cortarlo más arriba de mi mentón —dijo Alice.

—Está bien, es un poco más largo —señaló.

Comenzó a mover con gran habilidad sus tijeras.

Mientras continuaba con Alice, decidí ir a caminar con Christine por la peluquería. La pequeña niña era más inquieta de lo que parecía y los días que no estuvimos juntas nos habían pasado la cuenta, la había extrañado a sobremanera.

—¿Piensa cortarse usted el cabello? —añadió Edward mientras paseaba con la niña.

—¿Cree usted que es necesario? —dije con cierta amabilidad.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué desea usted? —sonrió.

¿Desear? Una huérfana como yo jamás había podido darse el tiempo de desear cosas más que su propia libertad, pero tenerla ahora era muy distinto a lo que mi limitada imaginación me otorgaba.

—Me gusta el cabello largo, pero me gustaría aprender a usar labial y esas cosas —me sonrojé al decirlo.

Él educadamente no emitió comentario alguno y se limitó a juguetear con Christine quien se estaba adecuando muy rápidamente a Edward.

Él se marchó un poco más allá con la pequeña, quizá para darme más intimidad y se lo agradecí. No era fácil acostumbrarse a la presencia de hombres mayores que estaban pendiente de ti y de lo que tenías que hacer como correcto, menos si era Edward, el Sr. Cullen, un médico ocupado que de un momento a otro se ocupó de una huerfanita y que de paso se tendría que adecuar a mí porque no pensaba dejar a Christine abandonada jamás y él debería darse por vencido en eso, algo que al parecer había estado haciendo muy bien.

Paolo me enseñó a maquillarme, a peinarme y a sacarme partido, dijo que era muy guapa y que podría conseguir lo que quisiese con mi cabello por lo dócil que era.

Al terminar me costó bastante darme cuenta de quién era que estaba frente al espejo, es que realmente no parecía yo, los ojos pintados suavemente de un zafiro tierno y mis labios con un rosa pastel con brillo, las mejillas un rosado natural, todo era perfecto.

Se lo agradecí a Paolo y luego fuimos a mostrar mi look y conocer el de mis amigas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Seth nos felicitó por lo hermosas que habíamos quedado y Christine soltó un exquisito gritito en señal de alegría, pero no me fue indiferente la mirada del Dr. Cullen, no dejó de mirarme mientras acariciaba a mi pequeña en sus brazos.

Un poco avergonzada por tanta atención hizo que me ruborizara más de lo necesario.

Fuimos a almorzar, ya que con tanta compra se nos hizo tarde, al final del almuerzo me sorprendí ya que no me costó desprenderme tanto de Christine, quizá influía el saber que la vería bastante seguido, por no decirlo todos los días.

Cuando al fin tuve un momento a solas con las chicas les conté la maravillosa noticia.

—¿Qué el Dr. Cullen se va a quedar aquí en Seattle? —dijo Rose mientras ordenaba su nueva ropa en el gran armario que teníamos para cada una.

—Si, lo más impresionante es que nos dará clases de etiqueta, dice que la manera de comer es muy distinta a la de nuestro comedor común y que no quiere que quedemos avergonzadas ante las chicas de un nivel más alto —añadí.

—Vaya —me interrumpió sorprendida Alice —. Es un gran detalle que se haya mudado para que Christine estuviese más cerca de ti, sin contar que lo veremos todos los días en las tardes, eso implica que dejará en parte de lado su trabajo que, obviamente, tiene que ser arduo por el hecho de ser médico —sonrió —. Bella, creo que deberías ser más amable con él.

—Si, opino lo mismo —dijo Rose —. No puedes estar rechazando su buena educación simplemente porque esta luchando por la tenencia de Christine, mientras mejor te lleves con él más podrás ver a Christine.

—Pero no olviden que Jacob Black también luchará por la tutoría de Christine, él reclama un derecho de su padre sobre la pequeña, que me parece justo después de todo, además el Sr. Black ha sido muy amable enviándonos estas hermosas tarjetas de invitación a su casa de Seattle —sonreí.

—Si, es cierto, el Sr. Black se ha demostrado muy atento, en especial contigo Isabella —rió Alice.

—Nada de especial, simplemente ese día me miró amablemente, tú Alice tienes la manía de asociar todo erróneamente —dije mientras me tendía sobre la cama —Además estuvieron demasiado risueñas y amorosas con Cullen, simpatizaron con el enemigo.

—Tú también lo hacías, además como no iba a simpatizar, mira mi cabello, es divino y todas estas pinturas, son hermosas —rió Alice.

—Te has vendido por todo eso —reclamé.

—No seas así, Bella, todo esto de Edward no son más que prejuicios, deberías conocerle y saber como es, después de todo será el padre de Christine y ella llevará su apellido, deberías asumirlo ya y adaptarte —dijo golpeadamente Rose.

—Gracias por tu apoyo —fue todo lo que dije y me voltée en mi cama.

El Sr. Jacob Black había enviado unas tarjetas de invitación mientras estábamos fuera de compras con Seth y Edward.

El trabajo fue arduo, ordenar la nueva ropa, agrupar la vieja y devolverla al orfanato, tenía mucho que hacer, pero guardaba la ilusión en lo más interno de mi corazón que sería feliz aquí, pues Christine siempre estaría conmigo, siempre cerca.

Al día siguiente despertamos temprano, nos vestimos todas con nuestra nueva ropa, elegí un hermoso vestido rosa, con un lazo negro en mi cintura y unas hermosas sandalias. Bajamos y allí se encontraba el Sr. Cullen con Christine, no esperé verlos tan temprano, pensé que nuestras clases serían en la tarde y que por hoy en la mañana conoceríamos el College.

—Buenos días —le dije al Sr. Cullen.

—Buenos días Srta. Isabella, hoy he programado un panorama especial para ustedes y para Christine, espero que este deseosa y preparada —sonrió.

Era una de las pocas veces que él me sonreía, o en general sonreía frente a mí, jamás lo había hecho y esos cambios repentinos de tanta buena educación me contrariaban.

—Discúlpeme, Sr. Cullen, pero hoy hemos sido invitadas a pasar la mañana con el señor Black —le expliqué —. De hecho creo que pronto nos pasará a recoger su coche.

—No, nada de eso, está estipulado que se vendrán conmigo, todas —explicó.

—No podemos hacerle un desaire así al Sr. Black —interrumpió Alice —, sería algo muy feo de nuestra parte.

Edward analizó un poco el asunto, al parecer no quería discutir con el Sr. Black, no sabía por qué había esa rivalidad tan notoria entre ellos y realmente quería saberlo, quería saberlo porque en medio estaba mi pequeña Christine.

—Podríamos ir, Alice y yo junto al Sr. Black y que Bella le acompañe a usted y a Christine —sonrió Rose.

Intenté calmarme y le envié una mirada muy seria por lo que acababa de hacer.

Edward se vio muy conforme con la respuesta y aceptó encantado, por lo que me vi en la obligación de subirme en su coche, tomé en brazos a Christine y nos fuimos.

—¿Dónde vamos? —sonreí nerviosa.

—Es un hermoso lugar, espero que a Christine y a usted les guste —sonrió.

El cambio de Edward había sido radical y no entendía por qué, no era un motivo que me agradase que fuese tan amable, de hecho me confundía le prefería orgulloso y engreído, no así, pero al parecer el aire de Seattle había cambiado su aire huraño.

Debía reconocer que mi estómago se apretaba con la idea de saber que estaba sola con Edward, me sentía desprotegida y nerviosa pues su mirada era extraña, no sabía describirla, jamás había visto una mirada tan hermosa, tierna y especial… me daba miedo porque no sabía a qué se debía, quizá era porque iba Christine con él, debía ser eso.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Primero: Perdón, mil perdón por no subir este capitulo en meses y ustedes dirán: ¿Y eso es todo que no sube el capitulo? Pues se los contaré.**

**Intenté muchas veces comprender por qué las palabras no se escribían de mis dedos, en serio, intentaba, me sentaba horas y horas y nada... **

**Jamás me había pasado algo así de sentarme y no conseguir nada. **

**Tengo toda la trama armada, entonces no era eso, no sé que fue, se apoderó de mi por meses y en especial con esta historia, sin contar**

**la universidad que esta agobiante.**

**Ahora... este capitulo ha sido escrito meses y meses de a poco.**

**Quiero que recuerden que mi Universidad es agotadora y que haré lo posible por subir más seguido estos capitulos.**

**Perdonenme, realmente lo siento.**

**Espero que ahora no me vuelva a ocurrir esto porque tengo animos de saber cuando Bella se comienza a dar cuenta que Edward es especial...**

**Se nos viene un día solitos y luego las clases de etiqueta.**

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews aunque sea para retarme, no me extrañaría que muchas de ustedes hayan olvidado de qué iba la historia...**

**lo siento.**

**Gracias por las que dejarán su review a pesar de todo.**

**Manne.**

**PD: ustedes saben que jamás dejo una historia sin terminar, aunque ya nadie la siga, la terminaré igual.**


	8. Cap 7: Reserva

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capitulo VII.

**Reserva.**

**

* * *

**_Capitulo dedicado a Miss_Kathy90 por su CUMPLEAÑOS, te quiero hermanita._

_(Sé que leerás esto cuando ya no sea tu cumpleaños)_

_

* * *

_

Desde el momento en que había puesto mi pie en ese automóvil que quise matar a Rose por su flamante idea. Por más tentador que sonara ir con Christine a donde fuese que nos llevase, la idea de estar a solas con Edward Cullen sin duda no era para nada atrayente.

—Estás muy silenciosa —dijo mientras conducía.

—No tengo nada interesante que aportar a la conversación —me limité a responder.

—Sé que no te agrado —respondió mientras me observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

Respondí frunciendo los labios.

No sabía realmente lo que me había hecho Edward Cullen, no con certeza por lo menos, pero el arrebato de mi queridísima pequeña sin duda era un factor desencadenante de mi odio. Él venía con su vida perfecta, con su familia perfecta y todos sus estudios perfectos a recalcar que en mi vida no había nada de eso, no hasta que el Sr. Smith se apiadó de nosotras, pero a pesar de comenzar una educación de otro nivel al que no podríamos haber aspirado adquirido por si solas, él había tenido una familia, un padre y una madre que lo amaron y mimaron, que decidieron que él naciese por amor y no por accidente, que no te dejaron en las puertas de un orfanato en una caja de zapatos cuando tan sólo tenías tres días de nacida, con una nota con mi nombre y nada más.

Quizá si, estaba resentida, pero tenía todo el derecho de estarlo y siempre supe que por más esfuerzo que el mundo hiciese por integrarme jamás lograría hacerlo, jamás sería quién todos esperan que sea, porque nunca fui, nunca existí para nadie, nunca fui lo demasiado importante para que mis papás se pelearan por darme el gusto, nunca lo fui porque nunca tuve padres y nunca los tendría.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo mirándome nuevamente por el espejo que a estas alturas era mi principal enemigo pues me mostraban sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

—Nada —dije jugando con el cabello de mi pequeña que estaba dormida en su silla de seguridad.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa —rió.

—Y usted es un odioso entrometido —susurré más para mí que para él.

Él no me respondió, sabía que había estado mal que le respondiese así, pero definitivamente hoy no era el día para andar chisporroteando en felicidad, menos si se trataba de él, pues una sensación extraña me invadía.

—Lo siento —dije mirando el espejo, pero él no alzó la mirada, así como tampoco respondió.

El silencio fue incomodo, ya me molestaba estar ahí, si él no me hablaba entonces mejor me bajaba ya mismo de ese coche, daba igual lo que me dijese, aunque fuese una estupidez prefería que lo dijese ya, quizá no me agradase, pero no había nada peor que su silencio, este era hiriente.

—Ya le pedí perdón ¿Escuchó? —dije algo alterada pero intentando contenerme.

—Si —dijo secamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada, sólo estoy pendiente de encontrar el camino correcto hacía donde vamos y su conversación me distrae —reclamó.

—Disculpe —susurré.

Volvía a ser aquel arrogante, quizá era lo mejor, así me preocuparía de mi pequeña y eso sería todo lo que nos uniese, claro que ya era demasiado, pero no me quedaba otra.

No tenía ni la más minima idea de donde me encontraba, la carretera me había confundido y en menos de la mitad del viaje yo ya no tenía idea en donde estaba parada.

Christine despertó cuando el motor del vehículo se detuvo, con sus hermosos ojos y esas pestañas largas que me fascinaban, había sido un buen viaje, sus ojitos brillaban aún somnolientos.

—He traído algo para abrigarla al bajar —señaló Edward una manta rosada bordada con el nombre de la niña.

Me ayudó a taparla para que el cambio de temperatura no le afectase, entonces leí el letrero en grande que estaba en la cabaña: "Reserva natural de Seattle".

Era un lugar hermoso, era como un parque, había hermosos prados muy bien cuidados, animales, y una flora nativa que llamaba a las caminatas. En el lugar había más gente, pero por sobretodo muchos niños, incluso guardería tenían ¿Para qué querrían una guardería si se supone que uno viene a distraer a los niños?

Nos ubicamos en un lugar cerca de un pequeño arrollo que había por donde corría el agua más cristalina que hubiese visto en mi vida, sin contar que un hermoso sauce nos daba su sombra. Edward dejó caer un mantel lo suficientemente grande para que se sentasen siete personas, senté a Christine en ella para que la pequeña se sintiese más cómoda y le dejé sus juguetes alrededor. Al parecer mi chiquitita y yo estábamos en la misma situación, sorprendidas por el hermoso paisaje, tanto así que dio un brinco de felicidad cuando vio que una mariposa se posaba sobre sus juguetes.

—¿Desea algo? —me preguntó Edward al verme distraída mirando como la rama de los árboles se mecían con el viento y producían un cántico angelical con ello.

—No, muchas gracias —respondí con sinceridad.

¿Quién podía necesitar algo cuando frente a ti tienes el paisaje más hermoso que hayas visto?

El arrollo sonaba exquisitamente y Christine parecía divertirse mucho peleando con el mantel para que le permitiese poner en pie a su osito. Al parecer Edward había invertido mucho más de lo que creí porque mi pequeña estaba rodeada de hermosos juguetes.

El silencio de nuestras voces no interrumpía la hermosa armonía del lugar, aunque más allá estuviesen jugando niños y sus padres con ellos.

¿Esto era lo que hacía una familia normal? Ellos llevaban a sus hijos a lugares hermosos y disfrutaban todos juntos. El lugar más hermoso al que me llevaron mientras viví en el orfanato fue el antejardín de este con cuatro plantas a medio secar porque la Srta. Robbins no quería invertir dinero innecesario, decía que si adornaba demasiado el orfanato no recibiríamos donaciones y terminaríamos más pobres de lo que ya éramos.

—Deseo… —interrumpió mis pensamientos Edward —. Deseo saber más de usted y Christine ¿Cómo se apegó tanto a la pequeña?

Christine estuchó su nombre y miró a Edward, quién acarició las mejillas rosadas de la niña y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que fue devuelta con un pequeño gritito de felicidad de la pequeña niña que sostenía el dedo índice de Edward enrollado en toda su pequeña manita.

—Bueno… yo… era una de las mayores en el orfanato y no había quién cuidase a niños tan pequeños, usualmente esos niños se iban a orfanatos preparados para su edad y luego eran trasladados a otros, pero Christine llegó tan indefensa, de la misma edad que llegué yo a ese orfanato, y sentí una extraña necesidad de protegerla del mundo al que tendría que enfrentarse —susurré lo último pensando en que ahora ella tenía mejores posibilidades de las que cualquiera podría haber llegado a tener si hubieses estado en el Orfanato San Francisco de Asís.

—Eres buena Isabella —susurró Edward —. Sé que no fui demasiado amable contigo el primer día que te conocí, sé que no debería haber actuado así, pero estaba un tanto alterado por otras situaciones, de verdad lo siento —dijo mirándome directamente.

La sinceridad era una cosa que sus ojos conocían bien, y sabía que era sincero al pedir disculpas, pero me era extraño conocer esta faceta de Edward Cullen, y no sabía que creer cuando tenía al hombre que me había robado a mi Christine intentando simpatizar conmigo.

—No quiero simpatizar con el enemigo —fue la única estupidez que logré decir.

En el instante en que mis palabras salieron emitidas me sentí la boba más grande del mundo ¿Cómo le decías eso a Edward Cullen? Bueno, la verdad es que podría haberle dicho cosas peores, el problema es que no podría huir a ningún lado porque dependía completamente de él en esos momentos.

Tomé a Christine en brazos y sin mirar a Edward le avisé que iría a caminar cerca, quizá a los establos y volvería. Él no dijo ni hizo nada.

Caminé y caminé hasta que me cansé, teniendo siempre cuidado de no perder el camino de vuelta, Christine estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía, ella se reía y me tironeaba mi cabello. La besé con ansias, mi niña hermosa iba a crecer entre gente completamente distinta a mí… y eso me asustaba ¿Y si alguna vez se avergonzaba de mí?

Una lágrima fugitiva cayó desde mis ojos.

—¡Isabella! —escuché a mis espaldas.

—¿Si? —volteé para encontrarme con Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo al verme.

—Si, estoy bien —expliqué.

—No deberías ir hacía allí, es peligroso —añadió Edward —. A ese lugar no se permite entrar con niños porque es casi como un laberinto, además el cerro es muy difícil de subir con peso.

Entonces miré los carteles dispuestos al visitante y Edward tenía mucha razón en lo que decía.

—Gracias —musité.

Edward era extraño, o quizá era yo la extraña, pero era distinto, con su cabello revuelto al viento, tomando a Christine en brazos, y mirándome tan preocupado, parecía otro hombre, uno dispuesto a ser agradable, uno que sin duda no conocía y no sabía como reaccionar ante sus atenciones.

—Bella —dijo mientras caminábamos de vuelta al lugar en donde estábamos ubicados —. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Asentí en silencio.

Esta incomodidad era demasiado para mi sola, no podía hablar con nadie más, no podía huir, realmente no podía hacer nada y Edward estaba allí, cambiante como él solo, mirándome con esos ojos esmeraldas como queriéndome decir: _este soy yo_…

Y yo no le creo nada, o quizá le creo y no quiero darme por vencida tan fácilmente… de una cosa estaba segura: _tengo un enredo en la cabeza._

—¿Una cesta? —reí al verle venir con ella desde su automóvil.

—Si, Bella —me quedó mirando incrédulo —. Una cesta en un picnic al aire libre… ¿Hay algo mal? —sonrió.

—No, es sólo que se veía divertido con esa cesta y no pude evitar contener la risa al verle —expliqué.

—Trátame de tú a tú, para efectos prácticos seré un amigo tuyo, no quiero que en el College sepan tu procedencia, no todos por lo menos, y lo mejor es que intentes frecuentar personas ajenas al College para que te vayas acostumbrando al mundo —sonrió.

—Me es difícil tratarle de tú, es usted muy amable al ofrecerme su amistad, pero realmente creo que no será necesario tratarle de esa manera —dije intentando ser lo más cortés posible.

Si lo trataba de tú era paso para una confianza innecesaria, era como aceptarlo en mi vida y no lo quería aceptar ¿O si? No sé, no sé nada… no quiero saber, se suponía que me iría a trabajar a una empresa de textiles y que allí con Rose y Alice trabajaríamos duro para vivir, pero en ninguna parte decía que tendría que adaptarme a una sociedad arribista con un médico que se ha llevado a mi pequeña a vivir con él y con quién tengo que lidiar a diario.

No es que fuese una malagradecida, pero todo se me complicaba más desde que había crecido y prefería mil veces ser del tamaño de Christine y no entender nada.

—Isabella, esto es simple. Vas a un College en donde todas las personas que están allí tienen mucho dinero y una posición elevada en la vida, competirán contigo de todas las maneras posibles y si no les agradas te rechazarán totalmente, la juventud puede ser cruel _Bella _puede ser demasiado cruel y tienes que soportarlo por ti, por tu educación y tu futuro, pero por sobretodo por Christine, para que se sienta orgullosa de ti y no voy a dejar que te sientes a esperar como el resto del mundo se burla de ti y tu de brazos cruzados, tienes que crear carácter, tienes que demostrarme esa misma altanería que me dejaste ver cuando te conocí —me tomó ambos brazos firmemente —. No puedes darte por vencida así como así, demuestra quién eres y da que hablar para bien con ello y si tienes que comenzar a darte a respetar y confiar en ti tratándome de tú, tendrás que hacerlo.

El hielo me petrificó más el calor de donde estaban las manos de Edward recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me sentía inmovilizada y embobada, él tenía razón, era por mí y por mi pequeña, todo esto era por ella y para llevar una mejor vida, tenía que demostrar quién era, tenía que ser superior, tenía que creerme el cuento de quién podría llegar a ser y demostrarle a todos los huérfanos que yo si podría, que merecía un espacio en el mundo y que soy una persona más y que vale como tal.

—Gracias —le susurré sin saber que más decir.

—Perdóname si he sido muy agresivo en mi manera de decirte lo que pienso —dijo mientras sostenía la mirada.

—Está bien, quizá era la única forma que entendiese —sonreí.

—Cuando tengamos las clases de etiqueta comprenderás lo complicado que es vivir con tanta regla —sonrió —, pero tengo fe que podrás con ello.

—Espero, pues creo que en el orfanato no te enseñan a ser normal —dije algo decepcionada.

—Ser normal no se enseña, todos lo somos, pasa que hay gente a la que le gusta complicar todo y ese es el problema —dijo tendiéndome una tarta de frambuesas.

Christine se recostó sobre el mantel y comenzó a beber su leche que le había traído Edward cuidadosamente en su biberón.

—Pero nada malo ha pasado aún, así que cuéntame mejor ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar? ¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer? A ver… creo que son demasiadas preguntas —rió —. Se te tuvieses que describir… ¿Cómo es Isabella?

—Difícil —sonreí nerviosa.

—Inténtalo como si te vieses desde fuera —sonrió.

—Huérfana —reí tímidamente —. Eso es un buen calificativo para mí, soy una típica huérfana del Orfanato San Francisco de Asís.

—No puedes describirte así —su tono de voz se agravó —. No puedes ser calificada así, ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué no hablamos de ese recién? —frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento —susurré.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros y un rayo de luz se hizo paso entre las ramas del sauce y Christine soltó un gritito al ver que este se posaba sobre sus juguetes mostrando con más claridad todos sus colores.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo —dijo mientras me servía más zumo de naranja.

—Está bien… Soy extrovertida la mayoría del tiempo, pero es sólo con quienes quiero y confío, porque cuando no conozco a alguien no hago el esfuerzo de conocerla. Me gusta el chocolate, el helado y mi color favorito es el azul o celeste, aún no decido cual, y siempre me ha gustado la literatura —expliqué.

—Eso está mucho mejor —sonrió.

—Ahora usted —reí, pero noté de inmediato su mirada fulminante al tratarlo de usted —. Ahora tú —me corregí —, descríbete.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? —rió graciosamente.

—Porque yo lo hice y te toca porque es justo —dije mientras le acomodaba los juguetes a Christine quién estaba demasiado entretenida arrancando el pasto que se acercaba cada vez más al borde del mantel.

—Está bien… Soy tranquilo, no me gusta mucho salir a fiestas porque usualmente me quedo sordo y el ambiente es tóxico, me gusta mi trabajo, amo los niños de pediatría, me encantan los caballos, practico varios deportes y desearía estar en mis años del College de nuevo —rió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque era joven…—susurró.

—Aún eres joven ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo veinticinco, cumpliré veintiséis dentro de poco —dijo restándole importancia.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Esto es una entrevista? —rió.

—¿Cuándo? —insistí.

—_Bella_, por favor —sonrió —, no me hagas sentirme más viejo de lo que ya me siento.

—Edward —reclamé.

Era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre y él pareció notarlo.

—Suena bien mi nombre cuando lo pronuncias tú—sonrió.

—No me cambies el tema —reclamé —. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El 20 de junio —sentenció.

¿El 20 de junio? Pero si hoy es 20 de junio…

—¿Es tú cumpleaños? —dije intentando asociar las piezas.

Edward asintió en silencio.

—¿Me estas diciendo que es tu cumpleaños y estás aquí como si nada sin siquiera celebrarlo con tu familia?

—Mi familia está esparcida por todo el país, no tengo hermanos y mis padres han muerto, además estoy contento aquí compartiendo con Christine y contigo —sonrió.

—¡Pero no tengo ningún presente para ti! —dije molesta —. Y no hay pastel.

—Eso no es importante, lo importante es que estás conmigo —sonrió.

—Pero, un cumpleaños sin regalos y sin pastel no es cumpleaños, y sé bien de lo que hablo —dije segura de lo que decía.

—Dejémoslo así…

—No, insisto, nos vamos de aquí ahora, llévame al centro de Seattle, ahora —dije.

Yo sabía lo que era estar sola sin tus familiares en una fecha como un cumpleaños, sin regalos que desenvolver y sin pastel al que le apagues las velas, lo sabía y jamás me gustó. Edward era una persona con recursos, podría haber hecho una fiesta si quisiese, pero no lo hizo, decidió pasar con Christine y conmigo su cumpleaños ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien tan exitoso como el doctor Edward Cullen pasaría su cumpleaños con dos huérfanas?

Por más que intenté quitarme de la cabeza el suceso no pude, pero aún así quería hacer algo.

Recogí las cosas de la cesta mientras que Edward me miraba atónito.

—Si me ayudas llegaríamos antes, así que podrías moverte más rápido —reclamé.

En cinco minutos estábamos todos saliendo de la hermosa reserva de Seattle.

—¿Qué planeas? —rió Edward mientras conducía.

—No mucho, estoy carente de recursos, como buena huérfana que soy, pero ya me las arreglaré —reí.

—¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Serás mi organizadora de eventos? —sonrió sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

—No era mi idea, pero no me queda de otra no tengo dinero, aún no llega mi mesada —reconocí.

—Está bien, pero tendrás limites ¿Ok? No quiero verme desfinanciado —sonrió.

Estaba feliz, sentada al lado de Edward, una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi pecho, mi corazón latía contento, latía rápido y fuerte, como si quisiese decirme algo a lo que he estado haciendo oídos sordos todo este tiempo… como si… ¿Sería real que me gustaba Edward Cullen?

La sensación incomoda me tenía presionado el pecho y no sabía qué decir o qué hacer respecto a eso.

—¿Qué piensas? No pienses en caducar mi tarjeta de crédito por favor —rió.

Me sonrojé, sentía el calor en mis mejillas.

—No, no lo haré, pero no sé como contactar a Rosalie y Alice para que vengan —dije algo decepcionada.

—Cierto, tenía que comprar algo —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te estoy contando? —dije contrariada.

—Nada, nada, perdón, bueno tendremos que pasar a ver si están en el College o si no nos tendremos que ir sin ellas… mejor llámalas a la recepción —dijo tendiéndome su teléfono…

—Eeh… Edward ¿Cómo se usa esto? —era primera vez que tenía un móvil en las manos.

—¡Oh! Perdona, dijo mientras marcaba el numero —aquí está sólo espera que te contesten y pregunta si están las chicas —sonrió.

Así lo hice, pero cuando me contestaron me dijeron que Alice y Rose no habían regresado aún, por lo que tendríamos que ser Christine, Edward y yo.

Llegamos a un supermercado, Edward se quedó esperando en la caja mientras yo iba a comprar todo con Christine.

Tenía que pensar que era sólo para dos y un cuarto, ya que la pequeña sólo podría comer ciertas cosas…

Recorrí cada pasillo del supermercado, compré la torta, algo para tomar té y ya estaba todo listo, sin contar que le había comprado una corona muy bonita de rey, para que se la pusiese.

En una esquina del supermercado había una caseta donde vendían muchas cosas, en una de esas encontraba un regalo para él.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el muchacho que atendía.

—Buenas tardes, busco un regalo para varón, algo bonito, pero útil.

—Tengo un bolígrafo muy bonito y que puedo grabar para que sea de recuerdo —sonrió poniendo sobre el aparador el bolígrafo.

—¿Qué valor tiene? —pregunté pensando en que no debía ser muy excesivo.

El muchacho dijo que estaba con descuento, al escribir con ella dejó una estela muy bonita, de hecho hasta mi letra se veía mucho más decente con ella.

Se la pedí, le grabó "Feliz Cumpleaños, Christine y Bella".

Todo estaba listo, al momento de pagar Edward se sorprendió de ver que no había salido tanto como él creía.

—No soy una derrochadora —reí cuando estábamos de vuelta en el automóvil.

—Así veo —rió.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Mi casa de Seattle queda muy cerca del College, así que podemos ir allí y luego te iré a dejar ¿Qué dices?

Asentí en señal que no me molestaba.

Me puse a cocinar un Pie de Limón, no tardaría más de veinte minutos en ellos, mientras disponía el resto de las cosas, todo lo tenía pensado, todo calculado para que Edward disfrutase, lo que no imaginé fue ver esa gran casa frente a mi rostro, ocupaba casi toda la cuadra, era de un estilo antiguo impresionante, realmente hermosa.

Edward habló al citófono, le abrieron el portón y luego había alguien esperándonos en la puerta. El amable hombre de aspecto mayor nos recibió las bolsas y por orden expresa de Edward no cocinarían nada hasta que yo llegase a la cocina.

—Señor ¿desea usted que disponga algo especial? —insistió una mujer de aspecto mayor.

—No, Mary, muchas gracias —sonrió este.

La señora se marchó un tanto desilusionada. La casa era hermosa, decorada como de otra época, Edward me señaló la cocina mientras que él iba a jugar con Christine y cambiarla de ropa.

Al entrar en la cocina vi que había por lo menos siete personas en ella, todos me quedaron observando y Mary me presentó ante ellos.

—Ella es la Srta. Swan, y ocupará la cocina, ayúdenla si lo solicita —sonrió.

Hice el Pie de Limón más que corriendo, mientras que preparaba té casero, Marcus me ayudó con el resto del banquete y todo estuvo dispuesto.

Edward se sorprendió de vernos a todos en la mesa, le pedí a los cocineros, banqueteros y a todos que se sentaran con nosotros, Mary era la más dichosa.

Le cantamos cumpleaños feliz, apagó las velas con mucho entusiasmo y todos en casa festejaron con él, parecían todos contentos de tenerle entre ellos.

Era increíble la mirada de Mary hacía Edward, era tan maternal que si no supiera que la madre de Edward estaba muerta hubiese apostado a que era ella. En el momento de los regalos me sorprendí al ver que cada uno de ellos tenía un pequeño presente para Edward, él muy entusiasta, tanto como si fuese un crío abrió cada uno y lo agradeció. Como era de esperarse Mary quiso ser una de las ultimas y al abrir el regalo, Edward sonrió muy feliz, era un par de guantes hermosos y una bufanda tejido a mano.

El abrazo fue conmovedor, pero no lo suficientemente extenso ya que ahora era mi turno.

—Bueno, esto no se puede contar como regalo, pero prometo para otra vez tenerlo comprado —sonreí extendiéndoselo.

Él lo recibió y sonrió. Parecía realmente feliz y se veía completamente distinto, si me mostraran a este Edward y al que conocí jamás hubiese creído que era el mismo.

Abrió la caja para encontrarse con el bolígrafo negro.

—Es de Christine y mío —sonreí.

—Muchas gracias, lo usaré en el trabajo —sonrió.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, la prisión de sus brazos me pareció cómoda y segura, era la primera vez que abrazaba a un hombre, uno joven y extraño, los niños no contaban. Mi corazón parecía estallar en cualquier instante, tuve que reprimirme.

Luego de eso continuamos con el festejo, Mary nos contó muchas anécdotas de Edward cuando pequeño, este se sonrojó aunque sonreía placenteramente.

La hora pasaba rápidamente y debía retornar al College, por lo que le pedí que fuese a dejarme.

—Gracias por el maravilloso día —sonreí antes de bajarme en el College.

—Gracias a ti, tú me has dado un hermoso día —sonrió.

Me acerqué a él y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla. Salí de la cabina del automóvil, ruborizada hasta las orejas… ¿Por qué le besé?

Necesitaba la calma de mi cama, lo que había olvidado era que compartía habitación y que mis amigas estarían esperando a saber todo.

—¡¿Y? —dijo Alice al verme entrar.

—¿Y qué? —dije tendiéndome sobre la cama.

—Vamos, Bella no te hagas la tonta —rió Rose que cepillaba su larga cabellera rubia.

—Bueno fuimos a la reserva de Seattle, hermosa por cierto y luego de preguntarle mucho, me enteré que era su cumpleaños, fuimos a su casa, lo celebramos con los criados y fue muy agradable —sonreí.

—¡No! —dijo sin creerme Alice—. ¿En serio?

—Si, en serio.

—¿Fue agradable? —dijo Alice.

—Si, lo fue —respondí cortante.

—Entonces ¿Ya te gusta? —rió.

—No, Alice, que fuese agradable no implica que me gusta, tonta —reclamé.

—Vaya, cierto —interrumpió Rose —, pero que te haya sido agradable eso ya es mucho.

Esa noche fui acosada por mis amigas casi sin poder dormir, sin contar que en mi mente se repetía la imagen una y otra vez, Edward abrazándome, esa sensación exquisita no me quiso abandonar hasta que caí dormida.

Por la mañana me fui a la tina, me dí un baño de espuma e intenté no pensar en nada, pues hoy era el primer día de nuestra clase de etiqueta, por lo que pasaría la tarde con Edward y Christine.

Las chicas se levantaron temprano, al igual que yo, y nos demoramos más de cuarenta minutos en elegir lo que nos pondríamos, ahora teníamos tanta ropa que era difícil elegir algo porque todo era bonito.

Mientras me vestía y Rose cantaba, sonó la puerta.

—Yo voy —dije.

Al abrir encontré a una de las recepcionistas.

—Tienen correspondencia —sonrió.

—Muy amable, muchas gracias —respondí.

La recepcionista se marchó y le entregué a cada una su carta.

—De seguro es de la Srta. Robbins —dijo Alice.

Pero yo había visto claramente que no era eso, pues tenía un logo de una institución que no conocía.

—Ábrela y dinos que es la tuya —dijo Rose.

La abrí tal cual como la rubia me pidió y me dispuse a leerla en silencio para resumírsela a las chicas.

Comencé a recorrer las líneas que iba dirigidas para mi, y cada reglón que iba leyendo me parecía perfectamente redactado, era una citación al tribunal para hablar de la adopción de Christine, al parecer Jacob Black había puesto una demanda y se nos solicitaba para atestiguar a favor o en contra de esta, el acusado: Edward Cullen.

Ahora todo encajaba, ahora comprendía por qué ayer era otro Edward, él simplemente me estaba usando, jamás fue quién aparentó en ese último tiempo, él sabía que el testimonio que más importaba era el mío, el sabía que si no tenía mi apreció no conseguiría nada y es por eso que ayer Jacob nos había solicitado, ambos querían convencernos que Christine estaría mejor con ellos, pero que bajo ha caído Edward, quizá ayer ni siquiera era su cumpleaños, quizá todos fingieron. Edward era lo peor del mundo, él simplemente quería que yo cayese y estúpidamente lo hice, caí ante sus supuestos encantos, maldita sea. Era una estúpida.

—¿Bella? —dijo Alice.

—Soy una estúpida, Edward Cullen me las pagará —dije metiéndome al baño nuevamente sin ánimos de salir.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Yo, super contenta, como ven ha pasado lo peor de mi mente y ahora puedo escribir en paz estos capitulos :)**

**Como ven... ¿Edward habrá fingido? ¿No habrá fingido?**

**Bueno... ya se verá... ¿Será capaz Bella de hacer algo?**

**Esas cosas así las iremos viendo en los proximos capitulos, sólo sé que estoy muy contenta.**

**Espero que esten toditas bien.**

**Las quiero chicas.**

**Manne**


	9. Cap 8: Tribunal

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo VIII.

**Tribunal.**

**

* * *

**_Lo siento realmente por mi tardanza, no tengo perdón, aunque la universidad me agobió con el último examen hasta el día 7 de enero y para más no pasé el ramo, así que un año más en mi carrera. Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Abajo les tendré algunas noticias._

_

* * *

_

¡Idiota, Idiota, Idiota! Me decía entre un mar de pensamientos confusos. Edward Cullen era un manipulador, sin duda… ¿Cómo demonios había confiado en él? Un momento de debilidad, Bella, sólo debilidad, cosa que era fácil de obtener inesperadamente cuando se tenía tan cerca a ese hombre. ¡Demonios! Y por un momento le había creído mi aliado en esto, alguien a quién le podía confiar a Christine, que se la merecía porque la quería… bueno, no podía ser tan dura, quizá si la quería, pero había sido vil al tratar de comprarme con su supuesta amistad. Un médico de renombre jamás sería amigo de una huérfana.

—No seas tonta, Bella, entra en razón, es absolutamente estúpido que creas que Edward Cullen intentó comprarte con eso de su cumpleaños —dijo Rosalie mientras se peinaba —. Realmente ¿Crees que inventaría algo así? Es estúpido, tu obsesión con demostrar que es una mala persona comienza a enfermarme, ¿Por qué desconfías de todos? Ya te me estás haciendo insufrible, Bella.

—Pues si no me soportar cámbiate de habitación —chillé mientras sostenía el papel aún en mis manos. Maldita carta, maldita citación, ¿acaso mi vida jamás tendría descanso?

—La odiosa no soy yo, eres tú, tú deberías cambiarte de habitación —dijo Rose.

—¡Ya basta! El par se va a poner a discutir por Edward Cullen, esa si está buena —interrumpió Alice.

No sabía que pensar, después de todo Edward se veía bueno, pero había algo que me hacía desconfiar, sabía que me ocultaba algo. Un hombre tan rico no podía ser tan estúpido y botarate, había gastado demasiado dinero en nosotras por una "obra benéfica". Un hombre en sus cinco sentidos y sin una oscura intención jamás gastaría esa cantidad garrafal en huérfanas. Él quería algo, algo de ellas y eso debía de ser muy malo si realmente invertía dinero asegurando nuestra aprobación.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron rápidamente, Edward venía a vernos, pero me libré de él a pesar que eso implicaba no ver a Christine. Sabía que la pequeña me extrañaría y que Edward venía para que yo la viese, pero no podía plantarle cara sin pensar en que algo raro había en todo esto y tenía que averiguar qué era.

—Bella —dijo Alice a penas llegó de la cita que tenían con Edward y Christine —, Edward me ha mandando esto para ti.

Me tendió una nota. Rosalie pasó por mi lado como si nada, hacía días que nos ignorábamos luego de esa discusión. Ella me trataba de loca perseguida y yo de estúpida confiada, así estábamos, las que éramos como hermanas inseparables ahora disputadas por un hombre y no en el significado común de la frase.

Extendí la carta y la leí.

_Bella: _

_No creas que soy tan poco astuto como para saber por qué no me quieres ver, de hecho creo saberlo perfectamente y es más, te puedo asegurar que tu mente maquiavélica tiende a enredarlo todo. No puedo creer que me creas ese tipo de persona por haberte tratado una vez con falta de cortesía. No es mi culpa tener dinero, tener una profesión y haber tenido una familia… haber tenido padres. No toda la gente con esas cualidades es mala ni egoísta. No soy uno de esos niños caprichosos, soy un hombre que tuvo suerte en la vida y que quiere compartirla con el resto, con Christine, con tus amigas y contigo también. Compréndelo._

_Espero verte hoy, a penas recibas esto. Estará esperándote mi cochero, quiero que vayas a mi casa y visites a Christine, a pesar que yo no podré estar allí, tengo cosas que hacer en el hospital._

_Con cariño._

_Edward._

"_No es mi culpa haber tenido padres"_… esa frase me llegó como un puño en la boca del estómago. Edward tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que tendría que confiar en él, sabía que me ocultaba algo y lo descubriría si tan sólo mi cabezota me dejase fingir ser su amiga.

Me vestí con uno de los hermosos conjuntos que había adquirido ese día de compras cuando Seth y Edward nos habían llevado al centro comercial. Me despedí de Alice y bajé rápidamente. Ver a Christine, sin que Edward estuviese era una gran oportunidad, no la dejaría pasar porque si. Tal cual como Edward había predicho estaban esperándome. Subí al coche y en un par de minutos estaba en la conocida casa de Edward, la recepción fue igual de cálida que cuando estuve allí con él.

—Venga por aquí —me dijo el ama de llaves —, Christine está en la sala de juegos que Don Edward preparó para ella.

—Gracias —dije una vez que la mujer se retiró.

En la sala, había múltiples juguetes repartidos por todas partes, la luminosidad del lugar irradiaba alegría, al igual que la mujer que acompañaba a Christine, una chica de no más de veinte años que la tenía en sus brazos.

—Eres Isabella, ¿Verdad? —dijo la chica morena.

—Sí, así es ¿Por qué? —de inmediato me di cuenta de que había sido hostil.

—Soy Gretta, la encargada de Christine cuando el Sr. Cullen no está, me alegro que llegase, tenía órdenes que cuando usted estuviese aquí, debía marcharme —sonrió.

—Bien, entonces puedes hacerlo —sonreí aunque realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Era extraño para mí estar en esa casa tan grande, esas habitaciones tan espaciosas. Un cuarto de juegos solo para Christine, algo que sin lugar a dudas jamás una huérfana podría haber soñado, en esta sala cabían por lo menos veinte camas de niños del Orfanato.

Jugué y reí con Christine que estaba muy feliz, tenía tanta energía la pequeña que no parecía ser la misma que había conocido, los cuidados de la casa Cullen le estaban haciendo muy bien, su pelo se veía brillante y muy bien peinado, su ropa era preciosa y su aroma era exquisito, anda que ver con los aromas de la ropa de los huérfanos que estaban pasada a comida y tierra, es más, ni yo tenía el mismo aroma ni la misma apariencia. Ya no era la típica huérfana de un asilo, Edward me lo había demostrado y yo le respondía sin gratitud alguna.

Al terminar mi visita mi corazón se vio oprimido y no fue por dejar a Christine allí, pues sabía que estaría mejor que en cualquier circunstancia, pero pensar en que lo que veía era tan real y yo seguía cuestionándomelo me hacía sentir mal e incómoda, porque por más que quisiera confiar en Edward Cullen sabía que algo detrás de él no era cierto, que algo de él era una máscara de mentiras.

Cuando llegué a la recepción del College, me sorprendí al ver allí a Jacob Black, con un terno y una corbata perfectamente enlazada hablaba con la recepcionista.

—Ha tenido suerte, aquí está la Srta. Swan —sonrió.

Jacob se volteó a mirarme y me sonrió de lleno, quedé sorprendida ante la cercanía de su cuerpo al mío, me dio la sensación que su deslumbrante sonrisa buscaba algo.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella, estoy contento de volver a verla, quería pasar a saludarla ya que estaba aquí por asuntos de negocios —sonrió.

"Asuntos de negocios" ¿Le llamaría así a la citación del tribunal por lo de Christine?

—Espero, entonces, que ese asunto de negocios no sea la tuición de Christine, porque déjeme decirle que si eso es la niña para usted no me quedará otra que hablar a favor de Edward Cullen —le espeté.

—Para nada querida Isabella, es más prefiero conversar esto con usted en privado, si me lo permite —sonrió.

Le guié a uno de los salones de té que disponía el College y allí nos situamos para conversar lo que él se suponía venía a contarme, un día antes del juicio del tribunal. Me preguntaba si entre Edward y Jacob Black existía el mismo pensamiento de que yo era tonta. Citarme un día antes, uno para que fuese a ver a Christine y ver cómo vivía tan bien y el otro a decirme quizá que cosa, haría cambiar mi opinión con respecto a ellos, realmente yo no me vendía ante ninguno.

—Isabella —dijo Jacob luego de beber su taza de té —, sé que le puede sonar extraño lo que le vengo a comentar, pero es la verdad. He estado investigando a Edward Cullen, necesito pruebas para poder obtener el favor del magistrado y que Christine se quede con nosotros así como mi padre lo quería.

—Sinceramente, Sr. Black, no entiendo cual es el punto aquí, si su notoria competitividad con el Sr. Cullen o el real interés del bienestar de Christine —sonreí al ver su rostros palidecer.

—No se trata de eso, yo jamás he tenido un sentido de competitividad con el Sr. Cullen, de hecho no lo conocía antes de este suceso, eso se lo aseguro —afirmó no muy convincentemente.

Entre dos mentirosos, al parecer no me quedaba que creerle al mal menor, pero ¿Cuál sería ese?

—Se trata de la hoja de vida del Sr. Cullen —dijo Jacob retomando el tema —, existe en ellas numerosas detenciones por exceso de velocidad, agresión en vía pública y otras menos graves, pero yo me pregunto ¿Usted quiere dejar a su protegida en manos de un tipo que podría cualquier día chocar con ella a una velocidad abrumadora? O quizá peor, ¿dejarla en manos de un agresor?

Me extendió los papeles de la hoja de vida de Edward, los leí y revisé cuidadosamente y tal como decía Jacob Black, Edward Cullen tenía un sinnúmero de detenciones. Luego de eso Jacob estuvo un largo rato hablándome de lo que tenía preparado para Christine, de que sería un buen padre adoptivo, así como lo habría sido su difunto padre y que nada le haría más feliz que si ella declarase en contra de Edward Cullen.

Por lo menos había sido más honesto al pedirlo, pero tampoco quería que Jacob se quedase con ella, no ahora que estaba tratando de derrotar a Edward de una manera poco positiva, citando hechos del pasado a escondidas, sin que él pudiese defenderse no le parecía lo mejor. Realmente esto la dejaba peor. Ninguno de los dos merece tener a su cargo a Christine. Ninguno la cuidaría como ella.

Esa noche le comentó todo a Alice, quién estuvo dispuesta a escucharla y a aconsejarla, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Rosalie participó de ella.

—Bella, deberías escucharte, no aceptarás jamás a ninguno de los dos, porque ninguno de ellos eres tú, de hecho lo has dicho muchas veces: "Ninguno la cuidará como yo, no la querrán como yo…" —dijo Rosalie desde su cama.

—Rose tiene razón —intervino Alice.

No supe que responder, no sabía que decir, dejé a las chicas continuar la conversación y me limité a mis pensamientos y a tratar de participar en lo que ellas afirmaban. Era cierto, no quería compartir a Christine con nadie más que no fuese yo misma. Era una egoísta y peor aún, no tenía idea que diría en el tribunal, de seguro mi testimonio era muy relevante por el hecho de haber cuidado de ella, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién podría ser el adecuado. Me quedé dormida esperando que mis sueños me diesen la tranquilidad y por qué no, la respuesta a mi compleja situación.

Pero eso no sucedió, cuando desperté estaba igual de asustada y más aún porque quedaban dos horas para enfrentar al magistrado y seguía igual de indecisa. La Srta. Robbins vino por nosotros, nos aconsejó que dijésemos toda la verdad con respecto al tema, que la felicidad de Christine en estos momentos dependía de nosotras y una vez que comenzó con su sermón no se detuvo hasta que estuvimos en la sala.

Allí vi a Edward y Jacob, cada uno por su lado con sus distintos abogados que parecían no hablarse. La Srta. Robbins nos obligó a saludar a ambos, entonces me di cuenta que Christine no estaba.

La magistrado llamó al orden y expuso el caso, el primero en presentar fue Jacob, quién acusaba a Edward de no tener el perfil adecuado para tener el dominio de una pequeña y que a pesar de ser médico pediatra no tendría tiempo para ella y que su pasado ciudadano delataba una persona poco capaz. Allí le extendió los papeles que había leído con anterioridad, la magistrado dijo que luego los leería con calma. Luego pasó Edward, quién no dejó de mirarme todo el tiempo.

—Según lo expuesto por el Sr. Black soy un completo incompetente, pero lo que debo decirles es realmente distinto a eso, no podemos estar jugando con una niña, moviéndola de allá hacía acá, de un orfanato a una casa, luego a otra ¿no han pensado en los sentimientos de esa pequeña? ¿En los traumas que podría generar porque ella se encariñó ya conmigo y su niñera?, entonces separarla de eso y volverla a otra situación diferente sin duda generaría un hito en su vida que podría marcarla para mal y como pediatra lo afirmo aún más. Debo decir que la quiero mucho y que sin duda no le faltará nada y que lo anteriormente expuesto por el Sr. Black quedaría invalidado porque eso ocurrió hace tantos años que no debería ni siquiera haberse nombrado aquí y ante mi desventaja exijo que se saque copia a su hoja de ciudadano a ver que podríamos encontrarnos allí —fue una de las cosas que argumentó Edward.

La jueza del tribunal dio a la sala quince minutos, para que ellos tuviesen tiempo de estudiar los papeles presentados por ambas partes. Entonces Edward se me acercó antes de la entrada a los baños.

—Bella —dijo a mis espaldas, entonces me giré para volver a verle.

—Hola —dije sin mucho carisma.

—Me di cuenta que leíste mi carta ya que fuiste a ver a Christine, pero esperé una respuesta que nunca llegó.

—No sabía que tenía que responderte —añadí cortante ya que realmente quería ir al baño y huir de la situación incómoda.

Al parecer él leyó mi mente.

—Te esperaré cuando salgas de allí —sonrió.

La Srta. Robbins, Alice y Rosalie, parecían haber desaparecido, cuando uno las necesitaba de distracción no estaban y cuando realmente querías que se esfumasen las tenías pegadas como si fuesen pegatina.

—Aquí estás —dije al verlo aún fuera.

—Sí, ¿Vamos a la cafetería? —sonrió.

—No tendremos tiempo suficiente —sentencié.

—Lo habrá —afirmó.

Él pidió un café y un té, el último para mí, además añadió dos trozos de tarta de frutas.

—Con esto no te estoy comprando —leyó nuevamente mis pensamientos —, realmente no entiendo tu obstinación con pensar que todo lo que hago es para comprarte o comprar tu buena opinión de mí, no entiendo como no te das cuenta que es de manera desinteresada sin buscada nada a cambio.

—No veo cuál es tu necesidad de buscar mi aprobación comprándome cosas —dije bebiendo mi té.

—Realmente no es eso lo que busco de ti, busco otra cosa —sacó un trozo de tarta y se la echó a la boca. ¿Lo habría hecho adrede? Dejar la frase a medias me dejaba mucho campo para pensar.

—¿Qué buscas entonces?

—Que confíes, eso quiero, que aprendas que el mundo al que según tú no perteneces no es malo, que existan personas crueles no significa que todos seamos así, tienes que aprender a confiar y que si te ofrezco estos momentos así no es para obtener tu aprobación o algo de ti, es sólo porque me esmero en que te adaptes a tu nueva vida —sonrió.

—En ese caso ¿Por qué es sólo conmigo y no con Alice y Rosalie? —sonreí triunfante mientras él tosió al atragantarse con tarta.

—Es simple —dijo recobrando la estabilidad de su voz —, ellas no desconfían de todo el mundo y no andan buscándole defectos y segundas intenciones a la gente. No digo que seas una confiada por el mundo, pero que dejes un poco el melodrama de que todos tienen segundas intenciones bajo la capa y están esperando que caigas en una trampa. Eres una mujer adulta y mereces comprender el mundo de mejor manera del concepto errado que tienes ¿entiendes?

—Creo que sí, soy tu buena obra del día ¿No?

—Maldita sea, Bella —dijo perdiendo el control y dando un golpe a la mesa. Por primera vez lo veía así.

Al parecer su maniobra llamó la atención de la gente, incluso la de Jacob Black que se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Problemas, Bella? —dijo ignorando a Edward.

—No, no se preocupe, puede retirarse —dije sin mirarlo, mientras veía como Edward arrugaba la servilleta con rabia.

—Maldita sea no es una buena palabra —susurré al pensar que de ahora en adelante la gente de la cafetería estaría escuchándonos.

—No, no lo es, pero ya no sé cómo explicarte que no soy quién te dibujaste en tu cabeza —dijo con evidente frustración.

—Ya, entonces eres un príncipe azul con caballo blanco de las más puras intenciones que busca el bien para Christine ¿verdad? —reí ante la imagen mental de eso.

—Si, algo así, digamos que eso de príncipe no me va y que me gustan los caballos azabache, pero si, algo así, pero no me imagines con capa, porque realmente sería muy torpe con ella y no sabría qué hacer, estorbaría al punto que no me extrañaría tropezar con ella e irme de narices al suelo —sonrió.

No puede evitar mi risa, se la había ganado, la imagen mental de Edward bajando de un caballo y tropezando con su capa fue sublime. Él sonrió al verme reír.

Antes de entrar a la sala del tribunal me tomó del brazo y me dijo: ¿Me crees?

Al parecer, esa sonrisa sincera había creado su efecto, no podía negarme. Por primera vez con tanta seguridad podía decir que le creía, por lo menos en sus intenciones con Christine, aunque no sabía si sus intenciones para conmigo eran tan buenas, pero por lo menos quería a la pequeña y no era algo de sus "negocios" como lo había dicho Black.

Cuando me tocó el turno de dar mi declaración, los abogados fueron fastidiosos preguntándome como era Christine, que como era Edward con la pequeña y que opinaba yo del diario vivir de Christine, entonces finalmente reconocí lo que hace mucho tenía que decir.

—El Sr. Edward Cullen es un buen protector, cuida de la niña con gran ahínco, está pendiente de ella a cada instante, la lleva a paseos a lugares hermosos y la quiere mucho, así como ella le responde a él, se ve cómoda y feliz, algo que no sé si en otra persona podría encontrar. Creo que Christine está muy bien con el Sr. Cullen —finalicé.

La cara de Alice y Rosalie era impagable, así como de la Srta. Christine, al parecer nadie esperaba que estuviese a favor de Edward, en realidad ni siquiera yo sabía que aprobaba esto, quizá mi orgullo y mi envidia, egoísmo también, me habían cegado.

Edward era bueno, por lo menos para Christine, no sé si conmigo sería tan sincero, pero no me quedaba más que averiguarlo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, espero que esten todas bien, por favor no me reten ¿vale?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Por lo menos Bella está dejando de ser tan cabezota.**

**LES CUENTO QUE TENGO UNA HERMOSA PAGINA DE INTERNET EN DONDE PUEDEN REVISAR UN SIN FIN DE COSAS BONITAS QUE HE HECHO PARA QUE LAS VISITEN ADEMAS PUEDEN DESCARGAR ALGUNOS LIBROS Y COSAS ASÍ. **

**Planeo subir mis historias allí, se ven más bonitas, aunque seguiré aquí obviamente.**

**La pagina es: http : / sinistertemptation . weebly . com**

**Pasen y visitenla.**

**Manne Van Necker**


	10. Cap 9: Clases

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo IX.

**Clases.**

* * *

El día anterior a las clases se presentaron las que serían nuestras compañeras de habitación: Lauren y Jessica. Ellas tenían un aire distinguido, sin duda nuestras ropas jamás podrían darnos ese aire de superioridad que ellas tenían, pero al parecer los efectos de las conversaciones con Edward se hicieron entrever cuando me di cuenta que por tener ese toque especial no significaba que fuesen mejor que yo. Ahora mis recuerdos de los momentos con Edward Cullen eran distintos, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto y que mis prejuicios hacía él eran infundados, aún así sabía que no todo era color de rosa y que algo ocultaba tras esa fachada, pero me dije que no necesariamente tenía que ser algo malo y que todos tenemos nuestros secretos, así como Alice, Rose y yo que no le habíamos dicho a Lauren y Jessica de nuestra situación porque no era necesario.

—¿Hace cuanto han llegado? —sonrió Lauren.

—Hace bastante, teníamos que hacer algunas compras y adaptarnos a Seattle —sonrió Alice.

Lauren era alta y de una contextura distinguida, pero a pesar de aquello me la había imaginado más descortés o quizá más antipática, era evidente que le costaba hacer amigos, pero estaba haciendo su esfuerzo y su mirada era agradable.

—Tienen unos vestidos realmente hermosos —sonrió Jessica —, qué afortunadas son, llegaron en la temporada justa para encontrar las mejores compras.

Jessica parecía igual de amable que Lauren, aunque a ella le era más natural ser así, era una chica de sonrisa fácil, de ojos marrones oscuros y múltiples pecas en su nariz, no era tan bonita como Lauren, pero era compensado con su simpatía. Realmente estaba feliz de sentirme adaptada por primera vez al lugar.

Cuando comenzaron las clases fuimos todas juntas al aula, nos reímos en el almuerzo y disfrutamos la tarde libre que nos dieron así que recorrimos el campus. Lauren Mallory era muy estricta al horario de comidas y lo que cada una contenía, mientras que Jessica comía muy bien casi a la par con nosotras, todas juntas fuimos a buscar los formularios de inscripción para los talleres extraescolares. Jessica, Rosalie y yo nos inscribimos en Basquetbol, mientras que Alice y Lauren prefirieron estar en el taller de confección de modas, para compartir algo en común todas nos inscribimos en el taller de cocina que era los viernes.

Éramos chicas muy ocupadas y ordenadas. Habíamos decidido que cada una estaría atenta a su orden personal, pero que si nos descuidábamos era deber de el resto hacerlo saber. Recibiríamos visita sólo los días sábados, ya que nuestra habitación que parecía de un palacio contaba con una mesa para tomar el té.

—En mi instituto, jamás podrías haber imaginado algo así para una habitación, de hecho, el College ha roto todas mis expectativas, es realmente hermoso —dijo Jessica mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

—Eso es porque tenemos las habitaciones de exclusiva del College —sonrió Lauren.

—¿Habitaciones de Exclusiva? —dije sin comprender.

—Si no te has dado cuenta esta ala del edificio tiene muy pocas habitaciones y todas son amplias y muy bien decoradas, no todas las habitaciones son así, de hecho nosotras somos privilegiadas por ser tan sólo cinco mientras que el resto de las habitaciones alberga a cinco personas en menos de la mitad de espacio que disponemos, esto es porque nuestras familias son destacadas y se ha dedicado esta ala para reconocernos como estudiantes de exclusiva —sonrió mientras doblaba la ropa en un estante.

Alice y Rosalie me quedaron mirando sorprendidas, jamás nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo diversa que era esta ala con la otra contraria. Éramos realmente afortunadas y debíamos agradecerlo a Mr. Smith, quién con su gran colaboración nos había puesto en el mejor lugar de todos.

—Me parece un poco injusta la situación —Rosalie rompió el silencio —, si lo ves de la siguiente manera es injusto que estemos dividido por estratos sociales cuando un College lo que busca es enseñarnos a ser de un pensamiento equitativo, todas somos iguales en cuanto a ser, que una tenga más dinero que la otra no las impide estar en una misma habitación, el sistema lo único que logra es hacer la diferencia y marcarla en el pensamiento colectivo de que por tener más dinero eres mejor y no necesariamente es así —dijo Rosalie resuelta.

—Tienes razón —añadió Jessica —, pero no es justo tampoco comparar tu vestuario con una de las chicas de la otra ala, de seguro lograrías intimidarlas y probablemente se sentirían menospreciadas e incomodas. Para nosotras no habrá problemas, quizá el espacio fuese uno, pero para ellas… de hecho ellas mismas crean un muro entre nosotras separándonos por los prejuicios, creen que por tener dinero somos engreídas, egoístas y un sinfín de cosas, no te niego que hay muchas que son así, pero hay otras que no y tenemos que lidiar con un montón de prejuicios que no deberían ser —sonrió al finalizar.

Ella tenía razón, así como Edward la tenía, ambas partes se llenaban de prejuicios y por eso la comunicación era pésima, prejuicios que yo misma había creado. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Alice corrió a contestar y me tendió el auricular.

—Es Edward —sonrió.

Lauren y Jessica se quedaron mirando sorprendidas.

—Gracias —le sonreí tímidamente a Alice, pues sabía que apenas contestase le contaría quizá que historia a las chicas sobre lo guapo que era Edward.

—_Hola, Bella _—escuché la voz de Edward.

—Hola ¿Cómo está? —era consciente que por primera vez era yo quién abría la conversación.

—_Muy bien, gracias ¿Cómo estás tú? _—dijo con una voz que demostraba alegría.

—Muy bien, ¿Christine está con usted? —dije queriendo saber cómo estaba.

—_Sí, lo está, de hecho estaba pensando en pasar a por ti o ir a visitarte con ella ¿Qué prefieres? _

—Pase por mí y luego le cuento el por qué —dije un poco incomoda de la presencia del resto de las chicas.

—_Está bien en diez minutos estaré por allá _—y colgó.

—Edward es tan divino, perfecto y tierno, Rosalie y yo estamos segura que mira a Bella con otros ojos —rió Alice.

—¿Quién es Edward? —dijo Jessica.

¿Qué debía decir a esa pregunta? ¿Cómo explicar quién era Edward?

—Es un amigo de familia —sonrió Rosalie con naturalidad.

Para mis interiores le agradecí esa gran salvada.

—A todo esto —interrumpió Lauren su cepillado de cabello y me miró —, no nos han explicado cómo se conocen de antes ustedes.

Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando anonadadas, demasiadas preguntas comprometedoras que eran demasiado intimas y que tarde o temprano nos llevarían a una verdad que no debía salir a la luz. Sabíamos que Lauren y Jessica eran buenas chicas, pero eso no significaba que fuese necesario hacerlo saber, además Seth y Edward nos habían advertido que era mejor no decirlo.

—Somos primas, nuestras madres son hermanas y debido a un accidente familiar, todas nos criamos juntas —dijo sumamente tranquila Rosalie —, de hecho venir acá significó un gran esfuerzo familiar, así que tenemos un tutor que está a cargo de nuestras necesidades hasta nuestro retorno a casa.

¡Qué bien se manejaba Rosalie! Era impresionante verla tan desenvuelta.

Tomé mis cosas, les sonreí a las chicas que quedaron hablando de Edward y de lo divino que era, eso por parte de Alice.

—¿Te vamos a dejar al vestíbulo? —sonrió Alice.

—No es necesario —reí.

—¡Vamos! Y aprovechamos de pasar a la cafetería ¿Qué tal? —dijo Jessica entusiasmada.

Inevitablemente todas bajaron conmigo y se quedaron esperando a que Edward viniese por mí, cosa que no demoró en ocurrir, allí estaba él con la pequeña en brazos. Exactamente lo que no quería que ocurriese pasó, Christine se lanzó a mis brazos ¿Cómo les explicaría quién era Christine? O ¿Qué le dirían las chicas de quién es Christine?

—Hola, Bella —sonrió Edward una vez que me entregó a Christine.

—Hola —dije sin mucho ánimo.

—Hola Edward —se acercó Alice y Rosalie a saludarlo. La primera hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, por el rostro de Jessica parecía que encontraba razón a todo lo que Alice había dicho de Edward en la habitación, mientras que Lauren lo saludó sin darle demasiada importancia y se lo agradecí.

Gracias a Dios, Edward decidió marcharse pronto de allí, me abrió la puerta de su vehículo y me fui con él sin saber a dónde íbamos.

—Ya tienes amigas —sonrió mientras conducía.

—Podríamos decir que sí —reí porque Christine jalaba de mi cabello tal cual como lo había hecho siempre.

—Quería darte las gracias por haber sido tan sincera en el tribunal, por un minuto pensé que no lo harías —dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y luego volvió la mirada a la calle.

—Me di cuenta que no era muy agradable de mi parte ser tan egoísta —me limité a decir.

El silencio se instauró en la cabina y por un momento creí que Edward se sentía incomodo, pero luego con su sonrisa habitual se volvió hacía mí.

—La Srta. Robbins me pidió que te recordase las cartas al Sr. Smith, ya que dijo que eras brillante en literatura y que siempre quisiste convertirte en escritora, me dijo que debías hacerlo tú.

—Lo había olvidado, dígale que lo haré de inmediato, sinceramente me había perdido un poco entre tanto quehacer sin contar las clases que están muy duras, hay muchas cosas que no he leído jamás en mi vida y al parecer es de dominio común saberlas, así que con Rose y Alice hemos debido ponernos al día —expliqué.

—Me parece muy adecuado, un día de esto podrías traerlas contigo para que vayamos a mi casa, tengo una biblioteca muy tranquila, me imagino que no querrás que todo el mundo se entere de tus vacíos culturales —rió —, además comenzaremos este sábado con las clases de etiqueta.

Fuimos de compras para Christine, me pidió que le comprase algunas cosas, sobre todo ropa porque crecía tan rápido que pronto la ropa le quedaba pequeña, así como también me pidió que le ayudase a elegir algunas cosas para él. Cuando ya estuvimos listos fuimos a un local de entretención y nos subimos a los juegos en los que la pequeña Christine podía disfrutar, aunque eran pocos por su limitada edad, era muy divertido verla tan sonriente y atenta a los colores que rodeaban al lugar.

—Bella, Christine está dentro de poco de cumpleaños y quería pedirte que organizáramos juntos el evento, así que he decidido que entre los dos luego de las clases de etiqueta o entre tiempo libre de ambos podríamos organizarlo para ver la lista de invitado y esas cosas —sonrió.

—Perfecto, será muy lindo celebrarlo —sonreí.

El silencio se volvió a instaurar entre nosotros cuando me llevó a una cafetería. Sentamos a Christine en un asiento especial para su edad y mientras lo hacíamos era consciente de las miradas del resto de las personas.

—Sé que nos están mirando Bella, de seguro te consideran demasiado joven para ser madre —sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa agradable apaciguó mi incomodidad, me daba igual lo que pensasen de mí, pero eran extraño que imaginasen que alguien como Edward y yo tuviésemos un hijo.

—Es muy extraño —me limité a decir.

—Lo es, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, después de todo no es cierto —dijo mientras sus ojos parecían sonreírme.

—Edward, quería preguntarte algo —él hizo un gesto dándome paso a que lo hiciese —, hoy me han preguntado quién eras tú y no supe que decir. No podía decir que eras mi tutor, porque en teoría todo el mundo cree que mi tutor es Seth, así evitaría más preguntas, pero no sé qué decir cuando me preguntan más, así que Rosalie se las arregló muy bien y dijo que eras un amigo de la familia y que Alice, ella y yo éramos primas, te lo quería decir para evitar confusiones —expliqué.

—Está bien, creo que lo han hecho de maravillas —sonrió.

Disfrutamos de un té con un exquisito trozo de torta, esta vez tuvimos una conversación más agradable que la última vez, de hecho tenía que pedirle disculpas y no sabía cómo empezar, por lo que decidí no darle vueltas al asunto.

—Quería pedirte disculpas por mis prejuicios, ahora entiendo que todo lo exageré y que no debería haber actuado así contigo, perdóname —dije intentado mantener el contacto visual.

—No hay nada qué perdonar, creo comprender lo difícil que es para ti enfrentarte a todo esto y tener que confiar en alguien —sonrió —, pero debes saber que en mí siempre encontrarás apoyo.

—G-Gracias —no pude decir más por el nudo en la garganta.

Me fue a dejar al College, se despidió con un beso en mi frente, algo que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara de pie a cabeza. Christine también me besó mientras me dejaba mojada con su saliva y reía tan alegre mientras movía su manita en señal de adiós.

Había sido un día extraño, por lo que cuando llegué a mi habitación intenté ignorar todas las toneladas de pregunta de las chicas. Pero me era casi imposible, así que me limité a responder algunas.

Estaba tan cansada que me obligué a escribir rápidamente una carta al Sr. Smith para contarle sobre el inicio de clases.

.

.

_Sr. Smith._

_No sé cómo empezar esta carta, ni sé que decirle, si usted fuera una persona tangible en mi vida sabría cómo tratarla, pero sé que no debo ser así y debo respetar su honorable voluntad. Supongo que alguna vez en mi vida le vi, sentado en la sala de tutores hablando de nosotros y de cómo teníamos que progresar, pero es difícil saber cuál de todos es usted ¿Será gordo? ¿Quizá calvo? ¿O era el tutor flaco y alto al que todos temían porque se parecía a Frankenstein? Bueno, a nombre de Rosalie y Alice, para efectos prácticos mis primas, le quería dar las gracias por todo su dinero, sé que suena terrible decirlo así, pero usted no nos da más que eso, un futuro mediante el dinero. Sé que sueno terriblemente mal agradecida, pero si tan sólo le conociésemos o fuésemos a recibir alguna respuesta de usted, estaría mucho más agradecida de lo que estoy y sabría por lo menos que usted lee mis cartas. Supongo que para ser la primera carta no está siendo muy buena y probablemente termine botándola a la mitad cuando lea a esta muchachita tan poco educada y agradecida, pero soy como soy y así me criaron, no crea que lo hicieron tan mal, pero tampoco crecí en el seno de una familia que adinerada o no, me hubiese hecho mucho más feliz que escribir a un desconocido._

_Con cariño y esperando que usted comprenda a esta mal agradecida huérfana._

_Se despide._

_Isabella Swan._

_._

_._

Esperé que la noche fuese quieta y tranquila, que el dormir me entregase un abrigo exquisito y pudiese despertar renovada, pero no fue así. Sentía una voz muy a lo lejos que me gritaba y zamarreaba desesperadamente.

—¡Isabella! —gritaban mientras que me movían de un lado a otro —. ¡Bella, despierta, por el amor de Dios, es Edward, despierta, es Edward!

* * *

_Hola chicas. ¿A que sorprendidas? Si, porque después de no tener nunca actualización, ahora tienen dos en la misma semana._

_¡Jah! Pero es para que vean que cuando tengo tiempo libre se los dedico._

_LES CUENTO QUE TENGO NUEVO FIC: **I'm Waiting for you in eternity.** Es más para que se me entusiasmen les dejaré Summary._

**_Summary: Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el primer desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan, el segundo es reencontrarse con Edward._**

_Entusiasmense y comentenme :D_

_Gracias por todo y no se olviden de pasar por: **http : / / sinistertemptation . weebly . com** estarán fascinadas con mi rinconcito que tiene de todo un poco y pronto mucho más._

_Las quiero._

**_Manne Van Necker._**


	11. Cap 10: Sucesos Inesperados

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo X.

Sucesos inesperados.

* * *

Mi cuerpo parecía no responder a mis deseos imperantes de despertar. Cada músculo se estaba tomando su tiempo para reaccionar y ya no podía esperar más, tenía que incorporarme rápidamente si quería saber qué demonios ocurría. Entonces distinguí a Alice, ella era quién me movía de un lado a otro intentando despertarme.

—¡Es Edward, Es Edward! —es todo lo que decía.

Cuando logré abrir los ojos de par en par, me di cuenta que Lauren, Jessica y Rosalie tenían un rostro fatal, obviamente no había buenas noticias. Alice seguía moviéndome fuertemente, sentía que aquel movimiento terminaría matándome, el dolor de mi cabeza se propagaba con rapidez cada vez que Alice me movía.

—¡Es Edward, Bella, Edward! —chillaba.

—Déjala, ya —dijo Rosalie apartando a Alice —. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué pasa? —dije mientras restregaba uno de mis ojos.

—Edward fue atropellado mientras cruzaba la calle al llegar a su casa, Christine salió prácticamente ilesa, él la protegió con su cuerpo y… —Rose no fue capaz de terminar cuando yo estaba vistiéndome y preparándome para ir al hospital.

—¡Bella! No podemos salir a esta hora del College, mañana tenemos clases, debes permanecer aquí por ahora —dijo Lauren.

Miré a Alice y Rose, ellas sabrían que nada me pararía para ver a Christine, pero no era sólo por ella, también era Edward ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría sido muy duro el golpe? ¿Cómo ocurrió? Demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza que debían ser resueltas cuanto antes y no debía quedarme de brazos cruzados si quería saber que había pasado, así que nada podría detenerme al respecto. Sabía que no sería fácil abandonar el edificio, pero me sorprendí al ver a Seth allí, en el hall, al parecer esperándome.

—He venido a portar malas noticias, al parecer Rosalie ya te lo dijo, bueno… —lo interrumpí.

—Discúlpeme, pero necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes al hospital —dije firmemente.

—Yo te llevaré, ya he firmado con la encargada, así que está autorizada —sonrió.

No había nada más que hablar, si Christine y Edward estaban en el hospital no pertenecería a ningún otro lugar que no sea allí, tenía que hacerlo saber a Seth, así él podría decirle a Mr. Smith que no tenía tiempo de permanecer en clases cuando sólo pensaría en el hospital y en sus habitantes… Christine y Edward en estos momentos me necesitaban.

Seth habló con la enfermera encargada de las salas de la clínica, ella le explicó cosas que no comprendí, sólo me limite a ver su rostro que parecía tenso, nos guiaron a pediatría y allí estaba Christine, sentada en su cama con un parche en la frente y con un pijama rosado muy bonito. Al parecer no podíamos entrar aún ya que el médico estaba de ronda y estaba analizando a todos los niños de la sala.

—¿Está bien? —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si, sólo ha sufrido un par de rasguños, pero nada grave, al parecer la peor parte se la llevó Edward —susurró Seth.

—¿Dónde está él?

—Está sedado, no tiene permitido las visitas, así que deberás esperar para verlo —aclaró Seth —, pero aún así Christine saldrá de aquí por la mañana —sonrió.

Una vez que el médico abandonó la sala, se nos permitió ingresar en ella, había muchos niños, algunos eran agredidos por sus padres por lo que alcancé a oír cuando la enfermera le estaba contando a Seth el funcionamiento del servicio de pediatría. Jamás creí que dentro de una familia pudiesen ocurrir hechos tan lamentables, pero todo atisbo de tristeza desapareció cuando Christine me sonrió desde su camita y estiró sus brazos en señal de que quería que la tomase, miré a la enfermera como pidiéndole autorización y esta accedió. Abracé suavemente a mi pequeña, aunque hubiese deseado presionarla contra mí con todas mis fuerzas. Ella sonreía y jugaba con mi pelo mientras oía la declaración del estado de salud que nos entregaba la enfermera.

—¿Qué ocurrió con exactitud? —dije a la joven mujer que estaba a cargo de todos estos niños.

—No lo sabemos bien, pero por lo que dijo la persona que llamó a la ambulancia, fue un atropello por culpa del conductor del automóvil, este se dio a la fuga, gracias a Dios que la niña fue protegida por un experto como el Dr. Cullen —sonrió la muchacha algo ruborizada al nombrar a Edward.

—Según lo que sé —complementó Seth —, el Dr. Cullen se marchó del College y al bajar de su automóvil para llevar a la niña dentro de su hogar, un impertinente conductor pasó a una velocidad considerable por la corta calle, el Dr. Cullen protegió a Christine, llevándose él la peor parte del accidente —explicó.

—Nadie se explica con certeza como fue que la niña resultó tan sólo con heridas menores —añadió la enfermera.

Las imágenes daban vueltas en mi cabeza. La corta calle en la que vivía Edward, el edificio de su hogar, su automóvil y aquel coche que los habría atropellado.

"_El Dr. Cullen protegió a Christine, llevándose él la peor parte del accidente"_

Las palabras de Seth se arremolinaban en mis pensamientos. Una y otra vez se repitieron sin descanso. Edward había arriesgado su seguridad por la niña, y yo no sabía en qué condiciones había quedado en tal hazaña. Lo único que sabía era que el sentimiento de culpabilidad que inundaba mi ser estaba a punto de consumirme y dejarme hecha pedazos. Él una vez más había demostrado ser una persona de confianza, al punto de arriesgarse por Christine y yo nunca fui capaz de ver que sus buenas intenciones sólo buscaban el bien de ella, todo lo contrario, siempre reclamé sin motivo alguno más que mi propio egoísmo.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a Edward? —dije mientras mecía a Christine en mis brazos.

—El Dr. Cullen —dijo la enfermera resaltando la formalidad de nombrarle así —, está sedado y bajo observación, han tenido que realizar múltiples maniobras para mejorar el estado de sus piernas, al parecer estas resultaron con grandes heridas por el golpe y la posterior caída al suelo.

Esa noche me quedé sola en el hospital. Seth fue al college a dar aviso de que no sería capaz de asistir a clases hasta nuevo aviso. Supongo que eso no estaba permitido en ninguna institución, pero una vez más agradecía tener a un tutor misteriosamente rico que pagaba todo tipo de servicio, quizá también el que me dejasen faltar a mis clases sin ninguna reprimenda, pero lo que sí sabía, era que apenas saliese de este problema, le escribiría una carta más alentadora que la primera que le había extendido. Tal cual creí no fui capaz de dormir, pero ver el rostro de Christine en mis brazos, tan tranquila, durmiendo como lo que era, una bebé, me tranquilizó lo suficiente. Dejé a la pequeña en su cama, soltó un profundo suspiro y se acomodó en ella. Sonreí a la enfermera de turno y me marché hacía la sala de enfermeras, para obtener información sobre Edward.

Una sala al medio del pasillo era la única que no pertenecía a pacientes pediátricos, si no que era la clínica de enfermería, por lo que me acerqué a una de las enfermeras para preguntar por el Dr. Cullen y su estado actual. Una de ellas me dijo que lo habían derivado hacía poco y que ahora estaba en el servicio de medicina, que casualmente estaba en este mismo piso. La muchacha muy amablemente me guió hacía la sala. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, era muy distinta a la sala de pediatría, de hecho, Edward estaba solo allí y la oscuridad de la noche sólo resaltaba el enorme yeso que sostenía una de las piernas de Edward que se encontraba en alto.

La enfermera me dejó en la sala haciéndome prometer que no estaría demasiado tiempo allí, ya que aún no se decidía si Edward sería capaz de recibir visitas o no. Vendajes por todos lados, su mano era envuelta por uno de ellos, la pierna que no estaba enyesada también estaba vendada. Edward estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, supuse que su sueño era profundo debido a los sedantes, además su respiración acompasada era lo único que se oía en aquella sala. Me senté en un sillón que había al lado de la cama y me limité a observar a Edward, no tenía nada más que hacer que pensar en lo arriesgado que habían sido para él esa maniobra, pero de lo agradecida que estaba por haber protegido a Christine.

—Edward —un susurró se me escapó, al igual que las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de mi rostro.

Un nudo en la garganta, mi respiración alterada y las lágrimas, todo de un solo golpe, todo recordándome mis culpas y sus virtudes, nada podría calmarme, no había sido digna de aquel trato que él me había entregado y sin embargo él jamás me criticó nada, simplemente estaba allí ofreciéndome su amistad y yo a cambio sólo le ofrecía mi maleducada presencia y un sinfín de prejuicios. Tomé su mano que estaba vendada, acaricie aquellas vendas y pensé en lo distinto que era ahora tocarle, parecía tan frágil, tan inofensivo y tranquilo, jamás creí que él estuviese tan expuesto, que me produjese esa sensación angustiante de oír su voz, jamás creí que me sentiría tan necesitada de él.

Me acerqué a él y acaricié su frente cubierta de vendas, aquella imagen hermosa de Edward y Christine, vino a mi mente como si la hubiese llamado, él estaba allí sonriéndome y despidiéndose junto a Christine, mientras que yo me marchaba hacía el College.

—Debes recuperarte —susurré.

Al poco tiempo la enfermera me pidió que abandonase la sala, entonces me dolió dejar a Edward solo, de cierta manera estar cerca de él calmaba mis ansias, aunque la verdad es que la ansiedad de que despertase, me mirase y me dijese que estaba bien se mantenía tal cual. Esa noche fue una de las más largas de mi vida, peor de lo que habían sido los días de visitas en el orfanato, mucho peor que los castigos interminables de la Srta. Robbins.

En la mañana mi aspecto espantoso se reflejó claramente en el espejo, mis ojeras eran notorias tras mi blanca piel, tan moradas llegaban a parecer secuelas de algún golpe. La enfermera nos dijo que en la tarde Christine sería dada de alta y que Edward probablemente pudiese recibir visitas aunque aún debía verse el estado de sus costillas ya que al caer al pavimento se había golpeado fuertemente contra la acera.

Rose, Alice y Lauren con Jessica llegaron al hospital, me sorprendieron que estas últimas viniesen también, pero se los agradecí sinceramente. Todas querían saber cómo estaba Christine y Edward, así que las puse al tanto dentro de lo posible y estuvimos atentas a los resultados que nos deberían dar dentro de la jornada.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido —escuché una voz conocida.

Al dar la media vuelta me di cuenta que Jacob Black estaba detrás, él había venido a ver como estaba Christine, pero también vino a ver como estaba Edward, realmente dudaba que viniese a ambas cosas, no sabía qué pensar de él, había intentado chantajearme y demostrarme que Edward era una mala persona, aunque dentro de mí sentí que eso era falso, dudé de Edward… Jacob no estaba aquí para ver que Edward estuviese bien, quizá quería algo… quería conseguir la tutoría de Christine… estaba segura.

Gracias a Dios fui salvada por el médico que pidió hablar con los cercanos a Edward, al parecer no había nadie de la familia, por lo que Seth y yo fuimos a la pequeña sala que nos mostró el médico. Nos sentamos en las sillas frente al escritorio esperando que él comenzara a contarnos cómo estaban Christine y Edward, y de paso que nos dijese qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—Como ya sabrán, Edward y Christine fueron atropellados por un auto que se dio a la fuga. Edward protegió con su cuerpo a la niña e incluso cuando cayó al suelo intentó amortiguar el golpe, milagrosamente, realmente no nos explicamos cómo, lo consiguió. Christine sólo tiene leves contusiones, ya mañana o pasado podrá ser dada de alta, mientras que Edward tiene fracturadas dos costillas y un tobillo, además de múltiples contusiones por lo que no podremos dejarlo salir aún, debe aún permanecer aquí, dentro de una semana o dos podrá salir, por lo menos está bien cuidado y ya puede recibir visitas, de hecho desde que despertó no ha hecho más que preguntar por Christine —sonrió el médico —, cómo siempre mi amigo está desesperado por los demás más que por sí mismo.

¡Cómo conocía eso! Edward siempre se preocupaba de Christine y de nosotras más de lo que debía preocuparse de sí mismo. Era admirable sus intenciones de ser mejor y ayudar al resto, realmente ahora eso tenía más valor que nunca.

—Entonces, ¿Podré verlo ahora? —inquirí.

—Por supuesto, vamos a visitarlo —dijo el médico saliendo de la sala y llevándonos hacía la habitación de Edward.

—Seth —chilló Alice —, ven a contarnos que ocurrió.

Este me observó y luego dijo que pronto iría a ver a Edward, pero que ahora trataría de ubicar a la familia de este para avisarles lo que ocurrió. Así que me vi invadida por unos nervios histéricos, un dolor en la boca del estomago que se transformó en un leve cosquilleo, la incomodidad de ver a Edward tan indefenso y solo… me hacía sentir nerviosa.

—Hola, Compañero ¿Cómo te sientes? —sonrió el médico a Edward quien estaba en su cama.

—He estado mejor —sonrió Edward.

—Sí, lo sé, pero creo que tendrás una buena compañía —añadió el médico mientras que mis mejillas se tornaban rosa —, así que te vengo a ver más rato.

Me acerqué un poco a la cama de Edward y dejé que supiese que estaba allí, él me sonrió, pero sabía que no estaba bien, sus ojos lo notaban y no podía negarse que parecía más complejo de lo que se veía.

—Acércate —sonrió.

Hice lo que me pidió, pero realmente, me sentía lo suficientemente incomoda como para acercarme un poco más.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —dije sin saber qué más decir.

—Adolorido, pero estoy contento de saber que Christine está bien —sonrió nuevamente.

—Si, también estoy feliz que esté bien, aunque desearía que tú también lo estuvieses —añadí.

—Lo estoy, en un tiempo más estará todo normal y volverás a detestarme —rió, pero esta vez se quejó, seguramente por el dolor de sus costillas fracturadas.

—No te detesto y deja de repetirlo que me haces sentir mal —realmente conseguía ponerme aún más incomoda y no creí eso posible.

—De verdad lamento lo que ocurrió, pero el tipo del auto fue demasiado impertinente y no me quedó otra alternativa y…

—No es necesario que continúes, no hay nada que explicar, lo que hiciste estuvo bien —sonreí.

Él no respondió a mi sonrisa, parecía realmente impresionado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, entonces me dí cuenta que inconscientemente había posado mi mano sobre la suya y estaba acariciándola, cuando me dí cuenta era demasiado tarde, rápidamente la retiré, entonces él la volvió a buscar. El silencio de la sala era consecuencia del rose incomodo, pero agradable de nuestras manos, Edward sonreía, ahora parecía hacerlo de verdad, mientras que yo estaba asustada de aquel contacto. Era agradable, cálido y reconfortante, pero tenía miedo de sentirme demasiado cómoda, podía acostumbrarme a esa pequeña caricia y no quería extrañarla luego. Retiré lentamente mi mano, pero Edward apretó la suya teniendo la mía atrapada.

—Isabella, no quiero que te vayas de aquí, si es posible pide que traiga a Christine aquí, porque no quiero separarme ni un segundo de ella —sonrió.

—No sé si eso sea posible, Edward, quizá Christine no sea buena para tu recuperación, ya tendrás tiempo de disfrutar de ella —sonreí.

—No, Isabella, no lo entiendes, tengo sospechas de que esto del accidente realmente no fue un accidente, ese vehículo parecía venir decidido a atropellarme —añadió — y no quiero que ni a ti ni a Christine les pase algo por mi culpa.

—Edward, eso es tonto, ¿Quién querría hacerte daño? —no podía creer que alguien quisiese hacerle daño a alguien como Edward.

—Isabella, desde que me anunciaron como nuevo director del hospital, cualquier cosa puede pasar, realmente no me extraña que desde mis inversionistas hasta mis empleados y compañeros de hospital, quieran atentar contra mí, tú no entiendes cómo es esto, a veces no puedes agradar a todos y muchos no lo toman bien… —añadió con un rostro sombrío que no había visto antes.

—Está bien, pediré que traigan a Christine aquí, por lo menos hay espacio suficiente —dije mientras observaba la sala.

—Tú tampoco te moverás de aquí —sentenció.

—Edward tengo que volver al College, debo estudiar y escribir a mi tutor, lo sabes —dije seriamente.

—Bueno, pero sólo serán unos días, Christine necesitará de ti, ya que no tendré tiempo para ella ahora que estoy encerrado aquí —sonrió.

—Si, pero tus niñeras podrían verla, tengo que volver al College —dije seriamente buscando una escapatoria a la cercanía con Edward.

—Hablaré con la directora si es necesario para que te quedes aquí, Christine te necesita —dijo aún más firme que antes.

—Edward, pero tengo que escribir a mi tutor a diario y no lo he hecho, de seguro se molestará y no quiero traer problemas a las chicas —me escudé en mi último recurso.

—Él podrá esperar, no te necesita ahora, Christine si te necesita, además —su garganta se secó y su voz salió casi en un susurro —, yo necesito de ti, ahora.

* * *

_Hola chica spaso corriendo a dejarles un capitulo, mañana me voy a la playa no sé si alcance a actualizar Love: Beyond the paper, pero prometo hacerlo dentro de la semana._

_espero que disfruten y comenten. Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana._

_Las que no saben. comencé a trabajar y por eso no tengo tiempo de escribir._

_Eso... pasen tambien por **"I'm waiting for you in eternity"**_

_Cariños_

**_Manne Van Necker._**


	12. Cap 11: Sospechas

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XI.

**Sospechas.**

* * *

_Saludos especiales a todas las chicas de Japón. Fuerza Japón, mi país ya paso por algo así y sé cuan doloroso y difíciles. También dedico este capítulo a todas las chilenas que viven en los bordes costeros de mi país. ¡Fuerza a ustedes también!_

_

* * *

_

En cuanto hablé con el médico a cargo de Edward y Christine, este no esperó más, de inmediato movilizó la cama de la pequeña hasta el cuarto de Edward. Me pareció increíble que esa petición fuese llevada a cabo con tal rapidez, pero a la vez me agradó.

Los días siguientes estuve muy al pendiente de Christine, Gretta estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado, colaborándome con el trabajo de cuidar a ambos, además de la enfermera que venía a ver cómo estaban. En el College fui automáticamente notificada que mientras me pusiese al día con mis labores y viniese a dar las pruebas correspondientes, podría faltar a clases hasta la mitad del semestre. Era increíble todo lo que podía conseguir el hecho de ser la protegida de Mr. Smith. A pesar de que obviamente me oponía, Gretta preparó una habitación en casa de Edward, por lo que me alojaba allí para velar por Christine quién a los tres días después del suceso fue dada de alta. Aunque todos los días desde temprano íbamos a visitar a Edward y pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo allí.

Nuestras conversaciones eran triviales, me preguntaba cómo estaba Christine, si me acostumbraba a su casa, si estaba cómoda y yo le preguntaba cómo se sentía, a veces repasaba conmigo mis deberes y se reía de mí cuando me preguntó quién era el Quijote de la Mancha y yo le respondí que había descubierto América.

—Eres muy divertida, Isabella —rió a pesar del dolor de sus costillas.

—No es gracioso, ¿Cómo voy a sacar un sobresaliente en historia si ni siquiera sé quién es quién? —dije avergonzada.

—Ya, pero eso tiene solución, es cosa que estudies más —me aconsejó.

—Estudio, de verdad que si, pero si usted viera todo lo que hay que leer y estudiar, para lo único que soy buena sin estudiar es en literatura, soy un balazo, aunque en matemáticas ¡Oh, Dios! Me sacarán canas verdes esas ecuaciones ¿A quién se le ocurrió inventarlas? ¡Cómo si fuera a comprar pan y sacara la cuenta con ecuaciones! —chillé.

Edward no pudo contener más la risa y soltó una carcajada que luego se ahogó en su dolor.

—¡No se ría! Le hace mal —le reclamé. Me acerqué a su cama y le levanté con cuidado la cabeza, acomodándole la almohada —. No se ría más porque tengo que estarlo acomodando a cada rato en la cama.

—No me trates de usted, Isabella, dime Edward —insistió.

Edward, sonaba tan íntimo y a él le tenía tan sin cuidado. Era incomodo y extraño, pero me gustaba decirle Edward, sus ojos parecían iluminarse cada vez que le decía así. Rosalie y Alice siempre me preguntaban cuando reconocería que Edward me gustaba, pero no podía creer que ellas creyesen eso de mí. Edward era muy guapo, no podía negarlo, es más me encantaba como era con Christine, era tan preocupado, es un buen amigo, pero… ¿Gustarme? Si es tan grande, es mucho más grande que yo, él es de buena familia y yo no, en realidad ni siquiera tengo familia.

—¿Qué piensas? —sonrió.

No pude evitar ruborizarme ante su pregunta.

—En Algebra —susurré.

—¿El Algebra te ruboriza? —obviamente no me creía—, no me mientas y dime ¿Hay algún chico por ahí?

—¿Un chico? ¿Por qué piensas que me ruborizaría por un chico? El college es de niñas, no hay chicos y no he tenido tiempo de conocer alguno, además ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar en eso, entre el Quijote de la Mancha y Algebra no me queda tiempo a menos que me enamore de Sancho Panza —escupí las palabras con tal rapidez que era evidente mi nerviosismo aunque Edward rió con mi comentario.

—Es un chico, definitivamente ¿lo conozco?

—No sé por qué insistes no hay tal chico, en serio —le critiqué.

—¿Sabes que yo también debería ser considerado como "un chico"? —sonrió sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Por millonésima vez en mi vida odié ruborizarme con tal facilidad.

No supe que responder ¿Qué le respondería? Ni siquiera sabía que él sospechaba ¿Sospecharía o lo hacía solo por molestarme?

—T-Tú n-no eres un chico, eres un ex tutor y ahora mi amigo —dije con dificultad.

—Vaya, no sabía que fuese tan viejo para que no me considerases un chico —rió sin ganas.

—No eres viejo, para nada —sonreí —, es sólo que verte como un chico sería una ofensa, eres más que eso ¿no? Eres un médico y padre adoptivo de Christine, un chico es inmaduro, tu a veces lo eres, pero nunca en serio —sonreí tímida ante las palabras que salían de mi boca escupidas ante el nerviosismo.

—Entonces soy más que un chico, pero no soy viejo… confuso —sonrió.

El silencio inundó la sala, en esos momentos Christine dormía plácidamente, ni siquiera la tenía a ella para que me quitase este nerviosismo.

—¿Qué soy para ti, Bella? —susurró.

Edward para mí… era muchas cosas.

—Un gran amigo, el padre adoptivo de Christine y…—intenté pensar otra cosa al verlo desanimado —, y…

—¿Y qué?

—¿Por qué no me dices tú que soy yo para ti, mejor? —escupí las palabras sin sentido hasta que me di cuenta que estaba diciendo y ya era tarde.

Edward abrió los ojos del tamaño de dos platos gigantes.

—Bueno… tú eres una "chica" —sonrió.

—Gran descubrimiento, Edward, tuve que quitarme los estropajos del Orfanato para que lo descubrieses —reí.

—No, Bella, para mí eres una "chica" —insistió.

No comprendí hasta que me lo explicó.

—No entendiste ¿Verdad? —negué en silencio —, haces siempre las cosas más difíciles. Para mí ya no eres una niña, aunque aún falta para que seas una mujer adulta, eres una chica, una mujer que está por independizarse y ser alguien en la vida, alguien a quién apreciaré mucho cuando esté fuera del capullo. Una "chica", quizá luego lo entiendas.

"Una chica" si, era evidente que era una chica, pero ¿Qué quería decir él con que yo era una chica?

Seth esa tarde me trajo una notificación de Mr. Smith respondiendo a mi carta anterior. Estaba ansiosa se suponía que no tenía por qué ser respondida, sin embargo, el bondadoso Mr. Misterioso estaba respondiendo a esta huérfana. No podía ser más feliz, así que rompí el sobre y me puse a leer la nota. Me desilusioné automáticamente al verla: estaba impresa, no era su letra, sino más bien la odiosa Arial 12.

.

Srta. Swan.

Estoy muy agradecido por su nota tan peculiar, y lamento informarle que esta será la primera y última misiva que usted reciba de mi. Cómo usted comprenderá soy un hombre ocupado y últimamente he estado aún más atareado con mis deberes. Espero que usted escriba con más regularidad y que influya en sus compañeras para que demuestren sus mejores cualidades y destaquen con sus calificaciones.

Atte.

Mr. Smith.

.

Y eso era todo. La desilusión pareció verse en mis ojos puesto que Christine comenzó a tironear de mi cabello.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Edward.

—Nada —intenté ocultar mi desilusión, pero mi voz me delató.

—¿Tu tutor te ha prohibido estar aquí? —dijo intentando adivinar mientras que yo miraba por la ventana con Christine en mis brazos.

—No, no es eso—dije queriendo olvidar el tema. No sabía cómo podía afectarme la frialdad de una persona que no conocía, pero de cierta manera Mr. Misterioso era todo lo que Alice, Rose y yo podríamos tener o pedir y aún así era la persona más lejana que conoceríamos. Es más si pasáramos por la calle a su lado jamás sabríamos quién es. A quién estar agradecidas.

—Isabella, deberías hablarlo, soy tu amigo y una buena conversación en estos momentos no me haría nada mal —sonrió aunque en su gesto aún se denotaba dolor, a pesar que ya había pasado una semana.

—Se trata de una respuesta de mi tutor. Es increíble que una persona tan buena a la que Alice, Rosalie y yo le debemos todo, sea tan obstinado y se niegue a darnos a conocer su rostro o su nombre, es una persona tan buena que me niego a creer que todo esto lo hace para satisfacer su propio ego, aunque en su carta parece demostrar todo lo contrario. Dígame usted ¿Enviaría una respuesta a una carta de manera impresa o le pondría más cariño e interés y escribiría una de puño y letra? —inquirí.

—No lo sé, Isabella, quizá Mr. Smith tiene sus motivos para no escribirte de su puño y letra —lo justificó, por supuesto que lo haría entre ricos se entienden sus excentricidades.

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por el médico quién entraba con la enfermera y las chicas que habían salido ya del College.

—Bien, Edward, amigo mío te tengo excelentes noticias —sonrió —, mañana ya podrás volver a tu casa aunque estarás bajo reposo mínimo unas tres semanas.

—¡Tres semanas! —dijo Edward exaltado —, ¿Estás loco? El hospital no puede esperar tres semanas.

—Edward, cálmate, mira, estaré a cargo y te enviaré notificaciones a tu casa de cómo va todo, no habrá problemas, ahora el médico soy yo y tú el paciente y me harás caso—dijo esta vez más golpeado que antes.

Alice sonreía extrañamente, no comprendía por qué, pero al parecer se había quedado embobada con el médico de Edward. Al mirar, por primera vez la piocha del médico me di cuenta del por qué: Jasper Whitlock, el médico que había estado en el Orfanato. No lo había reconocido porque se había dejado la barba.

—¿Usted irá a visitarlo y a revisarlo de vez en cuando? —preguntó Alice.

—Si, iré a hacerle algunas visitas, dudo que me haga caso por lo que tendré que corroborarlo —sonrió.

Alice y Rosalie permanecieron junto a Edward mientras que yo y Christine salimos junto el médico ya que este nos lo pidió.

—He tenido noticias —dijo en voz baja —, al parecer ya se conoce el paradero del conductor del vehículo que los atropello. Este era un asaltante que estaba huyendo de la policía. Ahora sólo queda encontrar el vehículo y pronto se seguiría el procedimiento legal.

—Muchas gracias —sonreí.

No sabía si creer que esa era la real versión, pero Edward me había enseñado que no todo en la vida es de telenovelas y que no tenía que creer que siempre hay algo detrás de todo, por lo que esta vez le di chance al asunto y me lo creí.

—¿Nos vamos? —sonrió Rosalie al salir de la habitación de Edward.

—Debo despedirme, ya vuelvo —sonreí.

Entre a la habitación y prendí la luz, corrí las persianas y me acerqué a la cama de Edward.

—Debes irte ¿No? —sonrió.

—Si, ya es hora, si me quedo más tiempo Christine podría enfermar —añadí.

—Está bien, cuídala, ya mañana estaré con ella —suspiró.

—Si, lo sé.

—Al fin podrás volver a tu vida normal —susurró.

—No sé si vuelva de inmediato, tú aún no estás en condiciones de volver a una vida normal, si no te importa podría quedarme más tiempo —también susurré.

El ambiente era tenso, parecía una despedida de esas para siempre, ninguno de los dos quería decir nada más, se notaba, pero Edward volvió a romper el silencio.

—Si a tu tutor no le molesta, me encantaría que estuvieses conmigo.

—Se lo consultaré —Christine comenzó a moverse incomoda en mis brazos, así que se la acerqué para que la besara.

El gesto tierno me superó. Edward la tomó en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y la besó en la frente. Christine se apegó a su cuello. Parecían tan felices que sentí que estuviese estorbando.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —dije tomando nuevamente a Christine en brazos.

Antes de alejarme, sentí la presión de la mano de Edward en mi muñeca. Me acercó a él y no opuse resistencia, no sabía si me había dejado llevar por su estado, para no lastimarlo o porque realmente así lo quería. Entonces él posó sus labios en mi frente. Con una delicadeza exquisita sentí su rose y luego me soltó con suavidad.

—Hasta mañana, pequeña —sonrió.

Alice y Rose me esperaba a la salida, hablaron tanto que me sentí mareada, me entregaron sus apuntes y las fechas de las pruebas, los controles de lectura y todo, sin contar que Alice no dejó de hablar de lo bello que se veía Jasper con barba y que si nos habría reconocido, a lo que Rosalie respondió que difícilmente lo hubiese hecho si nuestras ropas ya no eran del ropero municipal si no de una de las últimas tiendas de moda.

Me despedí de mis queridas amigas y les envié saludos a mis compañeras de habitación que estaban realmente preocupadas por mí. Me alegró saber que las chicas habían arreglado todo el embrollo y se lo habían explicado de manera que no hicieran preguntas un tanto incomodas.

Gretta me estaba esperando, agradecí verla allí con una manta para Christine, entramos a casa y allí tenían todo preparado para nuestra llegada. Christine fue llevada a su habitación para cambiarla de ropa y darle su biberón, mientras que a mí me quitaron la chaqueta y la colgaron. Gretta me invitó a cenar y luego de eso me retiré a mi habitación.

No había demorado mucho en estar allí, cuando Gretta me interrumpió.

—Si la señorita desea, puede usted ir a la biblioteca, allí hay mejor luz y pupitres para que usted pueda estudiar más a gusto —sonrió.

—No, Gretta, no te molestes, acá estoy bien —le agradecí.

—No, señorita, son órdenes expresas del Sr. Cullen, usted debe ir a estudiar más cómoda, así que sígame por favor —dejó la puerta abierta para que la siguiera.

Me levanté sin ganas de mi cama, tomé los cuadernos que me habían prestado Alice y Rose y me dispuse a seguir a Gretta. Los pasillos de la casa eran realmente enormes, parecían una mansión, por lo que era fácil que me perdiese entre tanta puerta del mismo diseño.

—Aquí, la chimenea está prendida, así que elija usted donde desea ubicarse —sonrió —, le traeré pronto un café.

Me senté y me puse a escribir todo lo que tenía que pasar en limpio, recorrí las estanterías sin fin de la biblioteca de Edward, era impresionante la cantidad de libros que allí tenía, Gretta me dejó mi café y unas galletas, mientras que yo me sentía en el paraíso. Una vez que terminé de estudiar, me levanté de mi pupitre tomé mis cosas y me fui de la biblioteca el problema era como encontrar mi habitación en ese laberinto de puertas.

Abrí una por una, buscando mi habitación, hasta que encontré un lugar muy acogedor y bonito al que no pude resistirme entrar, parecía una oficina, decorada con hermosos muebles, llena de libros y papeles, un retrato familiar y una gran chimenea. Entré a la habitación y me senté en la cómoda silla que estaba detrás del escritorio. Me sentía importante en esa silla de cuero. Comencé a jugar con los cajones, disfrutando por un momento que ese podría ser mi escritorio cuando fuese toda una famosa escritora, entonces se me cayó un cajón, había jugado tanto con ellos que lo había dejado mal puesto. Recogí cada una de las cosas que allí había y me dediqué a revisar los cajones siguientes. Una carpeta me llamó la atención y no pude evitar abrirla.

"Orfanato San Francisco de Asís"

La curiosidad me podía, por lo que no vi nada de malo abrirla, habían papeles de niños, nombres y sus adopciones, incluso estaba Christine. Seguí hojeando con gran curiosidad, aparecía Theodore y otros niños, también estaban los nuevos. Al final encontré a Rosalie, Alice y yo en una misma hoja, el archivo tenía una foto de cada una, aparecía nuestro traslado al College, pero eso no era todo, había una hoja que decía: "transacciones" no pude evitar abrirla, entonces fue allí cuando me quedé helada en esa silla.

Jacob Black, decían los cheques, cheques que coincidían con la mesada que recibíamos cada una. ¡Eran nuestras mesadas! Pero ¿Por qué Jacob Black? ¿Sería Jacob Black Mr. Misterioso? ¿Por qué le entregaba el dinero a Edward? Quizá Edward era el encargado de administrar nuestro dinero y hacérselo saber a la Sra. Robbins… Mi cabeza parecía estallar, fue entonces cuando oí unos pasos, así que me escondí detrás de unos estantes a la espera de que esos pasos no viniesen hacía acá.

* * *

_Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?_

_Uff lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tengo explicaciones._

_Trabajando de lunes a sábado llegaba muerta, luego estuve con dolores horribles de muelas del juicio y luego me fui a santiago. _

_Entré a la universidad, pero ahora tengo más tiempo, cuando se me ocurrió la flamante idea de escribir este capítulo, dan la alerta de tsunami en las costas de mi país._

_Para variar y suerte mía, es típico que todo recae en mi región. ¡Es horrible como ha pasado tanta cosa!_

_gracias a Dios a mí y a mi familia no nos ha pasado nada, no hemos perdido nada material ni nada importante._

_Tampoco arrancamos por la alerta de tsunami, somos unos porfiados pero ha decir verdad sabíamos que aquí no pasaría nada._

_Besitos mis niñas gracias por seguir esta historia tan fielmente, las quiero mucho y gracias por sus REVIEWS._

_Si quieren leer una historia diferente no olviden: **I'm waiting for you in eternity.**_

**_Summary: _Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el primer desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan, el segundo es reencontrarse con Edward.**

Las espero por allí.

_Besitos._

**Manne Van Necker.**


	13. Cap 12: Investigaciones

**Mr. Misterious.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XII.

**Investigaciones.**

**

* * *

**

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso, casi ya no respiraba, me sentía una absoluta intrusa entre esos estantes, esperando no ser vista y con la duda más grande de mi vida. ¿Sería Jacob Black Mr. Misterioso? Los pasos se fueron intensificando, apagué mi respiración para oír mejor, pero fue un gran alivio darse cuenta que se fueron apagando a medida que avanzaban. Se había ido, quien quiera que fuese.

Salí cautelosamente de la habitación, con la curiosidad aún no satisfecha, pero me fui a dormir, de seguro mañana en la mañana Christine estaría más que activa y yo me estaría cayendo de sueño.

Esa mañana Edward llegó a la casa y se suponía que yo debía estar en pie, esperándole con Christine en brazos, pero no. Estaba en pijama, con todo el pelo desordenado, con los ojos somnolientos y asustada al ver que Edward había llegado y desde el primer piso me mira sonriente.

—Veo que Gretta se te ha adelantado —sonrió.

—Srta. Isabella, debería usted ir a vestirse —interrumpió Gretta.

Miré mi pantalón de algodón y mi polera. Si mejor sería vestirme. Sonreí de vuelta y me limité a devolverme a mi habitación, me metí en la ducha y allí descansé de todo, aunque la idea de saber quién era mi nuevo tutor no abandonaba mi cabeza. ¿Acaso eso era lo que a Edward le molestaba de Jacob Black? Quizá no quería que Christine se quedase con él porque sabía el trato despectivo que le daría, el hecho de no darse a conocer con nosotras oficialmente era algo reprochable ¿sería eso? Bajé a desayunar y vi a Edward ya en la mesa. Miles de preguntas querían asaltarlo, pero recordé que estaba convaleciente.

—Buenos días, señorita —sonrió.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal estás? —dije mientras me sentaba.

—Mucho mejor —rió aunque no entendí por qué —. Me podría acostumbrar a esto —susurró para sí aunque para mí fue perceptible.

—¿A qué? —interrumpí su monologo.

—A desayunar acompañado —dijo posando la intensidad de sus ojos sobre los míos.

No podía ser Jacob Black, había algo de él que no me agradaba, quizá el hecho que compitiese con Edward en todo. En ese sentido favorecía a Edward, quien con su dulce mirada sonreía frente a mí. Él era tierno, caballeroso, muy simpático, sin contar guapo ¿Por qué no tendría novia?

—Tú novia debería acompañarte —sonreí.

Él frunció el ceño, pero su sonrisa se mantenía allí. Quizá, después de todo, si tuviese una novia. ¿Sería guapa? ¿Simpática? ¡Hey, no podía tener novia! Él había dicho que no tenía relaciones, que era soltero y por eso se quedó con Christine. ¿Habrá mentido?

—¿Novia? —sonrió —, no tengo novia.

Gretta nos interrumpió para traer más café a Edward, este le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y ella se retiró dejándonos nuevamente solos.

—¿Creías que tenía novia? —dijo mientras revolvía su café —, pues no tengo.

—Entonces eres algo así como un soltero codiciado —sonreí —, pues creo que deberías tener novia.

—¿Por qué insiste en que tenga una novia? —rió.

—Tú insististe en preguntarme por si es que tenía un chico —sentí como el calor se adueñaba de mis mejillas —, pues es justo que ahora yo te pregunte a ti.

—¿No tendrá que ver esto con Christine verdad?

—No, es sólo mi curiosidad —reí.

Mi curiosidad y mis ganas de comprender por qué él no se dignaba a ayudarme. Él podría decirme quién es Mr. Misterios y yo no lo diría a nadie, es sólo que necesito satisfacer esa ansiedad que tengo y él… él en parte tenía la culpa.

—Edward —susurré —. Si tú supieses quién es Mr. Smith, ¿Me lo dirías?

Él me miró serio, frunció el ceño y pareció por un momento que se atragantaría. Si, él sabía quién era Mr. Misterios.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —dijo sin mirarme.

—Quiero averiguarlo y como eres mi amigo y tengo confianza en ti, sólo quería saber si me ayudarías o te opondrías en que lo averiguase.

—Ese no es un secreto que me pertenezca y sé que tarde o temprano Mr. Smith te dirá quién es por ahora deberías dedicarte a tus estudios en vez de pensar en quién es quién —sonrió.

—Eso quiere decir que lo sabes —dejé a un lado mi taza y lo escrudiñé con la mirada.

—Dejemos este tema molesto, por favor, hablemos de lo que haremos hoy —sonrió —. Tengo planes para que aprendas un poco de etiqueta y de paso juguemos con Christine en mi despacho. Es un lugar amplio.

Lo sabía, sabía que era un lugar amplio, había estado allí revisando sus papeles, sin querer, pero lo había hecho. Sabía más de lo que debería saber, pero también tenía claro que si lo reconocía perdería a Edward, su amistad y probablemente el acceso a Christine. ¿A quién le gusta que se dispongan a entrometerse en sus cosas?

En la mañana Edward estuvo ocupado, viendo como Jasper Whitlock se paseaba de allá para acá con sus notificaciones como había prometido, por mi parte me dediqué a ponerme al día con las clases, estudié y leí un poco, además estuve jugando con Christine que asombrosamente tiene una habitación de juegos tan grande que parece que mis pasos hacen eco.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —sonrió Edward al ver como jugaba con la pequeña alzándola por el aire.

—¡Oh!, no —sonreí arreglándome la camisa que se levantaba cada vez que levantaba exageradamente los brazos —, pasa.

Caminó con cuidado y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había disponibles e hizo una señal para que fuese a sentarme con él, entonces así lo hice.

—Quería que habláramos de Mr. Smith —explicó Edward.

El hecho de pensar que ese sería nuestro tema de conversación la piel se me erizó.

—¿De mi tutor? —dije confusa —, en la mañana no querías hablar de eso ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—No quiero que averigües de él, no por ahora, quizá saber quién es no sea lo mejor, él te buscará estoy seguro, pero deberías concentrarte en lo que realmente importa y por más que sea tu amigo, debo decirte que soy un tutor y debo cumplir ciertas normas —sonrió.

Con eso me había quedado más que clara su postura. Si, sabía quién era Mr. Smith y él era parte de los súper protectores del famoso señor. ¿Por qué no me decía de una vez por todas que el susodicho es Jacob Black? Mi percepción de él no cambiaría mucho.

Me levanté del sofá y él se quedó allí contemplándome, entonces extendió su mano para que le ayudase a levantarse.

—No deberías estar caminando, deberías estar acostado —reclamé.

—No nací para que un médico me venga a dar órdenes —se apoyó en mi hombro mientras su suave aliento chocaba en mi cuello.

—Yo no soy médico, así que le diré a Gretta que te llevé a tu habitación, allí estudiaremos más —dije mientras sostenía a Christine con una mano y a él de mi hombro.

Caminamos lentamente hasta su habitación y él me sonrió cuando vio que Gretta ya subía por la escalera.

—Srto. Edward como se le ocurre andar en pie, váyase de inmediato a la cama —chilló.

—Cuida a Christine, Gretta, Isabella y yo tendremos clases de etiqueta aquí —rió al ver que Gretta fruncía el ceño ante la idea que yo estuviese en su habitación.

No tuve mucho tiempo para ir a buscar las cosas que necesitábamos, en realidad, Edward se encargó de pedir todo lo que era necesario. Cubiertos, servilletas, vasos, copas, platos, una mesa pequeña y todo cabía perfectamente en su amplía habitación. Francamente era hermosa, amplia con una preciosa combinación azul que resaltaba en las paredes color marfil, las cortinas combinaban con el plumón. Edward estaba en la cama, sentado en el borde, sin intención de acostarse, me sonrió al ver mi incomodidad de estar en un lugar tan íntimo para él, pero, a diferencia de mi, Edward se veía mucho más tranquilo.

—No deberías ponerte de pie —dije sentada frente a la mesa que estaba dispuesta para nuestra clase.

—Hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer, Bella, pero eso no implica que no desee hacerlas —sonrió.

—Pero ponerte de pie está mal y no debes hacerlo, aunque lo desees —reclamé.

—No debo, pero puedo, no debo, pero lo deseo, así que ahora pon atención —volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba a mí ubicándose detrás de mi asiento.

Me señaló todos los cubiertos y su utilidad, el orden en el que estaban dispuestos iba a ser el orden en que debía ocuparlos, me explicó que la copa de agua era para mojar mis manos en una señal de limpieza, también me explico para qué era cada copa, me enseñó que cada plato era especial para su contenido y así mientras él hablaba yo sólo sentía una extraña comodidad.

—¿Entiendes? —susurró cerca de mi oído.

—Si, eso creo —dije con un nudo en mi garganta y otro en mi estómago. No era nerviosismo, tristeza o nada de eso, era… era… la cercanía de Edward me presionaba la boca del estómago, un calor intenso me inundaba, agradable y silencioso. Extrañamente me agradaba su cercanía y no quería que se alejase de allí, pero no tenía palabras suficientes para explicarlo.

Edward era paciente y comprensivo, no me retó cuando hice las cosas mal, no me retó cuando quebré su copa de cristal, tampoco me reprendió cuando parecía olvidar todo lo que me había enseñado. Lo repitió con la misma calma que lo había hecho la primera vez, sonrió con los mismos ánimos y me felicitó cuando vio que era capaz de hacerlo bien. Me imaginé a Edward enseñándole esto a Christine y por primera vez, sentí una gran alegría de saber que ella estaría con alguien como él, con alguien tan especial, con alguien a quién podías querer con tanta facilidad, con una impresionante facilidad que pasaba tan desapercibida que sólo entonces me di cuenta que era lo que me estaba pasando, pero aún así no me atreví a decirlo en mis adentros.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mí.

—Sólo un poco —sonreí mientras sentía el rubor en mis mejillas.

Edward llamó a Gretta y le pidió que nos subiera el almuerzo a ambos. No tardaron en llegar con nuestra comida y Edward no tocó su plato por bastante tiempo, sentía sus ojos sobre mí, escrutando cada uno de mis movimientos, esperando a ver si me equivocaba, su mirada sin lugar a dudas no era muy favorable en el momento de hacer algo bien, me sentía abochornada por tener que estar en ese momento ante su escrutinio.

—Lo haces bien, pero si estás así de tensa, de seguro algo fallará, intenta relajarte —dijo mientras cortaba con delicadeza el trozo de carne que estaba en su plato.

Las horas se hacían eternas generalmente, pero con Edward el tiempo pasaba rápido y si no aprovechaba ahora de insistir en el tema de Mr. Smith, de seguro no encontraría otro momento para hacerlo, así que, para no arruinarle el almuerzo, lo mejor sería hablarlo con él con cautela.

—¿Cómo era o es ser tutor del orfanato? —sonreí —. ¿Era divertido?

Edward sonrió.

—Si, lo es. Aunque me gustaría mimar más a los niños no tengo ni tiempo y tampoco la autorización de la Srta. Robbins, ya sabes cómo es ella, no quiere arruinar a los niños, si se encariñan con un tutor, probablemente hagan que los rechacen los posibles padres adoptivos —sonrió sin ánimos de hacerlo ya que parecía una sonrisa diplomática.

—¿Hay muchos tutores que piensan como tú o la mayoría prefiere no darse a conocer? —eso podría llevarme a saber quién es Mr. Smith.

—La mayoría no tiene tiempo, aunque asisten a las reuniones, pero la mayoría prefiere no tener mucho contacto con los huérfanos y nunca comprendí por qué —sonrió.

Nada de esto me estaba ayudando a conseguir respuestas sólidas, me dediqué a mirar mi plato sin ánimos de nada. Realmente, si quería saber el nombre real de Mr. Smith, no tendría más opción que ir a hablar con Jacob Black.

—Edward —dije casi en un susurro —, dime aunque sea una cosa…

—Si quieres saber de Mr. Smith —me interrumpió —te diré que es muy poco lo que sé de él.

—Sólo quiero saber ¿Por qué crees tú que no quiere darse a conocer? ¿Crees que lo conozco? Quizá lo vi alguna vez.

Edward se tardó en responder, quizá no deseaba hacerlo, quizá no del todo, yo no podía saberlo, pero realmente ansiaba una respuesta y deseaba de todo corazón que él me la diese.

—Mr. Smith es alguien que planea demasiado las cosas, le gusta el orden financiero y es un hombre al que no le gusta perder, pero cuando se trata de donaciones y esas cosas, jamás lo he visto tan comprometido en algo, quizá es porque ustedes sean muchachitas y es la primera vez que beca a mujeres, pero sin duda es un hombre con mucho dinero que no quiere parecer banco de nadie —sonrió nervioso.

—¿Banco? ¿Mr. Smith cree que si lo conocemos lo usaremos de banco? —eso era suficiente para sentirme ofendida.

—No, pero él no quiere demostrar su bondad, no tiene por qué andar publicando quién es porque ninguno de nosotros hacemos beneficencia para ser reconocidos —sonrió.

Eso era comprensible.

—Ese señor me saca de quicio, si realmente no quiere que se publique quién es lo entiendo, pero no es justo que nosotras tengamos que sentirnos agradecidas de alguien que no es sincero. Realmente, a penas pueda conseguir un trabajo voy a pagarle cada peso que me ha entregado, para que el señor Millonario no vaya a pensar que lo quiero de banco —chillé como si fuese una niña con rabieta. Quizá eso era.

—¿Devolverle el dinero? —dijo incrédulo.

—Si, se lo devolveremos todo, no quiero deberle nada a ese señor tan frío y manipulador —dije secamente.

—Ya veo —sonrió triste —, es lamentable que no sepa mucho de Mr. Smith, tendrás que abandonar tu búsqueda.

—Ya no me interesa, me tiene sin cuidado ese señor —realmente estaba resentida.

—No hablemos de esto, arruinaremos el almuerzo —sonrió — y lo estabas haciendo bien.

—Fatal, querrás decir —dije al darme cuenta que alzaba demasiado los codos para cortar carne.

Por un momento me sentí miserable, siendo ayudada por un hombre al que no le interesamos, Jacob Black jamás se ha preocupado de irnos a ver, su interés radicaba en Christine y ganando Edward dejó su interés por completo. Pensaba devolverle todo su dinero, aunque no podía evitar sentirme sola, el mundo era grande, lleno de expectativas y sueños no cumplidos y yo estaba sola, desprotegida, pronto Edward se alejaría de mi cuando Christine ya no me necesitase y volvería a sentirme abandonada. ¿Qué tenía yo que la gente huía de mí? Una fugitiva lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y rodó por mi mejilla. Edward la notó, pero no fui capaz de alzar la vista al sentir que él se acercaba a mí y con sumo cuidado me ayudó a levantarme de la silla.

—Lo siento —susurré.

—Eres demasiado joven para tener tanta amargura en ti —dijo estrechándome con suavidad en sus brazos.

Su respiración era tranquila, suave y acompasada daba la sensación de ser una suave canción de cuna, una que lograba calmarme por completo y me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir por unos segundos que no estaba sola.

—La vida no ha sido fácil —susurró —, pero mientras más difícil el camino, más valoras el triunfo.

La calidez de su aroma se extendió alrededor de mí, no quería romper ese abrazo, pero él lo hizo y se sentó frente a mí como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ridículamente de pie aún, me senté con rapidez antes de que se notase que había quedado eclipsada con su contacto.

Hablamos de otras cosas, hablamos de mi posible futuro, que quería ser una escritora de cuentos infantiles, de cuentos cortos y quizá de novelas, que me gustaba mucho la naturaleza y él se vio muy interesado en mi conversación, rápidamente, olvidé el mal rato que había pasado y Edward seguía interesado en lo que le estaba hablando, jamás nadie se había interesado así por mi conversación, fue agradable contarle como conocí a Christine.

—… Bueno, ella era muy hermosa y frágil, las niñas mayores estaban por irse del Orfanato y la Srta. Robbins poco tiempo tenía para dedicar a esa pequeña bebé. Una noche estaba llorando tan fuerte que nadie podía dormir y nadie quería levantarse a socorrerla, me dio mucha pena y me levanté descalza a ver que le pasaba, la tomé en brazos y le di su biberón que estaba al lado de su cunita, aún recuerdo como succionaba con tanta gana —sonreí emocionada —, era la bebé más bella que había visto y desde entonces…

Edward se paró rápidamente, fue como si viese un manchón suspendido en el aire. Al segundo siguiente que ocurrió eso, sentí la presión tibia de unos labios suaves y carnosos. Tardé un par de segundos para darme cuenta y abrir mis ojos. Delante de mí estaba Edward Cullen sellando mi boca con un beso.

* * *

_Hola mis niñas._

_¿Cómo han estado? espero que todas estén muy bien._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, los leo todos e intento responderlos cuanto antes._

_¡¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

**Tengo que darles una noticia importante, por favor léanlo y propaguenlo.**

**Estudio enfermería y estoy en una sociedad cientifica de mi carrera llamada SOCIEN.**

**Estoy buscando autoras que estudien enfermería y que estén dispuestas para participar en un concurso acá en mi país.**

**Para esto no es necesario venir ni nada. Se pedirá que hagan un ensayo o revisión bibliográfica de una de las teoristas de enfermería.**

**Les contaré mucho más y hay premios de publicación acá en mi país.**

**¡Estoy ansiosa por reunir chicas que estudien enfermería en todas partes de chile y del mundo!**

**Así que me encantaría que me hablaran las interesadas y mantuviésemos contacto.**

_También quiero pasar el dato para las chicas que se leyeron THE HOST... para que pasen a Soul's Scars mi fic de The Host._

_Cariños a todas y espero sus mensajitos._

**Manne Van Necker**


	14. Cap 13: College

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XIII.

**College.**

* * *

Sus suaves labios estaban presionados sobre los míos, eran cálidos y tan suaves como la seda misma. Entre él y yo sólo existía una presión tierna, no había movimientos bruscos ni nada de lo que pude imaginar alguna vez, simplemente era el contacto, nada más que eso, un contacto que me tenía completamente eclipsada, como si estuviese congelada en el tiempo, como si mi entorno no existiese. El roce de nuestro beso pareció eterno, pero entonces cuando creí que moriría sin aire, él se alejó. Así sin más, se sentó nuevamente en su silla, tomó los cubiertos y siguió comiendo. No hubo explicaciones, ni una mirada tierna, absolutamente nada. Luego de un completo silencio, él me miró, pero entonces no pude sino bajar la mirada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me habría besado? Alguien como él, un hombre tan diferente a lo que yo aspiraba, un hombre de mundo besando a una simple muchacha huérfana. No tenía sentido, era irracional, pero él parecía obviar mi dilema interno, pues volvió a mirarme mientras comíamos y curvó sus labios en una tímida sonrisa.

—Así que de esa manera conociste a Christine —pareció susurrar.

Asentí en silencio.

¿Qué pretendía? Quizá para él ese beso no significase mucho, quizá no significaba nada, pero para mí si era importante. Era el primer beso —mi primer beso —, una chica no olvida eso, no importa su condición personal, es un beso ¡Dios! Y Edward parecía completamente en paz, mientras que mi fuero interno exigía explotar de preguntas. Cuando terminamos de comer no tenía nada que decir, así que me levanté, le agradecí por todo y me fui a mi habitación. No sabía si había hecho bien, pero mi corazón estaba al borde de mis labios y en cualquier momento se caería sobre mi plato, lo mejor era huir a mi habitación.

Esa noche no pude dormir, parecía hacer demasiado calor, me destapaba y tenía frío, me acomodaba hacía un lado y me molestaba la espalda, luego hacía el otro y me destapaba. No tenía sentido, pero sinceramente mi cabeza activa no podía dejarme dormir. Cuando el sol alumbró mi habitación, mis ojos parecieron quemarse.

—¿En qué piensas? —sonrió Alice cuando me vio distraída por la ventana mientras ella cargaba a Christine que se entretenía rasguñándole la nariz.

—Nada —sonreí —. ¿Qué me cuentan ustedes? ¿Qué tal las clases?

—Como siempre, te trajimos los cuadernos y además tenemos excelentes noticias —sonrió Rose mientras me entregaba algunos cuadernos.

—¿Noticias? — Aún más cosas que debería soportar. ¡Genial!

—Es que, querida —sonrió Alice mientras Rose recibía a Christine —, el College dará un baile, podremos invitar a chicos de diferentes universidades, lo mejor es que la mayoría es de Princeton.

—¿Cómo les puede gustar la idea si no tenemos a quién invitar? —rodeé los ojos.

—Te equivocas —me interrumpió Rose —, Lauren invitará a su hermano que vendrá con más amigos, está muy feliz de invitar a chicos de Princeton, tanto así que dijo que quería que bailaras con su hermano toda la noche —rió.

—¿Bailar? —parecía que mi garganta se hubiese trabado con algo, porque no era capaz de tragar —, ¿Qué clase de baile?

—No sé, lo que pongan, es por eso que hemos hablado ya con Edward, sé que no está en condiciones de bailar, pero algo podrá enseñarnos, después de todo él es como nuestro mentor en casi todo —sonrió Alice.

¿Mentor? Si, un mentor que está encargado de robarnos a todas nuestro primer beso, estoy segura. ¿Tendría que seguir aún aquí? Porque la verdad es que deseaba volverme cuanto antes al College, pero no era capaz de dejarle así, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, rememorar sus labios contra los míos, sus suaves y tibios roces contra mis labios inexpertos e inseguros, fueron segundos que parecieron eternos, culpablemente exquisitos y eternos.

—Antes que lo olvide, Lauren me envió una foto de su hermano, es genial, un chico muy guapo, mariscal de campo ¿Puedes creerlo? —sonrió mientras me tendía la fotografía.

Un chico de cabello semi ondulado, castaño, de unos ojos muy dulces y unas facciones casi perfectas estaba ante mí, era imposible no verle y sentirse atraída por la agradable imagen.

—¿Cómo se llama? —reí algo nerviosa.

—Emmett —sonrió Rose que jugaba con Christine.

Comentamos de lo ansiosas que estaban por el baile y de lo curioso que sería conocer a Emmett, que parecía ser un chico encantador, hasta que Edward ingresó a la habitación, cojeaba mucho, pero era demasiado obstinado como para hacer caso a los cuidados que debía seguir al pie de la letra. Me quedé petrificada mientras saludaba a Alice y Rose con la mayor naturalidad, estúpidamente dejé que tomase la fotografía de Emmett, la observó, me miró inquisitivamente y sonrió. ¿Qué significaría esa sonrisa?

—¿Cómo han estado chicas? —dijo mientras me devolvía la fotografía.

—De maravilla —sonrió Rose —, estábamos pensando en que usted podría ayudarnos.

—¿Usted? —rió —, ¿En qué necesitan ayuda?

—Tenemos un baile —continuó Alice —, y la verdad es que no sabemos mucho de bailar, digamos que lo más cercano a un baile ha sido cuando poníamos la radio y barríamos los pasillos, créame que por entonces las escobas eran la mejor pareja de baile —rió.

—Algo tiesa —añadió Rose.

Edward sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, parecía ser yo la única que no encajaba. Amablemente, él accedió a comenzar con las clases, aprendimos de todo, ya que era una fiesta de gala, obviamente habría todo tipo de música, así que quedamos en que las chicas vendrían después de clases a practicar. Una vez que se fueron, prometieron volver en tres días más, mientras que yo tendría que asistir mañana en la mañana al College a rendir algunas pruebas atrasadas.

—Isabella —dijo Edward antes que me marchase con Christine.

—¿Si? —respondí mientras me volteaba con lentitud, el nerviosismo y la incomodidad estaban presentes, como dos fantasmas entre nosotros, no podía negar que sospechaba que él sabía quién era Mr. Misterioso y no podía obviar ese beso.

—Quiero hablar contigo, ¿Puedes acompañarme? —se levantó de la silla, tomó un bastón que en ese momento descansaba cerca de él y que antes no había visto y caminó cuidadosamente.

No esperó que accediera a conversar con él, simplemente pareció una pregunta de cortesía que no podría ser negada. Gretta tomó a Christine antes de llegar al estudio de Edward, estudio que conocía bien porque había estado escondida allí antes. Una vez solos sentí que su mirada se clavaba en la mía, como viendo mis pensamientos más íntimos.

—Siéntate, creo que este tema será un poco más que largo —se aclaró la garganta —. Como sabrás Christine es criada muy bien aquí, tiene grandes proyectos futuros y por sobre todo tiene mucha gente que la quiere, en cuanto a eso espero que estés más tranquila ya que has convivido con nosotros por algunas semanas —hizo una pausa que me dio paso para asentir en silencio —. Soy un benefactor del orfanato, te vi crecer, aunque no lo creas lo hice…—se silenció sin más, no sabía que esperaba de mí, pero me mantuve en silencio hasta que reanudó su discurso —. No soy quién para decirte que debes hacer, ni como debes comportarte, pero quiero que tengas cuidado con este baile, probablemente sea la primera vez que conozcas a chicos de tu edad, créeme que a esa edad las hormonas están revoloteando por todas partes y quiero que estés bien, bueno, tú y las chicas, no quiero llevarme desagradables sorpresas y creo que Mr. Smith tampoco lo querría así, es por esto que he pedido una extensión a la invitación, probablemente iré por unas horas y espero que no se sientan observadas ni incomodas, pero es la única manera de asegurarme que todo vaya bien, sobre todo porque no quiero que nadie las obligue a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Cómo besarme por ejemplo? —la frase se escapó de mis labios en un instante, y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos que no alcanzó a ser oculta por su experimentada careta indestructible.

Mantuvo el silencio, quizá analizando sus posibles respuestas, o quizá simplemente esperando que continuase.

—Ahora, no quiero que continúes en la búsqueda de Mr. Smith, no insistas con aquello, podría ser una noticia no muy agradable de descubrir, algún día Mr. Smith estará dispuesto a conocerte, pero enfócate en lo realmente importante que son tus estudios —dijo escupiendo palabra tras palabra, parecía quedarse sin aliento.

—Edward, me pediste que confiase en ti, creo que lo he hecho, es hora que tú confíes en mí…

—No puedo revelarte quién es Mr. Smith, es un secreto que no puedo revelar simplemente porque no es de mi incumbencia.

—No me refiero a eso —me armé de valor y de una bocanada de aire, sabía que esto sería difícil, mejor decirlo de un golpe —. ¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando me besaste?

Edward no mantuvo su mirada, se dedicó a escribir sobre algo que no tenía importancia, o quizá si la tuviese, pero no la importancia que yo necesitaba, no ese tipo de valor. Él me ignoraba y no sabía por qué, me armé de valor para saberlo, ya no era la niña tímida de un orfanato, me habían pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiadas vivencias en tan poco tiempo, quizá pronto terminase mi primer año fuera de todo, quizá todo había cambiado y yo también, es por eso que mi valor fue el suficiente para insistir en su silencio.

—¿Me dirás o pretendes fingir que no existió? —chillé —, no creas que no es importante, no puedes llegar y callar a una chica con un beso ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Qué era una chica más a la que besar y luego dejar allí?, pues no creas que me interesó tu beso, es más, me tiene sin cuidado, pero no pretendas que porque has invertido dinero en nosotras, puedes llegar y besar a la que te plazca, no porque no haya tenido tu crianza o tu dinero…

—Cállate —sentenció —, cállate de una vez —su voz era grave, ronca, algo alterada y sus ojos me miraban directamente como unos misiles que apuntaban con exactitud —. ¡No dejas de hablar estupideces, una tras otra! ¿No has aprendido nada en este tiempo? Deja de victimizarte por tu antigua condición…

—Y tú deja de tratarme como una niña y dime qué demonios está pasando aquí, explícame ¿por qué vivo contigo cuando tienes gente suficiente a quién cuidar?, ¿por qué quieres ir a mi baile?, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto cuando no es necesario? ¡Vamos! Dime de una maldita vez ¿Por qué me besaste?

—No digas malas palabras, no estás yendo al College para criar un saco de malas palabras y por otro lado, vives conmigo porque Christine se siente cómoda así, te puedes ir cuando desees, voy a tu baile porque Mr. Smith lo pidió así, me preocupo porque me nace hacerlo, contigo y con Rosalie y Alice y te besé simplemente porque fue un impulso del momento que podría ser justificado por momentos en los que tu no prestas atención en absoluto, y si me disculpas no me siento bien y quiero descansar, descansar incluso de ti y tus niñerías, el día que madures lo suficiente quizá comprendas que has dejado de ser esa pobre huérfana que aún insistes en ser —recalcó un una fuerza que jamás creí posible.

Me levanté indignada, tomé mis cosas, le avisé a Gretta que me iría y que cuidase a Christine, tomé el primer taxi que me llevase al College, podría haberme ido caminando, pero no quise por la hora, ya era tarde.

Al llegar todos se sorprendieron, Jessica y Lauren me abrazaron como si fuésemos amigas de siempre, me animaron pues notaron mi rostro algo melancólico, no lo podía ocultar, no lo podía negar. Alice y Rose habían salido, por lo que me quedé con ellas.

—¿Estás bien, querida? ¿Quieres té? —insistió Jessica.

—Gracias —sonreí.

—Siento que hayas pasado por tantos problemas —añadió Lauren —, pero sé que te divertirás con mi hermano, cada vez falta menos para el baile y sé que es una trivialidad, pero anímate, lo necesitas.

Esa noche agradecí estar en una habitación lo suficientemente amplia como para enrollarme en mis sabanas y olvidar al mundo. Edward era un idiota, yo era una idiota, pero no soportaba su voz alzándose ante mí.

Los días siguientes me sentí feliz de estar de vuelta en el College, estar en los talleres, participar en las clases, poco a poco fui tomando más el ritmo, al parecer mis amigas habían hecho un gran trabajo con sus apuntes, ya que no tardé nada en volver a introducirme en los estudios.

Una tarde Seth vino a visitarnos y me exigió que escribiese más seguido de mi quehacer en el college, que Mr. Smith estaba muy descontento con mi ingratitud, así que esa noche me dispuse a escribirle sin demasiada gana.

_Señor quejumbroso y multimillonario._

_No tengo mucho que decirle, sus huérfanas están haciendo lo posible por llenar los inmensos agujeros negros que ha dejado el Orfanato, agujeros que parecen crecer como los orificios de las pantys de Cyrille, agujeros terribles de conocimiento y si usted hubiese sido un huérfano del Orfanato San Francisco de Asís, sabría de qué hablo. Entre tanta clase, tanto que estudiar y tanto libro que leer ¿Cree usted que tengo tiempo para frivolidades? Pues la única frivolidad que me queda es la del baile que viene la próxima semana, podremos invitar a chicos de Princeton, pero como no hay a quienes podamos invitar, mi buena amiga Lauren ha invitado muchos chicos de allí, entre ellos su hermano, es guapo y es mariscal de campo, así que deberé aprender algunas reglas del juego para entender de qué me habla. No crea Sr. Multimillonario que sus chicas piensan sólo en chicos, creo que mi experiencia casi nula con ellos me hace pensar que son idiotas, no quiero ofenderlo a usted, pero la verdad es que son idiotas, no me gusta pensar en ellos, no, creo que ser escritora será lo mejor de la vida y olvidaré a los hombres con sus estupideces, son tan inseguros que no son capaces de responder luego que cometen sus actos, no los entiendo ni los entenderé nunca y el día que los entienda temo que me convertiré en uno y Dios me libre de todo eso, Sr. Misterioso._

_Ahora hablando de cosas más importantes que mi aburrida vida, dígame usted ¿Tiene algo que ver con Jacob Black? ¿Es usted Jacob Black? Dígamelo, porque su huérfana y futura escritora quizá sea toda una revolución en el mundo de Sherlock Holmes, si, porque no pienso quedarme de piernas cruzadas, por mucho que mis nuevas medias sean de seda, pues debo averiguar quién es usted y estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones y si usted es Jacob Black me sentiré extraña, no sé si agradecida o enfurecida porque le conozco y usted ha estado frente a mí con una naturalidad asombrosa, sería usted un muy buen mentiroso y yo odio a los mentirosos, creo que lo mejor es que me diga quién es usted porque si no lo hace temo que me hará trabajar para averiguarlo._

_Atte. Suya._

_La huérfana investigadora parte del nuevo equipo de poesía del College._

Cuando me entregaron mis resultados me sentí bastante perturbada, no me había ido tan bien como esperaba, mi único sobresaliente era literatura, las chicas tampoco estaban muy conformes con sus resultados, pero eran bastante regulares, así que decidimos poner aún más de esfuerzo en nuestros estudios. Lauren y Jessica fueron un gran aporte para nuestra mesa de estudios y pronto me sentí muy en casa con ellas. Días antes del baile a Rosalie, Alice y a mí nos llegó un cheque de trescientos dólares para cada una, Mr. Smith decía que era para nuestros gastos en cosas para el baile. ¿Trescientos dólares para un vestido, unos zapatos y unas medias? ¿Estaba loco? Las tres decidimos quedarnos con un solo cheque y devolver dos, con trescientos dólares estaríamos más que bien.

_Sr. Derrochador de dinero._

_No me puede pedir usted que le quiera, yo no puedo querer a una persona desequilibrada ¿Qué persona normal enviaría a tres muchachitas una suma total de novecientos dólares? Alguien en su sano juicio sin duda no haría algo así, a menos que quiera comprar nuestro afecto y créame que sólo conseguiría lo contrario. Intente invertir el dinero en otras cosas, no en estas huérfanas desagradecidas, en serio, debería gastarlas en niños del orfanato, nosotras estamos bien con nuestra mesada._

_Agradecida y algo confundida._

_La chica del vestido azul._

Alice, Rose y yo íbamos al hall a revisar nuestra correspondencia cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí, si, podría ser que fuese algo perseguida, pero uno siente cuando la están mirando y no me equivoqué pues Alice no tardó en decirme que Edward estaba aquí.

—¿Viene con Christine? —dije mientras revisaba una carta amarilla que venía desde Princeton.

—No, viene solo —sonrió Alice.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —añadió Rose.

—Parece ser una carta de Emmett, el hermano de Lauren —añadí sin importancia.

—Edward quiere hablarte, deberías ir —insistió Alice.

—Quiere hablarnos a todas —le interrumpí.

Nos acercamos hacía él, entonces vi que su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, intenté mantenerme fuerte y esperé que alguna de las chicas dijese algo, pero cuando miré a mi lado me encontré sola, probablemente este fuese uno de los momentos de mi vida en que juré no perdonarles jamás lo que me hicieron, pero sabía que era mentira.

—Hay un café en la esquina ¿Quieres hablar? —sonrió como si nada, como si no hubiese dicho cosas horriblemente ciertas.

—No tengo nada que hablar y tengo clases, podrías venir en una ocasión en la que no molestases —noté que ya caminaba mejor, aunque con ayuda de una muleta.

—Puedes salir de clases, no olvides que soy algo así como tu segundo apoderado, tutor o lo que sea, puedes salir un momento —añadió mientras tomó mis libros y los dejó en el mostrador con la recepcionista que le dedicó una sonrisa.

Al salir del College me sentí incomoda, sentía que no estaba protegida.

—Que ahora seas un lisiado te facilita las cosas ¿no?, nadie le dice que no a un lisiado —dije entre dientes.

—¿Te ha facilitado las cosas ser huérfana? —inquirió.

—Eres un ser cruel —me paré a la mitad del camino, frente a la entrada del café.

—Probablemente era lo que querías oír, te recuerdo que no fui yo quien comenzó con las agresiones —insistió a que entrase.

Una vez sentados, frente a frente y con un café en la mano, no supe que hacía hay, sólo pensé que desde ese beso todo había cambiado, todo. Ya no éramos los mismos, él parecía estar siempre a la defensiva, quizá porque yo siempre estaba atacándolo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le dije interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Las vacaciones ya se acercan y quería informarte que con Christine viajaré fuera del país, sé que no tengo por qué pedirte permiso, pero simplemente es un detalle que no puedo obviar, iremos a Europa —dijo sin más.

—¿Irás con ella en esa condición? —cuestioné.

—Si, pero no viajaré solo, así que no habrá problemas al respecto, Christine irá bien acompañada —sonrió.

—¿Irá Gretta con ustedes?

—No, Gretta odia los aviones, invité a Caroline, una amiga que podrá ser muy útil, después de todo tarde o temprano Christine debería acostumbrarse a ella y es mejor más temprano que tarde —volvió a sonreír.

—¿Caroline? —no pude evitar insistir.

—Una amiga.

—¿Con una amiga viajas a Europa así como así?

—Si, eso hace la gente normal, creo que tú deberías ir pensando que harás —rió.

—Probablemente me vaya a la casa de Lauren, ella y su hermano me han invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellos en su casa —mentí. Pude ver tensión en sus labios. Me sentí triunfante, por un momento.

—¿Te ha autorizado ya Mr. Smith? —sonrió mientras mi triunfo se iba al cuerno.

—Mr. Smith no es mi dueño, puedo hacer lo que me plazca y si me place perderme en la casa de Lauren, entonces que venga él en persona y me lo impida —sentencié.

Tarde o temprano Edward tendría que decirme quién era Mr. Misterioso, si no lo hacía él, yo me buscaría la manera, pero no habría forma que cediera ante él, no después de su sucio juego de celos estúpidos. No, no caería, aunque me moría de rabia de saber que Christine estaría con esa tal Caroline y Edward por Europa. No es que quisiera viajar con ellos, pero odiaba saber que él introduciría en la vida de mi pequeña a cuanta mujerzuela se le ocurriese.

* * *

**Hola.**

_Queridas niñas, gracias por leer esta historia y más soportar mis tardanzas._

_Entre la Universidad, y que se me borró el capítulo y perdí un poco la inspiración..._

_¡Uff! Muchas gracias por comprender, de verdad, ustedes son un sol._

_Les cuento que he estado tardando en mis actualizaciones porque entre la universidad y algunos trabajos que debo hacer_

_he estado un poco perdida y a veces estar tan ocupada aleja mi inspiración, pero ya se vienen buenisimos capítulos._

_Les cuento que se viene el baile, luego las vacaciones y nuestras niñas van creciendo mucho y cada vez más_

_están mas cerca de descubrir quién es Mr. Misterioso... aunque ahora Bella esté centrada en qué demonios pasa con Edward..._

_pues ya sabremos más, lo que es yo, es increíble que siga enamorada de esta historia._

_Besos queridas._

_Gracias por sus Reviews._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	15. Cap 14: Baile

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XIV.

**Baile.**

* * *

Los días previos al baile estuve pasando por alto todo lo que tuviese que ver con Edward Cullen. Era estúpido invertir mi tiempo en alguien como él, sinceramente, aunque evitaba pensar lo ocurrido, era mi mente la que me jugaba una mala pasada y recaía.

—Bella —sonrió Lauren que se estaba peinando en su tocador.

La miré en el reflejo de su espejo, entonces ella continuo hablandome.

—Las chicas me han dicho que no son muy buenas para bailar, por lo menos, no los bailes clásicos —sonrió —. La verdad es que yo soy terrible, vivo pisandole los pies a Emmett, por eso mismo le mandé a llamar —volvió a sonreír —, me encantaría que vinieses con nosotras, todas iremos a un salón que pedí y ensayaremos allí con mi hermano y algunos de sus compañeros.

¡Perfecto! Así no tendría que pedirle a Edward que nos ayudase, no podía sentirme más dichosa, tanto que Alice lo terminó de divulgar.

—¿Qué te hace más feliz, Bella? —sonrió —. ¿Aprender a bailar o bailar con Emmett?

—Muy graciosa —respondí algo incomoda.

El chico se veía agradable, sus fotos y sus cartas eran de lo más divertidas, de hecho Lauren siempre decía que adoraba a su hermano. Ventaja que yo nunca tuve, podría decir que Alice, Rose y yo somos como hermanas, pero nunca tuve la dicha de compartir un hermano. Los niños del orfanato no eran muy amigables, quizá será porque después de los nueve años existe una separación total entre niñas y niños, a los catorce jamás Ludovico recordaría que era mi amigo a los tres años o a los cinco, las únicas que quedaban era Alice y Rosalie. De cierta manera, casi secretamente, creo que las chicas y yo envidiabamos a Lauren y Jessica.

Cuando llegó el día del ensayo las chicas estaba llenas de energía y felicidad, por mi parte venía un poco frustrada por la visita a Christine, había estado odiosa todo el tiempo que estuve allí, estaba inquieta me tironeo el pelo y hasta me mordió. No sabía que era, quizá percibía que no andaba muy de animos, podría quizá ser eso, en general los niños son más sensibles a estas cosas.

—Isabella —sonrió Jessica —, ¿Podrías hacernos un favor?

—Claro —dije mientras me alzaba de la silla.

—Emmett y sus amigos están en el Hall, olvidamos el insignificante detalle que los hombres no pueden entrar al College, obviamente a excepción de los padres, hermanos y/o tutores —comprendí de inmediato a que se refería Jessica.

Todas las chicas me miraron ansiosas, como si estuviesen rogando que hiciese algo para ayudarlas.

—¿Entonces? —muy dentro de mí tenía la ilusión de que no fuese lo que creía.

—Entonces ¿Podrías pedirle a tu tutor que autorice y pida a recepción que los dejen entrar? —sonrió Jess.

—Por favor —añadió Lauren.

—La verdad es que me encantaría, pero mi tutor no me habla hace días —mentí.

La verdad es que no podía pedirle a Mr. Misterioso que apareciese como si nada aquí a dar una autorización. Si supieran que ni siquiera lo conocemos.

—¿Qué tal Edward? —añadió Rosalie.

—No —dije secamente —, anda ocupado con un viaje que hará, no creo que tenga tiempo para estas cosas.

—Yo creo que si —sonrió Alice mientras marcaba el telefono.

Por lo menos no se lo pediría yo, algo es algo, sería una autorización y listo, no creo que se interponga, no debería hacerlo.

Bajamos al Hall para recibir a los chicos, no podíamos hacerlos esperar hasta que Edward llegase, por lo que todos nos quedamos sentados en la recepción esperando.

Ciertamente Emmett era guapo, era alto y sin duda llamaría la atención de cualquier chica, por lo que estuvimos hablando era muy gracioso, tenía siempre una palabra linda y agradable, sin contar que sus ojos eran muy sinceros.

—¿Qué más haces allá? —sonrió Rosalie mientras él le comentaba su rutina en Princeton.

Los acompañantes de Emmett eran también muchachos guapos, todos eran pertenecientes al equipo de fútbol americano, Emmett sólo les había solicitado a ellos que viniese puesto que eran los mejores bailarines, un hermoso detalle de su parte. Alice escuchaba atenta lo que ellos decían, pero no parecía tan entusiasmada como Rosalie, era un tanto extraño que Rose se interesase por ese tipo de cosas, pero nos agradaba poder desenvolvernos con naturalidad.

—Buenas tardes —una voz conocida se escuchó a mis espaldas.

Todos respondieron con un "buenas tardes", incluso aquellos que no conocían a Edward. No me volteé a verlo, pero por la mirada de Alice supe de inmediato que traía a Christine, unos segundos después un pequeño chillido confirmó mi teoría.

—Gracias, Edward —sonrió Alice.

—Aún no he hecho nada, agradezcanlo cuando consigamos la autorización —escuché con claridad y a pesar que tenía curiosidad no volteé a verlo —. Acompañenme.

Los nueve nos levantamos y acompañamos a Edward, sin muchas ganas accedí a hacerlo, fue entonces cuando la vi. Supongo que mi rostro se tornó de todos colores, porque Alice me dio un codazo para preguntarme silenciosamente que me pasaba. Obviamente ellas no sabían que Edward se iría de viaje con la que supongo es Caroline, lo que más me molestaba no era su perfecta figura ni su buen sentido del vestir, me molestaba que en sus brazos tenía a una dichosa y feliz Christine, una pequeña que no se comparaba a la pequeña de la mañana.

Edward se acercó a la recepcionista y la saludó tan cordialmente como siempre, ella le sonrió descarada y luego le preguntó el motivo de su visita, como si ya no lo supiera.

—Me encantaría decir que el motivo de mi visita es verla a usted —sonrió —, pero esta vez debo pedir la autorización formal del ingreso de estos jovenes al salón de practicas del College.

El rostro de la recepcionista cambió radicalmente de un coqueteo descarado a un ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuál es el motivo? —dijo secamente, nadie podría obviar el evidente cambio de actitud.

—Las muchachas tomarán clases de baile con estos jovenes, será una hora o dos —sonrió.

La verdad es que no entendía por qué Edward estaba haciendo esto, tenía que tener un motivo muy bien escondido para hacerlo, tenía que haberlo. Hacía pocos días estaba tan diferente a como estaba ahora, ¿Sería Caroline la que lo había cambiado?

—¿Algún adulto estará vigilando aquel ensayo, Sr. Cullen? —añadió la recepcionista.

—¿Usted sería tan amable de sugerir alguna persona que pudiese? Lamentablemente no podré estar presente —su rostro intentaba demostrar ese convencimiento, lo que respecta a mí, no le creía ni una sola palabra.

Consiguió que pudiesemos practicar, le agradecimos, me incluyo, le agradecimos su tiempo y buena voluntad.

—Isabella —dijo cuando ya nos ibamos —, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Me acerqué a ellos, Caroline me miraba sonriente, era una sonrisa agradable, no había nada malo debajo de ella, por lo menos eso aparentaba. Tendría que darme el tiempo de descubrir su verdadera careta.

—Quiero presentarte a Caroline, ella viajará con Christine y yo a Europa —sonrió.

Ella tenía unos ojos dulces y grandes, mientras tomaba en brazos a Christine, me tendió una mano. Se la acepté.

—Es un gusto conocerte Isabella —sonrió de nuevo —. Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Bella —chilló y luego soltó una risita.

Todos nos quedamos mirando, Edward miró a Christine, luego me miró a mí, Caroline hizo lo mismo, mientras yo quedé sorprendida, con los ojos más grandes de los que podría esperar, ella me miraba con ternura. Extendió sus brazos hacía mi y Caroline me la acercó.

—Es la primera vez que dice un nombre —susurré.

Christine siempre balbuceaba, quizá la carencia de una familia que tuviese cuidados con ella hizo que su lenguaje se retardara. Agua, papa, leche, pero jamás un nombre.

—Es tan hermosa —sonrió Caroline —. Me alegra que sean tan cercanas, no te preocupes por nada, en el viaje estaré muy pendiente de ella —me dijo.

Asentí. No se veía una mala persona, tampoco se veía demasiado cercana a Edward. Caroline miró a Edward y comprendió rapidamente por qué él la miraba así, ambas, Caroline y Christine se fueron a sentar a uno de los sofá que estaban más alejados mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos de pie.

—Caroline será su educadora durante toda su infancia, ella es una prima lejana que egresó hace poco, es especialista en la educación infantil, sé que habrá excelentes resultados de Christine —su voz era agradable, casi melodiosa.

Sentí un extraño alivio.

—¿Estarás aún en el baile?

—No —respondió secamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo dije para fastidiarte supongo —rió —, estabas un poco molesta y me pareció gracioso molestarte.

—Muy gracioso —alcé una ceja —. ¿Cuándo partirán?

—En unos días —dijo sin importancia —. Cuando estés de vacaciones trataré de contactarte para ver si cuando estemos de vuelta puedes ir a ver a Christine.

—Vale —sonreí.

El silencio era incomodo, pero la necesidad de estar uno frente al otro era mutua, casi imperceptible, pero existía.

—¡Bella! —chilló Jess —. ¡ya comenzamos y Rose te robó el primer baile con Emmett!

Edward posó sus ojos fijamente en mi rostro que se tornaba rosado, un rosa fuerte.

—Creo que estoy entorpeciendo tu primera cita —sonrió.

—¿Primera cita? No, Emmett es diferente a lo que espero —susurré.

—Cuando tenga más tiempo estaré feliz de saber que es lo que esperas —me besó en la frente, hizo una señal a Caroline y se marchó.

Un beso en la frente, que diferente eran las sensaciones de sus labios en mi frente a como eran sus labios en mi boca. Era electrizante, no me desagradaba, pero no me sentía comoda con eso, no era algo que me gustase del todo, era extraño.

El ensayo fue de maravilla. Emmett era muy hábil, pero le cedí mi bailarín a Rose, ambos parecían calzar mejor de lo que yo lo hacía. Me dediqué a Bailar con un chico que se llamaba Peter. Era gracioso y de fácil sonrisa, tenía muchos temas para contarme, me hablaba de cosas maravillosas, pescaba, cazaba, hacía remo, era muy simpático.

—Pet—rió Jess que recién había vuelto al salón luego de ir por más música —, veo que has conocido a Bella.

—Si —sonrió —, no me habías dicho que era tu compañera de cuarto.

Creo que mi rostro alertó mi falta de comprensión en su conversación tan natural.

—Pet es mi hermano —sonrió Jess —, no sabía que vendría, además como llegó tarde igual que tú, no estuvo con Emmett esperando el permiso.

—Llegué dos minutos antes de que llegases tú —aclaró Peter —, de hecho te vi hablando con alguien en la entrada, pero no sabía que eras amiga de Jess.

El salón de recepción estaba hermoso, todo perfectamente decorado, unos lienzos colgaban desde el techo. Era mi primer año en el College y jamás había visto tanta pomposidad en mi vida. Nuestros vestidos lucían como los de estrellas de cine, eran hermosos, simples y juveniles, pero muy hermosos. Los chicos venían con impecables trajes. Lauren estaba cerca de la escalera esperandonos, iba del brazo de Mat, mientras que Jess estaba bajando para reunirse con Eric que sería su acompañante, Rose recibiría el brazo de Emmett, Alice y yo iríamos del brazo de Pet que se había ofrecido a bailar con ambas.

Bailamos toda la noche, disfrutamos de la cena, nos reímos y me sentí completamente natural, eramos nosotras, no habíamos cambiado en nada, era simple ser uno misma con estos chicos. Nuestra ansiedad de no saber que decir o que hacer se esfumó con tal rapidez que desenvolvernos nos parecio natural.

—¿Quieres una bebida? —sonrió Pet.

—Muchas gracias —sonreí.

Le ofreció traer una bebida a Jess también, ya que Alice estaba bailando con Eric.

—Bella —me habló Jess con fuerza para escucharla —. Mis padres me han preguntado si traeré a alguna amiga a casa, ya se lo pregunté a las chicas, Lauren se irá de viaje con su familia así que no podrá venir, pero espero que tú aceptes la invitación, las chicas dijeron que dependería de ti.

Me sentí dichosa, tanto así que acepté la invitación de inmediato, le pregunté si sus padres se molestarían que fuesemos tres las que estaríamos en su casa, ella me explicó que iríamos a su casa de verano, que estaba a la orilla de un lago y que Pet nos podría enseñar a remar, pescar y disfrutar de exquisitos picnic debajo de los arboles de la propiedad de su padre.

—¿Has aceptado? —rió Pet cuando le conté —, ¡Es maravilloso! Disfrutaremos mucho, sé que serán las mejores vacaciones de tu vida.

Yo tuve la misma certeza, hasta el día siguiente por lo menos.

_Srta. Isabella Swan._

_Me dirijo a usted para informarle que el Sr. Smith dispuso de una granja para que usted y sus compañeras fueran a pasar sus vacaciones. Los Grant estarán muy gustosos de recibirlas y la esperan el día Lunes a las 15:00 hrs en la estación rural de "Beauty Ville" Los boletos y las indicaciones serán enviados este Sábado._

_Atte._

_Seth Clearwater_

_Secretario de Sr. Smith._

Oculté la carta hasta que pude deshacerme de ella en uno de los retretes. No les diría nada a Alice ni a Rose, este sería mi secreto. Quería ir a casa de Jess y Pet, no iba a aceptar que este señor me dominase. Diría que no había visto su carta y que con las chicas ya nos habíamos marchado, después de todo en unas horas más vendrían por nosotros ¿Qué pasaría si no había revisado mi casilla?

Sería mi primera travesura fuera del Orfanato y llegué a asustarme al no sentirme culpable.

—¿Dónde van? —dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas cuando estabamos llenas de maletas en el hall esperando a los padres de Jess.

—Jess y Pet nos han invitado a su casa de verano a pasar las vacaciones, así que estamos esperando a sus padres —sonrió Rose.

Edward me miró fijamente.

—¿Le pediste permiso a Mr. Smith? —sus ojos parecían dos tanques sobre mí.

—Si —mentí —, dijo que siempre y cuando volviesemos enteras no habría problema.

Edward gruñó sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

* * *

_Hola queridas._

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien, pues nuestra Bella es muy llevada a su idea no?_

_Espero que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews._

_Pasen a ver mi nueva web-fanfiction: www . mannevannecker . tk_

_Las quiero_

_Manne Van Necker_


	16. Cap 15: Traición

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XV.

**Traición.**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious:**__ Jessica ha invitado a Rosalie, Alive y Bella a su casa de veraneo, junto a sus padres y su hermano Pet que se ha mostrado muy atento con Bella. Ella recibe la carta del Secretario de Mr. Misterioso diciendo que deben ir a Beauty Ville, la granja de los Grant pero ella desobedece en silencio y cuando ya están por marcharse aparece Edward para encararla._

* * *

Edward se mantenía mirándome de pie allí, estaba evidentemente molesto, pero la verdad poco me interesaba. Eran nuestras primeras vacaciones juntas, sin tener que volver al odioso Orfanato, no iría a una Granja a trabajar sin parar porque el Sr. Misterioso lo dijese, por supuesto que no, además Pet era tan amable y cariñoso con nosotras y tan atento conmigo que no me podía negar. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si era prácticamente mi primer encuentro con alguien como él? Además Jess nos invitó a todas

—Bella —dijo secamente Edward —, espero que disfrutes.

—Lo mismo digo y espero que cuide de Christine —recalqué

—Lo haré, Caroline y yo lo haremos muy bien, créeme —sonrió, pero sus ojos no se llenaron de alegría en absoluto.

Edward actuaba extraño, quizá fuese porque no nos veríamos muy pronto, teníamos dos meses de vacaciones y él iría a Europa, mientras que yo simplemente iría a la casa de una amiga. No veía el motivo para que Sr. Misterioso se enojase, es más ni siquiera tenía derecho.

—¡Allí viene Pet! —rió Jess.

—¡Oh, Lauren! —dijo Rosalie abrazando a Lauren —, te extrañaremos.

La despedida de las chicas fue breve, la verdad es que estábamos tan ansiosas por iniciar nuestras vacaciones que poco y nada extrañamos la idea de nuestra comodidad en el College. Había decidido llevar un paquete de hojas para escribir allá, necesitaba entrar en el club literario selecto, en el cual tendría acceso al diario del college y además podría participar en uno que otro concurso de cuentos.

—Bella —sonrió Pet al verme, me quitó la maleta de las manos y la subió al coche.

—Hola, Pet —sonreí.

Sin duda era guapo y atento, pero tenía algo especial en su mirar, era una mirada renovadora y agradable, tenía una sonrisa muy graciosa y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todas. Hizo lo mismo con todas las maletas y luego nos pusimos en marcha, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que los padres de Jess no estaban.

—¿Y tus padres? —dije algo asustada.

—Ellos nos encontrarán en casa, luego de allí nos iremos a la cabaña del lago —sonrió Jess —. Amarán todo, es tan perfecto, tan ideal. ¡Oh! Y disfrutarán tanto de nuestras salidas familiares.

Alice, Rose y yo nos quedamos mirando, nunca habíamos estado en familias, nunca sabríamos que se sentiría más que ahora, sería nuestra única oportunidad de sentirnos algo así como en casa.

Pet condujo todo el camino, conversó y nos animó a que fuésemos al lago a penas llegásemos, de seguro el día estaría divino, nos hizo preguntas personales, nos lo tomamos muy bien y fuimos capaces de responder, Alice estaba muy feliz al igual que Rose, así que en ningún momento sentí culpabilidad por haberles mentido.

—Mamá —sonrió Jess —, estas son: Alice, Rosalie y Bella —nos señaló a cada una.

La señora Stanley se veía muy amable, nos sonrió y abrazó a cada una, el padre de Jess, el Sr. Stanley nos dio la mano, se veían muy buenas personas, nos atendieron de maravillas y a penas estuvimos todos listos comenzamos el viaje.

Pet nos habló de todo lo que se nos aparecía, desde los monumentos hasta las vivencias personales de su familia, nos enriquecía oírlo, pero a la vez nos recordaba lo difícil que fue para nosotros en comparación a su feliz vida familiar, aún así evité sentirme una resentida social por eso, debía superarlo y después de todo quizá no habría conocido a gente tan maravillosa como esa si no hubiese vivido lo que viví.

—¿Qué haces Bella? —sonrió Pet un día cerca del lago.

—Sólo miro la maravillosa vista —sonreí.

—Es preciosa, lo más hermoso es cuando el sol se pone, pareciera resaltar todos los colores de cada cosa —rió —, es alucinante.

—Sin dudas debe ser espectacular —añadí mientras perdía mi vista entre el paisaje.

—¿Te parece quedar a verlo? —sonrió.

—Claro —dije sentándome en el muelle.

Pet se marchó sin decir nada y no comprendí a qué, pero lo esperé sentada.

—Volvi —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—Casi te pierdes el inicio —reí.

—Más tarde hará frío, será mejor que te cubras con esto —me entregó una manta.

—Muchísimas gracias —la acepté encantada —, ¿Y tú?

—Aquí tengo la mía —sonrió.

No tardó en ofrecerme un café caliente que traía en un termo, fue agradable ver como todo el paisaje cambiaba de color, las hojas de los arboles que eran verdes se adaptaban en diferentes tonos, el lago también parecía aceptar la despedida del sol.

Cuando hubo que marcharse, Pet me tendió la mano para ponerme de pie, fue todo un caballero, creí por algunos instantes que intentaría algo, quizá besarme, pero fue lo suficientemente respetuoso para simplemente tomarme la mano. Lo dejé porque era agradable y no me molestaba, quizá podría decir que me gustaba.

—Gracias por la hermosa tarde —sonreí.

—Gracias a ti por compartirla conmigo —me acarició la mano.

—Ya es hora que vaya con las chicas, estaban planeando ir a comprar —volví a sonreír nerviosa.

—Lo sé.

Se acercó a mí y besó suavemente mi mejilla, haciendo que me ruborizara.

—Nos vemos luego —rió.

Era guapo y agradable, tierno y simpático, no veía nada de malo en que me gustara, era mucho más razonable que los chicos de su edad y no parecía ser un mujeriego de lo peor.

Los días eran maravillosos, la rutina diaria era muy entretenida, pero no podía seguir ocultando más este secreto, era tiempo de responderle a Sr. Misterioso, él debía saber que llevábamos casi cuatro días en la casa de los Stanley.

—¿Qué pasa Isabella? —dijo Alice al verme escribiendo.

—Hay algo que debo comunicarle al Sr. Smith —sonreí aunque fue fallidamente.

—Creo que no hará falta —dijo Rose que venía llegando con Jess.

—Mi papá me ha entregado esto, al parecer a su tutor no se les va una —rió y me tendió una carta.

.

_Srta. Isabella Swan._

_._

_El Sr. Smith está muy disgustado con usted por no asistir a Beauty Ville y le exige que usted haga abandono de sus planes y que se dirija hasta la granja de los Grant, allí las están esperando su presencia desde inicios de año. El señor ha encargado todas las comodidades para ustedes y les exige que se retiren de inmediato de la casa de los Stanley y que les den su agradecimiento._

_Es más el Sr. Smith añade que de no ser así este verano no tendrán mesadas para sustentar sus vacaciones y que lamentaría llegar a eso._

_Atte. _

_Seth Clearwather._

_Secretario Sr. Smith._

_._

_._

¿Cómo demonios sabe que estamos aquí? No lo debería saber a menos que Edward…

—¿Qué es? —sonrió Alice quitándole de las manos a Bella la nota.

—Es de Mr. Smith —trató de quitarla, pero le fue imposible.

—¡No le dijiste que vendríamos! —chilló Alice —, ¡Bella nos mentiste!

Ante los gritos de Alice no tardaron en llegar todos.

—¿Qué hiciste Bella? —dijo Rosalie algo molesta, pero por lo menos no me gritó.

—Bueno, el día anterior me llegó una carta donde decía que debíamos irnos a una Granja y no quise ir, prefería venir con Jessica y pedirle permiso sería muy tarde, así que preferí que viniésemos aquí —confesé.

—¿Qué estás enferma? —chilló Alice —, Bella esto no es nada gracioso como se te ocurre…

—¡Cálmense! —dijo Pet —. Ya pasó, ahora hay que ver que harán, después de todo han pasado hermoso tiempo aquí y lo arruinarán por una discusión.

En esos momentos agradecí para mis adentros a Pet, tan agradable que era hasta para conciliar discusiones.

—Me parece razonable —dijo Rose —, pero la verdad es que no pienso irme a aburrir a una Granja —rió.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? —dijo Alice molesta —, ¿Pedir limosna para pagar la estadía y los viajes?

—Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Edward —sugirió Rosalie.

—Está en Europa, además no olvides quién era el único que sabía dónde estábamos y milagrosamente la carta llegó aquí, no me extrañaría que él fuese Sr. Smith —chillé.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo Rosalie con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Podría ser perfectamente, es más no me extrañaría —dije molesta.

—Yo creo que es Jacob —dijo Alice —, la otra vez hizo unos comentarios muy raros, no me extrañaría que fuese él.

—En vez de pensar en eso, podríamos trabajar el verano y pagar nuestra estadía —intenté sonreir.

—Nadie les está cobrando nada chicas, pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran y de vuelta al College se van conmigo —sonrió Jessica.

—Lo sentimos, Jess, pero no creo que se trate sólo de eso, también tiene que ver con nuestro tutor, no somos independientes y es compleja la situación —explicó Rose.

—Será mejor que dejemos a las chicas decidir —dijo Pet —, ya saben que son bienvenidas aquí siempre.

Cuando todos se marcharon aún sentía la mirada sobre mí, la mirada del estilo Alice Swan te matará.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Obvio! No estabas pensando porque tus hormonas revoloteaban sobre Pet —chilló.

—Calla, Alice, te van a escuchar —dijo Rosalie.

—Sé que fue mi error, pero me dio rabia que este Señor decidiera donde vamos y qué hacemos. ¡No somos sus mascotas! —chillé.

—Pero mientras él nos eduque, deberemos obedecer, ya después pensarás lo que quieras y harás lo que se te plazca, ahora no —dijo seria Rosalie —. Le vas a responder que envié a alguien a buscarnos a nuestra localización y que iremos gustosas a la Granja, es más le explicarás todo este asunto tal cual como ocurrió.

—Si —me limité a decir.

Rose me vigiló hasta que puse el punto final a la carta.

.

.

_Sr. Smith._

_Lamento que todo haya ocurrido de aquella manera, fue exclusivamente mi falta, no de Alice ni de Rosalie, puesto que no les informé de sus deseos y actué de manera egoísta puesto que deseaba conocer lo que era una familia de una amiga y Jessica Stanley amablemente nos ofreció. Por lo anterior le pido disculpas y además le solicito si usted es tan amable de dirigir a un encargado a la actual residencia que tenemos para poder dirigirnos a la Granja que usted ha dispuesto._

_Atte._

_Isabella Swan_

.

.

Fue una de las cartas más aburridas que envié y de las más mentirosas, no me arrepentía de nada que hubiese hecho y tampoco ese señor merecía mis disculpas, de lo que si estaba segura era que en esa Granja conseguiría la respuesta que buscaba: ¿Es Edward el Sr. Smith?

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Lamento el retraso, este capítulo andaba a medias. ¡Pero ya está aquí!_

_Les cuento que tengo un nuevo Fic se llama: **Love is pure.**_

_**Summary:** Él, un enviado de Dios, Cardenal e hijo del Santo Padre y ella el objeto de su sobreprotección y amor incondicional. Porque la unión entre hermanos es incomensurable, sin duda Cesare y Lucrezia eran un claro ejemplo. A sus ojos, la clase de amor que compartían era pura, quizá a los ojos de otros no era más que antinatural, no era más que Incesto._

_Está basado en la serie The Borgias, si no la han visto se las recomiendo._

_También les comento que se pasen por mi profile en el area de Diario Mural, tengo noticias para ustedes con respecto a que estoy de** locutora** de **Radio Online**._

_Cariños preciosas._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	17. Cap 16: Granja

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XVI.

**Granja**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious:**__ Mr. Misterious localizó a las chicas y al ver que no habían obedecido a sus deseos les envió un ultimátum en que las obligaba a marcharse de la casa de Jess y Pet, por lo que así, se enteraron Rosalie y Alice de que Bella les había mentido al respecto. Una de las primeras peleas entre las chicas se deja ver en el capítulo anterior. Ahora nadie le quita a Bella que Mr. Misterious es Edward y que en la dichosa Granja conseguirá saber si realmente es él._

* * *

Fue una despedida rápida, me sentí más que incomoda por el silencio de mis amigas, sólo Jess me dio unas palmaditas y un susurro de aliento. La despedida de Pet fue difícil, él no quería que nos marcháramos, estuvo pensando en todas las opciones posibles para que nos quedásemos con ellos, pero al ver que nada podría reemplazar las órdenes de Sr. Smith no le quedó otra alternativa que resignarse.

—Nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para ustedes, queridas —nos dijo la madre de Jess.

Agradecimos la buena acogida y nos subimos al tren que se suponía nos dejaría en una estación lejana, que jamás habíamos oído y que parecía absolutamente fantasma.

—¿Dónde era que íbamos? —dijo Alice mientras se apoderaba del asiento de la ventana.

—No recuerdo el nombre —respondió Rosalie.

—_Beauty Ville_ —respondí, pero nadie me hizo caso.

La tensión entre nosotras era evidente y comprendí que el único motivo por el que me hablasen era que habían más personas y no querían tensar aún más el ambiente, por lo que, con gran dificultad me guarde todas mis palabras y mis acotaciones de los parajes que nos otorgaba el viaje.

—¿Cuánto falta? —se quejó Alice.

Rosalie no respondió, pero se levantó sin avisar a nadie y se marchó. Rose no estaba tan molesta conmigo, pero sin duda Alice lo estaba, no sabía bien por qué, pero me estresaba la idea de que estuviésemos mal por mi culpa, aunque no serviría de nada confesar que no sentía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. Había una seguridad en mí, una certeza especial, que me indicaba que después de todo, algo de Mr. Smith habría allí.

—En dos estaciones más nos bajamos —dijo Rose a nuestras espaldas.

Una vez que llegamos a _Beauty Ville_ mi impresión del lugar fue completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. La estación era parte del inmenso terreno que formaba _Beauty Ville_, no sabría decir si fueron cientos o miles de hectáreas de una preciosa hacienda, que más que granja parecía un dominio de un señorío de los antiguos. Por un momento tuve un recuerdo de Tara, de _lo que el viento se llevó_, una de mis últimas adquisiciones literarias que me había obsesionado por semanas.

—¿E-Esto es _Beauty Ville_? —dijo Alice tan asombrada como yo.

—¿A cuántos kilómetros estaremos de la casa central? —añadió Rosalie.

En toda la colina, dentro de lo más alto se veía una hermosa casona, blanca en su majestuosidad, con cuatro pisos y unos pilares que a la distancia se notaban prominentes.

—¿Ustedes son las señoritas Swan? —dijo un hombrecillo tras de nosotras.

—Si —respondí secamente.

—Yo soy Derek —sonrió —, soy el mozo de la casa y me han enviado a recibirlas —dijo mientras tomaba nuestras maletas y las echaba en la carreta.

Un caballo azabache, con un pelaje muy bonito tiraba de la carreta. Nos sentamos en el asiento que estaba después del asiento de Derek y nos marchamos. Como buen hombre de campo, Derek no dejaba de hablar, nos enseñaba cada cosa que había al paso, nos comentaba que el hermoso rosal del jardín principal, pertenecía a la señora Emma, la dueña de casa que nos estaba esperando, también nos mostraba las terrazas donde la señora tomaba el té por las tardes y luego, una vez pasada la gran casona, nos mostró los establos, los caballos, las vacas preñadas y nos señaló que habían muchas más que estaban pastando.

Era un lugar espectacular, absolutamente diferente a lo que esperábamos, lleno de clase y de gran majestuosidad, también albergaba su lado opuesto, el barrial de los establos, los animales y la gente que trabajaba allí. No podía negarme a admitir que debería haber aceptado la propuesta del señor millonario.

—¡Es hermoso! —dijo Alice acariciando a un perrito que le meneaba la cola.

—Amé los caballos —rió Rose.

—Eso que no ha visto los caballos de la señora Emma, son los más lindos de por acá —dijo Derek.

Cuando entramos en el gran salón, Rose, Alice y yo nos miramos asombradas, era un hermoso espacio bien distribuido, con clase y a la vez con la marca campestre.

—Por acá, señoritas —dijo Derek.

—Es hermoso —susurró Alice mientras nos llevaban a ciegas por la casa.

Llevamos nuestras maletas a la que sería nuestra habitación, grandes camas de madera oscura y una mesa central adornada con flores silvestres sería nuestra habitación.

—No se queden allí, señoritas, tienen que ir a presentarse donde la Sra. Emma —dijo Derek.

Cuando llegamos al salón de la señora de la casa ninguna pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, ¿Nos reprendería por no haber obedecido las órdenes de Mr. Smith?

—Señora Emma, estas son las jovencitas que nos visitarán por todo el verano —dijo Derek ceremoniosamente.

La anciana sonrió, no era tan mayor como había pensado, su pelo era blanco, pero en su piel aún había vestigios de su juventud. No tendría más de sesenta años.

—Buenas tardes, muchachas —su voz era como miel —, soy la señora de _Beauty Ville_ —sonrió —. Espero que luego de su viaje estén cómodas acá.

—Mr. Smith nos ha enviado con una misiva —le extendí.

Intenté vislumbrar en su rostro algún gesto delator que pudiese aparecer al decir Mr. Smith, pero la verdad es que ella siguió con su misma expresión como si nada.

En lo que transcurrió de la tarde tuvimos mucho que hacer, ordenábamos nuestras cosas cuando Derek nos avisó que la gente de la casa estaría ausente durante la noche, el motivo era que la vaca favorita de la Sra. Emma pariría esa noche. Cuando nos lo dijo, todas nosotras le insistimos si podíamos ir, al parecer le sorprendió el hecho que tres niñas de ciudad quisiesen ir a un acontecimiento como ese, pero ninguna de nosotras pudo ocultar su expectación a dicho evento.

—Será la primera vez que veremos algo así —sonrió Rose.

—Pues entonces a penas haya noticias del proceso las haré llamar con Ninfa —sonrió.

La Sra. Emma era una mujer diferente a lo que esperábamos, ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa a pesar de tener servidumbre a su servicio las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando la estuve buscando por toda la casa, me sorprendió encontrarla en el ático. Estaba llena de polvo en busca de algo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —dije mientras observaba el oscuro lugar.

La anciana dio un sobresalto al oírme detrás de ella.

—¡Niña por Dios! —posó su mano en el pecho —. Tienes las pisadas tan ligeras que no te oí llegar.

—Perdone —susurré —. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—¡Oh, no! —sonrió —, ya encontré lo que andaba buscando.

En sus manos tenía un maletín. El lugar estaba lleno de cosas diferentes, mesas antiguas, retratos, libros estropeados, maletines y cosas diversas.

—¿Te gustan las cosas antiguas? —sonrió Emma.

—Sí, señora —sonreí con ella.

—Pues, puedes quedarte unos instantes acá, evita pasar a llevar los candelabros y al salir no olvides cerrar bien la trampilla —sonrió mientras se marchaba.

¿Qué mejor lugar para encontrar algo sobre Mr. Smith que en un ático? ¿Encontraría algo? Sólo esperaba no estropearlo todo, por lo menos la dueña de casa me había autorizado.

Había tanto que revolver y buscar que me pareció mentira cuando encontré un pergamino enrollado y aún sellado. Era pequeño y la letra era muy pulcra, mis instintos me indicaban que lo mejor era abrirlo, pero no quise pasar a llevar la confianza de Emma, después de todo era una mujer muy preocupada, de seguro sabía todo lo que había aquí y sabría de este pergamino cerrado. Continué buscando, encontré juguetes, muchos juguetes, eran de niños, caballos, soldaditos de madera, camiones, algunos aún conservaban las marcas de las manos embarradas de los niños. ¿Sería alguno de Mr. Smith? ¿Habría algo allí que pudiese confirmar mis sospechas? De una u otra forma tenía que saber si Mr. Smith era Edward o era otro.

—¿Aún aquí? —dijo Emma a mis espaldas.

—¡Oh, sí! —sonreí —, estaba fascinada con tantas cosas maravillosas, tantos libros antiguos.

—Esos libros fueron estropeados por los niños —rió —. Mi hermana consentía tanto a mis hijos y al suyo que no podía quitarle aquellos ejemplares, por lo que terminaron todos acá.

—Pero algunos sólo tienen marcas de barro —insistí.

—Sí, pero cuando los niños querían leerlos, era mejor tenérselos acá antes que ingresaran a la biblioteca embarrados hasta los codos —rió.

Ella me daba tiempo de preguntar muchas cosas, de hecho estaba dejando la invitación hecha.

—¿Tiene usted hijos? —sonreí nerviosa.

—Desde luego —sonrió —. Hace poco enviudé y ellos vienen a visitarme regularmente.

—¿Podría conocerlos? —insistí.

—Me temo que no tengo una foto de todos —sonrió invitándome a salir.

—Vaya, es una pena —susurré mientras aceptaba la invitación.

La noche no tardó en llegar, así como también la presencia de Ninfa en nuestra silenciosa habitación. Desde que las chicas se habían enojado conmigo que cualquier cosa que dijese parecían ser palabras llevadas por el viento. Por lo que evitaba hablarles para no aumentar su molestia.

—Es hora, señoritas —sonrió con una dulzura muy agradable.

Ninfa debía tener nuestra edad, era una muchachita muy agradable y tras ese delantal de seguro se escondía una gran mujer. Nos comentaba que su vida aquí era muy placentera, que la señora Emma le había dado hogar cuando nadie quería hacerlo, la ayudó a criar a sus hermanos y le dio trabajo.

—Es difícil criarse solo —murmuré.

—Las señoritas debieron tener una infancia feliz —sonrió Ninfa.

Rose, Alice y yo nos miramos, comprendí que ellas me advertían de no hablar, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Nuestra infancia no fue muy diferente a la tuya, claro que tuvimos la suerte de tener a alguien que nos pagase la educación —susurré.

A pesar que mi declaración invitaba a Ninfa a seguir parloteando al respecto, ella bajó la mirada, y no continuó con el tema.

—Aquí es —sonrió Ninfa —, será mejor que se busquen unos buenos asientos, quizá por acá.

Nos guió hacía donde estaba sentado Derek y allí nos quedamos sentadas sobre unos fardos de heno.

—Ese que está ahí —señaló a un hombre —, es el veterinario.

—¿Por qué aún no comienza el procedimiento? —pregunté.

—Porque la Sra. Emma aún no llega con el agua caliente —sonrió Derek.

—¿La señora Emma? —preguntó Rose.

—Claro, es ella quién lleva a cabo todo el parto, el veterinario está aquí en caso de emergencia, pero no hay nadie como la señora Emma para estos casos —sonrió al ver nuestro asombro.

Esa señora sin duda nos sorprendía a todos, era una mujer de cierto status social, con una buena educación y claramente de buena familia, pero aún así ¿Por qué se daba el tiempo de parecer una obrera? Era una mujer tan misteriosa como Mr. Smith.

Con sumo cuidado llevó a cabo sus movimientos, las manos de Emma eran muy delicadas y la vaca parecía agradecerlo, con unos pequeños alaridos agotados y casi agonizantes se dio inicio a la extracción de la pequeña vaquilla que estaba por nacer. Emma le hablaba a _Dulzura _como si fuese una mujer parturienta, le acariciaba el lomo, mientras la vaca parecía dar sus mejores esfuerzos por pujar, tanto así que en dos pujos la vaquilla estaba fuera. Fue asombroso y muy conmovedor, ver como la vaca agotada puso su rostro bajo la mano extendida de Emma, en señal de agradecimiento, luego de eso se dejó caer.

Los días siguientes fueron muy instructivos, fuimos a los establos, conocimos al resto de las vacas y disfrutamos de ver a la nueva vaquilla, cuando las chicas se aislaban en sus conversaciones, me iba a la biblioteca, donde encontraba a Emma leyendo en un sofá.

—¿Le molesto? —pregunté desde la puerta.

—En absoluto —sonrió —, desde hace mucho tiempo que nadie me acompaña en este lugar.

Caminaba por las estanterías en busca de algún libro con alguna inscripción, algún nombre, algo que indicase el apellido que andaba buscando. Fue entonces cuando me critiqué a mí misma. Derek solía hablar siempre demás, él conseguiría contarme lo que necesitaba. Me dirigí hasta la puerta con prisa.

—¿Ya te vas? —sonrió Emma.

—Sólo por un momento —devolví la sonrisa.

Encontré a Derek en el segundo nivel de la casa, dándole ordenes a los sirvientes de que vajilla utilizar.

—Derek —sonreí.

—Señorita Isabella —sonrió él, mientras continuó dando órdenes.

—No quiero molestarte, pero quería saber de los dueños de los juguetes del ático —sonreí nerviosa.

—¿Los hijos de doña Emma y doña Clara? —sonrió él.

—Sí, esos juguetes parecen tener mucha historia —sonreí.

—Doña Emma tuvo cuatro hijos y doña Clara, que en paz descanse, tuvo sólo uno —dijo apartándome del camino mientras los sirvientes llevaban vajilla.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —insistí.

—Jacob, el mayor, Nicholas y Richard, los gemelos y la hermosa Caroline la más pequeña de todos los hermanos—sonrió.

—¿Y el hijo de Doña Clara?

—Le decían el diablillo, nunca le vi, la verdad es que por esa época yo estuve en reposo por una caída a caballo, jamás le vi —dijo mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

—¿Recuerdas su nombre?

—Pero claro que sí, yo jamás olvido un nombre…—un estruendo se escuchó en uno de los salones —. ¡¿Qué fue eso?

Fue todo lo que pude averiguar de parte de Derek, ya que Natividad se había caído de una escalera, gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores, pero aún así interrumpió mi averiguación.

Esa noche la cena fue muy conversada, Doña Emma estaba muy contenta de todo lo ocurrido en el día, ya que nos enseñó a ordeñar y a hacer quesillos, era un ama excelente, pero en mi cabeza no dejaba de resonar una frase: El hijo de Clara. ¿Sería el hijo de Clara el conocido Edward Cullen? En esta casa era difícil conseguir información, los empleados no respondían a nada y de la última vez que Derek me dijo los nombres de los hijos de la señora Emma, me evitó bajo cualquier circunstancia, apostaría que Doña Emma le reprendió por darme información, por lo que si deseaba obtener más tendría que manejármela por las mías.

Estaba segura que el hijo de Clara debía ser Edward, por lo que di vuelta la biblioteca en busca de alguna respuesta, pero no la encontré. En busca de algo que pudiese ayudarme, volví a ir al ático, pero la trampilla estaba cerrada por un inmenso candado. Emma había descubierto mi búsqueda y estaba impidiendo por todos los medios que lo averiguara, aún así ella seguía tan atenta y amorosa conmigo como siempre, algo que me ponía los nervios de punta.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Rosalie al verme salir temprano por la mañana.

—Me levanto —me limité a responderle.

Sin saber qué hacer o qué averiguar. Me fui al establo de los caballos, allí había mucho heno en el segundo nivel, por lo que subí una escalerilla hasta llegar a las inmensas cantidades de forraje para los animales. Desde allí había una pequeña ventanilla que daba para los campos. Me senté en un rincón y me eché a pensar. Jugué con el heno, desordenándolo y armando cosas con él, hasta que me aburrí, cuando iba a bajar la escalerilla me torcí el tobillo al pisar mal.

—¡Demonios! —chillé tomándome el tobillo.

Al revisar que había pisado me sorprendí al encontrar un pequeño libro café, en su portada desgastaba se alcanzaba a leer: "Las aventuras de Oliver Twist", al hojear las primeras páginas sucias por manos de niño, se notaba que había sido un libro muy leído, me encontré con lo inesperado.

_Si encuentra usted este libro, por favor devolverlo a su dueño, se le otorgará una recompensa por su bondad._

_Edward Cullen._

—¡Lo encontré! —grité saltando de felicidad.

Sin darme cuenta, mi tobillo adolorido no soportó el salto y me volvió a jugar una mala pasada, caí escalerillas abajo, rasmillándome una rodilla y ambos codos. Ante el estruendo los caballos relincharon, por lo que me guardé en la blusa el pequeño libro y me quedé echada allí.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —dijo Daniel, el encargado de los establos.

—Me caí —chillé aún en el suelo.

Me dolía todo, pero no podía negar que mi felicidad era aún mayor.

—Señorita Isabella —dijo Daniel —. ¿Cómo se fue a caer? —me levantó como si fuese una pluma.

—No lo sé, quizá no medí bien la distancia entre escalones —mentí.

—No es la primera en caerse de allí, sabe —rió Derek al enterarse.

—¿No? —dije mientras me ponían una compresa fría.

—El señorito…

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —interrumpió Emma mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Derek.

Nuevamente la señora de la casa aparecía en el momento preciso, interrumpiendo mis indagaciones, que a pesar que ella evitase que no llegasen a buen puerto, ya habían tenido su fruto.

Edward Cullen era Mr. Smith, sus misterios habían sido en vano. Ahora que lo sabía debía encararlo.

* * *

_Hola mis niñas._

_Lamento la demora de los capítulos, pero ahora, estando en el campo de mis abuelos la inspiración nació._

_¿Qué tal?_

_Cuéntenme__ si les gustó o no._

_Besos._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	18. Cap 17: Emma

**Mr. Misterious.**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XVII.

**Emma.**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious:**__ Emma estuvo evitando que Bella descubriese quién era Mr. Misterious, pero a pesar de aquello, Bella estuvo pendiente a todo lo que Derek, el mozo de la casa, pudiese decir. A pesar de sus averiguaciones no esperó encontrarse la verdad en un pequeño y antiguo libro. Edward Cullen era el propietario. Nada más claro para Bella._

* * *

Emma me ayudó a caminar, mientras Derek se adelantaba a buscar compresas para mi tobillo y mi rodilla. Según Emma no tardaría en inflamarse y quedaría horrible si no hacíamos algo ahora. Me reí mucho de la situación después de todo. Ella estaba muy preocupada por mí y algo me hizo sentirme muy familiar con ella.

—¡Dios, niña! —dijo cuando me quité el pantalón y ella vio la herida —. ¿Qué andabas haciendo allá arriba?

—Quería ver como se veía la granja desde la ventana del establo —sonreí.

—La misma excusa, siempre la misma excusa —rió Emma.

Derek llegó con las compresas y el botiquín. Mientras Emma seguía murmurando con respecto a mi excusa.

—¿La misma excusa? —insistí.

—Sí —sonrió —, mi sobrino también solía ir allí a leer y varias veces se cayó, recuerdo una vez que se rasguño la misma rodilla que tú —sonrió.

—¿Cómo se llama? —me atreví a decir directamente.

—Edward —sonrió con naturalidad.

—Y… ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando se cayó? —sonreí.

—¡Oh! —rió —. Créeme que eres más torpe que él. Eddie tenía ocho años cuando cayó y fue la última vez que le permitimos estar allí.

Ocho años, o sea que hace veinte y tantos años que Edward estuvo aquí, por lo menos eso me constaba por el libro.

—Ya estás lista cariño —dijo Emma ordenando sus cosas —, quizá desees ir con tus amigas.

—Gracias, Doña Emma —repetí lo que había oído tantas veces.

—¡Oh, querida! Sólo dime Emma —sonrió.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado a pesar que eran pocos peldaños, mi rodilla dolía cada vez que caminaba. Así que era cierto, Edward es Mr. Misterious, él tenía que serlo, tenía que decírselo a las chicas. Cuando entré a la habitación, ambas se quedaron en silencio, Rosalie usualmente me hablaba, pero Alice no lo hacía en absoluto.

—Hola chicas —dije sentándome con cuidado en mi cama —. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¿Qué te pasó? —dijo Rose al notar que cojeaba.

—Me caí de una escalera —dije tranquila.

—Vaya, deberías tener más cuidado —dijo Rose.

Alice simplemente miraba por la ventana ignorando nuestra conversación, aunque sabía que no lo ignoraba del todo.

—No importa —sonreí —, descubrí algo que de seguro quieren ver.

Saqué de entre mi poleron el dichoso libro y se lo extendí a Rosalie. Ella lo hojeó y luego de leer lo que decía, me volví a mirar asombrada.

—Aquí dice que el dueño del libro es Edward Cullen —dijo con los ojos como platos.

—Lo sé —sonreí victoriosa al darme cuenta que Alice se volteaba a mirar el libro.

—Si este libro es de Edward Cullen…

—Significa que Edward es Mr. Misterious —la interrumpí—. Es el Sr. Smith.

—Esta es nuestra confirmación —sonreí —, no era una loca obsesionada como creían. Sabía que algo extraño había en él.

—Ser nuestro tutor no tiene nada de extraño, Bella —dijo Alice.

—Ocultarlo, eso es lo extraño —sentencié.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué no quiere recibir recompensas al respecto? —dijo sin comprender Rose.

—No lo sé, eso es exactamente lo que falta en este puzle —sonreí.

—Definitivamente, de acuerdo —sonrió Alice.

Por primera vez en días, me sentí de nuevo bien, las chicas no querían hablar del tema, pero parecíamos haberlo omitido, conversábamos con normalidad, tal cual como antes. Era extraño no hablar el tema, pero parecía no ser necesario, entendíamos los motivos de la otra y los aceptábamos.

—¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso, Bella? —dijo Alice sorprendida.

—Derek tiene una facilidad comunicativa impresionante —reí.

Le conté a las chicas todo lo que había oído y averiguado con respecto a la familia de Emma, también le conté sobre mis sospechas de que Emma es la encargada de ocultarnos todo, aún así me agradaba. Las chicas sonrieron en los momentos precisos y también quedaron impactadas cuando les nombré los hijos de Emma.

—¿Jacob, Nicholas, Richard y Caroline? —dijo Alice confusa.

—¿No les parece algo extraño? —sonreí —, Emma nombra a sus hijos y luego señala que Edward es su sobrino… ¿Qué les da a pensar?

—Simple —sonrié Rosalie —. Son primos, Edward y Caroline, que están en Europa con Christine, así como también con Jacob.

—¿Jacob Black? —dijo aún confundida —. ¿Están seguras?

—Todo calza a buenas y primeras, ahora sólo falta preguntar el apellido de Emma y de la señora Clara —dije.

—Si sigues preguntando tú, será muy sospechoso, déjame eso a mí —dijo con seguridad Rosalie.

Dentro de los siguientes días me olvidé por completo de las averiguaciones, más cuando vi quién era la visita que había mencionado días antes Emma. Había dicho que un familiar vendría a visitarnos, que había llegado hacía poco de Europa y que estaría dichoso de vernos.

—¿Quién será? —dijo Alice mientras hojeaba una revista sobre su cama.

—Podría ser Edward —rió Rosalie.

—No creo que se arriesgue con su identidad —señalé.

—Quizá es Caroline o Jacob —añadió Alice.

—Habría dicho que era uno de sus hijos —señaló Rosalie.

—Tienes razón —dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Esperamos ansiosas el día en que llegase la misteriosa visita, no sabía que pensar, al parecer a esta familia le encantaba el misterio y sabían llevarlo tan bien, que ni siquiera Derek dijo una palabra que pudiese servirme de ayuda a adivinarlo. Así que cuando llegaron las maletas de un estilo muy chic, y elegantes al mismo tiempo, sin duda eran masculinas, no me quedó más que pensar que podría ser Edward o Jacob. Era un hombre, de eso estaba segura.

—Queridas —dijo Emma en el comedor —. Nuestro invitado ha llegado justo a tiempo —sonrió —. Será mejor que no nos retrasemos en la cena.

Cuando estaba todo dispuesto, nos sentamos a esperar al dichoso invitado, Alice quería que apostáramos con respecto a quién era, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo abstenerme de esa idea, tenía una sensación extraña, era incomoda porque no quería que fuese Edward, no sabría que decirle, por una parte, tenía ganas de decirle que sabía quién era y por otro lado prefería quedarme en silencio, pero mi debate interno no duró demasiado.

—Buenas tardes —una voz masculina que nunca antes había oído erizó mi piel. Me volteé a ver quién se sentaría a mi lado y no era ningún hombre que hubiese conocido, era alto, por lo menos de mi asiento lo parecía. Su tez era indefinible, no era blanco, tampoco moreno, tenía un color muy agradable, parecía saludable. Sus ojos de inmediato se clavaron en los míos, eran intensos, su mirada era tan segura que no pude sostener el contacto visual y miré a las chicas.

El extraño se acercó a besar a Emma, el gesto fue tan íntimo y tierno que no nos quedó de otra que suponer que sería un hijo de la dueña de casa.

—Este es Richard, uno de los gemelos —sonrió Emma.

Richard nos miró a todas, no tendría más de veinticinco. Sonrió a cada una antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Richard, estas son las chicas de las que te hablé por teléfono. Ella es Bella —asentí a modo de saludo —, y ellas son Alice y Rosalie —sonrió.

—Un gusto de conocerlas —sonrió Richard —, mi madre me ha hablado maravillas de ustedes, al parecer se familiarizaron muy bien.

—Es que no me dan dolores de cabeza, como ustedes —rió Emma sosteniéndole la mano.

Richard tenía un parecido a Jacob, al Jacob Black que yo conocía, si, tenía que ser así. Ellos eran hermanos, ahora que las chicas habían visto a Jacob y a Richard estarían de acuerdo conmigo. Jacob y Edward son primos. Eso era un hecho.

Una vez que la cena se llevó a cabo, les dimos tiempo a Emma y a su hijo, de ponerse al día, nos retirábamos a nuestras habitaciones cuando Derek llega corriendo con el teléfono en la mano. Mientras subíamos las escaleras no pude evitar estar atenta a lo que conversaban.

—Señorito Richard —dijo Derek —. Es su hermano, Jacob, le habla del hospital, dice que atienda de inmediato.

Con eso bastaba y sobraba para confirmarlo. Alice, Rose y yo nos miramos, mientras seguimos subiendo las escaleras.

—Jacob Black, ese era Jacob, ya son demasiadas coincidencias. ¿Notaron el parecido entre Richard y Jacob? —dije.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Rose.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño? —interrumpió Alice —. Es obvio que Edward y Jacob son primos, es innegable, es sólo cosa de pensar. Caroline es prima de Edward, y Caroline es hermana de Jacob, la ecuación más fácil imposible.

—Ustedes no están pensando en algo importante —dijo Rosalie —. Edward conociendo a Bella como la conoce, no la enviaría a un lugar donde es obvio que terminaría descubriendo su identidad.

—Cierto —dijo Alice —. A menos que él quiera que la descubramos.

—¿Qué lo llevaría a querer que descubramos quién es Mr. Smith? No tiene sentido, él no quiere que nosotros averigüemos quién es nuestro tutor, tiene que haber algo más —dije pensando y tratando de ordenar el torbellino de ideas.

—Además eso no es todo —añadió Rosalie —. Jacob y Edward son primos, ambos luchaban por la custodia de Christine, al punto de parecer odiarse. ¿Qué los habrá llevado a llevarse así de mal?

—Deténganse ahí —dije algo mareada —. Esto es demasiado, siento una sobrecarga de información. Necesitamos ordenarnos.

Y así fue, comenzamos a repasar todo lo vivido, el tribunal y a todo lo que habían llegado Edward y Jacob por la custodia de Christine, no nos parecía lógico que ellos se tratasen así por una pequeña desconocida.

—A menos que no sea una desconocida para ellos —dijo Rose.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó la puerta de nuestra habitación. Las tres respondimos con un adelante y vimos a Richard en la puerta con tres regalos.

—Quería hacerles entrega de esto —sonrió —. Estuve en Europa y mi madre me habló de ustedes, por lo que no pude evitar pasar a comprarles algunos detalles de París que puede que les encante.

Lo invitamos a sentarse en uno de los sofás que disponía nuestra habitación, mientras que nos entregaba los respectivos regalos.

Dentro de cada uno había un pañuelo delicado, parecía tan suave, tan bien hecho, que se lo agradecimos mientras disfrutábamos del roce de la tela en nuestra piel.

—Son de seda —sonrió él —, pero creo que deberían mirar bien la caja.

Dentro había más cosas que el pañuelo, había cajas más pequeñas que otras, dentro de la misma caja, además de una caja de galletas. Entre perfumes franceses, chocolates suizos, joyas y todo lo demás, nos sentimos halagadas hasta llegar a un punto incomodo.

—No podemos acep…

—Claro que pueden —me interrumpió Richard —. Si se los he traído es porque puedo permitírmelos.

—Muchas gracias, señor… —Rosalie dudó.

—Black, pero díganme Richard, no soy tan viejo —rió.

Alice y yo quedamos sorprendidas con la sutileza con la que Rosalie había logrado sacar a relucir el apellido de Richard, si antes estábamos seguras, ahora sería imposible no estarlo.

Nos contó cómo era Europa, de lo hermoso de las calles, de las estructuras, de lo diversa que es la gente y un sinfín de cosas que nos dejaron admiradas de su conocimiento. Luego nos preguntó sobre nosotras, así que evitamos dar más información de la que debíamos, aunque obviamente, Emma debería haberle dicho quienes éramos y que hacíamos allí. Él nos contó que era abogado y que había formado una sociedad con su gemelo, nos comentó que eran los abogados exitosos más jóvenes del último tiempo, nos reímos con sus anécdotas de cómo era vivir aquí.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde, él se marchó prometiéndonos llevarnos a un lago que quedaba cerca de aquí.

—Que agradable es —sonrió Alice.

—Y es tan natural que ni siquiera se dio cuenta como Rosalie le sacó el apellido —reí.

—O quizá lo hizo a propósito —insistió Rose —, vamos, no sean tontas es un abogado de renombre. Aquí hay gato encerrado. ¿Soy la única que se da cuenta de esto?

—No, pero ahora que lo pienso, nos interrumpió en un momento tan importante… ¿será que nos observan?

—No seas paranoica, no tanto, Bella —dijo Rose —. Sólo nos interrumpió en mal momento.

—Si Edward y Jacob se estaban peleando por la custodia de Christine, ¿Quién será la pequeña para ellos? —dijo Alice.

—No lo sé —respondí.

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Lo siento por la inmensa tardanza, me costó un mundo que saliera este capítulo, pero aquí está._

_Les cuento que a las 20:00 hrs Chile. o sea en una hora veinte minutos aprox. (confirmen sus horarios, por la diferencia horaria)_

_Me entrevistarán como autora de Fanfiction. En http : / radiospilledcoffee . blogspot . com (quiten espacios)_

_Allí hablaremos de mis lectoras, de mis fics y todo eso. _

_Como es una radio online, no importa donde estés, podrás escucharla igual._

_Las espero ansiosas y pasen el dato._

_Las quiero._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	19. Cap 18: Familia Black

**Mr. Misterious.**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XVIII.

**Familia Black.**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious:**__Emma ayudó a curar a Bella de la repentina caída que tuvo, así fue como llegó a conversar con las chicas de su descubrimiento: El libro que pertenecía a Edward Cullen. Para terminar el rompecabezas, la llegada de Richard sería la pieza que encajaba las sospechas, él era hermano de Jacob, por lo tanto Edward y Jacob son primos. Pero nuevas preguntas surgían ¿Por qué peleaban por la custodia de Christine? ¿Quién era la niña para ellos?_

* * *

Richard estuvo los siguientes días acompañándonos en nuestras actividades, salió a cabalgar, a pescar en los riachuelos, de picnic, era una persona sencilla y agradable, fuera de lo que nosotras pensábamos de él. Era un abogado respetado, pero no se comportaba como tal, sino que parecía un niño más. Era muy gracioso y reía con facilidad, pronto nos adaptamos a su manera de ser y comenzamos a conversar con más confianza, aunque no la suficiente como para preguntarle de frentón qué pasaba entre su familia y la de Edward.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —dijo Rose, mientras con una vara intentaba bajar una pera.

—Sí, si los tengo —sonrió —. Tengo un gemelo, una hermana y otro hermano —volvió a sonreír mientras ayudaba a Rose a bajar una pera que parecía madura.

—¿Con cuál te llevas mejor, sin contar a tu gemelo? —insistió Rose.

—Creo que adoro a mi hermana, Caroline, pero sin duda Jacob es un gran apoyo, hemos debido enfrentar muchos casos juntos —dijo alcanzando por fin la pera y evitando que esta tocase el suelo, cayó en manos de Rose.

—¿Has debido defender a tu hermano en un juicio? —interrumpió Alice.

—Jacob es médico, le han demandado un par de veces, aunque la mayoría de ellas eran prejuicios, todo salió bien, hace poco me pidió llevar sus casos, todos ellos, pero no pude porque estaba muy ocupado con otros, así que le recomendé a mis asociados, como verás la familia siempre debe ayudarse —dijo ofreciéndome una fruta.

—¿Esta casa es suya hace mucho tiempo? —le pregunté.

Él se sentó y ayudó a Rosalie a sentarse también. Mientras comíamos nos respondía todo lo que le preguntábamos, se asombraba de la curiosidad que poseíamos y se reía de su madre, él sabía lo reservada que podía ser.

—Veníamos a esta casa con mis primos, disfrutábamos de estar con ellos, pero luego las cosas no se pusieron muy buenas entre nuestras familias y finalmente comenzamos a venir solos, aunque ya no era lo mismo, era más divertido cuando éramos varios niños —dijo antes de darle un mordisco a su manzana.

Cansada de ir con rodeos que poca información nos entregaban, estuve muchas veces a punto de soltarle toda la verdad, pero quizá el ya la sabía y era parte de un simple juego. Aún así no podía evitar desear preguntarle de frentón que ocurría entre Jacob y Edward.

—¿Conoces a Edward Cullen? —dije sin pensarlo.

Sentí la mirada de Rose y Alice caer sobre mí con un gran peso, pero intenté ignorarlo, lo dicho estaba dicho y tenía que ser así. Richard me miró sonriente.

—Claro que sí, es mi primo —sonrió —. ¿Cómo lo conoces tú?

Las miradas de Rosalie y Alice se clavaron en mí, sabía que no debía haber hecho la pregunta tan directamente, pero quería saber la verdad, algo en mi interior me hacía pensar que eran demasiadas cosas ocultas, tenía un enredo en mi mente imposible de aclarar a simple vista y si no lo preguntaba ahora, probablemente no lo haría nunca.

—Es benefactor de un Orfanato —respondí —. Es nuestro tutor.

Rosalie y Alice en esos momentos, si no hubiese estado presente Richard, sería el momento en que se abalanzarían sobre mí al punto de sacarme los ojos.

—Este, bueno, creo que Bella está hablando demasiado —interrumpió Rose.

—No, no, para nada —sonrió Richard —. Yo ya sabía que ustedes pertenecían a un Orfanato, pero eso no importa ahora, ustedes no se definen por donde vienen, sino por cómo son y estoy pasando realmente un hermoso momento aquí.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de nuestro pasado? —dijo Alice.

—Creo que Emma se enojará si digo esto —se susurró para sí y luego nos miró —. Mi familia fue la fundadora del Orfanato San Francisco de Asis. La familia Black cedió el terreno y el recinto para formar ese orfanato y ha crecido tanto que tenemos un montón de benefactores y no queremos figurar demasiado, así que preferimos mantenernos un poco alejados para que no se mal entienda la obra y digan que esto es sólo pantalla. ¿Entienden?

¡¿Qué? La familia Black era la fundadora de San Francisco de Asis, o sea que le debía gran parte de mi vida a toda esta familia y que más encima estaba pasando momentos en su casa y… ¿Habré hablado mal del orfanato con Emma? Intenté hacer memoria pero en ningún momento mencioné el Orfanato, en ese momento sentí un alivio, un breve alivio.

—Bueno, luego que mi tía Clara se casara, unió a la familia Cullen al Orfanato, ellos han sido un pilar importante también, es por eso que se considera a ambas como familias fundadoras —sonrió Richard —. Los Cullen llegaron a auxiliar al Orfanato en los momentos más difíciles, fue como si este renaciera.

Miré a Alice y a Rosalie, imaginé que mi rostro de asombro debía asemejarse al de ambas, estaban pálidas, sus bocas estaban levemente abiertas y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

—¿Edward es tu primo? —insistí.

—Sí, lo es —sonrió —. Bueno, él es uno de los tutores que más nos importa en estos momentos, es el encargado de preocuparse del quehacer de los ex residentes del orfanato, de procurar que sus vidas sean de calidad, de hecho es la primera vez que acepta ayudar a mujeres.

¡Eso era! ¡La comprobación! Tenía que ser Mr. Smith, era él, según Richard, Edward era Mr. Misterious, más claro imposible…

—¡Mr. Smith! —dejó escapar Alice asombrada.

Richard pareció no comprender, o quizá fingió que no lo hacía, pero no respondió de inmediato, su rostro demostraba preocupación, de seguro había hablado más de la cuenta más de lo que se le estaba permitido.

—¡Oh, no! —sonrió nerviosamente —. Mr. Smith es uno de los benefactores más alejados que tenemos, como sabrán tutores y benefactores son generalmente las mismas personas, pero existe una excepción. Mr. Smith, él no desea dar a conocer su nombre, ni siquiera a nosotros mismos, muy pocos conocemos su verdadera identidad, él decidió que tres personas estarían a cargo de ustedes durante su proceso de formación estudiantil y así ha sido, pero no puedo darles más información al respecto, incluso creo que ya he ido muy lejos.

—Lo que no entiendo —interrumpió Rose —, es por qué Mr. Smith no quiere dar a conocer su nombre a quienes ayuda, es algo absolutamente incomodo, no me agrada para nada, además me siento parte de un juego de ajedrez… es realmente fastidioso recibir dinero de quién no quiere saber nada de ti.

—Pues, Rosalie, yo me vine a enterar de quién era Mr. Smith hace un par de meses, mucho antes sólo trataba con su secretario: Seth Clearwater. Si no es porque se presentó una situación extrema en la que era necesario que conociese su nombre, él jamás me lo habría dicho.

—Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que no ha mentido con su sexo y es un hombre —sonrió Alice.

—Niñas —aclaró su garganta —. No me hagan hablar más de la cuenta, quizá comer tanta manzana ha hecho que se me embobara la cabeza, pero sinceramente soy de los que cree que a ustedes no se les debería ocultar tanto, pero mi madre ha sido explicita al decirme que Mr. Smith ha dado órdenes estrictas de no mencionar ni siquiera su nombre.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que algún día sepamos quién es él? —sonreí tímidamente.

—Lo dudo —dijo Richard —. A menos que sea algo de suma importancia, porque él no desea ser reconocido por sus obras de caridad.

—Quizá lo vimos alguna vez, quizá conversamos con él y no sabemos ni siquiera que era esa persona especial que nos ha dado la posibilidad de estudiar —murmuró Alice.

—¿Sabrá él quienes somos? ¿Habrá visto fotografías o está a ciegas igual que nosotras? —añadió Rose.

—Mr. Smith no se dedica a conocer a sus pupilas, digamos que probablemente jamás las ha visto y que se enteró de ustedes por las buenas recomendaciones que tuvieron de sus profesores —afirmó Richard.

La conversación fue extendida, a pesar que nada pudo ser más revelador que lo anterior, de hecho luego de eso, comenzamos a sacar cuentas y a recordar ciertas cosas que podrían ayudarnos a vislumbrar un nuevo camino, una nueva respuesta. Pero ahora todo se complicaba, si el libro de Edward estuvo aquí, descubrimos que eran primos con Jacob, Caroline, Richard y Nicholas. Los Black fundaron el orfanato y luego del matrimonio de la madre de Edward, los Cullen formaron un pilar fundamental en la institución… Ahora tener la certeza de que Edward era Mr. Misterious era cada vez más complejo. Sentía como si estuviese en el inicio del juego, nuevamente.

—¿Crees que lo que nos dijo Richard esta tarde es verdad? —dije a Rose mientras me secaba el pelo.

—No lo sé —respondió —, pero sí creo que él dice la verdad al mencionar que cree que no deberían ocultarnos tantas cosas, además por lo visto lo que nos dijo era cierto, mientras subía las escaleras, alcancé a oír que Emma le decía que cuidase su lengua, que por un par de sonrisas y una conversación simpática evitara decir más de lo que debía, que le conocía bien: cuando se trataba de muchachas y el campo, se le olvidaba que era el Abogado del Orfanato.

—Yo creo que es sincero —dijo Alice —. No parece un mentiroso.

—Alice, por ti, todo el mundo es bueno —reclamé —. El punto extraño de todo esto es Emma, es extraño que conociendo a su hijo, dejase así como así que nos hablase de todo… Esa mujer me intriga.

—Emma es la matriarca de su familia, del Orfanato de cierta manera, es ella quién está a la cabeza de todo, seguramente si Mr. Smith descubriera que bajo su mando se descubrió su verdadera identidad, es capaz de dejar de ayudar a la causa benéfica —añadió Rose.

—Si llegásemos a descubrir quién es Mr. Smith deberemos quedarnos calladas por un buen tiempo —añadí.

Esa noche Emma estuvo particularmente comunicadora, rara vez dejó hablar a Richard, aunque sonreía con una naturalidad que asustaba más de lo normal. Estaba contenta, parecía haber revivido unos buenos años, nos dijo que por la mañana saldríamos a los establos y ayudaríamos en todo lo que pudiésemos porque si no le reclamarían que no habíamos aprendido nada. Jamás nombró a Mr. Smith, esa mujer era muy reservada y tenía esa apariencia encantadora que a su vez podía llegar a ser escalofriante.

—¡Bella! —gritó Rose dentro del establo —. ¡Tráeme más cubetas que estas están llenas!

Rose había aprendido rápidamente a ordeñar vacas, lo que era yo… seguía acarreando cubetas para llenarlas, pero no era capaz de extraer ni una sola gota de la vaca que debía ordeñar. Las manos pequeñas de Alice parecían ser hábiles también, por lo que Lisa, la encargada de las vacas, la leche y todos sus productos, se reía de mí al ver que la única vez que extraje un chorro de leche terminó fuera del recipiente.

—No es lo tuyo, Bella —rió —. Quizá hacer quesillos y queso pueda serte más útil.

Era una muchacha dulce, de unos ojos muy hermosos, era graciosa y simpática, jamás habríamos sospechado su real historia, si no es por Derek que se le escapó la triste historia de la chica jamás lo habríamos sospechado.

Lisa ha vivido desde siempre bajo las ordenes de la familia Black, así como sus padres y los padres de sus padres. Tenía una hermana dos años mayor que ella, no se separaban jamás, acompañaban a su padre a ordeñar las vacas y a su madre la ayudaban a hacer quesos, pero con el tiempo las niñas cada una de once y trece años quedaron huérfanas cuando la carreta en la que viajaron sus padres fuera asaltada por unos malhechores y los asesinaran. Esto causó un revuelo horrible por todos los alrededores. Al ver que las pequeñas no tenían donde ir, una joven Sra. Emma, se hizo a cargo de ellas, las cuidó como si fuera sus hijas, claro que siempre manteniendo el margen, aún así Caroline y Lisa llegaron a ser grandes amigas, también lo fue Sussan. Caroline pronto abandonó la casa para estudiar en la ciudad, Lisa y Sussan siguieron haciendo los trabajos que antes les correspondieron a sus padres. Hasta que la sorpresa se dejó caer, Sussan estaba embarazada, no pudo ocultarlo más y Lisa había sido parte del secreto, jamás dijo nada a nadie hasta que el embarazo fue evidente. Emma prometió no decir nada y cuidar a Sussan, pero esta, cuando tenía casi nueve meses de embarazo se marchó de la casa sin avisarle a nadie, cuando volvió luego de dos meses, dijo que el bebé había nacido muerto, algunos dijeron que había abortado, nunca se supo la verdad. Luego de dos meses y sumida en una depresión terrible se colgó de la viga mayor del establo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —sonrió Lisa.

—Es sólo que…—lo pensé antes de decirlo, pero no pude evitarlo —. Siento lo de tu hermana.

—¡Oh! —exhaló —. Veo que no es un secreto para ustedes.

—Derek nos lo contó, pero no lo critiques, lo hizo con mucha delicadeza. Es increíble como sales a delante luego de una historia muy triste —sonreí por cortesía.

—No es algo de lo que me guste hablar —respondió con su dulzura habitual —, pero deprimirme no ayuda, aunque no digo que no lo sufra, es sólo que he decidido levantarme con una sonrisa cada día, porque así hubiese querido ser recordada Sussan.

Nunca he tenido hermanos, me dije, quizá si los tengo, pero eso nunca lo sabré, pero lo que si tenía claro era que si perdía a Alice o Rosalie, sería capaz de morir de la tristeza, eran mis hermanas aunque nuestra sangre no fuese la misma, eso no importaba, las sentía tan mías como ellas me sentían a mí. Eran mi única familia y a pesar que podía imaginar la inmensidad del dolor de Lisa, jamás sabría como ella era capaz de sonreír día a día y mantener esa dulzura.

Esa tarde incluimos en nuestros paseos a Lisa, Richard y ella se conocieron desde pequeños, así como también conocían cada rincón de _Beauty Ville, _cabalgaban con una seguridad impresionante, parecían estar unidos a sus respectivos caballos. Rose, Alice y yo estábamos más temerosas, así que no los seguimos cuando ellos galopaban sobre la hierba, preferimos quedarnos más atrás.

—¿No les parece que ellos dos tienen algo? —sonrió Alice.

—Tú siempre ves cosas donde no las hay—le criticó Rose.

—Yo diría que si tienen algo, Lisa no ha dejado de sonreír desde que él está aquí —aseguré.

—Eso es cierto, quizá son un amor prohibido, ¡que romántico! —suspiró Alice —. ¿Qué tal si Emma no lo permite y se aman a escondidas y en secreto?

—Será mejor que demos media vuelta y le dejemos asolas —ordenó Rose.

Una vez en casa, no pude dejar de pensar en lo terrible que debe haber sido todo para Lisa, mientras estaba en la ducha, agradecí cada segundo al misterioso Smith que a pesar de todo había hecho que nuestras vidas fuesen mucho más placenteras y perfectas de lo que jamás creímos que pudiesen ser, por eso mismo me decidí a escribirle esa misma tarde.

_Señor multimillonario y caritativo misterioso:_

_Usted se preguntará cómo es posible que tenga bajo su tutela a tres niñas malcriadas que son unas desagradecidas desde que están bajo su adinerado cobijo, pues bien, estas tres niñas, no tan niñas, están aquí ayudando en Beauty Ville, hemos aprendido a montar a caballo, a juntar heno, a ordeñar vacas, bueno eso lo aprendieron Rose y Alice, yo sigo siendo un cero a la izquierda, pero aprendí a hacer quesillos y queso, así que de hambre no me moriré, quizá algún día me compre una vaca. Bueno, pero no le voy a hablar de los sueños de una chica que debe reportarse ante usted, no darle la lata con tanta cosa ¿no? Hemos conocido a gente maravillosa, Lisa es una chica espectacular, sinceramente jamás creí conocer a alguien tan fuerte y amable, ha sufrido mucho ¿sabe?, ella es huérfana de los once y hace menos de un año su hermana se suicidó en el mismo lugar donde trabaja cada día. Es asombrosa, a pesar de su dolor, sonríe mucho y nos acompaña a cada lugar que le pidamos, tiene una voluntad de oro y parece llevarse muy bien con Richard, el hijo de Emma, bueno no quiero sonar una curiosa desagradable, pero según Alice allí hay romance… ¿Será cierto? A todo esto, Richard ha resultado ser encantador, nos habló de usted, pero no crea que reveló su identidad, ¡Oh, no! Que hombre más agradable y a su vez reservado, nos contó que no quería ser reconocido por sus buenas obras ¿A caso quiere ser reconocido por las malas? Supongo que con mis hermanas, porque eso son, Alice y Rose, son mis hermanas, aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, supongo que con ellas deberemos soportar la triste idea de jamás poder darle las gracias en su rostro._

_Debo dejarle, una reunión femenina me llama. ¡Oh, sí! Porque con Rose y Alice estamos leyendo libros por las tardes, se trata de intentar mantenernos en la misma línea de conocimiento que las otras niñas del College, puede creer que jamás había leído Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. ¡No, jamás lo había leído! Y lo peor es que todas las niñas del college hablaban de Mr. Darcy y de lo espectacular que era, yo hasta el momento no le encuentro ninguna gracia, es más pesado que el plomo, no sé como lo soportan y Bingley es tan amoroso y tiernito, bueno supongo que usted lo ha leído, un hombre como usted debe tener muchos libros, con lo millonario que es, los precios de ellos le debe importar un carajo ¿no?_

_Bueno le dejo, que el odioso Mr. Darcy está pronto a hacer su aparición, espero que más adelante Darcy me sorprenda y termine siendo todo un caballero con Lizzy, porque si no es así no entenderé como toda la sala cae en ese estado contagioso de amor exasperante cada vez que nombrar a Fitzwilliam Darcy._

_Con cariños desinteresados, _

_Se despide si nunca bien agradecida,_

_Bella Swan._

Rosalie continuó leyendo el libro, todas las noches leíamos por lo menos setenta páginas y nos turnábamos para que no fuese cansador para ninguna.

—¿Creen que Edward sea Mr. Smith? —interrumpió Rose.

—¿Aún piensas en eso? —dijo Alice algo molesta porque habían interrumpido su lectura.

—Si, pero ya no creo que Edward pudiese ser nuestro benefactor, es todo tan extraño y confuso, sin contar que sería muy obvio que él nos enviara aquí para averiguar toda su vida —aseguró Rose.

—Todas las noches tenemos esta discusión —sentencié —. Ya estoy cansada de esto, de verdad ¡Sea quién sea Mr. Smith, me importará un cuesco si es Edward o no, pero de una cosa estoy segura, si es Edward entonces que me trague la tierra, porque no pienso agradecerle después de todo lo que nos mintió!

—Cálmate Bella —susurró Alice —. Si sigues gritando todos se enterarán.

—Lo único que espero, es que Edward esté lo suficientemente lejos como para no verle en un buen tiempo, aunque sería mejor que trajese a Christine y se fuese de nuevo.

—¿Por qué eso Bella? —rió Alice —. Estoy cada día más convencida que estás enamorándote de Edward.

—Si es que ya no cayó en las redes de Cupido —rió Rose.

—¿Tú también con eso? —grité —. Sea o no sea Mr. Smith, jamás podría pensar en Edward, no me gusta ni un poquito —sentí como el corazón me latía fuertemente por la rabia.

—¿Por qué lo niegas? —insistió Rose.

Sentí que estaba paralizada, clavada en el piso, no supe cómo me había levantado de la cama, estaba de pie, probablemente roja de la rabia y de la vergüenza.

—Sí, Bella, ¿Por qué no respondes la pregunta que te han hecho?

Una voz conocida estaba a mis espaldas, al finalizar de mencionar la última palabra oí que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y el grito de un bebé me hizo reaccionar. Christine y Edward estaban allí y él esperaba una respuesta. ¿Cuánto habrá oído?

* * *

_Hola chicas._

_Disculpen el atraso, todo se debe a que la inspiración no llegaba a mí, además con lo de la movilización estudiantil en Chile y esto de que vuelvo o no a clases, me ha tenido en otro mundo. Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, hay historias paralelas que pronto irán tomando más fuerza y se irán añadiendo a esta trama._

**_Para todas las amantes de los One Short les comento que tengo uno que esta participando en el Hateful Lemonade Contest._**

**_Se llama: Barrera del Sonido y aquí les dejo el Summary._**

_Bella era una corredora ilegal de autos. Tenía su negocio diurno y de noche daba rienda suelta a la velocidad. Quería vengar la muerte de su novio a manos de uno de los mejores competidores. Pero __Águila_ no era cualquier curva, era la curva mortal de su camino. ¿Lograría sobrepasar el límite de la barrera del sonido?/ HLC2. AU.

**_Espero que se animen a pasar por el Short que encontrarán en mi Profile y además espero sus reviews :)_**

_También les comento a todas ustedes que hayan leído_**_ PAPER LOVE _**_que este ha sido nominado a mejor Fic rated T en el siguiente Blog_**_: _**

**_fanfiction-addiction-awards. blogspot . com /20011/09/los-nominados-son_4256. html (quiten los espacios)_**

**_Con mucho Cariño._**

**ManneVanNecker**


	20. Cap 19: Sentimientos

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XIX.

**Sentimientos**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious: **__Rosalie, Alice y Bella están confundidas ante tanta información, creen haber descubierto un romance oculto entre Lisa y Richard, además de conocer la triste historia de la hermana de esta. Pero cuando discutían sobre Mr. Misterious, Bella queda casi sin aliento al descubrir que la conversación ya no era privada, sino que Edward estaba en la puerta junto a Christine._

* * *

Sentí como mi garganta se secaba con una rapidez sorprendente, además del silencio rotundo de la habitación sólo era capaz de oír los estrepitosos latidos de mi corazón. ¿Cuándo demonios se había aparecido? ¿Por qué estaba acá? ¿Qué no sabe escuchar la puerta? En mi mente había excusas suficientes para responder en vez de darle lo que él esperaba. Edward es guapo, por donde se le mire, un hombre exitoso y de buena familia, pero ¿gustarme?, ¿estar enamorada de él?, me parecía demasiado. Bueno a decir verdad, me irritaba su comportamiento, un beso un día, al siguiente nada pasó, un gesto bonito, al otro día no existes… ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre?

—Creo que será mejor irnos —dijo Rosalie a Alice.

A pesar que ellas estaban a mis espaldas pude sentir sus miradas sobre mí, así como también ese tono burlón que significaba sólo una cosa: les complacía todo esto. No entiendo como son capaces de disfrutar la desgracia ajena. Edward seguía allí, de pie en mirándome con su típica sonrisa burlesca y esa mirada perspicaz, intenté concentrarme en Christine que estaba mirándome, Edward aún no le quitaba la manía de chuparse el dedo, si seguía así le crecerían los dientes chuecos.

—Bella —balbuceó Christine —. Bella-Bella-Bella-Bella… ¡Bella! —chilló.

Todos nos quedamos admirados al verla, Rose y Alice se acercaron a hacerle fiesta porque había dicho mi nombre, pero Edward sólo sonrió sin mayor sorpresa.

—Edward —sonrió Rose —. Yo me encargo de Christine —extendió sus brazos y este le entregó a la pequeña.

Las tres traidoras, dos más que otra, se marcharon dejándome a solas con Edward. Este llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se sentó en la cama de Alice.

—Bueno, Bella, ya estamos solos ¿Me dirás lo que no le respondiste a Rosalie? —sonrió.

—No tengo nada que decirte —dije sentándome frente a él.

—Pues yo creo que sí, deberías sincerarte conmigo de una vez—sentenció.

—Mira quién habla de sincerarse —reí irónicamente.

Su mirada se torno seria, ya no estaba ese tono burlesco que me irritaba. Podía quizá reconocer que a veces verle ese tinte en su mirada me gustaba, quizá podía decirle que me sentí atraída por él en más de una ocasión, pero su actitud ante mí no ayudaba demasiado, no como para reconocerlo a viva voz.

—No evadas las preguntas, Bella —sonrió acercándose hasta donde estaba sentada.

—¿Quieres que reconozca que me gustas? Porque si esperas eso, te quedarás sentado —le encaré.

—No —frunció el ceño —. Quiero que reconozcas que siempre has sospechado que soy Mr. Smith —rió.

Me quedé helada y de una pieza, allí, estampada en la cama, pero cuando vi su sonrisa que luego se transformó en una carcajada comprendí que era una pésima broma y que sólo estaba haciendo esto para joderme la vida. Muy gracioso.

—Lo creí, pero ¿Sabes qué? Dudo que tú seas capaz de bondad, de hecho creo que la única que te despierta ese lado es Christine—respondí furiosa.

Me levanté de la cama y le dejé a él sentado allí, pero sentí su mano presionando mi muñeca, no me dejaba avanzar y sentía como esa ira que poseía se transformaba en un nerviosismo intenso que me dejaba muda. ¿Cómo él podía conseguir ese maldito efecto en mí? Se levantó y dejó nuestros rostros tan cerca del otro que mi corazón se detendría en cualquier instante.

—Tú me provocas muchas cosas, Isabella —su hálito chocó contra mi boca temblorosa.

¿Iba a besarme? ¿En ese instante? ¿Aquí, ahora? Mis labios estaban tan receptivos a él que parecía una clara invitación, aunque mi interior luchaba por mantener la calma ¡Dios! Él es mayor que yo, es mi tutor, es quién custodia a Christine, podría ser mi padre… Ok, no, exagero… Tenía que concentrarme en algo que no fueran sus labios, un mantra que consiguiera alejarme de él con mi súper fuerza de voluntad inexistente.

"No te voy a besar, no te voy a besar, no te voy a besar, no te voy a besar…"

¡Vamos tenía que conseguirlo, llamaba a toda mi fuerza de voluntad, la necesitaba en esos momentos! Edward seguía hablando, me sostenía fuertemente contra él y yo lo único que hacía era pensar en no besarlo, en no caer en sus brazos, aunque técnicamente ya estaba en ellos, pero tenía que contenerme, no tenía que dar mi brazo a torcer, si seguía sintiendo su respiración sobre mi boca terminaría estampada en él y nadie me quitaría de sus labios… sería mi ruina, ya no podría negarme a mí misma que realmente me gustaba Edward.

"No te voy a besar, no te voy a besar, no te voy a besar…"

—Entonces, Bella —su susurro provocó un escalofrío intenso por toda mi columna vertebral —. ¿Qué dices?

—No te voy a besar, no te voy… —me callé.

¿Lo dije en voz alta? Madre Santa, que la mismísima Trinidad me ayudase, no podía haberlo dicho en voz alta, ¿Por qué demonios no callé mi boca? ¡Si seré tonta!

—¿Estás segura de eso? —sonrió tomándome de la nuca y dejando expuesto mi rostro ruborizado.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intenté no pensar, si los abría estaba segura que vería a Edward allí, riéndose en mi rostro, con sus labios tan cerca de los míos que me llamarían a rozarlos y no podría negarme. Él lo sabía…

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que sentía como el calor de ellos rozaba mi piel y ya no pude resistirme… deseaba besarlo intensamente, el muy maldito sabía eso, estaba jugando conmigo, por eso no se acercaba más a mí y concretaba el beso, esperaba que yo me rindiera y lo besara, él estaba allí dejando la carne más fresca al gato con más hambre, no era justo, no, definitivamente no lo era y él parecía disfrutarlo. ¡Como le detestaba! Y por más que llamase a mi fuerza de voluntad y aunque elevase al cielo una plegaria del porte del Titanic, sabía que sería imposible, así que rendida ante aquellos labios… los besé. Es que eran como el maldito chocolate medio abierto que dejaba la Sra. Robbins en su escritorio, era imposible no querer darle un mordisco a esa exquisita textura dulce. Los labios de Edward no respondían a mi beso, por más que me esforzase en hacerlo bien. ¿Qué pretendía este hombre? ¡Uy! De la rabia, llegué dejé mis dientes estampados en su labio inferior, a lo que él respondió con una insolencia.

—No te besaré nunca más en toda mi vida —grité antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Dudo eso —volvió a presionar mi muñeca —. Esta vez te enseñaré a como se da un beso.

Me tomó en sus brazos y no pude escapar de allí. Era imposible escapar de esa prisión que Edward Cullen provocaba en mí, sus labios se adueñaron de los míos con un frenesí que me fue imposible negar. Por más que intenté que mi boca permaneciese cerrada, dejé entrar en ella su invasivos labios que aún sabían a sangre por la mordida que le había dado.

¡Oh, maldita Bella! —me dije —. Has caído rendida como una abeja en el polen…

Me alejé suavemente de su boca por la inmensa necesidad de respirar, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados por unos segundos y cuando los abrió pude ver que no había burla en ellos, sino una dulzura exasperante que me aterrorizaba.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —susurré aún en sus brazos.

—Lo que jamás creerías que quiero de ti —sonrió él.

Le miré sorprendida ante su declaración, sinceramente él siempre respondía con más enredos que su propio silencio. Ante mi sorpresa él sonrió con su típica ironía hasta en sus ojos se notaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? —dije sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos intentando jugar el papel de provocadora, aunque nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo bien.

—Ya te lo diré oportunamente —sonrió, besó mi frente y se marchó de la habitación.

Esa sensación de pánico escénico me llegó tarde. En esos momentos no era capaz de bajar al salón para ver a Emma, Richard, Alice, Rose, Christine y ahora Edward, no es que a Edward no podía verle la cara porque estaba segura que me ruborizaría al punto que todo el mundo se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Rose —. ¡Ya cuéntanos!

—Ahora se hace la que no hizo nada —rió Alice.

Con tan sólo recordar todo lo que pasó sentí como el rubor recorría mis mejillas y se apoderaba de mi rostro por completo, sin contar el hecho que era capaz de articular palabras coherentes cuando recordaba los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

—Creo que su cara dice todo —rió Rose.

—Me besó —susurré.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Alice.

—¡Que me besó! —grité riéndome —. Nos besamos y bueno…

—Ella me besó primero —oí la voz de Edward en la habitación…

—¿Se te ha hecho una mala costumbre entrar en las habitaciones ajenas sin golpear? —chillé.

—Sólo venía a dejarles a Christine un momento, Emma, Richard y yo tenemos que conversar —me entregó a la niña en los brazos y se marchó.

—¿Qué tiene ese hombre que va por la vida escuchando conversaciones ajenas? —dije furiosa.

Ambas chicas rieron, aunque por mi parte la risa era más por el nerviosismo que por otra cosa, no podía evitar sentirme algo histérica por la simple idea de quedar en evidencia demasiadas veces con el mismo hombre a tan pocas horas y el mismo mes.

—Supongo que tiene el sentido de la intuición bien desarrollado —rió Alice.

—Claro, y la que paga eso soy yo, que siempre termino hablando más de lo que no debería y más encima él me escucha —respiré —. ¿Es el karma?

—Kar-Karma —dijo Christine.

Sorprendidas jugamos con ella, mientras que Christine estuvo repitiendo las palabras con una exactitud muy mala, pero nos reíamos de sus balbuceos sin sentido que nos causaba risas a todas. Estuvimos toda la tarde con ella, luego se nos unió Emma que estuvo muy feliz con todas las ocurrencias de la pequeña. Fuimos a pasear por los establos, tuvimos que alejarnos de los caballos porque le dieron miedo y todos esos hermosos momentos fueron tranquilos porque Edward se quedó haciendo llamadas y todas esas cosas que hace un médico fuera de su ambiente.

—Es hermosa —sonrió Richard.

—Sí, lo es, si supieras cuanto me hace reír —sonreí.

—Pareces su madre —añadió Lisa.

—Pues es como si lo fuera —respondí mientras le limpiaba la boca a Christine que estaba saboreando el chocolate que le entregó Emma —. La crié desde que llegó al orfanato.

Esa noche cenamos todos juntos, Christine se fue a dormir temprano en la pieza de Edward, las chicas y yo estuvimos con Emma casi todo el tiempo, así que verlo se limitó a encuentros de pasillo por lo que me ahorré tener que hablarle o verle demasiado tiempo a la cara. Edward era muy fresco, no tenía cara de culpable, sonreía con naturalidad como si aquí nada hubiese pasado, hasta llegue a cuestionarme si lo había soñado.

—¿Has escrito a tu tutor? —dijo Emma.

—No mucho, la verdad—reconocí.

Emma comenzó a darme un sermón de que debía responder con más frecuencia porque sino Mr. Smith creería que era una desagradecida y comenzó a sonar como la Srta. Robbins por un momento.

—Buenas noches, hermosas mujeres —dijo Edward que llegaba con Richard.

—Creo que tiene razón, Emma, me iré a escribirle una nota de inmediato —dije y me marché de inmediato.

Estar frente a Edward no era simple. Él complicaba todas las cosas, me hacía ponerme nerviosa y más rápido que corriendo subí las escaleras antes que fuese evidente mi nerviosismo con la presencia de Edward.

_Señor Misterioso._

_Hoy no querré a ningún hombre que pise la faz de esta tierra, es que todo lo complican, así que nada de "querido señor Smith" o lo que sea. Esta noche no. Mejor será que le haga un favor a esta huérfana en apuros y me explique por qué los hombres son tan idiotas. Es que uno no los entiende, que te buscan, que luego te ignoran, después te besan y luego se lucen como floreritos de mesa. No tuve nunca una mamá o un papá, por lo menos una tía siquiera, que me explicase estos enredos del corazón. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que los hombres son tan enredados para sus cosas? Si no soy adivina, más encima en el que me vine a fijar, parece que se burla de mí y de las cosas que me pasan, es tan molestoso y lo peor de todo es que no sé qué decirle o como responderle… ¿Cómo voy a soportarlo todos estos días?_

_Bueno, mejor me calmo, porque usted de seguro no tiene idea de lo que estoy hablando, o ¿Alguna mujer se comportó así con usted? ¿Le habrá explicado a una nieta lo complicado que son los hombres? Porque estoy segura que usted es un hombre mayor, porque si fuera un hombre joven de seguro no estaría pendiente de la beneficencia, de hecho ya lo comprobé, por un momento creí que le conocía ¿sabe? Pensé que usted era alguien de mi entorno y que fingía no serlo, pero después comprobé que así no era, no, ¡qué va! Usted es tan bueno, aunque un poco odioso, pero lo perdono, no es su culpa, usted es hombre. Pero no es malo y tampoco es una burlista de lo peor, sino que prefiere mantener en silencio sus buenos actos. Lo entiendo sabe, a veces también quisiese mantenerme escondida del mundo y que nadie supiese que existo y otras veces me desespera ser reconocida… ¿Serán complejos de artista y futura escritora profesional? No lo sé, pero bueno, ya falta poco para que regrese a mi college querido y llegaré con todas las energías de comenzar un nuevo año, aunque tenga desafíos intensos... Sé que esta vez los superaré, soy una mujer, después de todo. Pasamos por cosas terribles, como la agresión de los niños, las burlas y groserías de las niñas, la etapa de las espinillas, después las de la ropa, la etapa en que los niños no se fijaban en nosotras sino que en otra, soportar a un marido por el resto de tu vida, es como una condena, pero lo soportamos, también soportamos cargar a otro ser humano dentro de nosotros por nueve meses y más encima el dolor del parto y por si fuera poco los criamos y cuidamos como si fueran pollitos. Así que… ¿Qué más perfecto que una mujer?_

_Con cariño, una mujer fuerte y luchadora que está viviendo la etapa de que los niños la quieren y se ríen de ella._

_Bella._

_P/D: Si se digna a contestar esta carta defendiendo a los hombres no le escribo nunca más una._

Golpearon la puerta justo cuando puse el último punto de la carta. De seguro eran Alice y Rose, aunque era extraño que golpearan, de seguro creían que estaba con alguien.

—Pase —grité desde mi asiento.

—¿Escribiendo? —sonrió Edward.

—Si —respondí secamente.

Tenía que ser fuerte, esa mujer que se supone que tenía que ser, ya estaba grandecita como para andar con miedos y esas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres? —insistí al ver que se disponía a tocar mis cosas.

—Muchas cosas —sonrió.

—¿Podrías ser más especifico? Después de todo, parece que el aire Europeo te embolinó las neuronas —dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—O quizá el aire Parisino provocó en mi una sensación de amor ¿No crees? —rió mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio.

Doblé la carta y la escondí para que él no la pillase, no podía leerla porque se creería el cuento y se las daría de señor importante, cosa que no sería agradable si ya tenía una batalla con su ego desde mucho antes.

—No, no creo —sentencié.

Edward se acercó a mi silla y se sentó frente a mí, corrió la silla hasta que quedamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que no pudiese escapar, aunque sinceramente no quería huir a ningún lado.

—¿Es necesario conversar tan cerca? Sabes, no soy sorda —alcé las cejas.

—Lo sé, soy yo el anciano aquí —sonrió.

—Gran diferencia un par de años —murmuré.

—No es un par, son más, pero ¿Quién los cuenta? —sonrió nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —insistí.

—Algo especial de ti, Isabella Swan —sonrió.

—No te besaré de nuevo —afirmé.

—Lo mismo dijiste anteriormente —se acercó aún más.

Era un desafío, su boca cerca de la mía era una gran prueba, no podía negar que sus labios eran adictivos, pero no podía demostrarlo abiertamente más de lo que ya lo había hecho, parecía una ridícula y él se reiría de mí y de lo infantil que era. Él robó mi primer beso y es mi primera experiencia semi romántica con alguien, así que lo mejor sería no tomarlo en serio, de seguro él estaba jugando conmigo como lo hacía con todas.

—¿Me vas a decir que quieres de mí? —insistí.

Acercó sus labios a los mío casi rozándolos, era menos de un centímetro lo que nos separaba, pero esta vez no caería como tonta, si él quería besarme, pues que lo hiciera.

—Pues… quiero —susurró mientras yo me preparaba para el beso — que recuerdes el cumpleaños de Christine, porque lo celebraremos aquí.

Dicho esto se alejó de mi rostro, se levantó de la silla y se alejó, al cerrar la puerta me guiñó un ojo, puso su maldita sonrisa burlesca y se marchó.

¡Si será… el muy cretino!

* * *

**_Hola mis niñas._**

**_¿Cómo están? espero que todas muy bien._**

**_¡Sorpresa! Actualicé relativamente pronto ¿No?_**

**_Bueno, como ya ven nuestra Bella no puede negar que le gusta Edward, conste que no está enamorada de él, sólo le gusta._**

**_Ya veremos que ocurre en el siguiente capítulo... pero ... ¿Por qué Edward está así de picarón por la vida?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo sabremos más._**

**_Cariños._**

**_ManneVanNecker_**

**_P/D: Las invito a pasarse por mis One Short e historias en mi profile._**


	21. Cap 20: Eres mía

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XX.

**Eres mía.**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious:**__ Edward vuelve de Europa con un aire renovado, juguetón con los sentimientos de Bella que parecen exasperarla más de lo normal. En su interior reconoce que le gusta Edward, a pesar de todo, ese hombre alteraba su mundo, pero aún así había cartas que parecían no encajar en el juego._

* * *

Al día siguiente hice como si nada pasara. Tenía que concentrarme en saber por qué Edward y Jacob querían tanto la protección de Christine, estaba segura que Emma lo sabía, que Richard también, incluso no me extrañaría que Derek me dijese algo, pero era complejo. ¿Cómo preguntarlo así como así? Necesitaba un plan, pero últimamente mi plan había sido arruinar la sonrisa tonta que Edward llevaba en su boca cada vez que me miraba, el problema es que mi plan había sido fallido por provocar el efecto contrario: Edward se reía aún más de mí.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

—Adelante —respondí.

Era Caroline, tan hermosa como siempre, casi ya la había olvidado. Su despampanante aspecto parecía haber mejorado con el viaje a Europa. Estuvimos hablando de Christine, de lo hermosa que era, de lo maravilloso del viaje y de que la pequeña me había extrañado mucho.

—¿Fue por eso que regresaron? —pregunté con real curiosidad.

—No —sonrió Caroline —. Bueno, sí y no. Edward recibió una llamada telefónica importante de mi mamá, por lo que nos tuvimos que regresar.

—¿Si? —fruncí el ceño —. Qué raro, Emma no nos mencionó nada de necesitar a Edward acá.

—Creo que son asuntos administrativos del orfanato —sonrió.

¿Asuntos administrativos del orfanato o que estaba averiguando de Mr. Smith? Con lo cuidadosa que es Emma, de seguro había notado que estaba buscando desesperadamente saber quién era.

—Vaya —me limité a responder con falso asombro.

—Sí, así que nos vinimos cuanto antes, además mañana es el cumpleaños de Christine, queríamos estar acá —sonrió nuevamente.

Seguimos conversando de todo, hablamos de lo hermoso que era la casa de los Black, de que había conocido a su hermano, Richard que era muy agradable, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Jacob, ella asintió comprendiendo que me refería a lo que Jacob había hecho en el tribunal y todo lo acontecido con Christine.

—No has conocido a Jacob en su mejor estado —sonrió débilmente —. Es la persona más dulce que podrías conocer, es atento y caballero, un verdadero hombre, siempre quise casarme con él desde que tenía uso de razón —ambas reímos ante el comentario.

—Aún así me pareció tan agresivo al querer la custodia de Christine, quizá si me hubiese dicho la verdadera razón de su interés habría accedido a declarar a su favor —mentí.

Quizá si lo hacía podría conseguir sacarle algo de información con respecto a Jacob.

—Es complicado, me costó mucho averiguar por qué Jacob y Edward estaban peleados, siendo que han sido muy unidos, durante todo este tiempo que ha pasado, Christine ha sido su punto máximo de rivalidad y por mucho tiempo no comprendí el por qué, hasta antes de ayer —sonrió y se silenció.

Claramente Caroline no tenía idea que no debía explicarme demasiadas cosas con respecto a Christine, pero ella era una chica sincera, sin tapujos familiares, quizá también le daba cierta confianza a que se confesara conmigo. Así que no le interrumpí, pero al ver que mantenía su silencio, le invité a continuar.

—No comprendo qué pasa entre Edward y Jacob, hace poco me enteré que eran primos, la verdad no lo sabía hasta llegar acá, así como tampoco sabía que ustedes eran la familia fundadora del orfanato al cual pertenecí toda mi vida, pero aún no comprendo que ocurre con Christine, ella no encaja en todo esto —dije en un susurro.

Ella me miró con dulzura y posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Edward y Jacob estuvieron enamorados mucho tiempo de la misma chica… —aquí comenzaba la historia y no podía evitar sentir una ansiedad terrible por saber más —, tendrían más o menos doce años y a pesar de esto, en vez pelearse por ella, se unieron para conquistarla. Era algo gracioso de ver, cada vez que Edward venía de visita, Jacob no se molestaba, todo lo contrario, era una relación extraña, ella recibía todas las atenciones de ellos y ellos no peleaban por ella —rió —. Lo más gracioso es que esta chica se dejaba querer por ambos, sobre todo cuando quedó huérfana, pero con el tiempo ya no estaban en edad de jueguecitos infantiles. Ella comenzó a tener interés en uno más que en otro y el elegido fue Jacob. Edward, quién sólo venía una o dos veces al año no se sintió molesto. Con el tiempo la relación de Jacob y esta chica terminó. Ambos ya tenían veinte años y eran lo suficientemente maduros, aunque en el interior de mi hermano, sabía que jamás olvidaría del todo a esa chica. Con el paso del tiempo siguieron siendo grandes amigos, los tres salían para todas partes, compartían y disfrutaban de todo el tiempo que podían juntos. Era increíble verlos, tenía una complicidad única, de hecho las veces que estuve con ellos me sentía fuera de lugar.

Estuve atenta escuchando todo los detalles que Caroline me entregaba y estaba ya casi segura a qué punto llegaría esta conversación. ¿Sería que esta chica era la madre de Christine? ¿Sería uno de los dos el padre? Todas esas curiosidades corrían en mi interior como si fueran flamas de fuego, pero debía ser cautelosa, por lo menos lo intentaba, esta vez no con un mantra.

—Creo que te estoy aburriendo —sonrió.

—Para nada —devolví la sonrisa —. Estoy muy curiosa de saber cómo une todo esto a Christine.

—Bueno, los años pasaron, Edward jamás trajo una novia a _Beauty Ville_, por el contrario de Jacob quién traía una diferente cada año. Cuando ambos se titularon, venir era mucho más complicado, pero Jacob, a pesar de su quehacer, siempre venía a verla, estaba con ella y conversaban, hasta que todos volvimos a creer que la relación volvería a ser la misma, se veían tan unidos que era imposible no creerlo. Un día mi madre nos dijo que la chica estaba embarazada, todo el mundo creía que era de Jacob, así que teníamos claro que debíamos cuidar de ella y su bebé, pero a los nueve meses, casi al término de su embarazo, ella, sin decirle nada a nadie se marchó. Jacob creyó que la perdería para siempre, parecía loco, la buscó por todas partes, hasta que un día ella volvió sin el bebé. Luego los acontecimientos no fueron muy felices, ella pasado dos meses se colgó de una viga, sin decirle a nadie que había ocurrido con su hijo o hija. Jacob y Edward estaban destrozados, comenzaron a buscar por todos lados, tenían que saber que había sido del bebé, discutían mucho al respecto, se culpaban uno al otro. Cuando Edward adoptó a Christine, lo hizo porque sintió algo especial con la pequeña, Jacob creyó de inmediato que se trataba de la hija de esta joven muerta, pero no tenía como comprobarlo. Las cosas se pusieron terriblemente mal entre ellos, Edward le dijo una y otra vez que no era ella y Jacob insistía en buscar la manera médica de comprobarlo, quería someter a Christine a un examen de ADN con su tía que estaba viva, pero Edward no lo permitió. Aún tenemos la duda de si es Christine o no la hija perdida de Sussan y si es Jacob el padre, aunque no entendemos cómo encaja Edward en esta situación.

Creo que mi rostro era lo suficientemente claro para que ella lo interpretase. Estaba asombrada, aterrada y al mismo tiempo paralizada. ¿Sería Jacob el padre de Christine?, fue entonces cuando recordé lo que Caroline dijo, ella había dicho "la hija perdida de Sussan", la hermana de Lisa, ¿o sea que Lisa era la tía de Christine? ¿Por qué Edward no querría hacer una prueba de ADN? ¿Qué tenía que ver en el asunto? ¿Sería él el padre de Christine? Mi cabeza parecía dar vueltas al punto de que si me hubiese mantenido en pie, es la hora que estoy en el suelo.

—Bella —dijo Caroline tocándome el antebrazo —. ¿Estás bien? —asentí en silencio —. Está demás decirte que nada de esto debe salir de estas cuatro paredes. Son suposiciones muchas de las cosas que te he dicho y si mi madre se enterase que he dicho todo esto y más encima a ti, probablemente me quiera colgar de una viga.

—No te preocupes, no lo diré a nadie —sonreí aún en estado de shock.

Intenté procesar todo en un par de segundos, pero era difícil, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que la cabeza parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Mantuve la calma lo suficiente como para poder seguir hablando del tema.

—Sé que no debería preguntarte más, pero ¿Sabes por qué Edward está tan extraño conmigo? —susurré —. Últimamente parece estar más extraño de lo usual, antes nuestra relación se limitaba a tutor-pupila, luego fue la relación de Christine y ahora, prometo que no entiendo nada de nada.

—Lo dices por el beso —sonrió.

Ella sabía que Edward me había besado, yo no quería referirme particularmente a eso, aunque sabía que era una excusa porque quería saber exactamente eso, pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin que fuese tan notorio, después de todo Caroline es una Black.

—Bueno, eso también —susurré.

—Edward estaba molesto porque Mr. Smith le había reprendido por tu actitud, sobre todo por como guiaste a las niñas hasta la casa de una amiga tuya en vez de venir acá. Mr. Smith quiere que conozcas el ambiente de la casa Black, creo que fomentará tu carrera de escritora ¿No es así? —asentí —. Bueno él quiere que narres la historia de un orfanato y que mejor que tú historia, es por esto que quiere que estés familiarizada con todo lo que ocurre allí y acá.

—Ya, ¿y todo eso se lo dice Mr. Smith a Edward? —alcé una ceja.

—No, es Seth, el secretario de Mr. Smith que lo informa a Edward —sonrió.

—¿Tu sabes quién es Mr. Smith? —dije de frentón. Si Caroline me ha dicho tanta cosa, quizá tuviese suerte y me dijese quién es.

—No, no lo sé, pero tengo mis sospechas, al igual que tú —sonrió.

—¿Por qué querrías saber tú quién es Mr. Smith? —dije con real curiosidad.

—Porque no soporto las intrigas y desde años ya, se viene escuchando el nombre en esta casa. John Smith donó esto, hizo esto otro y bla bla bla. Quiero saberlo porque él salvó el orfanato cuando este se quemó, porque nuestra familia pasaba por un momento económico difícil como para restaurar el Orfanato y él hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo. Ese tipo de gente me intriga y sólo conozco dos personas con un corazón así —sonrió.

—¿Quiénes?

—Eso debes averiguarlo tú misma, no es muy difícil de pensar, creo que hace tiempo crees que Edward es Mr. Smith, quizá eso se deba a que has pasado más tiempo con él que con el resto de la casa, pronto sabrás quién es mi otro candidato —sonrió.

—Edward es demasiado cambiante para ser Mr. Smith —afirmé —. De hecho, creo que descartaría toda sospecha sobre él, es incapaz de hacer algo bueno, excepto con Christine.

Caroline rió a carcajadas, de hecho secó una lágrima que se escapaba de tanto reír.

—Edward es cara dura —rió —. Cuando estabas en casa de tu amiga y él se enteró, lanzó un par de improperios al cielo y envió a uno de sus empleados a saber qué demonios hacías allá.

—¿Que hizo qué? —dije con asombro.

—Cuando se enteró que ese tal Pet estaba pretendiéndote, armó las maletas y se devolvió. No reconoció hasta llegar al aeropuerto que tú le gustas, Bella. De hecho aún le cuesta asumirlo, quizá por la diferencia de edad o quizá por el hecho que eres una de las pocas mujeres que no le busca y le encara sus defectos —sonrió.

¿Qué? ¿Edward? En esos momentos mi cerebro era capaz de hacer un cortocircuito en cualquier segundo. ¡Era Edward quién insistió más que Mr. Smith que me fuera de la casa de Pet! Y él muy cretino llegaba como si nada aquí, repartiéndole besos al mundo y escuchando detrás de las paredes.

—Sí, Bella —sonrió al ver mi rostro —. Edward me reconoció que le gustas, pero eso es algo que él debe decirte, no yo. Además creo que hoy he dicho mucho más de la cuenta, pero tú me agradas y tenía que decírtelo.

Intenté procesar todo una vez que Caroline se marchó, a pesar que llegó Alice y Rose, no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuese todo lo que me dijo Caroline, pero no tardó mucho en llegar Edward a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

—¿Estás preparada? —sonrió.

—Un poco —mentí.

—Tienes una cara asombrosamente aburrida —frunció el ceño —. Y un vestido que no te sienta nada bien. Deberías usar menos maquillaje, quítate la sombra sobre los ojos y ponte esto.

Me tendió uno de mis vestidos que estaban en mi armario.

—No puedes venirme a decir que debo o no debo hacer, Edward —le recriminé.

—Póntelo —insistió y se cruzó de brazos.

—No me desvestiré si estás aquí —chillé.

—Pues entonces, vete al baño —sonrió de medio lado. Tan burlón que quise quitarle esa sonrisa de un solo golpe, pero me aguanté.

Me miré al espejo, mi cara demostraba que había pasado un camión sobre mí, un camión lleno de información que aún debía procesar y llegaba Edward a cambiarme todos los planes. Con los ojos todos manchados por las manos de Edward que habían quitado la poca sombra que me eché en los parpados, parecía una niña que no sabía maquillarse.

Cuando salí del baño, Edward sonreía ampliamente y en ese instante odié a Alice y Rosalie por no estar aquí.

—Ahora pareces algo —dijo seriamente —. Será mejor que te apresures si quieres sostener el pastel de Christine.

Se iba a marchar, cuando le tomé de la mano, no quería que se fuera, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, sólo me faltaba el valor suficiente. Inspiré como si esa cualidad estuviese en el aire y solté todo de una vez.

—Edward yo…

Fui incapaz de terminar la frase, Edward estampó sus labios sobre los míos, sin más, con una fuerza que parecía querer silenciarme adrede. No pude negarme a responder aquel beso, por lo que me dejé guiar por él hasta que me faltó el aire. Luego de eso no sabía si pedirle otro o abofetearlo.

—¡Quién demonios te crees que eres, que vienes aquí y…!

—Que vengo aquí a decirte que te cambies de ropa, que te calles y como no me haces caso cuando te lo digo, mejor te beso —sonrió —. ¿Cuál es el problema, Isabella?

—¿Qué cuál es mi problema? —chillé —. Mi problema eres tú, pedazo de idiota.

—Soy el problema tuyo y de unas cuantas más, preciosa —sonrió de medio lado sosteniéndome de la cintura a pesar que intenté separarme —. Dime, ¿Qué te diferencia del resto?

—Que odio que me beses como si fuese tuya, que mi primer beso lo tenía guardado para alguien importante y tú llegaste y lo robaste, sin preguntarle a nadie me quitaste lo poco de magia que podría llegar a tener mi vida —le grité.

—No seas dramática, Bella —presionó su mano en mi cintura —. Tarde o temprano seré importante para ti, quizá hasta tengas más magia de la que ya posees.

—Suéltame —le golpeé el pecho.

Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos, parecían querer hechizarme, como si fuese capaz de leer mis pensamientos, mis intimidades, bajé la mirada, no quería encontrarme con esos ojos que eran mi perdición, que parecían dejarme débil y desprotegida.

—Bella —susurró acercando sus labios —. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan niña?

Quedé perpleja ante su comentario, él llegaba y me besaba como si tuviésemos cinco años cada uno y él viniese a robarme un beso. Se comportaba como un real niño y me decía esto a mí. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza?

—El niño aquí no soy yo, Edward —afirmé seriamente.

—Es Christine —susurró Edward sobre mis labios —. Ambas son mis niñas, mías.

¿Ser de él? Yo no era de él, no quería serlo, bueno eso creo. Ser de él es como si estuviese estampado en mí que debía pertenecerle y eso no era así, no sería así.

—Ninguna de las dos somos tuyas, Edward. No seré tuya jamás y claramente Christine no es tuya, a menos que… seas el padre de Christine. Dime, Edward ¿Christine es tú hija o de Jacob?

* * *

_**Hola Mis niñas!**_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, tenía el capítulo el domingo listo pero no tuve internet porque viajé al campo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y se animen a dejar su mensajito.**_

_**Cariños**_

_**ManneVanNecker**_


	22. Cap 21: Christine

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XXI.

**Christine**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious:**__Caroline comienza a contarle la historia a Bella, una historia que concentra la posibilidad de que Christine sea hija de Sussan, por ende podría ser hija de Jacob o Edward. Cuando Edward le dice a Bella que Christine y ella son de él, Bella le pregunta si es el padre de Christine._

* * *

Edward me miraba con los ojos más grandes que había visto jamás, sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, pero de seguro este había sido uno lo suficientemente bajo y fuerte como para dejarlo sin aliento y con un rostro increíblemente pálido. Era muy divertido verle así de asustado, jamás creí que consiguiera dejar a Edward Cullen sin habla.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —gruñó.

—Eso no importa —sentencié.

Creo que no pensé que podría poner en problemas a Caroline con esto. Simplemente pensé que sería divertido verle en una situación incómoda y quizá obtener algo de información, pero mis motivos egoístas no dieron el fruto que esperaba.

—Dime —gruñó más intensamente —, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Sus ojos estaban encendidos, casi furiosos. Por primera vez lo vi tan a la defensiva, si la rabia pudiese graficarse de alguna manera, yo estaría siendo quemada viva en estos momentos.

—¿No lo niegas? —insistí, dándome valor para enfrentar esta oportunidad que podría ser única.

Edward soltó su mano que me mantenía pegada a él, llevó su mano a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por mi habitación. Parecía un león enjaulado, uno de esos grandes leones que aterran con solo mirarlos, el problema es que ahora me aterraba porque parecía que fuese a rugir justo frente a mí.

—¿Edward? —volví a insistir —. Estoy cansada de tus intrigas, de las mentiras, de intentar saber quién es Mr. Smith, esto agota ¿Sabes?

—Hay verdades, Isabella, que no te corresponde conocer.

—Pues si se trata de Christine, me merezco saberlo, Edward, más cuando está en manos de alguien en quién creí confiar —bufé.

—Para ser una muchachita muy vivaracha confías demasiado —dijo secamente.

Edward se sentó sobre mi cama, revolvió su cabellera y me miró mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos. Sabía que esto le complicaba, jamás pensé que tanto, aunque dudaba que me dijese la verdad, me servía verle así para sentirme recompensada.

—Se supone que eres mi tutor, eres alguien en quién, me guste o no, debo confiar —intenté jugar el papel psicológico en todo esto, no era muy buena en eso, pero intentarlo no haría que perdiese nada.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —arrastró las palabras —. Pues si quieres saberlas tendrás que soportar el cumpleaños de Christine con la mejor sonrisa.

—No estás en una situación en la que puedas ponerme condiciones, Edward, así que si quieres que baje con la mejor sonrisa, entonces tendrás que explicarme ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que Christine puede ser tu hija o la de Jacob? Y ¿De quién demonios es?

Edward me miró fijamente, pensé que me elevaría la voz y me reprendería, pero todo lo contrario se quedó mirándome como si con su mirada me dijese todo, aunque en realidad yo no veía más que un hombre complicado con la verdad.

—Sabrás la verdad bajo una condición, Isabella y esa será que nada de lo que te diga dentro de estas paredes podrás contarlo, a nadie, ni siquiera en un confesionario ¿entendiste? —asentí en silencio —, puede que esta historia tarde más de lo que sea necesario, así que déjame dar aviso que retrasen un poco el inicio de la fiesta y vuelvo.

Una vez que Edward se marchó no podía creer que me fuese a decir la verdad, no había esperado que accediese a mi requerimiento ¿realmente me diría la verdad? Eso esperaba. Estuve ansiosa en la habitación esperando su regreso, no tardó más de cinco minutos cuando estaba de regreso con una chica que nos traía té y galletas. Una vez que se marchó él se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Y bien? —dije para que se animara a continuar.

—¿Sabes de la madre de Christine? —asentí —. Bien, Sussan era una mujer excepcional, creo que nunca llegué a olvidarla del todo, cuando eligió a Jacob, no había nada más que hacer, entendía que ambos querían estar juntos y que yo, simplemente era parte del pasado. Pero cuando Jacob terminó con Sussan, ella sufrió mucho, la verdad es que a esas alturas, Jacob ya presumía sus estudios universitarios y tener a Sussan de novia no le ayudaba a presumir demasiado, así que por esos motivos y supongo que algunos otros termino con ella. En esos momentos estuve allí, consolándola y deseando que no llorase más. Luego de un par de años, ella comenzó a olvidarlo por completo y nuestra unión se fue haciendo fuerte, éramos grandes amigos y nos contábamos todo, incluso ella me confesó las veces que Jacob le había pedido perdón para que volviesen pero ella lo rechazó. Una noche, en una fiesta junto al lago, nos besamos. Esto fue hace aproximadamente dos años y medio, comenzamos a salir hasta que una noche consumamos, bueno, luego de eso Sussan lloró toda la noche, no comprendí por qué, hasta que me confesó que aún amaba a Jacob, que me quería, pero que no podía olvidarle. Me sentí el hombre más idiota del mundo, me sentí poca cosa y sucio, me alejé de ella y creí odiarle, pero no fue así, a pesar que volvió con Jacob, a los pocos días de haber terminado nuestra secreta relación, intenté alejarme de todo y marcharme, pero no pude hacer oídos sordos a la verdad que se esparcía en esos momentos…

—Que ella estaba embarazada —interrumpí.

—Así es. No la critiqué por volver con Jacob, pero quería saber si ese bebé que esperaba era mío, así que esperé hasta que ella tuviese al bebé, pero eso jamás llegó. A los dos meses ella se ahorcó dejándonos con la gran duda si había dado a luz o si había abortado. Cuando volví al Orfanato Francisco de Asís y comencé a tratar a algunos niños, tuve que ver su procedencia y detalles de las fichas que eran acceso restringido, fue entonces cuando vi quién era la madre de Christine y no pude evitar quererla. Por esos entonces, no era el único que pretendía a Christine, el padre de Jacob había hecho sus averiguaciones y había pedido apadrinar a esta pequeña, pero falleció a los días de solicitado el proceso.

En ese instante la puerta sonó. Edward se silenció y con un débil "adelante" esperé que abrieran la puerta. Era Emma. Sinceramente esta mujer parecía tener un radar para interrumpir aquellos momentos en los que por fin estaba por averiguar algo importante. Era definitivamente una bruja de la antigua escuela, era impresionante con qué ligereza llegaba a interrumpir conversaciones.

—¿Están listos para comenzar? —sonrió mirando a Edward.

—Aún no, querida tía, pero bajaremos en unos minutos —respondió.

—Pues deberían bajar ahora, los invitados están impacientes y Christine al parecer también —volvió a sonreír.

—Lo haremos en un instante, sólo déjanos unos minutos más —dijo suavemente Edward.

Emma abandonó la habitación, no sin antes enviarme una mirada extraña, una mezcla de severidad y suplica. No comprendí que querría decirme, pero fuese lo que fuese parecía menos importante de lo que Edward podría decirme.

—Continúa —insistí.

Edward tomó su taza de té y renovó aquel líquido. Bebió un par de sorbos antes de continuar.

—Cuando solicité la tenencia de Christine, no pensé en si fuese mi hija o no, sólo me bastaba con saber que era lo último que me quedaba de Sussan, era la última persona que podía pertenecerle, así que, sin importar si era el padre o no, quería cuidarla —aclaró su garganta —, quizá eso sería lo que en esos momento Sussan querría. Cuando obtuve la tutoría, gracias a ti, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero tuve miedo de hacerme el examen de ADN, no quería decepcionarme al saber si ella era o no mi hija, existía la posibilidad de que no lo fuese y si resultaba así no quería dejar de quererla como hasta ese entonces lo hacía, así que me acobardé y olvidé aquel asunto, pero…—se detuvo.

—¿Pero?

—Pero Jacob insistía, las cosas entre nosotros no habían estado bien el último tiempo, Jacob comenzó a fastidiar con que si Christine era la hija de Sussan él tenía derecho a saberlo, él había sido la única pareja de Sussan, que ellos habían vuelto a estar juntos que yo no tenía derecho a robarle a su hija. Lo que él no sabía era que yo había tenido una relación previamente con ella.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—Contarle a Jacob que había estado con Sussan poco antes que él, sería ensuciar el nombre de alguien a quién quise mucho, además Sussan no podría haberse defendido porque ya no estaba aquí y quizá para mucha gente Sussan no fuese más que una cualquiera, pero ella tuvo sus razones para dejarme y volver a intentarlo con Jacob, así que no quise ensuciar su nombre y me silencié.

Nunca pensé que Edward pudiese tener buenas intenciones para con alguien, verlo de este lado tan humanitario y que no fuese por Christine me llevó a pensar si el Edward que yo conocía quizá no fuese el real Edward, quizá conmigo no fuese más que un producto de sufrimientos previos amorosos, pero me intenté alejar de esas imágenes tiernas de Edward que se me venían a la mente, después de todo, por más que me estuviese contando la historia, aún me debía explicar esos momentos infantiles que le bajaron de su vuelta de Europa y por sobre todo tiene que explicarme el por qué me mandó a investigar.

—Una buena obra, incluso proviniendo de ti —sonreí.

—Créeme, hubo un momento en el que Sussan fue todo para mí —susurró.

Quizá no debí haberme burlado de él, no de esa manera, sus ojos parecía algo abrumados, su clásica sonrisa pícara había desaparecido, mostrándome a un Edward frágil, un Edward al que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero del que resulta fácil sentirse atraída.

—¿Y qué pasó? —insistí.

—Bueno estuve dos meses sin saber qué hacer, no quería sentirme culpable teniendo a la hija de Jacob Black, así que no le hice el test de ADN.

—¿No le hiciste el test? —gruñí —. No me puedes haber contado toda esta historia para finalmente decirme que no sabes quién es el padre y que quizá exista la escasa posibilidad que no sea ninguno de ustedes dos. ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?

—Cálmate niña —sonrió —. Admito que te ves hermosa molesta, pero si gritas, sinceramente no podré seguir contándote nada.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué sigue? —fruncí el ceño.

Edward me miraba muy sonriente, tan ligero de cuerpo que estresaba verle en un papel tan sensible, para luego verlo en algo todo lo contrario, era impresionante como podía jugar a los dos bandos y estresarme de esa manera.

—Eres demasiado curiosa, si quieres averiguar más me deberás dar algo a cambio —sonrió.

¡Ya me imaginaba yo que esta información no me saldría barata! ¡Por supuesto que no, es Edward Cullen, genia! Esperar algo gratuito de él es como pedirle a Mr. Smith que se apunte con un letrero de neón para saber quién es. A veces entiendo cuando en el Orfanato un niño me decía: "Hay estúpidos y Bella Swan", en estos momentos su frase era absolutamente cierta.

Edward se acercó aún más a mí y ya me veía venir que haría ahora. De seguro me besaría, pero no estaba segura que esta información costase un beso. ¿Qué tal si nunca se había hecho el dichoso test y yo aquí regalándole besos? ¡Ah, no, no señor, ahora tengo oportunidad de darle vuelta la tortilla!

—Si no me dices la verdad, le diré a Jacob que estuviste con Sussan y que Christine puede ser hija de ambos —le amenacé alejando nuestras bocas.

—Si haces eso, tu conciencia quedará muy mal, habrás destruido el cumpleaños de una inocente niña y además la memoria de una difunta —sonrió de medio lado con suficiencia.

¡Como me exaspera este hombre! —chillé para mis adentros —, siempre tenía la palabra perfecta para joderme todos mis planes. No me quedaba otra que maldecirlo en silencio, porque si lo hacía en voz alta de seguro tendría una respuesta para joderme también.

—¿Entonces? —volví a fruncir el ceño —. ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —se acercó aún más a mí —. ¡Ah, no! Olvídate de los besos.

—No seas egocéntrica, Bella, tus besos no suponen ninguna tentación para mí —rió —, es más los obtengo cuando quiero.

—Pues esta vez no será así —reclamé y me alejé de él.

—Quiero que tengamos una cena tu y yo a penas vuelvas a Seattle —sonrió.

¿Una cena? ¿Para qué querría cenar conmigo? ¿Qué no le basta el té con galletas? Niño rico malcriado, eso es lo que es, un niño en cuerpo de adulto, malcriado como él solo, pero qué más da, es Edward Cullen, quién con una sonrisa vuelve a todas locas, no moriré por ir a cenar una vez con él, así que…

—Que sea sólo una cena —sentencié.

—Así será —rió.

Su rostro demostraba que estaba más que conforme con el trato, lo que me hacía pensar que de todas maneras yo salía ganando, era solo una cena, donde comería bien, disfrutaría el lugar y sería todo, luego de eso, él tendría que llevarme de vuelta al College y estaría a salvo.

—Será mejor que continúes con la parte importante de la historia si no quieres que me arrepienta—confesé.

—Bueno, luego del accidente, tenía miedo que Jacob tomara represalias contra mí, incluso llegué a pensar que él podría haber estado detrás de ese horrible suceso, pero luego lo descarté cuando me llamó para hacer las paces y todo volvió a la relativa normalidad, no era que fuese como antes, de hecho casi no nos hablamos, pero era mucho mejor que nada —reconoció —, así que en ese momento decidí hacer el famoso test de ADN.

—Entonces ¿Eres tú el padre de Christine? —insistí.

Edward ya no podría retrasarlo más, era el momento exacto en que tendría que decirme al fin si era cierto o no, intenté adivinar la respuesta en su rostro, pero me era imposible, no apartó la mirada por un segundo, no había detalle que pudiese hacerme pensar que Edward podría ser el padre de Christine, ninguna señal que me dijese algo, simplemente su rostro parecía una tela en blanco y estaba mirándome directamente a los ojos, sin apartar la mirada por un segundo.

—Si —su voz parecía seca —. Soy el padre de Christine.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

¿Cómo están mis niñas?

Al fin ha vuelto esta escurridiza amiga que se llama Inspiración.

Creanme cuando les digo que no es fácil tener tiempo para escribir y no tener inspiración.

Pero aquí estoy de vuelta para ustedes, espero que no me hayan abandonado, ni mucho menos a esta historia.

No sé por qué no he podido devolver reviews, pero los leo toditos toditos.

Cariños y gracias por su respaldo en esta hermosa historia.

¿Les gustó el cap?

**Manne Van Necker**


	23. Cap 22: Detrás de la puerta

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XXII.

**Detrás de la puerta**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious:**__Bella comienza a preguntarle a Edward cosas de su vida y este responde a ellas con sinceridad. Hasta que finalmente reconoce ser el padre de Christine._

* * *

**_Importante información a final de capítulo._**

* * *

¿Qué? A ver… —pensé —, ¿Escuché bien? ¿Qué demonios? Edward había reconocido que era el padre de Christine. ¿Qué significaba esto para mí?

Me dolía la cabeza de sólo pensar en lo que ocurriría ahora. Christine ya no sería más mi niña mimada, ahora le pertenecía a alguien, a un padre, un protector, alguien que podría cuidarla y amarla como si fuera de su familia, porque de hecho lo es. Él es su papá y yo… sólo la chica que la cuidó cuando no tenía nadie. Era doloroso reconocerlo, pero era cierto.

—Bella —su voz zumbó en mi cabeza —, Bella.

No me interesaba lo que me pudiese decir, lo que quisiese explicar. Había mentido, si, lo había hecho. Él, el buen médico, con un corazón grande había decidido adoptar un niño simplemente por bondad. Según él no sabía en un inicio que Christine podría ser su hija, pero fue egoísmo, sabía que la pequeña era hija de Sussan y quizá también suya. No había acto de bondad en esto, sino egoísmo. Edward nos había engañado, una vez más sentía una profunda decepción y una gran pérdida.

—Bella —Edward me tomó del brazo sin quitar sus verdes ojos sobre los míos —. ¡Reacciona mujer!

—Me estás diciendo que eres el papá de la única persona en el mundo en quién creí pertenecer, a la única que sentí como mi familia, me estás diciendo que eres su padre, que podría haber sido hija de Jacob, pero que finalmente es tuya y ¡Quieres que me calme! —le grité —. No quiero hablar contigo, Edward. No me interesa, eres un hombre irresponsable, que dejó embarazada a una mujer, quizá que mentira me dijiste y simplemente no quisiste hacerte cargo del bebé de Sussan ¿No? Le echas la culpa a Jacob y que dejaste a Sussan porque ella realmente amaba a tu primo y no a ti… ¡qué acto de bondad de parte tuya! —me levanté y caminé hacía una de las ventanas —. No quiero que me molestes, ándate de aquí.

Sinceramente, parecía una loca de remate gritándole así a Edward, pero es un mentiroso, es un gran mentiroso. Todo este tiempo sabía que Christine era su hija y me lo ha negado por completo, realizó los trámites de adopción cuando pudo haberlos evitado y reconocido que era su padre. ¿Por qué no ha querido hacerlo? ¿Qué tiene que esconder?

—Ándate —esta vez se lo pedí con más calma.

—Isabella —su voz esta vez era ronca y arrastrada, no era un ruego ni una súplica, era una suave orden, pero imponente —. Siéntate.

Como estúpida me senté a su lado, no se me quitaba la rabia, pero sentarme era una opción que ya tenía contemplada cuando mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Por un instante Edward se quedó callado, esperé que dijese algo, pero miró hacía el suelo por unos instantes antes de continuar.

—Isabella —su voz sonaba intensa —. Verás, las cosas no son como tú las crees o las deduces —suspiró —. ¡Dios, eres demasiado infantil! —lo dijo más para sí que para mí.

—No soy infantil —le critiqué —. No es llegar y pensar en que Christine a la que amo como una hija, resulta que es tú hija.

—Claro y no soportas amar una parte de mí ¿No? —sonrió sarcástico.

—¿Amarte? —reí —. Por favor… no me cambies el tema, dime ¿Decidiste adoptar a Christine antes o después de saber que era tu hija? Porque no creo nada eso de que el test lo hiciste después.

—No tengo por qué darte estas explicaciones, Isabella, francamente no debería perder el tiempo contigo. Da igual el modo en que me enteré que soy el padre de Christine, de hecho ni siquiera debería importar. Soy el padre de Christine y eso no lo puedes cambiar —me sostuvo con sus fuertes manos —, pero eso no es lo que quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Se estaba acercando a mí mucho más de lo que esperaba, no más de diez centímetros separaban nuestros rostros y yo sólo sentía temor. Temor de caer en sus brazos con tanta facilidad, de perderme en esos ojos verdes y de reconocer que estaba demasiado hundida en su mundo que no me di cuenta cuando terminé sintiendo así.

—Edward —me alejé lo que más pude sin tener que soltarme de sus brazos —. Lo siento —me mordí la lengua para no soltar todas las disculpas que tenía que darle, sabía que mi comportamiento había sido infantil.

—No hay nada que disculpar —acarició mi mejilla con su mano —. No te conté esto para que me pidas disculpas, ni mucho menos. Sabía que podrías reaccionar así, te conozco, Bella, incluso más de lo que crees.

¿Conocerme? Ni siquiera yo era capaz de precisar cuánto me conocía. A veces no puedo predecir que lo haré. ¿Conocerme? Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer aquellas cosas que en mi interior pasaban, como por ejemplo mi cuerpo cuando habla cada vez que Edward lo toca. Como mi corazón parece expulsar electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, como se me forma un nudo en la garganta cada vez que me doy cuenta de lo que siento por él y de cómo reacciono infantilmente cuando quiero evitar caer en una extrema sinceridad que termine por soltarlo todo.

—¿Conocerme? —fruncí el ceño —. No lo creo.

—Eres una niña aún —sonrió mientras su dedo tocó la punta de mi nariz —. Una odiosa niña, por cierto, pero a pesar de eso no me molesta que lo seas, todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —tragué saliva nerviosa.

Sabía lo que iba a decir, no es que uno sea tonta ¿No?, uno sabe cuando alguien te va a decir algo, algo que te hará sentir feliz o incomoda. Usualmente sabemos que es lo que nos dirán, pero no podemos evitar sentir que la piel se nos eriza, el corazón late con fuerza y ya no sabes dónde mirar, si mirarlo a los ojos y parecer loca psicópata que quiere que se lo digan pronto o mirar al suelo y parecer una tonta sumisa.

—Bueno, Bella —sonrió —. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

¿Qué? Eso no me lo esperaba, se suponía que en mi imagen mental él me diría algo de lo que sus ojos me dicen y yo como estúpida podría decirle lo que yo esperaba que mi boca dijese sin tener que pensar lo tanto y dejando fluir los sentimientos ¿no?

¡¿Por qué demonios los sentimientos nos ponen así de estúpidos? —pensé —. Y yo que recibí cuota extra.

—Será mejor que bajemos —ordenó, acariciando mi hombro antes de levantarse.

—Si —susurré sin pensar demasiado.

Me levanté y vi su cuerpo en el umbral, si fuese un poco más alto que tendría que agacharse para pasar debajo de la puerta, su cuerpo era increíblemente bien trabajado, no en exceso, pero si perfecto. Me levanté para seguirle, entonces el voltea y me mira.

—Pero si te ves guapísima —sonrió —. Si sigues así le robarás el corazón a Black.

Sí, claro —me dije —, de seguro iba a creerme una segunda Sussan para andar jugando con el corazón de medio mundo.

Bajé para darme cuenta que habían comenzado la fiesta sin nosotros y tal cual como lo había dicho Edward, Jacob Black estaba allí, junto a Richard, Caroline, Emma y Lisa. Habían invitado los niños de los granjeros que trabajaban en la hacienda y podía ver una mesa llena de pequeños mirando desesperados la comida. Alice y Rose se paseaban con Christine con una hermosa corona.

—Y ya bajaron los tortolos —susurró Caroline cuando nos vio bajar, pero Edward no dijo nada.

Christine mostraba sus pequeños dientecitos y sonreía con sus ojos hermosos, grandes y llenos de múltiples pestañas crespas. Sonreía con tanta liviandad y alegría que solo un bebé podría hacerlo de esa manera. Me acerqué a ella, sentí su aroma y sus ojos se posaron en mí, entonces supe que jamás corrí peligro de perderla, que a pesar que Edward fuese su padre no cabía duda que ella en parte también me extrañaba y me quería.

La fiesta estuvo maravillosa, sobre todo cuando comprendí que Christine siempre sería mía, de cierta manera. Todos estuvieron encantadores, aunque no pude evitar pensar cuántos de ellos estarían al tanto que Christine era la hija de Edward. ¿Jacob lo sabría? Mientras pensaba eso, se acercó a mí con un vaso de bebida.

—Hola, Isabella —sonrió —. ¡Te ves preciosa!

—Muchísimas gracias—sonreí —. ¿Cómo has estado?

Intenté ser civilizada, dentro de esta habitación, lo más probable, es que estuviese Mr. Smith. Edward me miró de reojo mientras hablaba con su primo y noté cierta preocupación en sus ojos. ¡Claro! —pensé—. Edward me soltó la bomba de su paternidad para que no estuviese pendiente de la presencia de Mr. Smith aquí.

Tenía que estar aquí, siempre sospeché de alguno de los Black o de Edward… ¿Estaría aquí? ¿Emma le habría pedido que me distrajese? Respiré profundo en intenté calmarme, de seguro que esto era producto de mi imaginación. Miré a Rose que me sonrió y señaló la escalera. Quería que subiésemos. ¿Tendría noticias? Quizá ella y Alice lograron escuchar algo de lo que estaba pensando. Me excusé con Jacob, subí las escaleras y las esperé en nuestra habitación.

—¡Bella! —chilló Alice —, dime ¿Qué te dijo Edward?

Se trataba de eso, yo pensaba que era otra cosa más interesante, así que les conté todo lo que habíamos hablado, resumiendo lo más posible todo para pensar en algún plan, ya estaba cansada de todo este juego. ¡Quiero descubrir quién es y no pienso descansar más!

—No puede ser —dijo Rose —. ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás segura?

—Eso es lo que Edward dijo —respondí.

—Sinceramente, se parecen un poco —susurró Alice.

—Bueno, como sea, no me interesa ahora… quiero que nos pongamos en plan de descubrir quién es Mr. Smith y quiero que lo hagamos ahora. Cada una de nosotras deberá tratar de descubrir información. Alice tú le preguntarás a Richard, estoy segura que él sabe algo y tú Rose, pregúntale a Caroline, también creo que sabe algo. Yo… estaré revisando la oficina de Emma, así que cualquier cosa, eviten que alguien suba. ¿Está claro? —ellas asintieron.

Cuando salí de la habitación caminé por el pasillo del segundo piso y me dirigí en silencio hasta la oficina de Emma. Estaba de pie en la puerta dándome todas las fuerzas del mundo para atreverme a girar el pomo de la puerta, cuando escuché una voz conocida. Era Edward hablando. Sé que la Srta. Robbins me habría criticado toda mi vida por escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero no lo pude evitar, mi sexto sentido me decía que debía escuchar, que algo de allí podría servir…

—No, no —decía Edward —, esa transacción debe ser a primera hora, no puede esperar.

De vez en cuando Edward hablaba demasiado rápido, o caminaba por la oficina, por lo que sus pasos y distancia hacían que fuese difícil oírle, sólo podía oír frases entrecortadas.

—Sí, debes buscar otro lugar, hablar con el encargado y decirle lo que ocurrirá. No, nadie puede saberlo. Confío en ti, tú podrás mantener esto en orden, sólo dame unos días más para permanecer aquí y cuando logre viajar me pondré a trabajar en ello —le decía a la otra persona detrás del teléfono —. No, Jacob está aquí, podré hablar eso con él, si de seguro querrá mantener esto hasta finales de año, luego podríamos hacerlo público. No, no le molestaría, después de todo la idea era la de él, yo sólo seguí esto. Si, muy bien Seth, así será.

¿Escuché bien? Estaba hablando con Seth, habló de Jacob. ¿Sería Jacob Mr. Misterious? Después de todo algo decían del plan y no sé qué más. ¡Mi cabeza es un torbellino! Intenté pegar más el oído a la ranura de la puerta, tenía que decir algo que tuviese concordancia, que pudiese comprenderlo, tenía que hacerlo.

—Seth —dijo —. Escúchame, quiero que esto se acabe luego, si no podemos hacerlo luego corro gran riesgo de perder el único momento en el que podría hacerlo, después sería demasiado tarde. Amigo, confío en qué lo harás bien y lograrás convencer a Jacob de que todo esto debe terminar. Si, le he dicho un par de veces que es mejor hacerlo así, que no hay diferencia entre ponerle un nombre y un rostro.

Ya no me cabía duda, debían hablar de John Smith, tenían que hacerlo, lo que no entendía era que monos pintaba Jacob en la conversación. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en el asunto de nuestro tutor? ¿Por qué él debía tomar la decisión?

—Sí, hoy hablaré con él de este asunto —hubo una pausa —. Sí, estamos en el cumpleaños de mi hija, le haré venir a la oficina y lo hablaremos —otra pausa —. Si, lo sé, nadie debe saberlo.

No debía arriesgarme a escuchar más y ser sorprendida. Me alejé con el corazón latiendo en mi garganta y me quedé un rato en la fiesta. Sabía que estaba pálida, estaba segura. Rose y Alice seguían con el plan, me acerqué a Christine y estuve con ella, mientras Emma le daba pedacitos de torta. Estuvieron todos conversando, mientras mecía a Christine, vi como Edward llamó a Jacob que conversaba con Lisa y este subió las escaleras.

—Discúlpeme —dije a Emma —, iré a limpiar a Christine, se ha ensuciado toda con tanto regaloneo.

—¡Oh, sí! —Sonrió Emma —, es increíble como los niñas no duran nada con la ropa limpia.

Asentí mientras le sonreía y subí las escaleras. Sabía que no me había creído del todo, esta mujer es demasiado inteligente como para convencerse con algo tan sencillo, de seguro estaría al pendiente de lo que hiciera, yo sólo necesitaba escuchar una parte especifica de la conversación y estaría todo en su lugar. Sólo esperaba llegar en el momento preciso.

—Quédate en silencio corazón —le susurré a Christine una vez fuera de la puerta, aunque sabía que no me comprendería, prefería creerlo así.

Pegué la oreja a la puerta mientras mecía a Christine en mis brazos y jugaba con ella. Podía oír claramente ambas voces masculinas.

—Jacob, por favor, sé que no te he pedido nada, pero esto es importante, creo que sabes lo que es perder algo así y no quiero que a mí me ocurra, debemos decir la verdad —sentenció Edward.

—No podemos hacerlo ahora, si Emma se entera… —añadió Jacob—, además este plan fue tuyo, no mío, yo pensaba ponerle nombre y apellido de inmediato, tú insististe que no fuese así.

—Eres tú el único que puede quitarnos este peso de encima a Seth y a mí. Hemos estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, formas parte de esto tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, sólo te pedimos que nos des una mano —rogó Edward.

—Está bien, envía una nota y haremos una hermosa reunión tutor-ahijadas, pero no me pidas que esté sonriente todo el tiempo, no después de la bomba que me soltaste —gruñó.

—Sabías que Christine era mi hija, sólo necesitabas el test de ADN, pero no me cambies el tema. Mañana antes que te vayas dirás todo a Bella, Rose y Alice, luego de eso todos podremos respirar mejor —añadió Edward.

—Todos menos yo —gruñó Jacob.

¿Jacob? ¡Jacob era Mr. Misterious y Edward le estaba rogando para que nos dijese la verdad! ¿Por qué no nos había querido decir nada? ¿Por qué tuvo que rogarle Edward que quisiese contarnos la verdad? ¡Jacob era Mr. Smith! Mi corazón latía rabiosamente, tuve miedo por un momento que me delatase. Acaricié a Christine y la mecí un poco, quería seguir escuchando.

—¿Qué le dirás a Bella cuando todo esto acabe? Digo, solo por curiosidad —añadió Jacob.

¿Qué tenía que hacer yo metida en esto? ¿Por qué hablaban de mí?

—Sé que nunca podré acercarme a ella de verdad, si ella no confía en mí y una de las cosas que no confía es que no le diga quién es Mr. Smith, una vez diciéndoselo podré estar en paz con ella y decirle lo que siento…

—¿Quieres que revelemos esto sólo por ella? —parecía sorprendido.

—Es más de lo que puedo explicar, Jacob.

—Es sólo una niña, Edward. Entre ustedes dos existe mucha diferencia de edad y después de todo, Christine es tu hija y no sé si Bella tenga intereses amorosos en ti…

—Eso es algo de mi incumbencia Jacob, jamás me interpuse en el camino cuando estaba Sussan…

—Sí, si lo hiciste, me la robaste —gruñó Jacob.

—Nos amaba a ambos, Jake, cuando tú la dejaste, ella reconoció eso, pero siempre te amó más a ti, ambos sabemos eso —la voz de Edward parecía apagarse.

—Sí, pero a ti te dejó parte de ella, te dejó a Christine —gruñó.

—Puede ser, pero nunca me sentiré completo sin Bella y sé que tú lo sabes —sentenció Edward.

Había escuchado demasiado, no podía pensar, la claridad se marchaba de mí y Christine se estaba tornando cada vez más intranquila. Me alejé de la puerta lo más rápido posible y me fui hasta mi habitación, intentando no pensar nada, aunque ya tenía un atisbo de migraña. Esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

**Buenas tardes (en mi país)**

**Espero que todas estén bien y les haya gustado este capítulo de Mr. Misterious**

**Quedan cada vez menos capítulos para el final de esta historia que me encanta.**

**Debo decirles algo importante a todas.**

**Hoy he lanzado mi primer Original, sé que muchas de ustedes quizá no les interesa leerlos, pero estaré agradecidas de aquellas que deseen pasarse y comentarlo en mi blog.**

******Summary:** _Kenneth es un potenciado, un ser humano con capacidades especiales. Ha sobrevivido a un sinfín de cambios biológicos y médicos que han logrado hacer a la humanidad una súper raza, pero la debilidad ya no es lo físico, sino lo emocional, así lo descubre cuando conoce a Gabrielle, una chica promedio, a la que deberá someter a fuertes cambios psicológicos, dentro de esos: Borrarle la memoria, incluso si no lo desea._

_****_"No se trata de lo que deseas, sino de lo que necesitas"

**Kenneth**

****Si quieres leerlo, encontrarás el Link en mi profile, sino aquí el Link (quita los espacios)

mannevannecker . blogspot . com /2011/12/prologo . html

**Desde ya muchas gracias a todas.**

**Manne Van Necker**


	24. Cap 23: Mr Smith

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XXIII.

**Mr. Smith**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious: **__Bella se entera que Edward es el padre Biológico de Christine, además se propone averiguar quién es Mr. Misterious hasta que escucha una conversación entre Edward y Jacob, no sólo se entera de que Jacob reconocerá que es Mr. Smith, sino también de la confirmación de los sentimientos de Edward hacía ella._

* * *

Cuando recibimos la carta de Seth señalando que Mr. Smith se reuniría con nosotros ese mismo día a eso de las 17:00 hrs, para nosotras no era sorpresa. Había corrido a contarle a Rose y Alice todo lo que había oído a excepción de la última parte. No podía reconocer lo que Edward sentía por mí, no porque no quisiese corresponderle, sino por el miedo a que todo fuese una inútil ilusión de la que terminaría sufriendo después.

Para variar, la espera se hizo prolongada, las manecillas del reloj parecían empeñadas en no moverse ni un solo poco y lo peor, Christine había estado con una actitud de los mil demonios. Edward había estado de allá para acá con papeles y cosas que no entendía muy bien, pero había estado lo suficientemente ocupado para evitarme toda la mañana, no sabía si lo hacía al propio o definitivamente sus quehaceres le alejaban de nosotras.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando Jacob diga que es Mr. Smith? —dijo Alice —. Yo creo que fingir sorpresa será difícil, quizá lo mejor sería ensayar nuestras caras.

—No hay nada que ensañar —contradijo Rose —. Aquí lo mejor es ser sinceras y decir lo que pensemos.

—No lo sé —añadí —. Creo que eso será algo del momento, pero claramente no podré recibir esa noticia con la cara llena de risa. ¿Han pensado en todas las veces que creímos que Mr. Smith sería un anciano? O quizá, las veces que Jacob nos trató y nosotras jamás le tomamos en cuenta ¿Habrá olvidado esos detalles? ¡Incluso declaré en su contra por el juicio de Christine! —recordé.

De haber sabido que él era Mr. Smith no habría sido capaz de declarar en su contra. Me sentía una traidora, aunque de cierta manera sabía que no era mi culpa.

—Será mejor que bajemos —dijo Rose.

—¡Sí! —sonrió Alice —. Ya es hora.

Cuando bajamos al salón principal no me extrañó ver allí a Emma, su semblante era lo suficientemente expresivo para saber que no era de su gusto que el honorable Mr. Smith viniese desde tan lejos para darle en el gusto a un trío de muchachitas que salieron de Dios sabe dónde y que más encima no eran lo suficientemente agradecidas para ahorrarle el trabajo de hablar con nosotras. Si, su rostro era exactamente una mueca que expresaba sus pensamientos. Sus labios fruncidos ya no me atemorizaban como antes, pero sus ojos parecían más fríos que de costumbre.

—El Sr. Smith bajará en un instante —señaló Emma —. Veo que has conseguido lo que querías —me miró fríamente.

—No he conseguido nada, Emma —sonreí —. Simplemente él ha decidido que así ocurra.

Era del todo cierto, pero obviamente ella no creería lo que le dijese, su actitud había cambiado desde el día en que dije que no podía estar agradecida de un hombre que se escondía detrás de un apellido falso y un secretario al que manipulaba como una marioneta. Si, desde ese día cada vez que se trata de Mr. Smith, siento su desagrado caer sobre mí.

El reloj marcaba las 16:45 y nosotras ya estábamos a la espera de Mr. Smith. Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja, Rose mantenía su rostro serio y yo, probablemente ansiosa, para cuando Edward bajó con Christine quedaban sólo minutos para que Mr. Smith apareciese. En todo ese momento me pregunté qué pensaría Emma cuando se enterase que su hijo, Jacob, es Mr. Smith, probablemente no le perdonase que se lo ocultara de esa manera y la verdad no se lo criticaría, quizá hasta después de eso me entendiese.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Seth uniéndose a la mesa donde tomaríamos té—. Imagino que estarán ansiosos esperando a Mr. Smith.

—Sí, aunque la verdad no me extrañaría que no se dignase a aparecer —susurré sin poder contener la rabia acumulada por meses.

—No, créame querida Bella que esta vez Mr. Smith se ha decidido. Está convencido que mostrar su identidad es lo mejor en estos momentos —añadió Seth con cortesía.

—¿Por qué ahora? —inquirió Rose.

—Esas son preguntas que debería hacerme a mí, señorita —dijo una voz ya conocida.

Todos volteamos a mirar quién era que había respondido la pregunta de Rose, para encontrarnos en las escaleras con Jacob Black, el mismísimo que vestía y calzaba ahora se reconocía delante de todos como Mr. Smith. Hubiese querido ser capaz de mantener mi mirada fija en él, pero no pude evitar mirar a Emma que parecía desconcertada ante la realidad que se le exponía frente a ella. Ahora no me extrañaría que fuese capaz de comprenderme.

—Sí, querida familia —sonrió —. Aquí tienen a Mr. Smith, lamento las desilusiones, pero no hay ningún millonario extranjero con ínfulas de noble detrás de ese nombre.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado en el puesto vacío que se suponía que era para Edward, pero este había ido a cambiarle la pechera a Christine y cuando volvió se encontró con Jacob sentado a mi lado.

—Pues bien, Bella —dijo Jacob luego de una incómoda pausa —. Eras tú quién tenía más preguntas para mí que cualquiera. Recuerdo cada una de tus cartas imaginándome como un calvo y anciano señor, pero aquí me tienes, de carne y hueso y sin bastón —sonrió.

—Si, así veo —intenté tranquilizarme mientras el rubor se esparcía por mis mejillas —. La verdad es que no sé si decir que estoy sorprendida o realmente reconocer que tenía mis sospechas.

—¿Sospechabas que yo era Mr. Smith? —sonrió sorprendido.

—A decir verdad lo pensamos con Alice y Rose, pero después de todo pensamos en muchos nombres. ¿Por qué no reconociste quién eras cuando tuviste varias oportunidades? —pregunté.

—No agobies a Jacob con demasiadas preguntas —sonrió Edward.

—No hay problema —sonrió Jacob —. A decir verdad estoy ansioso de responder todas esas preguntas que todas ustedes tienen para mí.

—Ya habrá tiempo —susurró Emma que notablemente aún no salía de su estado de shock.

Desde ese momento en adelante estuvimos compartiendo todos juntos en la mesa sin decir demasiado. Emma estuvo en todo momento dirigiendo la conversación y poco y nada podíamos hablar, por lo que al finalizar Edward sugirió una idea brillante: Jacob, Alice, Rose y yo, fuimos a la oficina de Emma a conversar en privado.

Una vez que entramos allí sentí las ansias de preguntar todo lo que se me viniese a la cabeza, el nudo en la lengua no era por nerviosismo sino por ansiedad acumulada, no podía creer que Jacob estuviese allí y no fuese otro anciano aquel hombre que había decidido otorgarnos las becas.

—¿Por qué no te agradan las niñas y aún así nos enviaste al College? —preguntó Alice.

Jacob se sentó en una silla cerca del escritorio de Emma.

—La verdad es que mi padre había decidido otorgar esta triple beca sin distinción de si eran hombres o mujeres, pero cuando falleció su voluntad no pudo llevarse a cabo y es por esto que decidí realizarla para todo tipo de niños con buenas calificaciones. Ustedes eran las mayores y las más responsables, merecían el premio —sonrió —. A pesar de todo, sé que no soy quién para privar a tres jóvenes esforzadas y con ganas de aprender a una oportunidad así.

—¿Por qué no quisiste dar tu identidad? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Porque no quiero ser reconocido por lo que hago, por el dinero que invierto o por la gente que ayudo, quiero ser reconocido por meritos que van más allá del dinero —sonrió.

—Pero ¿Por qué no mostrarte a nosotras? —cuestionó Rose.

—Porque no quería que me conociesen como el señor que da dinero o que las becó, sino como alguien más cercano que eso, sé que inicié mal y por eso estoy aquí y ahora, para enmendarlo —sonrió.

—¿No quisiste decirme quién eras en el juicio de Christine? —alcé una ceja.

—Por supuesto que quise, quería que estuvieses de mi lado, pero luego me di cuenta que eso no sería justo, qué harías eso por mí sólo porque te doy dinero y no porque así lo quisiste—añadió.

Podía comprender mucho de lo que Jacob me decía, es más podía llegar a creerle en casi todo, pero no le perdonaría que nos dejase en un College donde la familia es lo más importante y nosotras sin familia, ni siquiera apelar a un tutor encargado de nosotras, sino de un hombre imaginario al que decíamos tío, o un familiar lejano a nosotras, pero en verdad nada de eso era cierto, sino que era Mr. Smith, el frío hombre detrás del dinero.

—¿Quién más además de Seth y Edward conocían tu identidad? —añadí.

—La Señora Robbins, nadie más que ellos tres —añadió —, ni siquiera mi madre sabía que era Mr. Smith, por lo que presumo que debe estar muy molesta.

Asentimos en silencio. Pensé que el encuentro con Mr. Smith iba a ser diferente, que iba a estar llena de rencor y al mismo tiempo alegría de conocerle, pero la verdad no me sentí para nada así, había superado la curiosidad y la sorpresa no había sido para nada interesante. Queríamos averiguar quién era Mr. Smith y ya lo sabíamos, no había más juego al que adivinar ni tampoco más emoción ni imaginación. Ya no escribiría cartas a Mr. Smith o Mr. Misterioso, se había acabado el misterio detrás del hombre encargado de donar dinero y para mí no quedaba más que un sabor no muy grato en mi boca. No me sentía a gusto con el resultado, dentro de mí esperaba que fuese otra persona y sabía perfectamente quién.

—No te veo entusiasmada con conocerme, Isabella —sonrió —. He recibido tus graciosas cartas y he de decir que eres muy buena con el lápiz y el papel, quizá deberías dedicarte aún más a la escritura.

—Lo he pensado —sonreí —. Pero lamento no estar dichosa por conocerte, quizá se deba porque aún estoy en shock o no he sido capaz de procesar todo lo que me has contado.

Luego de eso dejé que todo el peso de la conversación se lo llevasen Alice y Rose, no tenía ánimos de seguir hablando y, eso, incluso a mí me parecía extraño. ¿Por qué demonios no estaba feliz de salir de este entuerto? Le había ganado a la incógnita y ahora al fin sabía que Mr. Misterious era alguien a quién podía ponerle rostro, voz y un verdadero nombre, pero aún así no me sentía feliz, para nada.

Cuando salimos de la oficina de Emma vi que Edward estaba en la salida esperándonos, nos invitó a ver a Christine que estaba jugando divertida con un Pony fuera de los establos, así que todos nos dirigimos allí. Y, en efecto, Christine estaba jugando con un pequeño Pony que tenía pocas semanas de nacido, a su lado estaba Lisa que había cuidado que a Christine nada le pasase con el contacto del animal.

—Parece muy feliz —sonrió Jacob contemplando a la pequeña.

Sabía que no miraba a la niña, sino que en ella veía a Sussan, lo podía notar en sus ojos, así como también la añoranza que la niña fuese suya y no de Edward, era comprensible, pero a su vez egoísta, después de todo él la dejó cuando su situación social comenzó a mejorar y eso fue muy cruel de su parte, aunque nada de eso se veía ahora, sino podía ver a Jacob, el joven dolido por una historia de amor trágica y quizá podía llegar a comprenderlo.

—Se ve preciosa con ese vestido —sonrió Emma —. Deberían hacerle un traje de montar —rió.

—A Edward se le caería la saliva de orgulloso, tendríamos que comprarle un babero —añadió Jacob sin dejar de mirar a Christine.

El momento era especialmente incomodo, por lo menos para mí. Había criticado duramente a Edward por dejar embarazada a Sussan, pero no había sido capaz de reconocer todo lo cruel que había sido Jacob con ella y aún así verlo mirar a Christine me hacía darme cuenta de todo el amor que tenía guardado para Sussan y que jamás entregó a tiempo.

—Bella —susurró Edward detrás de mí —. Ven

Emma y los demás estaban conversando animados de todos los vestiditos que podrían hacerle a Christine, que era tan linda que podrían hacerla un bebé para de campañas publicitarias, que se vería preciosa de dama antigua, por lo que me fue fácil escabullirme del grupo sin que mi presencia afectara la conversación.

Cuando logré terminar de seguir a Edward me di cuenta que estábamos en el granero. Las tablas disparejas de las paredes tenían rendijas por las que se colaba la luz, una de esas columnas de luz alumbraba el cabello de Edward y le hacía ver rojizo.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurré.

—Quería hablarte —respondió con un susurro.

—¿Por qué? —volví a susurrar.

—¿Por qué susurramos? —sonrió él.

—No sé —dije hablando normalmente.

—Bueno, sólo quería hablarte —sonrió —. No te veías muy entusiasmada con que supieras la verdad de Jacob.

—No es mi persona favorita en el mundo como para quererlo de Mr. Smith y además saber que le debo mucho dinero —arrugué la nariz.

—Pero ya sabes la verdad, ¿Eso no es suficiente para hacerte feliz? —inquirió.

—No…—pensé —. No lo sé.

—Has estado bastante distraída estos últimos días ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo demasiadas preguntas que no sé cómo formular y que las respuestas no me decepcionen —reconocí.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —sonrió mientras alzaba mi rostro para que le mirase a los ojos.

Su contacto fue imprevisto y revelador, no estaba distraída sólo por la revelación de Mr. Smith, es más, jamás creí que le daría tan poca importancia. No era eso lo que robaba mis pensamientos, sino era mucho peor, era ese pequeño sentimiento que de calentar el frío de mi interior ahora parecía quemarlo de a poco y si no lo expresaba pronto me haría cenizas. Así cómo estaba Jacob y yo no quería estar así.

—No lo sé —reconocí.

Era más difícil de lo que creí, nunca pensé en tener que reconocer mis sentimientos hacía Edward, ese idiota que era el que más me hacía sentir incomoda, que se volvía odioso y antipático, que violaba mi espacio, mi metro cuadrado sin siquiera tener piedad de mí. Que era frívolo y cruel, que no comprendía que habían cosas que él no tenía derecho a robarme, como mi primer beso, pero también estaba ese Edward tierno, cariñoso y a veces tímido, despreocupado y a la vez tan sobreprotector con Christine, era uno sólo y yo sentía cosas especiales por él que ya no podría negar si seguía en ese granero. Así como tampoco podía negar que dentro de mí deseaba con todo mi ser que él fuese Mr. Smith.

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó, sentí la calidez de su abrazo entorno a mí y no me pude negar a responderlo, así como tampoco pude negarme a mí misma que lo estaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Pequeña Bella —susurró —. A veces no sé si he de cuidar más a Christine de lo que te cuido a ti.

Me apegué a su pecho y me hice un espacio cómodo en su chaleco mientras él acariciaba mi cabello sin siquiera pedir una explicación.

—Bella —susurró.

Levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo y ver sus hermosos ojos que estaban llenos de expectación.

—Bella —sonrió y apartó un mechón de cabello que caía por mis ojos —. ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

—¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas tan complejas que no sé cómo responderlas? —fruncí el ceño.

—Porque al preguntártelas consigo la excusa perfecta para no tener que decírtelas —sonrió.

—No entiendo —confesé.

Me apartó suavemente de su abrazo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Es momento ya que tenga que reconocer lo que siento por ti? —sonrió dulcemente y tomó en sus manos las mías —. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que lo sepas y lo tomes en serio?

Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, sabía que Edward diría algo así, pero jamás suponerlo ha sido sinónimo de saberlo con certeza y ahora Edward estaba siendo serio al decírmelo. Todo este tiempo me había estado preparando para sus sentimientos, mientras que yo simplemente me negaba a ellos, a los de él y a los míos.

—Sé que nuestra diferencia de edad podría ser algo que quizá no soportases, pero no es demasiado tampoco ¿No? —sonrió —. Y quizá mi historia con Sussan no fuese lo suficientemente clara como para que la comprendieses, pero ya no puedo darme más tiempo, Bella. En realidad no puedo darme más tiempo ni tampoco dártelo. Tengo miedo que desaparezcas de mi vida y ya no tenga excusa alguna para estar en la tuya.

¿Excusas? Ser el padre de Christine era la mejor excusa que podía tener para estar siempre cerca de mí. Y sabía que no sería capaz de estar siempre cerca de él y pensar en todo lo que sentí por él y no fui capaz jamás de reconocerlo. Sabía que era el momento de tragarme mi orgullo y reconocer lo que sentía, aunque también sabía que dar ese paso y expresarle mis sentimientos era algo que no se aprende así como así, que aún me incomodaba sentir que él había ganado.

Edward estaba expectante, sus manos temblaban entorno a las mías y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos en clara señal de desesperación y anhelo.

—Bella —murmuró nervioso —. No soy capaz de ocultar ni un solo segundo más lo que me haces sentir y por primera vez creo que estoy haciendo las cosas bien…—se silenció —. Si no dices algo que disminuya mi ansiedad no sé qué haré.

Sostuve sus manos con más fuerza que nunca, anhelaba tener las palabras precisas para decirle, que él supiera que había derrotado a mi voluntad, mi sentido de la competencia e incluso mi rencor y que ya no podía negarme más a él, pero las palabras se habían marchado. Me alcé en puntillas y cerré los ojos. Era capaz de sentir mi agitada respiración y la aceleración de mi pulso, pero no quería pensar en nada más, una vez cerca de él posé suavemente mis labios sobre los de suyos y dejé que la chispa nos recorriera una y otra vez.

Ya no hacían falta las palabras, ambos sabíamos que la guerra se había acabado entre los dos y que ambos habíamos ganado más de lo que habíamos perdido.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios al haber dejado de escribir esta historia por meses. **

**Doy gracias a aquellas que se preocuparon por mí y por mi salud. La verdad he estado bien, pero hubo un mes en el que estuvieron construyendo en mi casa por lo que me era imposible escribir, además de la Universidad que en teoría debería estar de vacaciones pero con los asuntos estudiantiles en mi país me ha sido imposible terminar el año decentemente y aún me queda un examen.**

**Y recién hoy he podido escribir para ustedes este capítulo que espero que les guste y lo comenten.**

**¡Ya cada vez nos queda menos!**

**Además quería contarles que he eliminado mi blog donde tenía publicado mi original.**

**Siento que aún no estoy lista para esa etapa o quizá no quiero publicarlo así, aún no sé qué es, pero bueno lo eliminé.**

**Cariños a todas y espero saber de ustedes.**

**Leo todos los reviews, pero no he tenido tiempo de devolverlos, una porque Fanfiction a estado muy extraño y a veces no me deja responderlos y otra porque no tengo tiempo para nada, menos ahora que tengo mucho que hacer en casa.**

**Cariños y besitos.**

**Manne Van Necker**


	25. Cap 24: Complicaciones

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XXIV.

**Complicaciones.**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious: **__Bella, Rosalie y Alice conocen a Mr. Misterious que finalmente termina siendo Jacob, con quién sostienen una charla llena de cuestionamientos, para que finalmente Bella y Edward dejen caer sus barreras y se declaren lo que sienten._

* * *

Sabía que no todo iría bien como parecía ser y no me lo podía negar. Estos meses abrazando y besando a Edward a escondidas no era lo que se podía llamar vida ni mucho menos felicidad, y es que el principal problema era mi edad, con casi 19 años seguía siendo una menor de edad que estaba protegida por el Orfanato y por Mr. Smith, digamos Jacob. Lo que nos impedía demostrar nuestro amor en público, si lo hacíamos corríamos el riesgo de que Edward se fuese preso y no era justo. Con besos robados y caricias escondidas de los ojos curiosos parecía que llevábamos una vida realmente no vivida, me sentía escondida y a la vez furiosa que por esas pequeñeces no pudiese estar con Edward como correspondiese.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —sonrió mientras Christine daba sus primeros pasos hacía él.

—En lo injusto es que sea menor de edad —fruncí el ceño.

—Eso se arreglará en un par de años cuando tengas 21 —sonrió.

—Parece fácil para ti soportarlo —le critique —. Quiero poder andar cogida de la mano contigo, besarte cuando realmente tenga ganas de hacerlo, no importa si es en la calle o en un restaurant, que la gente deje de creer que eres un tío, un hermano o qué se yo, quiero que sepan que te quiero y me quieres —bufé.

Edward rió ante mi crítica, usualmente me habría molestado por su risa en un momento tan inapropiado, me habría levantado y le habría dejado solo, pero ya había pasado por esa etapa rabiosa en la que hacía un berrinche y me iba, las cosas ya no eran así, yo ya no era así y de cierta manera era gracias a él.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le pegué un pequeño golpecito en su brazo.

—De que aún haces berrinches preciosos con tus gestos de niña dolida y rabiosa —rió —. Me parece gracioso no perder eso de ti.

Sonreí como una idiota, lo sé, pero sonreí. Él era el motivo de mis constantes sonrisas, de mi vida feliz, de una que nunca antes había tenido y lo sabía. Todo era gracias a él, bueno y a Jacob. Me gustase o no, él era Mr. Misterioso, él es y sería siempre el hombre que vio algo en nosotras y nos envió a tan prestigioso _College_, de donde se esperaba grandes cosas de nosotras, pero ahora todo para mí había cambiado, quería demostrar que soy talentosa y capaz, que a pesar de ser una huérfana a la que nadie quiso ahora es una talentosa mujer, pero ya no era eso lo que quería demostrar, ahora quería mostrarle a Christine, Jacob y por supuesto Edward que en mí ya no hay rencor contra quienes me hayan dejado abandonada, contra el sistema o contra la sociedad. Era feliz y eso era gracias a los que me rodeaban y a mí misma.

—Mamá —sonrió Christine mientras tiraba mi cabello.

¿Qué me había dicho?, no lo podía creer. Me había dicho mamá en el momento más inesperado, lo había dicho tan claramente y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan bella, tan inocente y tierna que no podía negar mi alegría al escuchar que ella me decía mamá.

—Felicitaciones —dijo con evidente ironía —. Llevo meses para que me diga papá y solo consigo que me haga muecas y sonidos raros para referirse a mí.

—Pero yo no soy su madre —dije aún sin salir del asombro y a la vez de la felicidad —, no debería decirme así.

—No seas ilusa —sonrió —. La criaste como si fueras su madre, la cuidaste más de lo que yo podría haber hecho en esos momentos en los que no tenía nadie, es lógico que te diga mamá. Además tarde o temprano te terminarás convirtiendo en su madre a los ojos de todos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo piensas que eso pasará? —fruncí el ceño a pesar de la sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Eres demasiado pequeña para que oigas estas cosas, Bella, cuando seas mayor de edad —me besó y no pude reclamarle nada.

—Cuando sea mayor tu andarás con bastón —me burlé.

—¡No seas insolente con tu tutor! —rió luego de la falsa critica.

—Es usted, señor quién ha sido insolente al proponerle tan escandalizador compromiso a una niña inocente como yo —pestañeé tiernamente.

—No hagas eso, Bella —cerró los ojos —. No lo hagas si no quieres que te rapte un mes.

—Suena realmente tentador —reí.

En ese mismo instante cuando iba a acercarme a besar a Edward, Christine vomitó sobre nosotros dejándonos sucios en todo el rostro. Edward de inmediato la tomó en brazos y la revisó. Luego de un momento dijo que quizá la habíamos mareado tanto moverla luego de haber comido.

—Así es la vida de padres —reí.

—Bastante sucia —alzó una ceja luego de haber cambiado a Christine de ropa.

—Pero no se pasa mal, todo lo contrario —le abracé por la espalda.

Los días pasaban rápido, los meses parecían ser cada vez más cortos, entre exámenes, pruebas y mucho que estudiar, intentaba hacerme tiempo para Edward y Christine, para Jacob y sus resúmenes escolares y, obviamente, para las chicas que me criticaban por pasar tan poco tiempo con ellas.

—¿Qué haces? —sonrió Rose mientras tomaba mi cabello y comenzaba a peinarlo.

—Hace días que nos tiene abandonadas —sonrió Jessica —. Pareciese en otro mundo.

—Hace meses, querida, meses —rió Alice.

—No es para tanto, he tratado de estar lo más posible con ustedes chicas y estoy escribiendo, Rose —sonreí.

—Evidentemente estás escribiendo —alzó una ceja —, la pregunta es ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

—Vi un concurso de cuentos en los que pagan muy bien al ganador además de publicar su cuento en la revista y quiero participar —sonreí.

—¡Oh, Bella! —sonrió Lauren —. Esa sí que es una excelente iniciativa, entonces no te molestaremos más y adelante con ella.

—Gracias —sonreí.

No sabía muy bien de qué escribir, tenía tantas ideas, pero ninguna consistente, eran todas efímeras de familias y cosas que realmente no conocía, no sabía qué escribir realmente y me sentía frustrada. Hojas arrugadas estaban por todo el escritorio esparcidas, mientras que mis manos estaban sucias de corrector y tinta y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, nada de lo que escribía me gustaba, así que decidí escribir a Jacob la carta semanal.

_Buenas noches, Mr. Misterioso._

_Como puedes ver sigo despierta siendo ya las dos de la madrugada y a pesar de que nos cortaron la luz a las 22:00 hrs, yo sigo haciendo trampa, es que con el dinero que me enviaste me compré una lámpara a baterías, es cosa de cargarlas y no hay problema. ¡Luz toda la noche! A veces me ahorro luz con la luna, pero esta noche parece estar enojada conmigo, porque no se apareció por mi ventana. ¿Qué tal las cosas? ¿Qué me cuenta de usted? Sé que en tu última carta estabas muy ocupado y molesto porque te trataba de usted y que aún te decía Mr. Smith o Mr. Misterioso, pero era entretenido ¿no?, además no me gusta llamarte Jacob, no es que sea un nombre feo ni nada, te pega bien, no se trata de eso, es que creo que me decepcioné un poco de conocerte, no quería hacerlo aún y a pesar de eso yo misma insistí en hacerlo… Bueno, como fuese, todo va bien por estos lados. Alice está saliendo con alguien, no nos quiere contar quién es, pero no te preocupes, sus notas siguen impecable, creo que tiene grandes aspiraciones para ser diseñadora, el otro día estábamos jugando con unas telas y terminó haciendo una obra de arte, que habría sido un hermoso vestido de no ser por mi culpa que cuando me la fui a probar terminé desarmando todo el hilvanado, es lo que se supone lo une todo cuando aún no está listo, es muy débil el hilo así que reclamo inocencia, bueno como sea tuve que arrancar de Alice furiosa hasta que se le quitó y lo arregló. Rose sigue como siempre, aunque ahora está de candidata para la Srta. College. Si, es un concurso de belleza y de alumna integral. ¡Estoy a cargo de la campaña! Y además estoy escribiendo un cuento de aún no sé qué. Cuando sepa le cuento._

_Bueno no le aburro más, señor odia niñas que las manda al College y las educa._

_Con cariño._

_La Srta. -Busca problemas con afán de ser escritora- Swan._

A pesar de poner todo mi esfuerzo en los exámenes finales, estos parecían estar en mi contra, era difícil concentrarse cuando Edward hacía atenciones en mi puerta de las que me era imposible escapar. Hoy cumplimos siete meses juntos y él me dejó en la puerta un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rojos, eran más de veinticuatro y por supuesto llamó tanto la atención en el pasillo y sobre todo su misteriosa procedencia. Por ser Edward uno de mis tutores tenía autorización de enviarme cosas a su placer, de ser otro chico el que me cortejase, obviamente las señoras de la recepción ni un trozo de chocolate le dejarían pasar.

—No es justo que a ti te autoricen a recibir este tipo de cosas —alzó una ceja Alice —. Así todas presentaran un reclamo en tu culpa.

—Probablemente —sonreí —, pero eso no es novedad. Edward siempre se las ha ingeniado para hacer lo que no se debe.

Cuando bajamos a revisar nuestro correo me sorprendió ver una carta de Princeton. La volteé para ver el remitente: era de Pet, el hermano de Jessica.

—¿De quién es? —sonrió Rose al reconocer el papel de Princeton.

—Es de Pet —sonreí amargamente.

Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que a pesar que no pasó nada importante entre nosotros podría haber ocurrido, después de todo él me había tratado tan bien, me sentía especial cuando estaba cerca, pero no se trataba de eso, era que nunca le había dicho que estaba comprometida en una relación con otra persona, quizá porque nunca más le respondí cartas con estilo sentimental, simplemente le respondía con afecto, pero nada más.

—¿Qué dice? —sonrió Alice dándome un empujoncito una vez que llegamos a la habitación.

—Se va a celebrar un baile en Princeton y quiere que sea su acompañante —murmuré.

El silencio en la habitación fue suficiente como para comprender que no era yo quién exageraba la situación, sino que era así de complicada.

—¿No le has dicho a tu hermano que estoy viendo a alguien más? —susurré a Jess quién me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No —dijo algo asustada—. No he querido decir porque pensé que no era algo serio, además como no le conocía… bueno, ni siquiera estaba segura de que le correspondieses y… la verdad no quise romperle el corazón, tú seguiste respondiéndole las cartas con gran precisión y pensé que podrían tener una oportunidad juntos.

—¡No! —fruncí el ceño confusa aún de lo que pensaba —. Peter se debe haber hecho una idea muy equivocada, ¿Te ha comentado algo?

—Sólo que tus respuestas le alentaban a seguirte escribiendo —sonrió.

—¿Qué demonios le has escrito a Pet para que piense eso? —insistió Rose.

—Bueno… nunca había tenido un pretendiente antes —alcé la ceja —. No sé como son estas cosas y yo le respondía como amiga y nada más.

—Pues responderles a los hombres suele ser alentarles, Bella —interrumpió Lauren.

—Pero yo no puedo asistir a ese baile, no puedo —me mordí el labio.

¿Qué demonios haré? Se suponía que en estos momentos debía estar feliz por mi hermoso ramo de flores, pensando en el siguiente examen y no en lo que había hecho sin ninguna intención más que ser cortés con Pet que había sido un gran chico conmigo. Lo peor es que es el hermano de una gran amiga, Jess se ha comportado excelente, me siento en deuda por su recibimiento tan amoroso, hacerle daño a Pet es como hacérselo a su familia y si asisto, no en realidad ni siquiera podría pensar en asistir, mencionarle a Edward la sola idea de querer ir es para tener problemas, ir a escondidas es imposible, Edward tiene ojos hasta donde ni siquiera pensaría que los tiene. Sabría de inmediato que fui a Princeton. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, Alice estaba cerca y contestó de inmediato, una vez que colgó se dirigió a mí.

—Es la Sra. Robbins —susurró aún en shock —. Está aquí y va a subir a nuestra habitación.

—¿Qué hace ella acá? —frunció el ceño Rose.

—¿Quién es ella? —interrumpió Jess.

—Una mujer muy desagradable que estuvo a cargo de nosotras cuando éramos pequeñas —aclaré.

No era del todo mentira, bueno, era toda la verdad, pero omitiendo lo que debía quedarse en secreto, después de todo no era tan malo ni tan grave querer mantenerlo aún para nosotras no le veía nada de malo.

Cuando la puerta sonó, Rose fue la única capaz de abrirla y recibir a la Sra. Robbins como se supone que merecía ser recibida. Una vez que saludó a Jess y Lauren les pidió amablemente, como nunca lo había hecho con nosotras, si podían retirarse de la habitación y las chicas sin comprenderlo, pero por cortesía, así lo hicieron. Recién habían cerrado la puerta cuando la Sra. Robbins dejó caer el grito en el cielo.

—¡¿Quién de ustedes tres me va a explicar cómo es posible que Mr. Smith haya mostrado su identidad? —gruñó.

—Así que se ha enterado —susurró Alice.

Se suponía que no se sabría que le conocíamos para evitarnos problemas con la mismísima Sra. Robbins, en teoría esto dependía única y exclusivamente de Jacob y no de ella, pero por supuesto nos culparía de todo y después de lo vivido, de cierta manera tenía razón, nosotras habíamos insistido en conocer a Mr. Smith.

—¿Qué si me he enterado? ¡Estás cada vez más insolente, Alice Swan! —chilló —. ¿Qué si me he enterado? —dijo para sí misma—. Me he enterado de cosas peores que esta, cosas que me han escandalizado por más de un mes, pero sólo cuando pude dejar el Orfanato y comprobé que era cierto, he decidido venir para encarar esta situación.

—¿De qué situación habla, Sra. Robbins? —cuestionó Rose.

—No te hagas la desentendida, sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando —chilló —. Estoy aquí para saber ¿Quién de ustedes ha sido la osada que está manteniendo una relación con su tutor Edward Cullen? —chilló nuevamente.

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? Muy pocas personas lo sabían, en la calle andábamos separados, nadie podría sospecharlo si nos viese, de seguro alguien de confianza le había dicho, pero ¿Quién?

—¿Quién de ustedes es? —chilló —. No quiero que me lo nieguen, sé quién es, así que será mejor que confiese ahora antes que me exaspere aún más.

Ni Rose ni Alice me miraron para delatarme, miraban hacía el frente como si estuviesen entrenadas para hacerlo, pero no tenía nada que ocultar, si después de todo sabía quién era no merecía la pena ocultarlo más, no tenía de qué avergonzarme, todo lo contrario, debía decir orgullosa que de todas las mujeres que existían en su entorno, Edward me había elegido a mí.

—Soy yo —dije con la frente en alto —. Estoy en una relación con Edward desde hace siete meses.

—¡Y lo dices así, con descaro! ¡Insolente! —chilló —. Debería darte vergüenza de haber seducido así a un hombre bueno, me parece el colmo, jovencita. Toma tus cosas inmediatamente, arma tus maletas y te regresas al orfanato —se acercó a la puerta para salir y se volvió hacía mí —. En dos horas más estaré aquí para retirarte.

—Usted no puede hacer eso —le encaró Rose —. Usted ya no está a cargo de nosotros, sino Jacob Black, Mr. Smith y él es a quién debemos nuestra educación, no así nuestra vida personal.

—¡Dios Santo! —criticó —. ¡No sé qué demonios le enseñan en este lugar, pero están convertidas en unas insolentes de lo peor! Paso por ti, Isabella en dos horas— y cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes que dejó su review en el capítulo anterior a pesar de todo el tiempo que me tomé para escribirlo. ¡Son un amor!**

**De verdad muchas gracias por mantenerse ahí y seguir leyendo la historia, más aún por comentarla ¡Son unos soles hermosos!**

**Les quiero contar que pronto esta historia está por terminar, pero que además las invitaré a que me dejen en Alertas de Autor si quieren conocer el nuevo Fic que estoy creando... **

**Muchos cariños y espero sus mensajitos.**

**Manne Van Necker**


	26. Cap 25: Auxilios

**Mr. Misterious.**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XXV.

**Auxilios**

* * *

_**Previamente en Mr. Misterious: **__Bella y Edward mantienen una relación hace siete meses, por ser menor de edad, Bella no puede decir que tiene una relación con él hasta que tenga 21, para lo que faltan aún dos años. Pet invita al baile a Bella y esta no puede decir que no, ni tampoco que sí, por lo que está confusa y entre toda la confusión llega la Sra. Robbins a llevarse a Bella por haber seducido a Edward Cullen._

* * *

_**Importante información en Nota de autor al final del capítulo.**  
_

* * *

El gritoneo de la Sra. Robbins no me había asustado en absoluto, por lo menos hasta que la recepcionista habló al teléfono con Alice y le dijo que ya venían a retirarme del College, fue entonces recién cuando asumí que realmente me estaba marchando.

―Esto está mal ―insistió Rose ―. Deberíamos llamar a Jacob.

―Está fuera de la señal de su teléfono, está incomunicable ―sentenció Alice ―. Ya lo había intentado, así que llamé a Edward.

―¿Qué hiciste qué? ―chillé.

No quería molestar a Edward, tenía claro que no movería ni un solo pie del College para volver a ese horrible orfanato en donde probablemente me tendrían encerrada por el resto de mi vida sirviendo a los niños, limpiándole los mocos y no siendo más que una empleada de aseo. No tenía nada en contra de la gente que se gana humildemente el dinero, pero había entrado a estudiar, tenía todo el derecho de aspirar a ser alguien más y no tenía nada que agradecerle a la Sra. Robbins.

―Edward vendrá a ayudar, estoy segura ―dijo Alice.

Jessica y Lauren hacía poco habían vuelto a la habitación, cuando vieron mi maleta no podían creer que me marchase, Lauren ofreció hablar con sus tíos para que hiciesen algo al respecto, pero nada había qué hacer, más que las maletas de mi despedida. Lo tenía claro.

―Alice, Edward tiene turno en el hospital, está retomando la gran responsabilidad que le dieron, no deberías haberle llamado ―bufé.

―No discutan ―intervino Rose ―. Será mejor que bajes y des una explicación a la directora, quizá ella pueda evitar que la Sra. Robbins te lleve.

Caminé ansiosa y nerviosa por lo que allá abajo podría estar pasando. Las cosas no se solucionarían fácilmente y lo tenía claro. Cuando fui a la oficina de la directora esta estaba ocupada al teléfono, por lo que tuve que esperar. Luego de eso me abrió la puerta y nos dejó entrar a todas, incluyendo a Lauren y Jess que estaban tan preocupadas por mí que a esas alturas no tenía cara para decirles que se quedasen fuera.

―Señorita Swan, ¿Me puede explicar qué está ocurriendo aquí? Me ha venido a visitar una señora que dice ser su tutora y que por su comportamiento la llevará de inmediato al orfanato ―frunció el ceño.

―¿Orfanato? ―dijeron Lauren y Jess.

―Bueno ―murmuré ―. Esa señora fue la encargada de nuestra infancia, pero ahora, como usted puede ver en el acta de inscripción el señor Smith es quién está cargo de nosotras y por eso ella no puede amenazarme con llevarme de aquí.

―Comprendo ―dijo la directora ―. Entonces deberemos confirmar con el señor Smith. Pueden esperar fuera.

Cuando salí supe de inmediato que debía unas explicaciones, unas complicadas explicaciones del por qué había mentido sobre nosotras, sé que es evidentemente decepcionante de mi parte haber hecho esto, haberles mentido, pero en su momento todo parecía tener sentido, no las conocía, no sabía si nos verían como bichos raros, si nos aceptarían tal cual somos o de lo contrario creerían que estábamos llenas de piojos y se nos caían los mocos.

―¿Por qué nos mentiste? ―dijo Jess.

La verdad es que no era la pregunta que esperaba, esperaba que me dijese: ¿Son huérfanas? O algo por el estilo, pero no fue así y de cierta manera lo agradecí.

―Bella lo hizo por una buena razón ―explicó Rose ―. Lo hizo para protegernos, no habíamos estado nunca fuera del orfanato y tenía miedo de que nos tratasen mal porque éramos diferentes a ustedes y bueno, de cierta manera fue un poco infantil.

―No queríamos que nos juzgaran sin conocernos, queríamos tener amigas ―sonrió Alice.

―No hubiésemos sido de esa manera ―dijo Lauren ―. No somos tan desgraciadas.

―En ese momento no las conocíamos ―murmuré.

―Pero nos juzgaste a pesar que no querías que te juzgáramos ―respondió Jess.

―Lo sé y sinceramente lo siento, chicas, pero no quiero pensar ahora en que las perderé por el mismo motivo que mentí ―murmuré.

―Creo que esto no cambiará nada, Bella, las queremos tal cual son por lo que son y no por lo que tienen o tuvieron ―sonrió Lauren.

Bajamos las escaleras para llegar al vestíbulo y tener que soportar a la Sra. Robbins gritando como loca a la recepcionista, que tenía que hacer, que era imperante que me llevase en ese instante. Entonces llegó Edward y todo pareció cambiar, no sabía si advertirle que ella sabía lo nuestro o quedarme en silencio y ver cómo demonios había adivinado que estaba en problemas.

―Señora Robbins ―sonrió Edward como si nada ocurriese.

―Buenas tardes, señor Cullen ―dijo fríamente.

Edward me ignoró, sólo me miró una vez y sonrió levemente. Se acercó hasta la recepcionista y le preguntó si había alguna oficina donde pudiese conversar en privado con la señora Robbins, luego de eso se desapareció tras la puerta y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

―Les dije que no llamaran a Edward, quizá qué tuvo que hacer para dejar el hospital, yo habría sabido manejar el asunto ―me quejé.

―Bella ―me miró Lauren ―, deja de quejarte y de una buena vez concéntrate. Edward ha ido hacía esa oficina con la Srta. Robbins ¿Dónde está la Bella que conocemos?

―¿Por qué?

―¿No tienes ni la más minúscula curiosidad de saber por qué Edward no habló esto contigo también? Después de todo, son una pareja ―insistió Jess.

En realidad, Edward debería haberme llevado con él, más que mal este era un asunto de ambos, deberíamos enfrentar esto juntos, que comprenda que nos queremos, si, finalmente y después de todo, nos queremos y deben respetarnos, incluso la Srta. Robbins. Bueno, quizá Edward no quería dejarla en vergüenza, a lo mejor quería tratar el tema más profundamente con ella. Sí, eso debe ser.

―De seguro quiere… ―no alcancé a terminar la frase cuando Rosalie me cogió por el brazo y me llevó corriendo hasta donde se suponía que estaba la Srta. Robbins y Edward.

―O entras ahí, Isabella o entras, no tienes otra opción ―dijo seria.

―Sí, sí que la tengo, se siente cómodo estar aquí fuera ―sonreí, pero claramente no funcionó. En menos de lo que canta un gallo Rose había golpeado la puerta y me empujó hacía la pequeña oficina.

Edward estaba de pie, mientras que la Srta. Robbins estaba sentada, no alcancé a escuchar lo último que había dicho Edward, pero por su mirada supe que no le gustaba para nada que yo estuviese allí, como fuese, ya estaba y no podía cambiarlo, aunque por el rostro de la Srta. Robbins, era mejor que tuviese la capacidad de teletransportarme o algo así, porque en cualquier momento soltaría los perros para que me mordiesen. Estaba segura.

―¿Qué haces aquí Isabella? ―dijo Edward con total indiferencia.

―Esto también me incumbe a mí, yo también soy parte de esto y no me parece justo que hablen de esto en mi ausencia, si hay algo que quieran decir de mí, merezco estar presente ―dije segura de mí misma.

―Sí, esta señorita, la que crié yo misma, ahora tiene aires de nobleza y la han llevado a ser una trepadora, Edward, sería mejor que usted abriese los ojos de una buena vez, lo mejor es que me la lleve al Orfanato ―insistió.

Si antes la odiaba por todo lo que me hizo cuando era pequeña y luego había olvidado ese odio estando aquí en el College, se había ido el perdón al carajo, volvía a odiarla tanto más que antes.

―No insulte a Bella de esa manera, menos frente a mí ―la voz de Edward se había vuelto ronca.

―Dígame una cosa ¿Cómo hará usted para presentar a Bella como su novia delante de su familia? Porque… ¿Pretende presentarla a su familia o prefiere esconderla? ¿Lo que tiene con ella es realmente serio para llegar a este punto o simplemente está jugando con una jovencita ingenua y trepadora? ―dijo molesta.

Edward se quedó en silencio, me miró por unos instantes, su mirada parecía vacía, no había notado que cuando se enojaba miraba hacia otro lado antes de responder, era la primera vez que lo notaba.

―Srta. Robbins, si usted está dudando de mi caballerosidad he de decirle que me he planteado casarme con Isabella, pero, considerando que llevamos muy poco tiempo siendo novios he desistido de la idea ¿conforme?

¿Casarse? Paren el mundo que me quiero bajar. Creo que mi rostro fue tan clarificador que Edward supo de inmediato que me había espantado, nunca había pensado en matrimonio, menos así, además soy aún menor de edad, queda poco para que sea mayor, pero en teoría necesitaría el permiso de mis padres para casarme y como no tengo… ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Permiso de matrimonio? No, no.

―Calma ―logré decir ―. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Quién habló de matrimonio? Yo aún tengo mucho que hacer, quiero publicar un libro, antes de eso graduarme del College, aún me queda un año, eso imposible, matrimonio ni hablar.

―¿Conforme? ―dijo Edward a la Srta. Robbins. Esta no negó ni afirmó, tomó su bolso, me miró detenidamente y salió del salón.

Por un incomodo instante no supe qué decirle a Edward, es que matrimonio era algo de las grandes ligas, era demasiado para mí, demasiado en pocos días, esto es de locos. Me calmé, intenté respirar y conseguí calmarme de cierto modo.

―No deberías haber venido, tienes responsabilidades en el Hospital―dije intentando cambiar el tema, sinceramente no quería saber nada de matrimonio, aún.

―Nada es más importante que tú, Bella ―sonrió acercándose a mí.

―Dame un segundo, ¿Estás diciendo que los niños que se mueren en el hospital no son importantes? ―fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos ―. Vaya médico que cuida a mi pequeña Christine.

―No he dicho eso, sé que están en buenas manos ―se acercó a mí y me besó.

La cabeza me dio vueltas, una y otra vez, el maldito efecto de droga volvía apoderarse de mí y ahora que él era consciente de eso, lo hacía con mayor intención, si esto era una guerra él tendría todas las de perder, pero una vez que recuperase la consciencia y pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

―Así que ¿Matrimonio? ―dije alejándome de él―. Dime que sólo fue para hacerla cambiar de idea.

―¿Por qué no? ¿A caso Christine no sería feliz si algún día nos casáramos? ―sonrió.

―Detente ahí, Edward Cullen. ¿Tienes pajaritos en la cabeza? Aún soy menor, quiero una vida normal, ser independiente, casada de ningún modo podría serlo, no, me niego a pensar en un matrimonio contigo ―aclaré.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―su voz volvió a ser fría ―. ¿Tan repugnante soy como para no querer casarte conmigo?

―No se trata de eso, Edward, no se trata de ti…

―Ahora dime: "no eres tú, soy yo" ―alzó una ceja.

―De cierta manera es así, quiero una vida normal, te quiero a ti en ella, claramente, pero el matrimonio son pasos serios, eres mi primer novio, recién descubro lo que es estar de novios y hablar de matrimonio ¿no te parece muy apresurado?

―Dije eventualmente, no ahora ya, pero si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo, ahora ¿Qué dirías? ―sonrió acercándose a mí como un felino persigue a su presa, claramente era yo la presa y tenía todas las de perder si él se abalanzaba sobre mí.

―No lo sé, supongo que no ―dije con indiferencia.

―Y si me arrodillo así ―sonrió mientras se arrodillaba ― y sacó un anillo como este de mi bolsillo ―dijo haciéndolo ―, y dijera las dulces palabras: Isabella Swan ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo al casarte conmigo? ―sonrió.

Un momento, me dije, de seguro y conociendo a Edward está haciendo esto sólo para molestarme, no puede ser cierto, esto es una broma de pésimo gusto, ¿Cómo le voy a creer cuando de verdad me pida matrimonio? De seguro si lo hace no le voy a creer y le voy a terminar diciendo que no, por tonto.

―Edward, levantate, en serio no es gracioso que juegues con esto, me incomoda ―murmuré mirando hacía otro lado.

―Bella, estoy pidiéndotelo en serio y si me rechazas me queda claro que esto no va para ninguna parte ―aclaró su garganta y lo volvió a pedir ―. ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo al casarte conmigo?

―No puedes estar hablando en serio, Edward, por favor no hagas esto difícil y deja tu mofa ―dije lo más seria que pude.

―Bella ―dijo aún arrodillado ―, esto no significa que nos casemos mañana, significa que es una promesa que lo haremos más temprano que tarde, prometo que si aceptas casarte conmigo podrás hacer todo lo que sueñas y tendrás toda la independencia que necesites, no seré una carga para tus sueños.

―Entonces estabas hablando en serio ―pensé en voz alta―. De ser así uso el comodín.

―¿Comodín? ―dijo confuso.

―Dame tiempo para responderte ―le miré a los ojos ―, si no me das tiempo para responderte mi respuesta ahora será un no, pero si me lo das, quizá en un par de días esa respuesta cambiará. Y para la próxima vez que se te ocurra pedir matrimonio, no juegues con eso, es de mal gusto.

Luego de eso salí de la habitación, confieso que fue para darle dramatismo al asunto, pero es que en serio, esto era demasiado extraño, aparece como si nada la Srta. Robbins a decirme todas esas sandeces y que me tenía que ir del College y de la nada aparece Edward, súper salvador y termina ofreciéndome matrimonio, demasiado para la simple vida de una adolescente.

―¿Qué pasó? ―dijo Alice con los ojos abiertos de par en par ―. ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? ―repitió.

―Si hubieses visto como salió Edward, a penas pudimos verlo, se esfumó en un segundo y no se veía nada contento ―agregó Rose.

Lauren y Jess también estaban ahí, pero ninguna hizo un comentario, al parecer mi rostro era una pizarra en la que claramente decía "No molestar" mensaje que Alice y Rose, pasaban por alto, siempre.

―¿Podemos ir a nuestra habitación? Juro que necesito un respiro ―murmuré.

Una vez que subimos las escaleras, mi cabeza parecía estar aún más mareada de lo normal, me llegaba a doler todo, me moría de ganas de acostarme y no pensar en nada, dormir todo el día hubiese sido la mejor opción para borrar la estúpida discusión que tuvimos con Edward, pero bueno, ya no se podía hacer, él había, realmente, hecho todo bien, era yo la que no estaba preparada para recibir semejante impacto.

―¿Ahora nos podrás decir que pasó? ―insistió Rose ―. ¿Te vas o no?

Esa era la pregunta más fácil.

―No, no me voy ―dije recostándome en mi cama.

―¿Entonces? ―dijo Alice.

―Entonces pasó que la Srta. Robbins me trató de una trepadora, poco menos le faltó decir que soy una engatusadora, además de todos los insultos, también se dirigió a Edward como si lo que quisiera de mí no es más que aprovecharse de mi inocencia y no sé que más, además de que tarde o temprano se avergonzaría de mí ―resumí.

―¿Y qué dijo Edward? ―habló por primera vez Jess.

―Me defendió, se defendió y… y dijo que quería casarse conmigo ―mi boca se secó.

Un silencio incomodo fue claramente necesario para que procesaran la bomba que acababa de lanzar, aún era menor de edad, me quedaban dos años para ser considerada un adulto y de seguro todo eso estaba pasando por sus cabezas antes que pudiesen articular palabra, la primera en hablar fue Rose.

―¿Qué le dijiste? ―murmuró.

―¿Qué le iba a decir? No le dije nada, le dije en un inicio que estaba loco, que tenía que estar bromeando y para dejarle tranquilo le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarlo ¿Qué más podía hacer?

―Decirle que si, por ejemplo ―Alice me miró con vidente critica.

Era fácil, era muy fácil responder con un sí, lo difícil era mantener ese sí por tanto tiempo. Quiero, amo y adoro a Edward, sí, pero he aplazado mi vida por otros por tanto tiempo que ya no puede prescindir de él, a veces hay que ser egoístas en el mundo para que se pueda conseguir algo en esta vida, sé que con Edward podría conseguir el cielo y la tierra, pero quería hacerlo por mí misma, no porque él me lo entregaba todo en bandeja.

―¿Qué le dirás? ―insistió Rose.

―No lo sé y por algo le pedí tiempo ¿no? Porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con mi vida ―murmuré y cerré los ojos.

Tenía más que claro que las cosas se volverían un lío y para peor estaba la dichosa invitación de Pet para el bendito Baile, me levanté de mi cama, me acerqué a mi escritorio, mientras todos los ojos curiosos se posaban sobre mí, tomé una hoja y un lápiz y respondí a la carta de Pet. Le expliqué algunos motivos por los que no iría al baile, que lo lamentaba muchísimo, pero que esperaba que él comprendiese todo, además, como ya se me había espantado el sueño decidí escribirle a Mr. Misterioso, aunque de misterioso no tenía nada yo prefería seguir llamándole así.

_Mr. Misterioso/Mr. Misterious_

_Como verá aprendo Inglés, aunque mi cabeza ahora no está muy bendecida para darle mis grandes oratorias de cómo pronunciar, aún así me gusta más la pronunciación británica, sí, escucharlos hablar es con tanto refinamiento que me encanta, pero no vine a hablarle de mis clases de inglés, que por cierto me está yendo más o menos, creo que necesito ponerle más empeño, lo quería decirles es ¿Por qué la edad es proporcional a la responsabilidad? Cuando era niña tenía que ocuparme de mucho en el orfanato, pero nunca dilemas como estos, ¿Quién dijo que tener novio es genial? Bueno, yo tengo un novio maravilloso (si no te gusta Edward es cosa tuya, es tu primo y te lo aguantas), pero es interesante darse cuenta que tener novio es una responsabilidad más a las numerosas responsabilidades que te esperan en la vida, peor es cuando ese novio se convierte en marido y después que vienen los hijos. ¡Ay, no, que enredo! Preferiría ser una adolescente toda la vida, no tener que preocuparme del futuro ¿Se puede encerrar en una cápsula del tiempo y ser siempre joven? No respondas. Como sea, a todas nos está yendo maravillosamente, omite mi estado sentimental, por el resto de las cosas, todo se da bien y lo que no, se aguanta, no nos queda otra. Espero que estés bien, ya nos veremos y bueno, ya ni sé por qué tengo que enviarte las cartas a nombre de Mr. Smith, si ya sé que eres tú Jake, mejor sería mandártelas con tu nombre ¿No?_

_Cariños._

_Tu siempre indisciplinada e incomprendida pupila._

_Bella Swan._

* * *

_Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza de más de tres meses. Explicaciones tengo._

_Estuve de viaje por Europa dos meses y además al volver tuve que dar todos los exámenes y certámenes pendientes, así que como sabrán no tuve tiempo para nada, espero ahora no desaparecer por tanto._

_Agradezco a las chicas que aún siguen esta historia después de dos años, ya, si dos años._

_Para las que quieran leer un Original mío, es cosa que por Review me pida el link y se lo enviaré._

_Cariños._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	27. Cap 26: Inmadurez y Examenes

**Mr. Misterious.**

**Summary:** Bella es huérfana y es enviada a estudiar a la universidad gracias a un benefactor anónimo que sacó de la ruina al orfanato. Su vida caótica se ve aún peor cuando conoce la identidad de aquel generoso protector.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XXVI.

**Inmadurez y exámenes.**

* * *

Estaba asustada, tenía que reconocerlo. Quizá mis amigas no comprendieran la magnitud de la propuesta de Edward, pero yo si lo hacía. No se trataba que no lo quiera, ni que me esté dejando querer esperando que él me ruegue. Por favor, no soy tan inmadura como para esperar que Edward haga algo semejante, pero si algo tenía que reconocer era que no sólo me paralizaba el miedo sino también el egoísmo.

Desde que tuve la oportunidad de entrar al College, tuve que pensar en mi futuro, en lo que haría para ganarme la vida y también en lo que me gustaría hacer para ello. Y realmente no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podría querer hacer, luego de un par de meses de incertidumbre supe que quería ser escritora, narrar historias y hacer soñar a la gente, que viesen en mis historias cosas reales de la vida, sueños y, quizá, evadieran su realidad por instantes mientras leían mis líneas.

Ahora sólo tengo miedo de estancarme, de no cumplir mis metas personales, aunque sé que Edward las apoya, sé también que una vida hogareña demanda mucho tiempo, tener que atender a tiempo completo una familia me da pavor y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé cómo ser una familia, me da miedo hacerlo mal, que la familia de Edward jamás me acepte como su mujer o que Edward con los años se arrepienta de haberse casado conmigo. ¿Son miedos válidos?

—Bella —murmuró Jess —, lamento molestarte, realmente no quería hacerlo. Sé que estás estudiando, pero Pet está fuera.

Mentiría si dijera que no me lo esperaba o que no me lo merecía, él estaba en todo su derecho de estar aquí, aunque quizá debí ser más clara en mi última carta y haberle dicho que no se molestara en venir, pero realmente quería verlo.

—Dile que bajaré enseguida —sonreí.

Jess me miró preocupada, sé que quería decirme algo, sus ojos la delataban, pero de seguro se mordió la lengua y lo dejó en mis manos. ¿Qué hacer en estos momentos? El manual de buenos modales de la Srta. Robbins no sería de utilidad en absoluto. ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien a quién quieres muchísimo que si alguna vez tuviste algún momento romántico con él se había desvanecido en absoluto y que no fue intencional?

Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo y al llegar al vestíbulo me encontré con Pet, usaba una hermosa camisa y una chaqueta a juego con sus pantalones, sobre aquella chaqueta estaba el orgulloso símbolo de Princeton. La común y hermosa sonrisa de Pet había desaparecido, esta vez no sonrió ni me miró tiernamente, su rostro parecía duro, como si fuese una máscara de yeso.

—Hola, Pet —sonreí nerviosa —supongo que sé por qué estás aquí. ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?

—Te sigo —murmuró tomando su maletín.

¡Qué incomodo momento! Y aunque intenté mantener la sonrisa durante toda la conversación en la cafetería, sé que él notó mi incomodidad y cuando se acabaron las preguntas clásicas de ¿Cómo te va en el College? ¿Cómo van las calificaciones? Y todo eso, el silencio terminó adueñándose del ambiente.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Bella —alzó sus ojos y se encontraron con los míos—, esperé una respuesta que no llegó y terminé enterándome de lo tuyo con tu tutor. Bella, mírame —me pidió —¿Qué hice para que me ignorases después de todo?

—Tú no hiciste nada malo —sonreí tímidamente y sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaron —, nadie hizo nada malo, hay decisiones que van más allá de lo que uno planea y bueno, Edward es lo que mi corazón decidió y créeme que no fue fácil.

—Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? —su voz se tornó débil —y no quiero verte sufrir.

Intenté subirle el ánimo, hablarle de lo bien que se veía y que de seguro otra chica sería la afortunada de estar con él, aunque la verdad no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Con certeza debo haberlo hecho fatal, pero para cuando nos despedíamos poco importaba, él me sonrió tiernamente, como siempre lo había hecho, me pidió mantener el contacto y no pude negárselo, y cuando se fue depositó un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

—Hasta pronto, Bella —susurró y se marchó.

No tuve tiempo de digerir nada de lo que había pasado, Alice y las chicas me esperaban para estudiar inglés, Cálculo, Literatura y un sinfín de asignaturas en las que teníamos exámenes. Una vez que nos reunimos, Jess no dijo nada, nos sentamos todas alrededor de una mesa de la biblioteca y al abrir nuestros libros el silencio se volvió absoluto.

≪Señorita Isabella Swan se le espera en recepción≫

Las chicas me miraron sorprendidas, últimamente era la comidilla del College, con la aparición de la Srta. Robbins todo el mundo se había enterado de mi relación con mi tutor, los chismes hablaban de que era casi quince años mayor y que me había fijado en él sólo por su dinero, también se decía que Christine era hija mía, pero que lo había ocultado muy bien. A estas alturas de la vida los chismes me daban igual, que digan lo que quieran, después de todo hablarán de mí porque si y porque no, haga lo que haga lo harán.

—Bella —sonrió Jacob —que gusto verte, estás muy guapa.

—Jake—sonreí y luego me di cuenta que hablaba con Mr. Smith —, señor ¡qué bien verle!

—¿Señor?—frunció el ceño—. ¿Desde cuándo me tratas así?

—Lo siento, aún no sé cómo tratarle cuando le veo, es más fácil por carta.

—Ahora te quejas después que hiciste todo por conocerme. ¿Quién te entiende Isabella?—rió.

Cuando nos fuimos a la salita dónde usualmente nos reuníamos, él se sentó con comodidad y dejó su chaqueta en el colgador dispuesto para aquello. Por lo que noté tendríamos mucho de qué hablar, así que no me apresuré a pensar que pronto volvería a reunirme con las chicas.

—Isabella, sé bien lo que pasa con Edward y tú. No lo rechazo ni lo apruebo, en tus situaciones sentimentales no soy quién para entrometerme, pero he recibido una carta de la Srta. Robbins declarando lo estupefacta que se encuentra al ser terriblemente tratada por Edward y por ti, de lo groseros que fueron y del gran peligro que corres en manos de un hombre cono Edward, además del riesgo social que implicará para Edward, para el Orfanato y para ella misma como tu tutora en San Francisco de Asis y por eso mismo vengo a interceder por ti, no quiero que los separen, él es mi primo y tú mi pupila, pero sé muy bien cuando las cosas podrían complicarse. Eres menor de edad, ¿Sabes lo fácil que es meter a Edward preso por ser tu novio?

—Lo sé—murmuré.

—Sabrás que estoy al tanto de la petición de Edward, él sabe lo que pasaría si esto continúa así, toda la estabilidad de Edward puede irse al demonio con el simple hecho que alguien exponga su relación, él lo sabe y por tu seguridad, la de él y la de Christine, él está pidiendo tu mano —se silenció —. ¿Qué has respondido?

—Le he dicho que debe darme tiempo. Sé todos los riesgos que corremos, pero aún me queda un año de College, no quiero casarme así como así, quiero vivir mi vida normal por una vez después de tantos años, decidir casarse a mi edad no es normal, se supone que a esta edad aún estoy decidiendo qué quiero ser cuando egrese del College no si quiero vestir de blanco o no —resoplé.

—No queda tiempo, egresarás el próximo año sin falta, serás una de las mejores por tus calificaciones, a pesar de las evidentes bajas en el área matemática, sé que saldrás con sobresaliente en literatura, podrás vender tus cuentos con facilidad, pero tienes frente a ti la oportunidad de llevar una vida completamente normal y la estás desechando por inmadurez y miedo. Abre los ojos, Bella —tomó aire—, nadie podrá entregarte una mejor vida que Edward y además estarás con Christine. Dime ¿Qué es realmente lo que te hace dudar? Espero sólo la verdad.

—Que Edward se arrepienta —murmuré.

—Pues aunque lo hagas esperar él no se arrepentirá, pensé que conocías mejor a Edward —dijo levantándose de la silla.

No fui capaz de responderle, me quedó todo atragantado en la boca, mi respiración era incapaz de controlarse ni voluntaria ni involuntariamente, sabía que tenía miedo que quizá podrían considerarme una cobarde, pero una proposición de Edward era lo que menos me esperaba, me costó darme cuenta que era en serio y me costó reconocer que debía tomarlo con madurez. Quizá no fuese tan madura como se esperaba, pero sabía que debía dar una respuesta, él tarde o temprano me lo pediría.

Cuando salí de esa salita tenía mucho que pensar, así que me fui a la biblioteca a estudiar nuevamente, quizá concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea mi vida personal me haría mejor que centrarme en una u otra cosa que por momento no podría resolver. Sin duda era más fácil hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, pero a penas salí de la biblioteca rumbo al comedor todo parecía repetirse como un deja vu.

≪Señorita Isabella Swan se le espera en recepción≫

¡No otra vez! Tenía que ser el objeto de todas las miradas en el College, se inventaba de mí más de lo que yo era capaz de inventar sobre Mr. Misterious ¿será el karma? Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido posible antes que volviesen a hacer el desagradable llamado por alta voz, pero cuando llegué al final de estas no esperé encontrarme en recepción a Edward junto a Christine.

La pequeña niña me sonreía desde los brazos de Edward y mi corazón latía desbocadamente simplemente por verle ahí. La voz de Jacob retumbaba en mi cabeza, los consejos de él se hacían más vívidos en mis recuerdos mientras más cerca estaba de Edward. Caminé hacía él y sostuve a Christine en mis brazos.

—Bella—murmuró la niña al verme.

—Sí, corazón, soy yo ¿Cómo has estado, preciosa? No sabes cuánto te he extrañado mi pequeña.

—Sí la has extrañado deberías venirnos a ver más seguido —sonrió Edward.

—Me encantaría Ed, pero ahora, exactamente ahora tengo que ir a dar mi examen y saldré en dos horas. ¿Podrás venir a verme en dos horas y conversamos? —sonreí.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. Éxito en tu examen—sonrió.

Besé a Christine y acaricié su cabello, besé a Edward pero en la mejilla ya que había público y me marché al aula donde tendría mi examen. Sinceramente la visita de Edward no ayudaba a calmar mis nervios, todo lo contrario estos se habían incrementado. En el momento en que puse mi trasero sobre el asiento en la fría aula del ala este supe que estaría condenada. Entre pensar en las preguntas del examen y la presencia de Edward en el vestíbulo mi cabeza parecía explotar. Traté de concentrarme todo lo que pude en el examen, pero de vez en cuando mi mente divagaba en los recuerdos de Edward, en los de Christine e incluso en la mosca que volaba alrededor de la cabeza colorina de Camille. No había caso, no podía concentrarme, pero me obligué a hacerlo cuando el profesor señaló que quedaban cuarenta minutos. Una vez terminado el examen no sabía si estar feliz o asustada, feliz por haber terminado el examen y asustada porque tendría que ver a Edward que de seguro sería puntual.

Como no quería tener que escuchar la odiosa voz de la recepcionista llamándome y que todo el mundo en los pasillos se diera vuelta a mirarme me fui directamente a recepción para esperar a Edward allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—sonrió Alice que llevaba sus libros apegados a su cuerpo.

—Espero a Edward ¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?—sonreí

—Creo que bien—alzó los hombros—. ¿Edward vendrá? No me digas que es para…

—Supongo que sí, aunque no sé si esperar que de eso se trate o que se trate de otra cosa, ya sabes, quizá ni siquiera viene por eso—murmuré.

—Tranquila, de seguro que vendrá y te sentirás cómoda, es Edward, no hay que temer—sonrió y me dejó sola.

≪Señorita Isabella Swan se le espera en recepción≫

Maldita recepcionista, sabía perfectamente que estaba allí y aún así me llamaba por alto parlante. Caminé hasta que Edward me vio, volvía a traer a Christine, quizá realmente no tuviésemos que hablar de aquel tema tan delicado, quizá no fuese necesario, así que intenté darme el valor suficiente para enfrentar esto con madurez. Me repetí una y mil veces que era una mujer, no una niña, realmente eso esperaba creer.

—¿Qué tal?—sonrió Edward —. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Supongo que bien, la verdad me costó un mundo concentrarme en el examen, fue realmente difícil—confesé.

—El hecho que no te concentrarás ¿tiene que ver algo conmigo?

≪Tiene que ver todo contigo—pensé≫

—Mejor será que vayamos a conversar esto a otro lado—susurré.

La recepcionista estaba escuchando todo, la miré y no despegaba su oreja quería escuchar toda nuestra conversación y por la cara que ponía cada vez que Edward aparecía de seguro odiaba no poder cortarle el paso por el simple hecho de que Edward era mi tutor y no podía. Así que le pedí que me acompañase a la salita dónde estaríamos más cómodos.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?—insistió de la nada a penas la puerta se cerró tras él.

—Sí—intenté ser segura y demostrar que realmente no hay otra cosa en la que piense últimamente.

—¿Entonces?—acarició el rostro de Christine que aún estaba en mis brazos.

—Entonces que desde que hiciste tu bendita pregunta no he podido pensar en otra cosa, me has hecho sentir la persona más mala del mundo por no responderte e incluso haberte dicho que no, hasta Jacob vino a verme como mi tutor y obligarme a decidir lo antes posible para que no jugase con tus sentimientos. ¡Dios! Yo no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos Edward, yo te adoro y sé que lo sabes, pero tienes que entenderme, aún soy una niña, no he vivido nada de la vida y temo no poder hacerlo por tomar una decisión tan seria, no quiero arrepentimientos, no soportaría hacerle daño a Christine o a ti, pero también sé que no soportaría hacerme daño a mí misma negando lo que siento…

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes, Bella?—se acercó a mí dejando en medio a Christine que nos separaba levemente.

El nudo en mi garganta volvía a aparecer, pero esta vez no le dejé dominarme, tenía que sincerarme con Edward, decirle todo de una vez y sin espera, después de todo había confianza, él entenderá, debía entenderme así como yo le entiendo.

—Que te amo tanto que llega a doler—dije reteniendo mi respiración—, que tengo miedo que te arrepientas de haberme escogido a mí antes que alguien que fuese más adecuado para ti, que sufro con sólo pensar que esto podría no funcionar y que quizá sea una cobarde al pensar todo esto y que finalmente te terminarás arrepintiendo de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Edward tomó a Christine en sus brazos, la alejó de nosotros ya que nos dividía y se apegó a mí tanto que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, me tomó de la cintura y el calor de su mano traspasó mi ropa.

—¿Eso es un sí, acepto?—susurró en mi oído.

—Sí—jadeé y tragué saliva ya que mi boca se había quedado seca.

Tomó con su mano libre mi rostro y se acercó a mí depositando un suave, pero a la vez fuerte beso que hizo que mi cuerpo temblase y mis rodillas se debilitasen. En aquel momento mi necesidad de aire se hacía inminente y mi corazón se paraba en cada roce de su piel.

—Bella—chilló Christine.

Entonces Edward y yo despertamos de nuestro ensueño, él me abrazó con fuerza y abracé a Christine junto con él. Me sentía extremadamente feliz, mi corazón latía desbocado y tenía ganas de gritar todo a los cuatro vientos, pero estaba segura que las paredes del college escuchaban.

Este fue el primer día de mi vida en el que me sentí extremadamente feliz y parte de algo especial, era la primera vez que formaría algo por mí y para mí, me sentía aceptada, amada y destinada a ser feliz, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía ningún motivo para tener miedo. Era libre.

* * *

**Hola Chicas.**

La verdad es que he estado agotada por la Universidad, pero estoy de vacaciones y al fin tengo tiempo de escribir. Esta historia se ha vuelto más larga de lo que creí, pero ya estamos prontas a terminar, nos quedan cerca de tres capítulos o cuatro. Así que nos estamos acercando al final.

**Puedes encontrarme en Facebook: ManneVanNecker**

**En twitter: ManneVanNecker**

Las quiero mucho y gracias por todo.

**Manne Van Necker**


	28. Cap 27: Popularidad

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XXVII.

**Popularidad.**

* * *

Los últimos días del College se hicieron eternos, realmente tener que sentarme a estudiar todo el día y pasar de una materia a otra era agotador, incluso si tenía mis mejores amigas ayudándome a superarlo. Jess últimamente había estado fría y distante, no la culpaba, había roto el corazón de su hermano y con ello, un trozo de su propio corazón. La familia de Jessica sin duda era una familia excepcional, me encantaba estar con ellos y jamás olvidaría todo lo que viví estando allí, pero por lo mismo les debía sinceridad y, pese a que me dolió haber distanciado mi relación con Pet, me di cuenta que fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Lauren estaba loca con los últimos exámenes, quería aprobar todo porque se iría a Europa de vacaciones si lo conseguía y con ello nos prometió traernos algunas cosas de allí siempre y cuando aprobáramos todas las materias. Todo iba en marcha hasta que recibimos unas invitaciones ese día en la mañana.

—¿Qué es esto?—dijo Jess sin mucho ánimo.

—Ni idea—sonrió Alice volteando el sobre que cada una tenía en sus manos.

Me quedé de una pieza al abrir la invitación y leer las primeras líneas, sentí como si el mundo no calzara en absoluto. Las chicas quedaron todas mirándome como si exigieran una explicación a lo que recién habían leído, pero yo no tenía ninguna, estaba tan sorprendida como ellas. La primera en hablar fue Lauren.

—¿Sabías de esto?

—No tenía la menor idea—susurré aún sosteniendo la invitación en mis manos.

Alice fue la primera en abrazarme hasta que casi perdí el aire, luego lo hizo Rose con un poco menos de efusividad pero el mismo cariño, luego fue Lauren que me deseo lo mejor y me hizo jurar que no compraría nada sin su consentimiento y luego todas quedaron mirando a Jess que aún sostenía la invitación en silencio.

—Felicidades, Bella—sonrió y me abrazó.

Sabía que para ella era difícil, ¡Dios, pensaba en su hermano, era lógico! Así que cuando me abrazó sentí la sinceridad de sus buenos deseos y sonreí junto a ella cuando vi que sus ojos se tornaban llorosos. Cuando todas las chicas se hubieron callado esperando que les entregase la información que realmente desconocía, volví a leer la tarjeta.

≪Isabella Marie Swan & Edward Anthony Cullen tienen el honor de invitarle a usted y al acompañante que escoja para la ceremonia de compromiso a realizarse este viernes a las 19:30 horas en la residencia del señor Cullen. Será una ocasión formal e intima donde la feliz pareja querrá compartir su alegría con ustedes≫

Al final de la invitación la exigencia era ir vestidos de gala y aparecían los detalles de cómo llegar a la casa de Edward.

Luego de toda la sorpresa de las invitaciones y luego de haber pasado el bombardeo de preguntas mis amigas y yo nos dirigimos al aula dónde tendríamos que dar el último examen y seríamos libres hasta el año siguiente.

Por los pasillos la gente me miraba y no comprendía por qué lo hacían. Era la comidilla del College por mi relación con Edward y porque había comenzado a publicar regularmente en el diario escolar, además de una revista de la zona, pero cuándo hablaban de mí solían ser más discretas, ahora todas parecían querer apuntarme con el dedo y no comprendía el por qué.

—Tienen tus invitaciones—murmuró Alice mientras caminábamos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no había una sola chica en todo el College que no hubiese recibido la invitación a la fiesta de compromiso, lo que no sabía exactamente que me producía, pero todas ellas parecían mirarme diferente. En sus ojos no había rencor ni reproche, al parecer no estaban odiándome como pensé que lo hacían.

—¡Isabella!—dijo una chica del equipo de vóleibol—. Muchas gracias por tu invitación.

Todas comenzaron sonreírme en los pasillos, incluso a hablarme con naturalidad o agradecerme la invitación y mi típico día de exámenes con el camino de quince minutos hasta el aula se tornó en un extraño camino lleno de saludos y sonrisas de veinticinco minutos.

—¿Qué fue eso?—dijo Jess frunciendo el ceño—, parecía que todo el mundo quiere ser tu amiga sólo porque las invitaste.

—Y ayer todas hablaban pésimo de ti—añadió Lauren.

No le tomé demasiada importancia al asunto, intenté mantener mi concentración para retener lo máximo posible para rendir el último examen y aunque todo me resultaba curioso me dije que nada cambiaría, luego de la fiesta no vería más a esas chicas y al siguiente año nadie me recordaría ni por algo bueno o malo, así que pasaría de ello.

Pasar de ello podría ser más difícil de lo que creí, mientras estábamos en el examen y todo el mundo se encontraba en silencio en el aula todo parecía normal y callado, cada una se preocupaba de las hojas que tenía en su pupitre y nadie molestaba a las otras, pero a penas salí del aula luego de haber finalizado, una avalancha de personas se acercaron a mí para preguntarme cómo me había ido, si lo había encontrado difícil y que esperaban que me fuese muy bien. Algunas fueron directamente al grano para preguntarme si era obligación ir vestido de gala o si podían invitar a alguien que nosotros no conociéramos como acompañantes a lo que no sabía qué responder, por lo que intenté ser cordial y dar respuestas obvias.

Ese día las chicas fueron a almorzar todas juntas así que las acompañé sólo por un rato ya que tenía otros planes para aquella tarde. Sabía que Edward estaría trabajando en el hospital y que Christine estaría en casa, así que fui a verla para pasar tiempo con ella ahora que podía y de paso encontrarme con Edward si es que aparecía en casa.

La pequeña Christine crecía a pasos agigantados y me sentía fatal por perderme momento tan especiales en su vida, pero ella parecía no criticármelo, seguía jugando con mi cabello y besándome, aunque en realidad me mordía, las manos.

—Eso no se hace—le dije a Christine que me sonrió mostrándome sus pequeños dientecillos.

Estuve largo rato con ella hasta que se debió ir a dormir, era hora de su siesta. Me aburrí terriblemente en casa de Edward, tenía tantas cosas allí que me fui a la biblioteca a visitar la cantidad de libros que tenía, disfruté de ver algunos que tenían dedicatorias de viejos personajes de la historia de la familia Cullen y otras de la familia Black, aunque me quedé de una pieza cuando vi que había un libro que Edward le había dedicado a la madre de Christine: Sussan. No quise entrometerme ni sentirme celosa, así que volví a dejar el libro donde estaba.

—Srta. Isabella —sonrió Gretta—, quería felicitarla, espero no haberla molestado.

—No para nada—respondí sonriente—, estaba sólo mirando los libros.

—Me alegra mucho que el señor pueda haber encontrado una muchacha tan buena como usted—dijo acercándose a mí y sosteniendo mis manos.

Eso me llenó el corazón. Gretta era una parte muy importante de la familia, había servido a los Cullen desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y que ella estuviese contenta por nuestra unión me hacía feliz a mí también, así que conversamos del compromiso y de la fiesta que se celebraría allí. Entonces descubrí que Gretta sabía más que yo respecto a la fiesta. Se esperaban más de setecientos invitados y todos en casa de Edward, por lo que no comprendí cómo cabrían todos aquí. Es cierto que la casa de Edward parecía una mansión y que todo era muy espacioso, pero no creo que alcanzaran setecientas personas en el salón, quizá trescientas.

—¿Cómo cabrán todos los invitados en la casa? —fruncí el ceño.

—Hay salones que Edward ha dispuesto para la recepción de invitados, son dos o tres que no se habían ocupado en mucho tiempo y ya que están en la primera planta habrá suficiente espacio para que alcancen todas las personas, además el acceso estará restringido por lo que no habrá problema con la gente.

Cuando Edward llegó se sorprendió de verme allí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le vi agotado por su trabajo, por lo que no quise extender demasiado mi estadía, tenía que volver al College se lo había prometido a las chicas ya que al día siguiente iríamos por las compras de mi vestido y todo eso.

—Que bueno verte amor—sonrió Edward acercándose a mí.

Me abrazó y me besó tiernamente, estrechó sus brazos entorno a mi cintura y me dejé llevar por ellas. Era tan tierno y dulce que me quedé mirándole embobada hasta que recordé el por qué estaba allí. Encontré un hermoso detalle que hiciese una fiesta por nuestro compromiso, pero la verdad me molestó un poco que no me lo hubiera dicho, sino que esparció invitaciones por todo mi College.

—No sólo por tu College, también tengo gente invitada del Hospital —sonrió hacía mí.

—Pero Edward es demasiado ¿Cuántas personas están invitadas sin considerar sus acompañantes?—fruncí el ceño.

Él me tranquilizó con otro beso a lo que no pude negarme, era la manera más fácil de manipularme y él lo sabía, pero se veía tan tierno y feliz que no podía negarme. ¿Cómo podría?

—Tranquila, no todas las tarjetas decían que tenían derecho de llevar a un acompañante, aunque la cantidad de mujeres y hombres no está del todo equilibrada para la fiesta, pero hice lo que pude, créeme, todo saldrá muy bien—sonrió.

Entonces Edward me dijo que esa noche había invitado a Jasper para que le acompañase en algunos asuntos que tenía que resolver en el Hospital así que vendría a cenar con él, me pidió que me quedase, pero le expliqué que tenía planes con las chicas y que sería mejor que me fuera y que me despidiera de Christine.

Al día siguiente en el College todo seguía su normalidad, los cursos inferiores seguían con exámenes y los dos últimos cursos estaban casi libres de evaluaciones, aún así algunas chicas permanecían en las salas de estudio. Allí estaba mi amiga Rose junto a Lauren.

Una vez que nos hubimos reunido todas en la recepción para ir de compras, la recepcionista me habló. Al parecer ya no disfrutaba de llamarme por alto parlante y me dijo que en la sala de espera tenía visita.

—Te esperaremos, no hay problema—sonrió Alice.

Estaba casi segura que era Edward, pero cuando entré me sorprendió ver a Seth, hacía tiempo que no le veía. El secretario de Mr. Smith había tenido tantas cosas que hacer que cuando supe que Jacob era Mr. Misterious prescindimos de sus servicios, pero esta vez parecía ser necesaria su presencia nuevamente.

—Bella—sonrió—. Mr. Smith te ha enviado esto.

Me entregó una gran caja blanca envuelta por un hermoso rosón lila de cinta de regalo. Sobre la caja blanca había una bolsa con la marca de una importante casa comercial y además de eso había una caja más pequeña.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—dije asombrada.

—El señor Smith ha decidido entregarle un regalo muy especial por su compromiso, dice que debe asistir con esto para la fiesta de compromiso ya que se sentiría muy halagado si usted lo hace—dijo con su misma entonación de siempre dándole real importancia a este tipo de cosas.

—Seth, ya sé que Mr. Smith es Jacob, no es necesario que le llames así —sonreí.

—Entenderá usted que estoy acostumbrado a llamarle así, sería peligroso que confundiera los papeles y a algún pupilo de Mr. Smith terminase revelándole la verdadera identidad de su tutor. Es por eso que es mejor mantener la tradición, señorita Swan—me explicó.

Agradecida de haber visto a Seth nuevamente y también por el obsequio que me había enviado mi tutor lo mejor fue aceptarlo y sonreír, sabía que negarse a algún regalo de Mr. Misterious sería una discusión perdida.

Seth me pidió que llamara a Alice y a Rosalie también, por lo que las chicas no tardaron en llegar. Había un paquete similar al mío para ellas también, por lo que todas sonreímos felices de haber recibido el regalo de Mr. Smith. Sabíamos que lo que había dentro de estas bolsas de seguro era carísimo, pero no sabíamos si nos habíamos acostumbrado a sus regalos o ya nos habíamos resignado a devolverlos, así que los aceptamos feliz y sin cargos de conciencia.

Con las chicas decidimos abrir todo en la habitación, así que subimos corriendo las escaleras desesperadas por llegar a ver todo lo que allí había.

—¡Apuesto que son hermosos vestidos!—sonrió Jess.

—Mr. Smith siempre ha tenido buen gusto, no cabe duda —añadió Lauren.

Estaba desatando el lazo cuando veo una pequeña tarjeta sujeta a él. La quito de allí y la abro para leerla en voz alta.

≪Ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo querida Bella, desde que te vi por primera vez en San Francisco de Asís hasta ahora que te has comprometido en matrimonio. Siempre creí en ti, en tu capacidad, espero que seas una gran mujer, más de lo que ya lo eres. Recuerda siempre esto: "Nada hay bajo el sol que no tenga solución, nunca una noche venció a un amanecer" Con cariño Mr. Smith≫

Luego del tierno momento, destapamos nuestras bolsas. Alice tenía un hermoso vestido largo de satén, era color esmeralda lo que resaltaba su piel y su cabello, se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y era tan hermoso que nos quedamos embobadas viéndolo. Tenía el escote en forma de corazón y una hermosa pedrería al centro, además venía acompañado de un pañuelo que hacía juego con el vestido. Cuando ya creímos que no había nada en la caja nos sorprendimos con un hermoso bolso estilo sobre y unos pendientes de esmeraldas. La otra caja traía unos tacones preciosos para cerrar un conjunto perfecto.

El vestido de Rosalie era tan hermoso como el de Alice, era de color amarillo, del tono de amarillo que sólo a Rose podía quedarle bien y al ser rubia resaltaba su cabello. Era realmente hermoso, tenía sólo un tirante y el otro hombro iba al descubierto, tenía unos detalles bordados desde su busto hasta su cadera y la caída de la tela era suave y daba la sensación que Rose flotaría en vez de caminar. También tenía su juego de zapatos, pendientes y un pañuelo.

Cuando llegó mi turno de abrir la caja me quedé de una pieza al ver su contenido. Como era mi cena de compromiso esperé que el vestido fuese blanco o marfil o cualquier color pastel para la ocasión, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el vestido que había en la caja era rojo, un rojo rubí intenso, tanto así que quedé sin palabras. Era precioso, no sabía cómo describirlo, el escote era bajo sin llegar a ser vulgar y se ataba al cuello, no tenía espalda y la caída era muy similar a la del vestido de Rose, la tela era suave y cuando abrí la caja de los zapatos vi que eran tan hermosos y con unos tacones de suicidio, pero todo era tan perfecto que la boca se me caía una y otra vez. Además de todo lo que traía, al igual que las chicas, este traía un collar con un pequeño rubí que hacía juego con los pendientes.

Ya que no debíamos ir a comprarnos nuestros vestidos sólo acompañamos a las chicas a elegir los suyos. Lauren eligió un hermoso color morado que resaltaba el tono de su piel mientras que Jess eligió un vestido Rosa pastel que se ceñía a sus hermosas curvas.

Durante todo ese tiempo no vi a Edward, siempre que fui a su casa, incluso fui con las chicas, no lo encontraba. Estaba ocupado con el Hospital o con los preparativos de la recepción, Incluso Gretta no paraba en casa, vivía de un lado a otro trabajando en los adornos de los salones, en las disposiciones de las mesas y todo lo demás. Me sentía culpable de ver a todos trabajando o ayudando en algo y yo sin hacer nada.

—Tranquila—me decía Gretta—, Edward tiene un gusto muy fino para las fiestas, de seguro todo será espectacular. Sólo disfrute de estos momentos.

Y así fue, tal cual como Gretta lo había dicho. El salón de recepción estaba hermoso, decorado sutilmente y con grandes y costosos candelabros de pie que daban a la escena el toque más hermoso y exclusivo que mis ojos hubiesen visto. Me sentí como una princesa al entrar allí del brazo de Alice y Rose, detrás de mí venían Lauren acompañada de Pet y Jess que había sorpresivamente invitado a Seth que le rechazó porque estaría fuera de la ciudad fue acompañada por nada más ni nada menos que por Emmett, el hermano de Lauren, que hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos ya que Princeton absorbía todo su tiempo.

Alice y Rose no tendrían acompañantes esa noche y aunque no supe bien por qué, Edward parecía manejarlo todo cuidadosamente. En el salón ya habían personas con hermosos trajes y sus acompañantes, pero no me costó nada visualizar a Lisa, la chica que trabajaba en la casa de los Black y estaba acompañada de Richard, el hijo de Emma. Quedé gratamente sorprendida de verlos conversando tan animadamente y verla a ella tan hermosa, les comenté a Alice y a Rose sobre aquello y como nos habíamos convertido en amigas de Lisa fuimos a hablar con ella, aunque en todo momento estuve pendiente si veía a Edward por alguna parte.

—¡Lisa!—dijo Alice—. ¡Qué alegría verte, tanto tiempo que no te veíamos!

Richard estaba igual que siempre, encantador y muy agradable, además de las típicas noticias y ponernos al día y de las felicitaciones por mi compromiso, me sorprendí gratamente al saber que Lisa y Richard estaban de novios hacía dos meses. A nuestro pequeño círculo de conversación no tardó en unirse Emma. La mujer de quién alguna vez desconfié ahora estaba sonriéndome. Ella era el mayor temor que tenía respecto al compromiso con Edward, pero me recibió tan cálidamente que luego del caluroso abrazo que me dio me quedó claro que no se oponía al compromiso de su sobrino. Así, poco a poco me fui encontrando con la familia Black y el salón se fue llenando tanto que no supe dónde estaba Edward. Los meseros se paseaban de un lado a otro ofreciendo copas y preparados, las personas comenzaban a pasearse por el resto de los salones que tenían sus puertas abiertas y yo me sorprendía al ver la cantidad de personas que había allí. Gente de mi College que me saludaba animadamente al ser el único rostro conocido y entonces me sorprendí al ver a Seth allí, se suponía que había rechazado a Jess porque estaría fuera de la ciudad.

—Seth—sonreí—. Pensé que no estarías en la ciudad, mi amiga Jessica debió invitar a alguien más.

—Pensé que no podría asistir por trabajo, pero finalmente pude hacerlo—sonrió—. ¿Dónde está la señorita Jessica?

—Debe estar paseando por los salones, lleva un precioso vestido Rosa—sonreí al verle marchar.

Rosalie quedó de acompañar a Seth a buscar a Jessica, aunque la verdad tenía serias sospechas que poco le importaba que Seth la encontrara para que charlara con ella, estaba segura que tenía deseos de encontrarse con Emmett, hacía tanto que no se veían y podría estar segura que ahí había algo.

Alice fue la única que me acompañó a buscar a Edward, aunque entre la cantidad de gente que conocía y la que no conocía, el tránsito se hacía dificultoso entre tanta gente sobre todo porque cada dos por tres me paraban para desearme felicidad y todo lo demás. Cuando ya me había rendido de buscar a Edward sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a caminar con los tacones me encontré con Jacob.

—¡Que sorpresa verle aquí!—sonreí—. ¡Qué guapo se ve!

—Ustedes se ven maravillosas—sonrió Jacob.

—Gracias a su buen gusto—añadió Alice.

Conversamos un poco de asuntos sin relevancia hasta que Jacob nos señaló que hace poco había visto a Rosalie con un chico y a Seth, su secretario, con una compañera nuestra. Entonces supe que Rose estaba con Emmett, me alegré por ella, aunque noté que Alice se sintió algo incómoda.

—¿Has visto a Edward?—fruncí el ceño—, no he podido encontrarle en este mar de personas.

—No, no lo he visto. Lo he estado buscando pero al parecer nadie le ha visto—respondió—. ¿Has visto a mi madre?

Alice les señaló dónde podría encontrar a su familia, mientras que yo seguía buscando a Edward o siquiera a Gretta para que me dijese dónde podría estar. Quise subir las escaleras y desde allí tendría una mejor vista al salón, pero estas estaban cerradas con un cartel que señalaba que estaba prohibido el paso.

Me encontré con dos o tres chicas del taller de literatura que me saludaron muy amables y dieron grandes halagos por mi vestido. Les agradecí y me volví a encontrar con Alice que estaba conversando con un chico que estaba de espaldas a mí, pero no supe reconocerle, por lo que me acerqué y cuando el volteó para saludarme supe de inmediato quién era. Era Jasper Whitlock, amigo y colega de Edward. Le saludé muy amablemente, él piropeo mi apariencia y se lo agradecí, entonces me di cuenta que estaría molestando en su conversación, por lo que me alejé de ellos en cuanto me fue posible. Los meseros seguía atendiendo de un lado a otro, cogí una copa, sabía que no podía beber y la verdad es que no me gustaba el licor, pero uno de los chicos me dijo que era un trago de fantasía sin alcohol para las muchachas. Quedé sorprendida de aquel detalle, de seguro Edward lo había pedido así.

Una vez que me cansé de buscar quedé sorprendida, congelada y asustada de ver a quién menos lo esperé en esta fiesta. Allí estaba, con un vestido negro con un escote muy recatado y los labios fruncidos, la Srta. Robbins. Quise esconderme entre las personas que conversaban pero era tarde, de todas las personas de la fiesta que podría haberme ignorada, ella fue la única que a gran distancia me reconoció y se acercó a mí.

—Isabella Swan—murmuró entre dientes.

—Srta. Robbins—alcé el rostro demostrándole que no tenía de qué avergonzarme ni pedir disculpas.

—Con que te has salido con la tuya y él terminó dando una fiesta—dijo y luego bebió de su copa.

No respondí a sus comentarios mal intencionados, intenté ignorar todo su veneno. Sabía que no era una buena mujer, pero jamás creí que fuese tan víbora, habló pésimo de mí y de Edward, pero por sobre todo de mí, pareció importarle poco que esto era una fiesta no un momento para reprenderme, deteste que Edward la hubiese invitado, pero entendía que se veía obligado a hacerlo, así que intenté ser lo más cortés que pude y muchas veces debí morderme la lengua. Un par de veces alguien se acercó a saludarme y pude quitarme de encima sus comentarios, pero luego que volvíamos a quedar solas salía con comentarios tan desagradables como que una señorita que planea entrar al círculo de los Cullen y los Black no debería usar un vestido tan audaz.

Cuando ya creí que la mujer me agobiaría toda la noche con sus odiosas palabras llegó el tutor a quién Frederick una vez le orinó en la cara, allí estaba calvo y gordo como siempre se acercó a mí y sonrió. Una vez que pude zafarme de la desagradable compañía de la Srta. Robbins fui en busca de Edward nuevamente.

—Atención queridos invitados—dijeron por alto parlante—. Daremos inicio a esta especial fiesta con un pequeño obsequio para la novia.

La voz era femenina, no sabía de quién se trataba pero a lo lejos podía notar que había alguien de pie con un micrófono, estaba en uno de los salones donde nunca antes había entrado. Recordé que Gretta me había dicho que abrirían esos salones para que aumentara la capacidad de la casa de Edward, así que instintivamente me acerqué hasta la mujer que estaba sosteniendo el micrófono, aunque poco pude conseguir ya que las personas curiosas se había puesto en torno a ella.

—¿Dónde se encuentra la novia?—dijo la chica.

En ese mismo instante una luz cayó sobre mí, era uno de los focos que estaba sobre el techo, la columna de luz hizo que todo el que se encontraba al lado mío se alejara dejándome completa visual a lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a mí y en ese momento la chica pasó a segundo plano.

Allí estaba Edward con Christine. Edward estaba sentado en el banquillo frente a un piano forte y Christine estaba sentada a su lado. Una vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi en ellos el brillo de un niño que hace alguna maldad no pude evitar sentir que mi pecho iba a explotar de tanta presión y tanta alegría. Edward se acercó al micrófono.

—Esto es para mí futura esposa—sonrió—, mi amada Bella.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse por todo el piano desprendiendo de él notas armónicas que conformaron una hermosa pieza musical que inundó todo el salón. El silencio de las personas que estaban allí fue señal clara de que la pieza era especial, en el ambiente se sintió lo que las notas expresaron y de mis ojos brotaron lágrimas de alegría contenidas. Fue entonces cuando ya creí que no podría más de felicidad que Christine puso sus manitos sobre el piano y comenzó a tocar junto a Edward, presionaba una o dos teclas cuando Edward se lo señalaba y me miraba sonriente, una o dos veces se distrajo y Edward le ayudó a presionarlas, pero nada de eso importó, salió tan perfecto que una vez que Edward y Christine terminaron de tocar la hermosa melodía me acerqué a ellos y les abracé. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer en ese momento fue de llorar. Fue una de las primeras veces que lloré hasta que mi pecho dijo basta, no me importó estropear mi maquillaje, era la primera vez, que recordaba, que lloraba de alegría.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

****Estoy feliz con esta historia, me he vuelto a encontrar con ella y me siento feliz por ver que aún pocas, pero buenas chicas, siguen allí comentando y leyéndola. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sé que esto lleva ya más de dos años y muchas veces no hubo actualización por varios meses y ustedes chicas siguen allí. Al pie del cañón como diría mi padre. Gracias por comentar, no me importa si es un review o son miles, para mí que sigan leyendo Mr. Misterious después de dos años de publicación es lo que me hace feliz.

Las quiero y siempre les deseo lo mejor. Obviamente nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.

**Manne Van Necker**


	29. Cap 28: Corazón

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XXVIII.

**Corazón.**

* * *

Los recuerdos fueron difusos a partir de ese momento. Las lágrimas en los ojos me impedían ver con claridad lo que acontecía a mí alrededor y la verdad es que poco me importaban las personas que estuviesen allí. Si de una cosa estaba segura es que podría haber habido mil personas y yo solamente habría visto a Christine y a Edward.

Cuando sentí unas pequeñas manitas en mis mejillas y el aroma de Christine no fui capaz de contener más el llanto y dejé que desde mi pecho reprimido se lanzase un pequeño ahogo y el brote de lágrimas se transformó en un torrente. Seguido de las caricias de Christine vino el abrazo de Edward, fue cálido y nos reunió a los tres, sentía como sus brazos temblaban alrededor de mi cuerpo, intenté limpiarme las lágrimas y allí vislumbré su rostro, estaba lleno de energía y parecía resplandecer.

—Be-lla—pegó un grito de alegría Christine.

—Si, mi amor—sonreí—, Bella.

No mantuvimos así hasta que la música comenzó a sonar, eran melodías que provenían desde el piano, había un hombre en él que estaba tocando, me limpié nuevamente los ojos y sentí como me tocaron el hombro, era Gretta me pedía que le entregase a Christine para que la niña se fuese a dormir. Miré a Edward y este asintió, ambos besamos a la pequeña y se fue con Gretta.

Estaba segura que el resto de las personas aún nos miraban, pero la mayoría estaba bailando, uno que otro permanecía de pie con su vaso y algún bocadillo. La verdad es que nunca había sido buena para bailar, me gustaba mucho, pero no era de las que deslizaban mágicamente los pies sobre el suelo y conseguía hacer piruetas maravillosas, ni tampoco de ese tipo de chicas que eran fáciles de llevar en una danza y Edward lo estaba descubriendo ya que jamás había bailado un vals como él lo estaba bailando, era algo completamente ajeno a mis danzas usuales.

—Nadie nos observa, relájate —susurró Edward en mi oído.

Era una mentira atroz, sabía que nos estaban observando, ¿Cómo no si Edward se había encargado de que todo fuera sobre nosotros y Mr. Misterious había hecho la brillante combinación con mi vestido rojo? Aún así sólo le miré a los ojos, sólo vi su rostro, era lo único que no me atemorizaba y me daba confianza.

—Esto no estaba programado—murmuró Edward a mi oído—, se suponía que pasaríamos a la cena, pero al parecer Jacob nos ha regalado esta pieza.

—¿Jacob?—le invité a que continuase.

—Sí, ha venido hoy—sonrió—, está tocando el piano.

Cuando volví a mirar en dirección al instrumento confirmé lo que Edward me estaba diciendo, era Jacob, quizá con las lágrimas no había notado que era él, pero ahora que lo veía bien podía notar que estaba tocando la pieza con real maestría y pasión.

—No sabía que Mr. Misterious—sonreí al llamarle por su apodo coloquial—, sabía tocar el piano.

Edward se rió suavemente al escuchar mi comentario.

—Tú y tus apodos—se rió.

La cena que siguió fue tan esplendida como la recepción, lo que me sorprendió fueron lo brindis deseándonos lo mejor, muchos de ellos de gente que ni siquiera conocía, otros eran rostros que vi cuando Edward estuvo en el hospital, muchos sonreían y otros me miraban directamente a los ojos, mientras que algunos me ignoraron y sólo se dirigieron a Edward, esos poco me importaron, pero no pude evitar sentir el corazón en la garganta y el estomago apretado cuando quien habló fue la Srta. Robbins, esas sensaciones estaban lejos de ser por alegría, sino por ira, tenía que contener mi rabia hacía ella, la mujer que me había criado, me había insultado de todas las maneras posibles y que se burlaba de mí ante todos al simular querer desearnos lo mejor. Quizá mientras estuve en el orfanato no fui capaz de notar lo malvada que era, quizá porque era la única autoridad que conocí y el hecho de tener su atención para mí fue una muestra de cariño, pero ahora que había conocido el verdadero cariño y amor pude distinguir lo que ella nos daba que jamás fue algo realmente bueno o sincero. Pero ahí estaba yo, entregando mi mejor rostro, sin una sonrisa porque no sería una desgraciada al fingir alegría, pero manteniendo la distancia.

—¿Quién pensaría que Isabella Swan llegaría a conquistar el _noble_ corazón de un _caballero_ como Edward Cullen?—resaltó aquellas palabras—. Una muchacha de humilde nacimiento, tímida o eso nos hace creer, que jamás había vestido con algo propio, que solía correr por los pasillos del…

—Sí—interrumpió Pet, la mirada de odio de la Srta. Robbins fue dirigida hacía la voz que provenía desde otra mesa—, aquellos detalles personales que probablemente incomodarían a cualquiera y que es innecesario conocer, pero aquí todos tenemos algo claro: Estamos felices por la pareja ¡Salud!

Miré con eterno agradecimiento a Pet, él sabía perfectamente lo horrible que era para mí el recuerdo de mi pasado, sabía lo incomodo que era y lo desagradable que era para mí la figura de esa mujer y él, a pesar que no tenía ningún compromiso conmigo, a pesar que ni siquiera debía estar allí porque comprendía que no le era grato, él había acudido en mi socorro cuando realmente lo necesitaba, entonces volví a ver en él ese corazón tan dulce y tierno que no albergaba nada más que cosas buenas, era incapaz de sentir rencor.

Luego de eso tuvimos que escuchar otros brindis, pero ninguno tan desagradable como el de la Srta. Robbins, que por cierto se retiró a mitad de la noche cuando nadie la tomó en cuenta por el numerito que se había mandado.

Jasper Whitlock estuvo conversando con Edward luego de la cena, hablaron de lo bien que le había sentado el compromiso, mientras que Rose, Alice y yo conversábamos de lo lujoso que era esto, no estábamos acostumbradas a algo así, pero las chicas insistían en que la vida de Edward era de este nivel y que probablemente terminaría acostumbrándome, aunque no me imaginaba como. No me sorprendió ver que Jasper le ofreció a Alice el brazo para que fuesen a la pista de baile, así que esta vez quedamos sólo Edward, Rose y yo.

—Esto ha sido hermoso, Edward—sonrió—, aunque no le hayas dicho nada a Bella.

—Quería que fuese una sorpresa—dijo posando su mano en mi cintura—, aunque te confieso que tenía miedo que se negara y no me dejara realizar la cena, por eso mismo no le dije nada.

En ese instante se acercó Emmett a pedirle un baile a Rose, quién aceptó encantada, por lo que de inmediato comencé a buscar a mis amigas entre la gente y me di cuenta que Lauren bailaba con Pet y Jessica conversaba muy feliz con Seth, las cosas eran extrañas, pero me di cuenta que todas pasaban un tiempo muy agradable, así que por primera vez decidí morder mi lengua y no reclamar nada. No era posible que ante tanta felicidad pudiese abrir la boca sólo para arruinarlo, quizá había madurado, quizá no, pero sabía que Edward había tenido la mejor intención en regalarme todo esto.

—Isabella—se acercó Jacob a nosotros —, me deleitarías con un baile, querida.

Miré a Edward, este asintió sonriente e invitó a Emma a bailar, así que acepté el brazo de Jacob y nos fuimos a la pista de Baile. La música había cambiado, ya no era vals, ni tampoco algo relajado, estaba sonado un tema que me era conocido, era salsa y la había practicado tantas veces en mi vida que de seguro no podría equivocarme en los pasos, pero al llegar a la pista la música cambió y ahora sonaba un tango y de tango yo no sabía nada.

—¿Sabes bailar tango?—sonrió Jacob.

—Nada de nada—reconocí.

Él me sonrió y me tomó por la cintura. Me aseguró que me guiaría en los pasos que simplemente me dejara llevar, pero yo soy fatal en eso, no hay caso conmigo, puedo bailar bien aquello que he aprendido con anterioridad, pero aprender sobre la marcha no era lo mío.

—¿Por qué tan callada?—dijo mientras con su mano en mi cintura me guiaba—, cada vez que leo tus cartas te imagino hablando velozmente y sin parar.

—Es diferente escribir a Mr. Misterious—sonreí—, ya sabes, Mr. Smith, pero verte a ti es extraño, para mi eres Jacob Black cuando te veo, pero cuando te escribo te transformas en otra persona, eres mi tutor.

—Ya veo—sonrió—, incluso uno con faltas ortográficas.

—¿Faltas?—no comprendí su comentario.

—Cada vez que escribes Misterious me causa gracia, nunca he querido corregirte ya que es algo tuyo, como si te hubieses apropiado de la palabra y la hubieras convertido en propia. Es Mysterious, pero me gusta que lo escribas imperfecto. Aunque deberás mejorar tu inglés, sobre todo ahora.

Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir hablar de mis faltas de ortografía en un momento como ese, más cuando estaba moviendo mis pies con extremada torpeza junto a los suyos que eran gráciles y refinados.

—Hoy Edward se ha superado—dijo luego de un rato—. Jamás había visto a mi primo tan feliz y radiante como esta noche, me alegra mucho saber que has tomado una decisión correcta.

—Gracias a su consejo lo conseguí—era incómodo hablar con él, no sabía si decirle usted o tratarlo de tú—, fue un gran empujón.

—Ya sabes que para que puedas casarte necesitarás mi autorización ya que aún eres menor de edad, por eso me gustaría que fuéramos mañana mismo a firmar los papeles que sean necesarios y darte el poder de casarte—sonrió.

—¿Mañana? No es necesario tanto apuro, además he quedado de ir a pasar con las chicas las vacaciones en casa de su madre.

—Esta noche para ti siguen las sorpresas…—murmuró antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme hacía Edward.

La fiesta seguía su curso, con Edward como anfitrión todo parecía fácil, conocí a su jefe, a sus compañeros de trabajo, a sus amigos más cercanos, pero no había nadie de su familia, ningún Cullen, sólo había parte de la familia Black, todos ellos habían asistido, pero aún así aquello me pareció muy extraño. No quise hacer preguntas por miedo a arruinar el momento, así que me quedé en silencio y hablaba sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Cuando Edward se disculpó un minuto y se marchó de mi lado, aproveché de buscar a Pet para agradecerle lo maravilloso que había sido su discurso y simplemente hablarle, sabía que había ido bastante feo de mi parte todo lo que había hecho, pero comprendí que él me había perdonado, quizá no del todo, quizá la herida estuviese un poco abierta, pero él tenía un corazón grande y estaba segura que pronto sanaría. Cuando le vi conversando junto a su hermana y Lauren, les pedí a las chicas un momento a solas, Jess me miró, pero en sus ojos sólo vi la simple súplica de "no le dañes", pero no tenía la intención de hacerlo así que le sonreí.

—Gracias—fue lo primero que dije—, gracias por salvarme de aquel incómodo momento y por haber salido a mi socorro cuando en realidad no tenías ninguna obligación.

—Lo creas o no si la tenía—su mirada se mantenía fija a la mía—, somos amigos y era el único que tenía el valor de enfrentarla, sabía que por más que te amaran Alice y Rose estaban ligadas a la imagen de superioridad de la Srta. Robbins y Edward es demasiado cortés para haber interrumpido aquel horrible discurso, así que era uno de los pocos que podría y se atrevería a hacerlo.

—Pues lo agradezco mucho y también lamento haber sido tan desconsiderada al dejar las cosas así de inconclusas entre nosotros, sé que no te lo merecías y…

—Y nada—sonrió, pero comprendí que sólo fue cortesía—, Bella siempre he sido un enamorado del amor, siempre he creído que existe una persona para cada uno y a pesar que he recibido innumerables burlas al respecto, sé que estoy en lo correcto. Veo en él lo que tú necesitas y él te necesita, yo ya encontraré a ese alguien que me necesite a mí también.

Cuando terminamos de conversar me sentí aliviada y feliz por él, era un gran chico y sólo pude acercarme a él y besar su mejilla, esperé que comprendiese que no podía decir nada más hermoso de lo que él había dicho y estaba aprendiendo a que no siempre las palabras eran necesarias para demostrar lo que se quería, así que una vez más calle mi boca y fui sincera de otro modo.

—¿Bella?—escuché por la amplificación. Era Edward—, ¿Dónde estás querida?

En un rincón del gran salón estaba Edward, Alice, Rose y Jacob. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? Me era extraño ver a los cuatro allí reunidos, todos sonreían ampliamente al ver como las personas se apartaron dejando, nuevamente, un pasillo que me daba toda la vista hasta donde ellos estaban.

—¡Oh, allí estás! Todos pensaran a estas alturas que eres una novia escurridiza y la verdad es que si lo eres, si todo el mundo supiera todo lo que tuve que rogar para conseguir el amor de esa jovencita jamás me lo creería—la gente rió—, pero bueno, aquí mi querido primo Jacob, tiene algo importante que decirte.

Jacob tomó el micrófono y me sonrió.

—En realidad debería insistir en que Edward te diese esta noticia, pero creo que si recibieras una noticia más de los labios de Edward quedarías en shock, así que esta vez me he robado la película para decirte algo. Señoras y señores—le dio solemnidad—, no sé si muchos de ustedes sabrán que la señorita Swan, pronto señora Cullen, es una maestra de la pluma, escribe cuentos que se están publicando en su diario universitario, además está escribiendo una novela…

Sentí una terrible curiosidad de saber ¿Cómo demonios Jacob sabía que estaba escribiendo una novela? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Alice y Rose, no lo había comentado en mis cartas, no lo había escrito en mi diario, no lo había hablado con nadie y tampoco era de las que conversaban en sueños. Entonces vi la sonrisa de suficiencia de Rose y supe que había sido ella. Siempre tan observadora y sigilosa, podría haber sospechado antes de Alice que de Rose, de seguro llevaba días espiándome, no me extrañaría que hubiese sabido donde guardaba el manuscrito, pero no me había dicho nada, no había insinuado nada.

—Escrito que se envío a una casa editorial y han quedado maravillados con la primera parte, tan ansiosos por la segunda que están esperando por ella dispuestos a pagarte en efectivo una suma considerable por el escrito completo—sonrió Jacob, quizá mi rostro de sorpresa era tal que él continúo—. Si, Isabella, créelo, tu primera novela: El diario de una huérfana podrá ver la luz, más temprano que tarde, así que pido un gran aplauso para esta chica, nuestra Bella que hoy no sólo es la prometida de un gran hombre sino también una promesa de escritora.

¿Qué hacía? Las piernas me temblaban como si fueran sólo hilos que me mantenían pegada a la tierra, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que los oídos me zumbaban al punto de no dejarme oír nada. Edward seguía hablando algo de un viaje junto a mis amigas a Europa, algo con la familia de Lauren, yo sólo me concentraba en no desvanecerme, pero fue demasiado tarde, lo último que recordé fue la imagen borrosa de Jacob y el frío suelo.

Quizá mi vida no fuese tan mala, no me podía quejar ni siquiera de inoportuna, desmayarse en una fiesta de compromiso, tú fiesta de compromiso era estúpido, pero desmayarse en tu fiesta de compromiso cuando la mitad de los asistentes era médico era inteligente. Así que no supe ni cómo ni cuándo había vuelto en sí, sobre mí había cerca de diez personas, todas preocupadas, veía sus cabezas y sus rostros algo borrosos pero cuando pude enfocar mejor, me di cuenta que estaban aliviados. Edward me había dado a oler alcohol y el olor hizo que mi nariz doliese.

—Creo que cuando te de noticias en el futuro deberé asegurarme que estés sentada—sonrió Edward.

—Ella está bien—dijo Jacob—, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Me senté en una de las sillas, mientras Alice y Rose se mantenían a mi lado sosteniéndome una mano, les sonreí para que se sintieran tranquilas, aunque aún tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago y no era capaz de creer todo lo que había oído.

—¿Es verdad?—murmuré.

—Cada palabra—dijo Alice —, cada palabra.

Edward se mantuvo a mi lado, se sentó en una silla junto a mí y me cuidó mientras la fiesta continuaba, incluso luego que le juré que me encontraba bien, él insistió en que me mantuviese sentada.

—Ed—sonreí—, no hay más noticias extrañas por hoy, así que puedo mantenerme de pie.

—Bella —me miró tiernamente—. No sé qué tanto has oído, pero prefiero que te desmayes ahora aquí sentada a que lo hagas mañana en el aeropuerto.

¿Aeropuerto? ¿Mañana? Mi cabeza volvía a convertirse en un torbellino, sabía que Edward tenía el poder de dejarme idiota por horas, que sus besos eran armas mortales contra mi voluntad, lo tenía claro, pero jamás creí que las cosas fuesen tan confusas cuando él me hablaba, más ahora.

—¿Aeropuerto?

—No te preocupes, Alice y Rose han sido cómplices de todo y ya han empacado tus cosas, Lauren se ha encargado de todo el resto ya que ella también era cómplice, de hecho de ella fue la idea.

—¿Qué idea?

—Alice, Rose, Jessica, Lauren y tú se van a Europa mañana, los padres de Lauren han invitado a Jessica al viaje, ya que ella no podía costeárselo y yo las he invitado a ustedes, los permisos están listos, firmados y todo lo demás, pero mañana en la mañana deberá firmar tu permiso junto a Jacob—respiró—. Espero que no estés molesta conmigo por ocultarte tanto, juro que quise decirte esto muchas veces, odiaba mentirte, pero quería que hoy fuese tan perfecto que cuando soñaras algo no fuese capaz de asemejarse a tu realidad.

¿Enojarme? Era incapaz de pensar con claridad, me sentía sedada por algo extraño que era superior a mí, pero era incapaz de enojarme, además creo que ni siquiera en mi sano juicio habría sido capaz de enojarme. ¿Quién se enojaría por tener un novio perfecto como el mío? ¿Quién se enojaría por viajar a Europa con tus mejores amigas todo pagado como regalo? Quizá la antigua Isabella Swan se enojaría, pero esta Isabella, la que está dopada, confundida, aún shockeada y manipulada por los encantos de Edward Cullen, claramente no se enojaba por eso, todo lo contrario. Habría saltado de felicidad de no ser porque estaba mareada y los tacones ya martirizaban mis pobres pies.

* * *

**Hola chicas.**

****Actualizando este fic. Bueno les tengo noticias. Estoy publicando mi fic que se llama **Doble Negativ**o, espero que se pasen por él, dejen sus reviews y sigamos en contacto, además subiré pronto un nuevo fic que se llamará **Hiding my heart away**, que será el último fic de Twilight que publique, he decidido dejar el fandom y si es que escribiese fics sería sólo de series, One Short u otras sagas. Están invitadas a seguir leyendo mis historias puesto que las dejaré todas tal cual están, no borraré nada. (Esto no es algo pasajero, no es que diga me voy y luego vuelvo, es una decisión tomada y las chicas que me conocen saben que soy de palabra. Dejo el fandom luego de terminar de publicar mi fic de despedida: **Hiding my heart away**)

Espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo, pueden encontrar mi página de facebook (Manne Van Necker) y darle me gusta, pueden leer mi original Lasciatemi y todo lo demás lo puedes encontrar en mi profile.

Agradezco a las pocas chicas que siguen allí, dejando sus reviews y haciendo marcar su presencia, es la única forma que tengo de saber si les gustó el capítulo, si aún siguen leyendo o simplemente para motivarme a escribir, de verdad gracias.

Ya son más de tres años de apoyo, casi cuatro años en fanfiction publicando en este fandom.

**Manne Van Necker**


	30. Cap 29: Hogar

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo XIX.

**Hogar.**

* * *

**Te ruego que al final leas la nota de autor. Gracias.**

* * *

Dos años que pasaron volando, literalmente volando. Jamás creí que estaría sentada junto a dos chicas maravillosas que no fueran Alice o Rose, jamás pensé que podría realizar mi vida fuera de las paredes del orfanato, que terminaría acostumbrándome a la vida salvaje que había fuera de la fortaleza que creí tener cuando pequeña, aunque ahora que veía el mundo de otro modo pude reconocer que esa fortaleza me había hecho débil, pero ya que todo lo había dejado atrás y miraba el futuro prometedor y con la frente el alto dispuesta a esperar que llegase lo que tuviese que llegar, la vida parecía sonreírme.

Mi estómago estaba contraído tanto así que sentía que mientras más me movía más se tornaba un gran nudo, así que una vez que me senté no me moví de mi asiento. Lauren sabía que era nuestro primer vuelo, así que nos ordenó sentarnos así: Alice, Jessica, yo, ella y Rose. No supe hasta el momento exacto el por qué. Cuando el avión comenzó a tomar velocidad para elevarse Jessica tomó la mano de Alice y a pesar que un pasillo nos separaba tomó la mía, luego Lauren tomó mi otra mano y también tomó la de Rose. Los nervios hicieron que apretase fuertemente las manos de mis amigas y cuando el avión se elevó sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiese quedado pegado al asiento y mis oídos zumbaban hasta que se taparon. Habría gritado como loca, pero por vergüenza no lo hice.

Nuestra primera escala sería en el aeropuerto de Stratford, estaríamos en Londres cerca de una semana, Lauren tenía todo listo y como ella ya había estado allí se manejaba con soltura por las calles y solo ella conseguía leer el mapa del _underground_, a lo que llamamos metro.

—Es que se van a morir con lo hermoso que es Hyde Park—nos contaba Lauren mientras pasábamos los tickets para entrar a la zona de carro—, los árboles son preciosos. Quizá podríamos arrendar algunos caballos y salir a recorrer, está muy cerca Kensington Park, así que si nos aburrimos de tanta naturaleza podemos ir a ver qué hay de bueno esa semana en Royal Albert Hall, quizá nos encontremos con algún concierto…

Siguió hablando de los panoramas posibles en Londres, todo parecía de maravilla, mientras recorríamos en metro quedé sorprendida que en algunas zonas este estaba en la superficie, podía ver las típicas casas británicas, los barrios que suelo ver en las películas, algo que en mi vida pensé que vería se instaló sobre mis ojos. Salíamos de la estación del _underground _cuando ante nosotras se visualizaba majestuoso el Big Ben. Luego vería en la fotografía que Lauren nos tomó nuestras caras de bobas al ver el imperioso edificio. El simple recuerdo de aquello aún hace que se me ericen los cabellos.

—¿Qué comeremos hoy?—dijo al tercer día Alice—, tengo unas ganas de salir a comer a algún lugar especial.

La rutina era la siguiente: nos levantábamos temprano a eso de las siete de la mañana, nos turnábamos los baños, desayunábamos en el hotel y ocupábamos toda la mañana recorriendo lugares históricos, nos llevo dos días completos ver el Victoria and Albert Museum, cuando quisimos visitar el museo de ciencia se nos hizo un lío. Luego volvíamos al hotel a almorzar y cuando estábamos dispuestas salíamos por las tardes hasta llegar en la noche a cenar y a dormir. Era agotador ser turista, nadie me lo dijo, pensé que era divertido, pero quizá lo habría sido si no hubiese tanto que ver en esta hermosa ciudad.

—Podríamos ir a un restaurant, creo que cerca del Buckingham Palace está el Royal Albert, es espectacular la comida allí, aunque no sé si tengan mesas disponibles. Llamaré—dijo Lauren que de inmediato, a pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana, llamó al restaurant.

—¿Crees que consigamos visitarlo todo?—dijo Jess a Rose.

—No lo sé ¿Qué nos queda aún? —sonrió.

La pregunta de Rose parecía una broma, aún teníamos que ir a Stonehenge, London Eye, Tower Bridge, además del concierto en el Royal Albert Hall. Nos quedaba mucho aún y sin contar que por supuesto iríamos de compras femeninas, todo eso en dos días ¿Cómo lo haríamos? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero la seguridad de Lauren daba susto a ratos ya que solía decir «Alcanzaremos, tranquilas—sonreía—, es sólo cosa de coger el metro, bajarnos en las estaciones, tomar un bus o un taxi, caminar quizá, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, esta ciudad funciona a la perfección y de noche ¡Oh, no hemos salido de noche! Si no conoces la ciudad de noche no conoces nada, así dicen, tendremos que salir esta noche.» y cuando comenzaba así a todo el mundo le daba pánico, pero resulto que gracias a eso pudimos hacerlo todo. El concierto estuvo magnifico, aunque nunca entendí bien de qué iba, pensé que sería un grupo de música moderno, pero resultó ser un talentoso violinista con temas modernos en su precioso violín creo que se llamaba David Garrett o algo por el estilo. El resto de Londres fue extremadamente sorprendente.

—¡Yo amé el Big Ben!—los ojos de Jess centelleaban—, aunque también me encantó montar a caballo en Hyde Park…

—Pero no olvides lo hermoso de Tower Bridge y lo fantástico que era el Royal Albert Hall—le interrumpió Rose.

—A mi me gustó todo, aunque me enamoré del Victoria and Albert Museum, que manera de tener de todo y los vestidos y ropajes, sensacional—sonrió bobamente Alice.

—Yo no podría decidir que me gustó más—reconocí—, todo era tan maravilloso, todo, o sea elegir una cosa es arruinar otra, el Albert Memorial en Kensington fue algo alucinante y cuando se abrió el cielo y entre las nubes se coló un rayo de luz e hizo brillar el monumento, creo que por más fotografías que sacase nadie me quitará de la cabeza aquella imagen—dije.

—Bueno, bueno—sonrió Lauren—, será mejor que estemos atentas a nuestro vuelo, debe estar por salir en pantalla.

Así estuvimos, tres magnificas semanas, París resultó ser tan romántico como decían, aunque no tanto para Jess que se despistó y al caminar por un prado el guardia del parque le llamó la atención y mientras escapaba de allí se activaron las regaderas y quedó empapada. Rose se enamoró de los franceses y su acento, cada vez que Lauren hablaba en francés todas quedábamos embobadas con las respuestas que recibía. Y aunque ya teníamos la experiencia de conocer el magnífico Londres, París resultó igual o más sorprendente, al salir del metro nos encontramos con la torre Eiffel, quedamos anonadadas con su belleza y también Lauren nos tomó una foto en el momento exacto en que nuestras bocas parecían caer hasta el suelo. Nos llenamos de suvenires, arrendamos un bote para navegar en el cena, comimos en unos restaurantes de ensueño, Lauren que tenía mucha más experiencia que todas, mandó a llamar al chef para agradecer la exquisita cena.

—¿Qué ha dicho?—me murmuró Jess.

—No sé hablar francés—le susurré.

—Sea lo que sea que haya respondido el Chef sonó tan sexy—sonrió Alice.

Los parques de París eran sorprendentes, las personas muy amables, las catedrales simplemente divinas y aunque jamás lo creí en París aún existían las calles con adoquines, en una de ellas había una antigua librería, donde disfrutamos nuestro tiempo ya que estaba conservada tal cual como cuando fue inaugurada hace casi doscientos años, era un retroceso en el tiempo espectacular. Cuando me estaba ambientando al francés y ya no me confundía tuvimos que marcharnos.

—¡Vieron!—chilló Jess detrás de nosotras, venía cargada con bolsas de compras—, un chico acaba de cerrarme un ojo y me lanzó un beso.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos centelleaban de emoción. Todas nos reímos al verla así, contenta y emocionada por su flechazo fugaz. La verdad es que los hombres eran bastante guapos, muy pero muy guapos, tanto en Londres como en París, incluso en París lo eran más, pero no había reparado en ello hasta que Jess hizo alusión a eso.

Los días que estuvimos en Londres y París no supe nada de Edward, por las noches me conectaba a internet para ver que podía saber de él, pero nunca había nada nuevo. Lauren nos contaba que tenía un teléfono internacional que si quería llamase a Edward, pero cada vez que recordaba hacerlo me daba cuenta de la diferencia de horario y de seguro él allá estaría durmiendo o trabajando.

—¡Italia!—suspiró Lauren —, _la bellissima Italia._

—Lau—dijo Rose—, no es justo que sepas tantos idiomas, ¿Puedes dejar de ser perfecta por un momento y volverte humana? Si sigues así no encontraremos ningún italiano que se fije en nosotras.

Todas reímos con la crítica de Rose.

Italia fue un lugar especial, había mucho más que ver, incluso más que Londres y París, juntos o separados, era tanto que no supe como lo hicimos. Atravesamos en tren toda Italia, de punta a punta del país que parece una bota. Florencia, Venecia, Milán y por supuesto Roma.

—¡La moda aquí es sorprendente!—dijo Jess—, la gente viste todo Gucci, D & G, Louis Vuitton, nadie se deja la moda en casa.

Y era cierto, todo, absolutamente todo era moda. En grandes y antiguos edificios, hermosos por cierto, habían lugares llenos de grandes casas de diseñadores.

—¡Al tren, chicas, al tren! —nos decía Lauren—, acá los trenes son puntuales, si no suben las dejarán abajo sin más.

Venecia era romántico, tal cual como lo retrataban las postales, la gran plaza San Marcos, las iglesias, las góndolas y todo, se notaba que había muchas parejas que iban allí de luna de miel, pronto yo estaría de luna de miel, entonces recordé otra vez a Edward.

—Perdimos a alguien—dijo Rose riendo.

—Estaba perdida incluso antes que se diese cuenta—sonrió Alice.

—Sólo pensaba en Edward—sonreí—, si ustedes tuvieran novio lo entenderían.

—Pues yo si tengo y nada que pongo esa cara de boba—rió Lauren.

Todas dejaron de reír. Lauren no nos había dicho nada de un posible noviazgo, así que al delatarse todas saltamos sobre ella llenas de preguntas. La primera de todas: ¿Quién era?

Lauren nos desvío el tema una y otra vez, no quería hablar del supuesto novio, pero era Venecia y el romanticismo estaba a flor de piel, mientras almorzábamos en un restaurant de la plaza San Marcos y una pequeña orquesta tocaba para nosotros en la terraza, Lauren se vio obligada a decir la verdad.

—¿Quién es?—insistí.

—¿Lo conocemos?—dijo Rose.

—Lo conocen—sonrió Lauren llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

—Deja el misterio y dinos—los ojos de Alice expectantes causaron gracia en todas.

La única que no dijo nada fue Jess, estaba expectante, pero en silencio, no preguntó nada y eso me pareció raro, quizá ya lo sabía y no quería decirnos o delatarse, pero no tardé en comprender todo cuando Lauren nos dijo que estaba de novia con alguien que conocíamos desde hace bastante.

—Pet me lo ha pedido hace poco—sonrió.

¿Sería por eso que Pet estuvo tan tranquilo la noche de mi compromiso? ¿Tendría algo que ver el hecho que me dijese que buscaba a alguien que lo necesitase también? ¿Sería Lauren esa chica? Me alegré por ambos, aunque no dejé de tener miedo que Pet no sintiese algo especial por mi amiga, no quería pecar de egocéntrica, pero siendo sincera, jamás noté algo entre ellos cuando comencé a alejarme de él. ¿Cuándo nació todo?

—Sé que te resultará extraño, Bells—sonrió Lau—, pero no es que estemos profundamente enamorados ni nada, simplemente nos besamos en la fiesta y luego de eso hemos mantenido contacto y ayer cuando estaba conectada me lo propuso, dijo que lo pensara y que le devolviese una respuesta cuando estuviera de nuevo allá, pero se la di de inmediato.

—Así que somos algo así como cuñadas—rió Jess abrazando a Lau.

Fue raro, lo admito, pero no tenía por qué meterme, qué más daba, la gente tenía todo el derecho de intentar las cosas y ambos eran mis amigos, sólo quería lo mejor para ellos. Solo esperaba que ninguna de mis otras amigas me tuviese otra sorpresa por ahora.

—¿Alguien más quiere sacar a relucir su romance secreto?—reí.

Una vez que dejamos las maravillas de Italia atrás sentí que el sueño se acababa, el coliseo, la fuente de Trevi, El foro Romano, La plaza de Venecia, todo quedaba atrás. Con algo de tristeza dejamos aquel hermoso país con su hermoso lenguaje, aunque no nos íbamos vacías, para nada, nuestras maletas iban llenas, incluso más que eso. Nos habíamos venido con una sola maleta a medio llenar y ahora íbamos con dos maletas. Cuando pesaron mis maletas jamás creí que pudiesen pesar setenta kilos. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta cosa para echar dentro? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—¡Al fin a nuestro hogar!—dijo Lau dejándose caer sobre el asiento.

—No te creas por mí seguiría aquí un mes, dos, tres, qué más da—sonrió agotada Jess.

—Aún nos queda mucho por conocer, para la próxima hay que ir a España, Rusia, Alemania, Escocia, Irlanda…—suspiró—, todo, quiero recorrerlo todo—dijo Alice.

—Pues ya habrá una próxima vez—añadí.

—Si es que Edward te deja—sugirió Rose.

—Pues y aunque no lo haga—reímos.

Dormimos casi todo el viaje, agotadas por el cansancio de aquellas tres semanas de locos, pero aún así me costó conciliar el sueño. Estaba feliz por volver ver a Christine y a Edward, así como también estaba asustada de volver a lo que me esperaba. Edward había conseguido que firmase el papel antes de marchar, Jacob había asistido puntual para mi marcha, todos los papeles estaban listos e incluso la hora para el matrimonio estaba fijada. Sólo tendría dos semanas desde mi regreso para prepararme y ser una mujer casada, eso le quita el sueño a cualquiera.

Cuando volvía a dormir, la azafata habló por el altoparlante avisándonos que estábamos prontos al aterrizaje y que era conveniente volver a abrocharnos los cinturones. Cuando el aterrizaje iba a iniciar las chicas volvieron a cogernos las manos, aunque esta vez no era para contener el miedo, sino la ansiedad de volver. El capitán nos dio la información de la temperatura, el tiempo y la hora, la luz de los cinturones se apagó por lo que podíamos quitárnoslos y el avión estaba detenido.

—¡Hogar, dulce hogar!—dijo Jess tomando su bolso.

Hogar, jamás pensé que podría decir eso, decir que tenía un hogar, un lugar donde pertenecer, que fuese mío y querer volver allí. ¿Cuántas veces Alice, Rose y yo anhelamos un hogar? Estábamos expectantes en el banquillo esperando que alguien nos cogiese de la mano y nos enseñase lo que era un hogar… Aún no sabía si había encontrado el mío, pero no me resignaría a encontrarlo.

—¿Encontraste tu maleta?—sonrió Jess.

—Sí, allí viene—apunté a la cinta.

Recogimos nuestras maletas y tomamos unos carritos para llevarlas, faltaba poco para ver caras familiares después de tanto tiempo. Esperaba que Edward y Christine me fuesen a buscar. A Lauren vendrían a buscarla su madre, mientras que a Jessica la esperaría toda su familia. Rose y Alice esperaban al igual que yo ver a Christine y Edward.

Tal cual como lo esperaban mis amigas, sus familiares habían venido a encontrarlos. Nos sorprendió ver a Lauren abrazada de Pet, que se supone había venido a buscar a su hermana, pero aprovechó la partida doble para ver a su novia. Edward no estaba por ninguna parte, entonces vi el letrero que decía «Señoritas Swan» él había enviado a buscarnos, él no había venido. La decepción fue tal que sentí el nudo en mi garganta, en ese instante Alice posó su mano sobre mi hombro, lo mismo hizo Rose comprendiendo lo importante que era para mí que Edward estuviese allí con Christine, pero no pude ocultar mi decepción, bajé el rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir, entonces sentí un flash, seguido de otro flash y otro.

—¡Bella, Bella, Bella!—el chillido de Christine.

—¿Creíste que te dejaríamos, pequeña?—dijo Edward mientras bajaba la cámara—, mejor una gran sonrisa, ya chicas únanse a la fotografía.

Edward estaba allí, si estaba, estaba con Christine, tan sonriente como siempre, cada vez que sonreía parecía verse más hermoso, o quizá eran ideas mías. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, estaba tan feliz que no podía controlarlo, la risa nerviosa me delató. Luego de posar junto a mis amigas para la fotografía corría a abrazarme a Edward y a Christine. Había extrañado tanto sus aromas, el perfume de Edward, la suavidad de su ropa, su calor, las risitas nerviosas de Christine, sus dientecitos mordiendo mis manos y sus manos jalando mi cabello. Solo fui capaz de reconocer cuanto les había extrañado cuando estuve al lado de ellos, no había logrado ver la magnitud de mi sufrimiento hasta ahora. Edward me mantuvo abrazada a él, sintiendo su calor y su aroma, me obligó a alzar mi rostro para encontrarse con el suyo y depositó un tierno beso sobre mis labios.

—¡Uy uy!—me molestaron mi amigas a coro.

Una vez en casa de Edward comencé a repartir los regalos que había traído y luego agotada por el cambio de horario me fui a la cama. Esa noche dormí como si no lo hubiese hecho en años.

—Bella—escuché que me hablaban a lo lejos—, Bella…

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, había una imagen borrosa frente a mí, cuando volvió a llamarme por mi nombre reconocí que era Edward, froté mis ojos para poder verle mejor.

—¿Me haces un _ladito_?—sonrió.

Me moví más al rincón de mi cama aún muerta de sueño y sentí como Edward se metía en mis sábanas. Sería el agotamiento que hizo que me volviese a dormir o que aún estaba durmiendo, no lo sé, pero lo último que recordé fue su brazo abrazándome en la cintura.

En la mañana cuando desperté estaba sola, me aseguré a mi misma que había estado soñando, debía ser eso, no había otra explicación, no había indicios de Edward en mi habitación ni de su visita. Me volteé y quedé boca abajo con ánimos de dormir más, entonces al respirar sobre la almohada sentí el aroma de Edward en ella. Realmente había estado aquí. Ese día anduve con una gran sonrisa tonta.

—Más apretado—decía Alice—, un poco más suelto de las caderas, no queremos que al sentarse el vestido se rompa.

La modista hacía caso a todo lo que Rose y Alice le decían, pero rara vez me tomaba en cuenta, quizá puede ser que no estaba al pendiente, aún tenía sueño y el café no me estaba haciendo efecto.

—La cola debe tener una caída más natural, se forma una arruga extraña aquí—apuntó Rose.

Lauren y Jessica estaban a cargo de la cena y la decoración del local, no las había visto en días, estaban de allá para acá, no me dejaban siquiera acercarme a las muestras de colores. Sentía que no tenía voz ni voto y esto era mi matrimonio, no podía ser que estuviese de espectadora, viendo, nuevamente, como todo el mundo hacía algo y yo dejando que ellos lo hiciesen por mí, jamás había estado de este lado, siempre era yo la que hacía todo.

—¡Paren!—dije colapsada—. Las cosas no son así, no quiero ese color, no quiero esa comida, no quiero este vestido, no quiero nada de nada de lo que están haciendo.

Jessica, Lauren, Alice y Rose se quedaron como congeladas. La modista se marchó con sus alfileres y huinchas de medir, la decoradora me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y también se marchó. Se iban a otro salón porque sabían que una novia histérica era peligrosa.

—Tranquilízate—dijo Rose.

—¿Tranquilizarme? Chicas, esto es mi matrimonio y no soy capaz ni siquiera de elegir si quiero servilletas doradas o plateadas, con borde o sin borde. ¡Es mi matrimonio! Ustedes no deben elegir por mí ni por Edward, es cosa nuestra —dije molesta para luego darme cuenta que había sido un poco bastante, por decirlo así, cruel.

—Bella— Rose fue la única capaz de hablarme—, sé que estás acostumbrada a hacerlo todo tú y por lo mismo, por los años que hiciste tanto por nosotras es que hacemos esto para ti…

—No dejes que los nervios del matrimonio hablen por ti, cariño—sonrió Jess.

—Estás estresada eso es todo, tranquila—añadió Alice.

Lauren fue la única que no me pidió estar tranquila.

—Sé que estás histérica y es normal, así que si quieres gritar grita—cogió mi mano—, si quieres chillar hazlo, si odias las servilletas escoge otras y si quieres regañarnos hazlo, pero sé consciente que todo lo que hacemos es para ayudarte ¿Si?

Después de pedirles disculpas por lo bruta que había sido, ellas solo sonrieron y siguieron en lo suyo. Era tan extraño mirar y solo mirar, no poder hacer nada más que quedarme ahí y ser bonita, como decía la modista.

Cuando quedaban solo dos días y anhelaba ver a Edward parecía que este menos tiempo tenía para mí. No me quejaba, lo evitaba por lo menos, pero Edward no paraba en casa, estaba tan ocupado entre el trabajo y la boda que lo mejor era dejarle en paz, no quería discutir con él, de vez en cuando se venía a mi habitación, me abrazaba y por la mañana ya no estaba. Christine estaba casi todo el día con Gretta, ella sabía lo que era estar estresada y siempre estaba ahí para escucharme, era un consuelo ver que la niña se llevaba maravillosamente con Gretta.

—Es un don, no sé, pero los niños me quieren mucho—siempre decía Gretta.

Ese día Edward me pidió ir a su despacho, no sabía a qué, sólo quedaba un día para nuestra boda y él con toda la solemnidad posible hace llamar a Gretta para que me diga que él me espera en su despacho. Fue tan extraño que no sabía si asustarme o alegrarme de tener un tiempo de verle.

—¿Qué pasa?—murmuré nerviosa.

Él no me sonrió, solamente me pidió que cerrara la puerta y me sentara. ¿Se habría arrepentido?

—Bella, mañana es nuestro gran día—parece que no se había arrepentido—, así que creo que no es conveniente que estemos bajo el mismo techo. Esta noche me iré a dormir a la casa de Jasper.

—¿Por qué? Yo no creo en eso de la mala suerte de ver antes a la novia o cosas por el estilo, quédate y abrázame—sonreí.

—Sigamos el protocolo por esta vez pequeña, ya tendremos tiempo suficiente para romper reglas después de mañana—sonrió —, ya debo marchar, Jasper está esperando fuera.

Se levantó de su silla, yo hice lo mismo y quedamos frente a frente. Tocó mi rostro con su mano fría y sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron cuando s acercó a mí, me puse en punta de pies para alcanzarle y nos besamos. Su piel, su rostro, me encantaba todo de él, la humedad de su boca cuando se apoderaba de la mía, sus movimientos tiernos y a la vez intensos, conseguía hacerme temblar en cada beso. Este no fue diferente, me cogió de la cintura con ambos brazos entrelazados y me sostuve de él, no necesitaba el aire, por mí habría seguido sumergida en ese beso una y otra vez, pero cuando ya mi estómago no fue capaz de soportar las mariposas, mis piernas temblaban como delgados hilos y mi pecho se hinchaba al borde de explotar, fue necesario separarme de él.

—Te amo—me susurró y acarició una vez más mi mejilla—, nos vemos mañana.

Me quedé sola en su despacho y sentí el vacío de la habitación, sentí el vacío en mí al verle marchar y comprendí que sería la última vez que le vería como mi novio, y sería la última vez que él me vería como Isabella Swan, mañana todo cambiaría, incluso mi apellido.

¿Dormir un día antes de algo importante? No conocía nadie que pudiese dormir tranquilo en una circunstancia así, por eso Alice, Rose, Jess y Lauren estaban conmigo acompañándome.

—Tómese esto—me tendió Gretta.

—¿No es veneno?—reí.

—No, son unas hierbas calmantes que me daba mi abuela, con esto dormirá plácidamente y mañana será una novia hermosa—me sonrió Gretta.

Besé a Christine en su frente y la pequeña no quiso soltar mi cabello hasta que Gretta quitó su mano de él. Se llevó a la niña que debía dormir y yo también. Así que mis amigas se despidieron una a una hasta que me dejaron sola. Esa noche extrañé que Edward me pidiese un pedazo de cama y su brazo sobre mi cintura.

El caos del día siguiente fue horrible, creo que no había conocido el caos hasta ahora. Alice estaba llamando al estilista, Rose y Jessica se preocupaban del vestido, tenía una pequeña arruga y estaban utilizando vapor para quitarla y Lauren hacía el intento de mantenerme despierta.

—¡Bella!—me decía cada vez que me quedaba dormida—, despierta mujer.

—¡Dios!—dijo Rose al verme —, tendrán que hacer magia con tus ojeras. ¿Dormiste bien?

Asentí.

La lista de cosas por hacer era larga, había muchas cosas por hacer, cuando llegó el estilista aún no me vestía. Me vistieron entre todas mis amigas, el vestido tenía un hermoso corsé que dejó de ser hermoso cuando entre Rose y Lauren lo apretaron tanto que hicieron ver a mi cintura como la de una modelo. Luego el vestido y todo lo demás, el faldón era hermoso, se ajustaba a mi cintura hasta las rodillas y desde allí se habría como si fuera una sirena blanca. Tenía curvas, unas que jamás me había visto, todo gracias al bendito corsé ¿Quién fue el poco ocurrente que había eliminado tan preciado objeto de la vestimenta femenina? El corsé lo hacía todo, incluso magia.

El estilista hizo lo suyo, resaltó por aquí por allá, sus pinceles parecían los de un artista, el chico era genial, cuando terminó no me reconocí frente al espejo, seguía siendo yo, claro está, pero en versión mejorada, me sentía como una estafa. Llegaría hasta donde Edward y me vería maravillosa, hermosa como nunca antes y luego de esa noche, la primera noche, cuando despertase a mi lado se asustaría de ver que sin maquillaje no era la princesa que parecía ser.

—Pero ya será tarde, querida—decía el estilista—, habrá dicho sus votos y tú ya serás su mujer, nada de arrepentimientos luego de un matrimonio consumado, habrás ganado—se rió.

Luego de mí siguió con todas mis amigas. Una vez todas listas, cuando se supone que debía marchar ya para la iglesia, yo seguía embobada mirando la imagen en el espejo. Un maquillaje sutil, pero que cumplía su cometido, era hermosa, un vestido muy favorecedor y todo lo demás, mis damas de honor eran tan hermosas que aún no podía creer que estuviese soñando.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!—me apresuró Lauren.

Subimos al coche que nos estaba esperando, le pregunté mil veces a Rose si mi maquillaje estaba bien, Lauren me corrigió tres veces el vestido para que no se arrugase, Jessica llevaba mi ramo para que no lo estropeara, y Alice vigilaba de cerca cualquier cabello que se saliese del peinado.

Esta vez me sorprendí de ver que la iglesia era hermosa, con estilo gótico se mostraba ante mí en su esplendor. Una alfombra roja me guiaba en el camino a la puerta principal y continuaba dentro de la iglesia. Mis amigas me abrazaron cuidando no desordenar nada.

—No vayas a llorar ahora—me rogó Rose que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Jamás pensé que sobreviviría a esto—murmuró Alice —, se supone que esto no ocurría ni en el mejor de los casos y mírate. ¡Cumples un sueño!

—Claramente el tuyo, no el mío—dije sin querer romper el abrazo.

—Sé feliz amiga, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto—sonrió Lauren.

—Si te digo algo hermoso me pondré a llorar y arruinaremos nuestros maquillajes, pero no puedo evitarlo—rió Jess nerviosa—, soy feliz de haberte conocido Bella, de ser tu amiga y estar aquí.

Con eso me querían matar, lo sabía, me harían llorar, es que contener las lágrimas de felicidad era más difícil que contener las de tristeza. No podía contenerlas, cuando cayó una sobre mi mejilla, todas se preocuparon de que no dejase rastro. Se cercioraron que todo estaba en orden y formaron la fila de entrada.

Alice, Rose, Jessica y Lauren, ese fue el orden de mis damas de honor, entraron antes que yo con sus hermosos ramilletes de flores y se sentaron en los primeros asientos.

Cuando fue mi turno me di cuenta que la melodía escogida por Edward fue la misma que habían tocado con Christine y en ese momento me fue mucho más difícil contener el llanto. Cuando iba a hacer mi entrada al pasillo donde al final me esperaba Edward, me quedé sorprendida al ver a Christine vestida de blanco, llevaba un canastito en sus manitas y de él quitaba pétalos de rosas y los esparcía en la alfombra, para ella parecía un juego. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, mientras se suponía que yo debía avanzar, pero me quedé mirándola sólo un instante guardando en mi mente aquel recuerdo. Se suponía que avanzaría sola hasta el altar ya que en ocasiones tradicionales es el padre el que lo hace, pero entonces vi que un brazo se ofrecía a mi lado; era Jacob.

Jake, Mr. Misterious, Mr. Smith, como fuese, él estaba allí dispuesto a ceder su brazo para mí, gracias a él había iniciado todo y hoy parecía concluir como un cuento de hadas. Le sonreí y él respondió mi sonrisa.

—¿Me concedes el honor de escoltarte hasta el altar? —sonrió.

—Encantada—dije llena de felicidad.

Escuché el murmullo de las personas a mí alrededor y continué a paso firme o eso intenté, mis piernas temblaban, contenía la respiración y cuando vi el rostro iluminado de Edward supe lo que necesitaba saber. Él me amaba tanto que no se podía ocultar, habría pagado lo que fuese por poder ver mi rostro en ese momento, aunque sentía que reflejaba la misma expectación que el rostro de Edward, también le amaba.

Jacob sostuvo mi brazo hasta llegar a Edward y luego tomó mi mano, la besó y se la entregó a su primo. Ambos se dieron un caluroso abrazo, luego se dieron la mano y Jacob se marchó.

—Estás hermosa—me susurró.

Unimos nuestras manos y la ceremonia comenzó.

Siempre me pregunté en qué pensaban los novios cuando estaban allí. ¿Pensarían en lo que el padre decía? ¿Pensarían en qué estaría haciendo su novio al lado? ¿Pensarían en qué estaba pensando la gente de atrás? ¿Qué pensarán? Siempre me lo pregunté y ahora lo sabía. No, no pensaban en nada de eso, simplemente no pensaban, no escuchaban más que el latido de su corazón, sentían sus manos temblorosas, el calor de su pecho que les inundaba y anhelaban el momento de poder besarse siendo por primera vez marido y mujer, era todo lo que cabía en esos momentos en la mente, en mi mente al menos.

—Yo—dijo Edward—, Edward Anthony Cullen, prometo serte fiel en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza…

Mientras Edward decía sus votos introducía lentamente la argolla en mi dedo, nunca dejó de mirarme a los ojos, los de él brillaban y su sonrisa se percibía entre cada palabra. No pude evitar llorar, me sentí tan tonta, pero lloré desde el instante en que él dijo «Yo…»

—Yo—un hilo de voz salió por mi garganta—, Isabella Marie Swan, prometo—mi voz parecía quebrarse—, serte fiel…

¿Qué más debía decir? ¿Estaba haciéndolo bien? ¿Estaba introduciendo muy rápido la argolla en el dedo de Edward? Me obligué a dejar de pensar en tonterías e intenté ver a Edward con más claridad, pero mis ojos empañados aún no me permitían verle bien, aún así notaba su sonrisa y sus ojos posados en mí, podía sentirlo.

—Los declaro marido y mujer—dijo finalmente el padre—, puede besar a su esposa.

Edward me acercó a él con delicadeza, su mano estaba posada en el final de mi espalda, podía sentir su presión suave sobre mi piel y el calor de esta traspasaba la tela de mi vestido. Él se agachó lo suficiente para que nuestros rostros pudieran unirse en el ansiado beso y entonces me besó. La electricidad de nuestras bocas se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, no escuché en ese momento los aplausos, no escuché los vivas ni hurras que lanzaron, simplemente éramos Edward y yo, éramos nosotros siendo los únicos en la iglesia, eran nuestras bocas unidas como si fuese solo una en movimientos y caricias que me estaban haciendo perder las fuerzas de mis piernas. Suavemente se separó de mí, aunque deseé más de ese beso y me miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dulzura, su sonrisa era tierna y su mano en mi espalda me acarició suavemente. No quería romper aquel momento, quería que nos quedásemos para siempre allí, entonces me abracé a él, sentí su aroma, su pecho protector, sentí sus manos enlazándose detrás de mi espalda, sentí su respiración suave sobre mi oído, su calor me llenó y sentí que nada me faltaba. Por primera vez descubrí algo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, algo que jamás pensé tener y que ahora al fin podía decir que tenía. Había encontrado mi hogar, era a quién pertenecía, no sólo el lugar físico que creí, sino también el alma, el alma de Edward era mi hogar, allí quería estar, siempre querría pertenecer allí, su pecho, su cuerpo completo y su alma eran mi hogar y él me abría las puertas de su ser para convivir con él. Suavemente se separó de mí y me tomó de la mano, juntos caminamos, él caminó conmigo en aquel sendero, ese sendero que no terminaba con el final de la iglesia, sino seguiría mucho más allá. Era el sendero de una vida juntos, de nuestro hogar.

**FIN.**

* * *

Me gustaría no extenderme en esta nota de autor, así que haré lo posible para no hacerlo. No sé si ustedes comprendan la emoción que tengo de haberle puesto punto final a esta historia que nació como un tributo a Jean Webster por su hermosa historia Papaíto Piernas Largas, lo adapté como creí correcto y finalmente terminó siendo una historia completamente diferente.

Quiero enfatizar el apoyo que ustedes me han dado durante estos casi dos años y medio, en el que tuvieron que soportar mi falta de tiempo, mi falta de inspiración e incluso mis momentos tristes. Fueron un apoyo especial en momentos de mi vida que ustedes ni siquiera imaginaron.

Comencé a escribir con un corazón roto en Fanfiction, comencé a escribir para suplir el vacío de un desamor y aunque suene cliché lo que digo es real, hoy, luego de dos años y medio con ustedes puedo decir que mi corazón está lleno, lleno de hermosos mensajes que ustedes han dejado para mí, mensajes que fueron sanado mi herida poco a poco y ustedes ni siquiera lo supieron, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de las maravillas que consiguen con su presencia aquí.

Gracias a ustedes, las lectoras que se convirtieron en mis amigas, descubrí una pasión que había escondido. Amo escribir, es como respirar para mí y aquí he ido perfeccionándome, he ido sintiendo su gran apoyo durante todo este tiempo y su aliento me ha llevado a soñar con cosas que jamás imaginé.

¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún día cumpla ese sueño de escribir algo profesionalmente, quizá no, pero si se cumple serán las primeras en saberlo y si lo consigo espero que se sientan tan felices como yo, porque ustedes formaron parte de esto.

Como ya saben me marcho del fandom Twilight y me marcho con un fic de despedida: **Hiding my heart away**, podrán leerlo aquí en fanfiction y las espero aquí para despedirme del fandom y ojalá no para despedirme de ustedes, siempre estará twitter, facebook y los PM, no quiero perderlas, chicas.

Nos leemos en el _**epílogo**_, porque esto no es un adiós es un hasta pronto.

Gracias por estos dos años y medio de amor.

**Manne Van Necker **


	31. Epílogo

**Mr. Misterious.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este Fic está inspirado en el libro Papaíto Piernas Largas de Jean Webster, aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

* * *

**_Con amor a Miss_Kath90._  
**

* * *

_Tres años después…_

_Edward POV._

Golpeé la puerta una vez y esperé una respuesta favorable para poder ingresar. Estaba impaciente por entrar pronto, pero sabía que por más que mi impaciencia consiguiera dominarme no debía irrumpir así en la habitación. La aprobación nunca llegó a pesar que volví a tocar suavemente la puerta, así que giré el pomo suavemente y asomé mi cabeza. Allí estaba Bella, de espaldas a mí, sentada en su silla frente a su escritorio, la luz que se colaba por el visillo que cubría la ventana caía suavemente sobre su rostro. No pude contener la sonrisa, aunque esa admiración pronto se transformó en preocupación. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría dormida? Me acerqué evitando hacer demasiado ruido con mis pies, entonces me di cuenta que Gretta, mi anciana Gretta había estado ya allí y había cubierto las piernas de Bella con una manta. Destapé un poco a Bella para saludar a _mi barriguita_ que estaba creciendo cada día más, no pude evitar sentir deseos de poner mi oído sobre ella y pensar que quizá pudiese escuchar algo, sabía que medicamente era imposible escuchar algo que no sea el ruido acuoso del interior del vientre a menos que se posea algún ultrasonido o equipo de ese tipo, pero aún así no podía evitar maravillarme con la idea que _mi barriguita_ estaba allí dentro.

—Hola—susurré—, papá llegó a casa, un poco tarde así que mamá se quedó dormida esperando. Debes dejar de moverte tanto por las noches para que mamá pueda dormir tranquila, _barriguita_.

Cuando nos enteramos que seríamos padres, Bella saltó de alegría en la consulta mientras que yo me quedé pegado al asiento siendo incapaz de moverme, fue Christine quién me sacó de ese ensimismamiento, estaba tan feliz que no sabía si correr por todo el hospital gritando que sería padre nuevamente. En las ecografías Bella me prohibía fijarme si sería niño o niña, quería que fuese una sorpresa, además de eso decidió también que no le buscaríamos nombre hasta verle, porque según ella hay niños que tienen cara de cierto nombre y cuando crecen les viven diciendo por cualquier nombre menos por el que los padres les pusieron. Me he reído tanto en estos meses sobre todo por las ocurrencias de Bella y he visto el crecimiento de nuestra barriguita, algo que con Christine no pude disfrutar tanto como quisiera. Aún recuerdo el día en que nuestra pequeña hija nos dijo tan tiernamente una noche antes de dormir «Papá ¿Qué comió mamá para que esté así de hinchada? Apuesto que comió muchos dulces y se quedaron pegados en la barriga. Hay que decirle a mamá que no coma más dulces porque hacen mal…»

—Tendrás una hermanita cuando salgas—susurré—, y un papá y una mamá que te aman mucho—en ese momento Bella se movió lentamente y no tardó en despertarse.

Sus grandes ojos aún somnolientos me observaron, frunció el ceño para luego alojar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se desperezó, mientras yo la observaba embobado.

—Llegas tarde—murmuró— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hablaba con _mi barriguita_—reconocí. Bella se acarició su vientre abultado y le habló tiernamente.

—Tu papito ya llegó, cosita—su voz sonaba suave y melodiosa, como debe sonar la de una madre—, ha venido a decirte buenas noches aunque tú no te quieras dormir.

La dulzura de una madre era algo innato, no se aprendía ni se imitaba, era una herencia natural femenina, era como si viniese en el código genético femenino. Ser dulces y tiernas, ser delicadas y hermosas, son tan especiales las mujeres que podría estar viendo a Bella todo el día, ver como camina graciosamente por la casa intentando hacer equilibrio con su gran vientre, verla comiendo o simplemente verla acariciando a _nuestra barriguita_ eran detalles que lamentaba perderme día a día.

—¿Cómo vas con eso?—dije mientras nuestras manos se acariciaban sobre su vientre.

—Más o menos—reconoció—. Le envié el escrito al editor, pero dice que hay aún más correcciones que debo hacer.

—Trata de no exigirte demasiado, por favor—le supliqué—. Sé lo importante que es para ti, pero por favor por _barriguita _y por ti, no te sobre exijas.

—Lo prometo—sonrió y depositó un tierno beso sobre mis labios.

Esa noche fuimos a la habitación de Christine, estaba durmiendo hacía rato, Gretta era la única capaz de hacerla dormir, las niñeras eran incapaz de conseguirlo con la imaginación tan activa de mi hija. A veces cuando Bella se sentía bien dejaba que Christine se fuese a dormir con nosotros, otras yo me venía a dormir con ella a medianoche.

—Papá—me dijo un día Christine—, ¿Por qué las fotos de mi _hermanitoa_ —así le decía al no saber si era niño o niña—, están tan oscuras? Siempre las fotos salen negras. ¿Hay luz donde está mi _hermanitoa_? A lo mejor le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y por eso se mueve para que le prendan la luz.

—No, pequeña—sonreí—, tu _hermanitoa_ está en la barriguita de tu mamita por eso está oscuro, pero está muy bien allí.

—Yo creo que tiene miedo—dijo muy segura—, ¿Y si le decimos a la mamá que se trague una luz de esas?—apuntó la lámpara—, así a mi _hermanitoa_ no le da susto, papito.

Por las noches, después de besar a Christine, me iba a dormir con Bella en nuestra habitación. Desde que le costaba tanto dormir, había comprado una cama más amplia y ella usaba un cojín para embarazadas. A veces cuando sentía que no le molestaba ponía mi mano sobre la _barriguita_ y la acariciaba. Esa noche pintaba para una buena noche y entre las sábanas abracé a mis amores. Mi esposa suspiró y continuó durmiendo plácidamente, podía decir incluso que sonreía. Ni siquiera fui consciente de cuando cayó el sueño sobre mí y no tardé en quedarme dormido.

Cuando me moví sentí el vacío de la cama, tanteé con los ojos cerrados y sentí la cama fría. Abrí los ojos preocupado. Aún somnoliento vislumbré que Bella no estaba allí. Había salido otra vez. Durante su embarazo pasaba noches enteras en su escritorio, otras veces dormía plácidamente y otras miraba el techo o se revolvía en la cama.

Me levanté y me puse la bata, busqué mis pantuflas y salí de mi habitación. Me fui secretamente a la cocina, no quería que Gretta me escuchase, aunque era difícil pasar desapercibido cuando su habitación quedaba de camino a la cocina. Esta vez lo logré con éxito. Puse a calentar agua y saqué el chocolate dulce que tanto le gustaba a Bella, dos cucharas de chocolate, dos cucharas de azúcar y luego de revolver le tenía que echar media cucharada de chocolate más y que esta quedase en el fondo para que Bella se la comiera hecha grumos.

Cuando llegué a su escritorio ella estaba muy concentrada, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus dedos jugaban con un cordón de su ropa, parecía preocupada y algo nerviosa. Se volteó y sonrió al verme.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—murmuró extendiendo sus brazos para recibir su chocolate.

—Vengo a regalonear a mis amores—la besé—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?

—Esto—apuntó su escritorio—, esto no me deja dormir.

Su editor había estado rechazando las reformas que había hecho Bella. Luego del éxito de "los cuentos secretos del huérfano" un cuento para niños con anécdotas graciosas, la casa editorial le había pedido que adaptase su diario personal y narrase anécdotas más serias para un público más adulto respecto a sus vivencias como huérfana. Fue así como mi amada esposa comenzó a trabajar en esto, pasó y pasó el tiempo y entre cada edición salían nuevos requerimientos, inconformidades por parte de su editor así como de ella misma. Esta noche al parecer era algo complejo.

—¿Qué ocurre? Quizá pueda ayudarte—sonreí sentándome a su lado.

—No, no te preocupes, vete a dormir mañana tienes que ir a trabajar—sonrió tiernamente.

—No, dime, de verdad puedo ver si soy capaz de ayudarte—insistí—, anda, confía en mí.

—Bueno es que…—pareció dudar—, es que mi editor insiste en que le falta emoción al momento en que me entero quién es Mr. Misterious, dice que al parecer no me noto tan afectada y que faltan emociones en esa parte de la historia, que sería la parte central y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionar. ¿Está bien que diga la verdad o sobre exagere para complacer a mi editor?

—Entiendo… quizá tus recuerdos no son suficientes, ¿Por qué no les preguntas a Rose y Alice?, de seguro ellas podrían ayudarte a recordar con más exactitud—sonreí.

—Gracias—sonrió—, eso haré mañana cuando las chicas lleguen.

Rose estaba saliendo con Emmett desde hacía ya tiempo y hace solo unas semanas había decidido irse a vivir con él, así que cuando dejó nuestra casa para Bella fue difícil, lo comprendió, pero aún le cuesta adaptarse a este cambio. En cambio Alice había decidido seguir estudiando, por lo que viajaba de una ciudad a otra y cuando tenía vacaciones solía pasarla con nosotros. Este fin de semana llegaban ambas de visita y de seguro a Bella le podría servir la ocasión para hablar de ese delicado tema.

Todas las tardes llegaba ansioso de verla, muchas la encontraba durmiendo, otras estaba jugando con Christine, la tarde en que las chicas llegaron lo supe por el alboroto en el comedor. Estaban todas riendo cuando entré, Bella se sorprendió de verme llegar un poco más temprano, mientras que Christine corrió a abrazarse a mis piernas.

—Papi—sonrió y me mostró los dientes llenos de chocolate—, ¿cierto que me veo linda?

—Hermostra*—le dije y la alcé en mis brazos.

Alice nos habló de su último semestre en la Universidad, planeaba trabajar allí mismo como profesora por un tiempo hasta que hubiese algo mejor que le gustase más, pero la verdad es que si la veía como una profesora. Rose estaba encargada del área administrativa de una empresa y vivía contabilizando números de un lado a otro, cuando podía se escapaba a visitar a Bella.

—Lau me llamó ayer—sonrió Bella —, dijo que a penas pudiera vendría a vernos porque el frío de Canadá la está matando.

—Yo en la Universidad vi a Jess, al parecer quieren entrar a hacer unos cursos, andaba por admisión, dijo que cuando pudiéramos fuéramos a verla o que podríamos irnos un fin de semana a la casa de sus padres—añadió Alice.

Hablaron de sus vidas, se actualizaron de todo aquello que no se habían contado, supuse que mi presencia coartaba el hecho de querer hablar más íntimamente, así que tomé a Christine y les anuncié que me retiraría con la pequeña.

—No te vayas—puso su mano en mi antebrazo—, quédate amor.

—No es problema—sonreí—, quiero ir a jugar con Christine un momento, ya luego nos vemos—besé su frente.

Mi hija había crecido tanto que cada vez que la cargaba parecía pesar más y cuando iba de compras para ella me daba cuenta que las tallas de ropa del mes anterior le iban quedando pequeñas, que el número de calzado aumentaba y que era inevitable que lo hiciera. Quería que Christine siempre fuera esa tierna niña de mirada dulce y de preguntas tiernamente bobas, pero no podía congelarla y dejarla así para siempre, lo quisiera o no ella crecería y tenía que disfrutarla ahora, siempre ahora, porque ya mañana me perdería algo de ella que no volvería a ver.

—Papá quiero baño—sonrió mi pequeña.

Hacía unos días que ella ya iba al baño sin necesidad de entrar con ella, lo hacía sola, había que esperarla fuera en caso que fuera necesario limpiarla, ella avisaba y como una señorita esperaba sentada en el retrete a que fuéramos a socorrerla. La dejé en él y le dije que cualquier cosa me avisara. No sé si como padre a veces siento que el tiempo pasa muy lento o es la preocupación natural, pero cuando sentí que Christine tosía abrí la puerta en un dos por tres y casi me da un infarto al ver que mi hija estaba arriba del retrete, había abierto la llave del lavamanos y había puesto el tapón para que el agua que salía de la llave no se fuera del lavamanos. Dentro había sumergido su cabeza, ahora estaba toda mojada, tosiendo asustada y tendiéndome sus manos.

—¡Christine!—corrí a ella, le limpié la cara y la nariz. Estaba tan asustado que no supe que más hacer, le golpeaba despacio el pecho para que tosiera más—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡No lo hagas nunca más!—la abracé.

La pequeña no me respondió, estiró sus manitos para que la tomase en brazos y las enlazó detrás de mi cuello.

—Papá no diga a mamá nada—sollozó y puso su carita en mi hombro.

—¿Qué quería hacer?—le pregunté más calmado al ver que había dejado de toser.

—Papá—dijo poniendo sus manitas en mi cara—. Mi mamá dice que mi _hermanitoa_ está dentro de su barriguita creciendo—sonrió nerviosa—, y que ella tiene agua dentro para que no se pegue a la guatita. Eso está mal—tosió—, se puede ahogar como yo, hay que sacarlo de la barriguita, papi. Hay que decirle a mami.

Hubiera reído de no ser por la preocupación que provocaban las ideas locas que tenía en la cabeza mi hija. La llevé a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y le prometí no decirle nada a mamá. Aún así sabía que tenía que decirle a Bella que no deberíamos explicarle todas las cosas a nuestra hija, que era mejor desviarle algunos temas de conversación, porque sino algún día de estos nos llevaríamos un susto peor del que ya me di hoy.

Luego de la cena, Alice le preguntó a Bella que tal iba su libro, así fue como inició la conversación que tanto había planeado mi esposa. Estaba ansiosa podía notarlo, no sabía cómo empezar, también me di cuenta de ello, podría haberla ayudado cuando me miró con cara de suplica, pero preferí que ella se enfrentara a aquello, ya que no sería la primera vez.

—Bueno, en eso estoy—sonrió—, la obra está lista, solo que mi editor no la aprueba completamente.

—¿Por qué?—interrumpió Rose.

—Dice que el clímax de la historia es cuando conocemos a Mr. Misterious, no cuando Edward se declara, entonces no sé qué hacer, dice que debo darle más profundidad a ese momento y no soy capaz de lograrlo, es por eso que necesito que lo lean y vean qué es lo que falta o lo que olvidé—Bella tendió una copia de esa escena a cada una.

—Yo las dejo—intervine—, quizá puedan recordar más cosas juntas y discutirlas.

—No—me interrumpió Bella—, no te vayas, no es necesario, quédate esta vez, también necesito tu opinión—me entregó una copia.

Era la primera vez que Bella me entregaba algo de sus escritos para que lo leyera. Todo este tiempo cada vez que ella escribía le daba su espacio y no interrumpía su labor creativa, sabía que necesitaba intimidad para poder trabajar adecuadamente, además podía cortarle la inspiración si comenzaba a atosigarla con mi presencia. Jamás había leído su escrito, por lo que una sensación de nerviosismo y alegría recorrió mi cuerpo.

Finalmente me quedé, por ella y por su confianza. Leí las hojas que me pasó y comprendí a qué se refería el editor. En la escena no había tensión, no había sorpresa ni tampoco rechazo, simplemente había una aceptación que no concordaba con todo lo que ella había hecho por saber quién era Mr. Misterious, era extraño, se leía extraño.

—Está tal cual como fue—dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio.

—Exacto, fue así, no fue la gran sorpresa, aunque en realidad si nos sorprendimos pero no fuimos muy efusivas con ello, creo que era más divertido cuando no sabíamos quién era—añadió Rose.

—Creo que está muy bien redactado, pero aún así le falta tensión, algo más de emoción—añadí.

—Lo he intentado todo—reconoció Bella— y por más que intento agregarle más cosas me es imposible, ni siquiera soy capaz de dormir decentemente, es ¡horrible!, la sensación de necesidad de hacerlo bien me tiene impaciente y…—soltó un quejido.

—¿Qué pasa?—me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a ella. Su mano estaba en su vientre.

—No es nada, _barriguita_ me ha dado una patada en las costillas—gimió.

—No te exaltes, no le hace bien al bebé—insistí.

Conversamos más despacio del tema. Rose y Alice estaban tratando de calmar a Bella con sus comentarios, le dieron diversas opciones, entre esas que exagerara la realidad, pero Bella rechazó esa última, quería que fuese lo más real posible y que solo había cambiado los nombres originales para respetar la privacidad de cada uno, pero que no quería cambiar la verdadera esencia de la historia.

Esa tarde Bella se fue a dormir muy entrada la madrugada. Se movió durante horas en la cama, no estaba cómoda en ninguna posición. Se sentó en la cama intentando pararse, pero le fue imposible.

—¿Qué pasa?—murmuré adormilado.

—Nada, solo duerme—susurró.

Me levanté y la ayudé a pararse, me miró y noté que en sus ojos había un brillo especial, que no había estado antes, cuando prendí la luz de la habitación me di cuenta que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué pasa?—sequé una de sus lágrimas.

—No sé qué más hacer—sollozó—, he hecho todo y nada funciona, si no consigo una buena edición nunca esto saldrá a la luz.

—Tranquila—susurré abrazándola—, sé que podrás hacerlo, pero si te presionas no saldrá el resultado que esperas…

—Ya no sé qué hacer—siguió sollozando.

—Quizá lo sabrás mañana luego de un sueño reponedor…—sonreí.

Esa noche el que no pudo dormir cuidado el sueño a su esposa fui yo. Me di vueltas dos o tres veces en la cama incapaz de conciliar el anhelado sueño. Esa mañana en el trabajo todos lo notaron, incluso mis ojeras dieron paso a las bromas de Jasper.

—Veo que ya no es tan maravilloso tener a tu esposa embarazada—sonrió en la puerta de mi oficina—. Tus ojeras son horrendas.

—No es por el embarazo, es por su maldito editor que estruja sus neuronas sacando algo mejor de su historia. ¡La agota!—me descontrolé—. Lo siento, Jasper, sé que no es tu culpa.

—Tranquilo—se sentó en la orilla de mi escritorio—. Quizá necesite ayuda de más personas. ¿Ha probado con sus amigos?—asentí—. Pues quizá debería intentar con alguien más…

—Ya la he ayudado lo que he podido—reconocí.

—Por lo que Bella me contó de su historia, lo más importante es su tutor, quizá necesite ayuda de Jacob—murmuró antes de salir de mi oficina.

Me quedé largo rato pensando en aquello, sabía de Jacob de vez en cuando, cuando ambos andábamos de ánimo para reencontrarnos, solía venir a ver a Bella, pero aún así le costaba ver a Christine, comprendía el por qué, aunque la pequeña no tenía culpa; es tan parecida a Sussan que sé que el dolor de recordarla le asechaba. Hace poco me llamó para cenar, esa noche me presentó a su novia, una agradable joven llamada Ana, era risueña y muy simpática, pero luego de eso no habíamos hablado más. Quizá Jasper tenía razón y Bella necesitaba a Mr. Smith.

Esa tarde Bella se adelantó a lo que iba a decirle…

—¡He invitado a Jacob esta noche a casa!—sonrió colgándose de mi cuello—. Has tenido razón, lo que me faltaba era dormir para poder sacar mis ideas en limpio. Le he llamado y le conté que le necesitaba para escribir la escena y él dijo que encantado vendría, que se haría un tiempo.

—¿Vendrá?—dije sorprendido.

—¿Qué te sorprende?—besó mi nariz—, es mi tutor, siempre lo será.

Esa noche Jacob llamó para avisarnos que su novia estaba muy enferma y que no podría asistir. Me pidió recomendación para lo que aparentemente era una gastroenteritis y le aconsejé vía teléfono. Vi como los ojos de Bella se entristecieron al escuchar mi conversación con Jacob, sabía lo importante que era para ella que él estuviese aquí, que su tutor, su Mr. Misterious le ayudase.

Por la mañana del sábado, estuvimos ocupados con compras para la llegada de nuestra _barriguita._ Christine estaba feliz en la sección de juguetes cuando sonó el teléfono de Bella.

—No te preocupes, Gretta, le avisaré a Edward y ya vemos como compaginamos, gracias por avisarme. Nos vemos—cortó.

—¿Qué pasa?—fruncí el ceño.

—Gretta dice que ha sonado tu _bipper_ toda la mañana y que Jasper te llamó porque te necesitan urgente en el hospital y además en dos horas más viene Jacob para hablar de mi escrito ya que el otro día no pudo venir y le dijo a Gretta que nos veíamos en una cafetería ya que está de paso por la ciudad—me explicó sonriente—. Dejaré a Christine con Gretta e iré a ver a Jacob, tú ve al hospital cuanto antes.

—Te dejo el automóvil—la besé en la frente—, me iré en taxi al hospital, a penas esté listo me reuniré con ustedes en casa—besé a Christine y me marché.

Tomé el primer taxi que pillé y por primera vez encontré que el camino que ya sabía de memoria se hacía eterno, supuse que se debía a que el trabajo del taxista era pasearme lo más que pudiese para cobrarme más al finalizar mi trayecto. Agradecí que fuese uno de los pocos taxistas que no habla mientras conduce. Cuando señalé mi paradero vi a Jasper allí. Agradecía mi amigo por estar esperándome.

—¿Cómo va todo?—dije esperando que me diese una buena explicación de lo que ocurría.

—Ya sabes…—respondió.

Él se quedó fuera, mientras yo pasaba entre las mesas del lugar para posicionarme al final de todo el salón. Habían dejado para la ocasión un _privado_. Cerré la puerta y me senté de frente a ella. Solo restaba esperar. Esta vez la espera fue más larga de lo que creí ¿Qué parte de urgente no se había comprendido? Comencé a jugar con una servilleta, para luego comenzar a mover mis piernas nerviosamente, no hubo caso, nada podía controlar mi nerviosismo. Aún me preguntaba si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, si realmente esto era lo mejor, quizá no lo fuera, quizá era mejor no hacerlo. Cuando estaba dudando, se giró el pomo de la puerta y vi sus ojos mirarme directamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—sonrió—, se supone que me encontraría con Jacob.

—Él no debía venir—respondí nervioso—, siempre debí ser yo.

—No entiendo—murmuró aún de pie en el umbral sin cerrar la puerta.

—Soy yo, Bella, amor—mi voz tembló—, fui siempre yo. Mr. Smith, Mr. Misterious, el odioso señor calvo y gordo con mucho dinero, el señor multimillonario que no sabía querer a nadie y que creía hacerle un bien a las personas enviándoles dinero como si el cariño se pudiese comprar. Recuerdo cada una de tus cartas, Bella y las llevo guardadas en mi automóvil, siempre que quiero las leo una y otra vez.

Ella no respondió, se puso pálida y se sentó frente a mí. Vi en su rostro como procesaba todo, como quería buscar las palabras precisas para criticarme y también vi que se controlaba por nuestro bebé. No había querido decírselo, no quería decírselo, sabía que podría afectar su salud, que podría hacerle daño y que todo esto podría rompernos, pero nunca quise mentirle, realmente no quería, pero lo hice.

—¿Tú?—frunció el ceño—. Me has mentido, Edward. Todo este tiempo…—controló su rabia e inspiró—. ¿Por qué?

—En un inicio por egoísmo, no quería que nadie supiera que era yo, luego, cuando te conocí fue por miedo. Me encantabas Bella, tu aire rebelde, tus ansias de hacerlo todo y sin darte cuenta eras tan buena con los niños, quise ayudarte, quise ser parte de tu vida, pero siempre el hecho del dinero estuvo entremedio. He tenido novias, no muchas pero he tenido y me he dado cuenta que hubo veces que no era yo a quién querían, sino a mi dinero. Lo contrario a ti, yo sabía que si tú te enterabas que era Mr. Smith jamás te fijarías en mí, te empeñarías en devolverme cada céntimo y por supuesto jamás tendría oportunidad en tu corazón. A penas lo logré siendo yo mismo, mucho menos lo lograría si tú sabías quién era.

Ella no respondió, no habló ni me miró su vista estuvo fija en todo momento a su vientre, cuando alzó sus ojos vi que estaban llorando.

—Bella…—el dolor me embargó y me sentí estúpido, estúpido por no haberle dicho antes, estúpido por haberle mentido y egoísta por haberlo hecho ahora.

—Todo…—se calló—, todo este tiempo… todos estos años y me lo dices ahora—su voz se quebró.

—Tenía miedo, miedo que te enfadaras conmigo, miedo que terminases esto, sé que estuvo mal mentirte, pero quería que me vieras más allá del dinero, que vieras quién soy. Tú, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber cómo pesan los prejuicios de la gente, tú también tuviste miedo de decir que eras huérfana, pues yo tenía miedo de que si te decía que era Mr. Misterious me juzgases y me alejases de ti—el nudo en mi garganta me impidió continuar. Estiré mi mano para alcanzar la suya, pero ella la retiró, el dolor punzante que eso provocó consiguió sacarme lágrimas.

—Aún no entiendo ¿por qué? Sé que era una inmadura, quizá tengas razón y nunca te habría mirado más allá de mi tutor, pero me siento una marioneta, siento que todo este tiempo dormí contigo y con tu gran secreto de por medio. Sé que quizá ya no es tan grave, pero no puedo evitar sentirme confundida—murmuró llevándose sus manos a la cara y soltando sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento—susurré, me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a ella—, realmente lo siento, pero si te lo cuento ahora es porque lo necesitas, lo hice por ti, solo por ti. Necesitas mejorar tu historia, sé lo importante que es para ti que este libro salga a la luz y no quería que lo hiciera sin que supieses toda la verdad. Te amo tanto Bella, tanto que sabiendo que esto podría romper lo hermoso que tenemos, he decidido arriesgarlo por ti, para ti. Usa esto para ser mejor escritora y solo quiero que sepas que si te mentí solo fue en que era Mr. Smith, porque siempre he sido el mismo, siempre he sido yo y eso no ha cambiado en absoluto, soy exactamente el mismo hombre que conoces y que conociste por primera vez en el orfanato, no he cambiado más que en una sola cosa y esa es en que te amo—suspiré al finalizar la frase.

El silencio que se apoderó de nosotros era como un gran cubo de hielo en la habitación, mientras que yo rogaba porque este cubo no fuese lo suficientemente grueso y que mi amor por ella pudiese derretirlo, ella pensaba, analizaba y sufría. Me sentí mísero durante esos minutos de silencio, me sentí un idiota, pero ya lo había hecho, por ella, por mí y por su libro, lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

—Fue tonto—sollozó rompiendo el silencio—, fue tonto lo que hiciste—sonrió y se iluminó mi corazón de esperanza—, no sé por qué, pero siempre tuve esa certeza en mí que eras tú—reí nervioso y ella posó su mano en mi rostro—. Siempre fuiste tú.

—Siempre—susurré y la besé en la frente.

A Bella le costó aceptarlo, ese día salimos abrazados del _privado_ del café, ella sonreía y sostenía su vientre, lo acariciaba y de vez en cuando me sonreía, pero sabía por sus ojos que aún estaba dolida por todo el tiempo que se lo oculté. Me comprendió, comprendió mis motivos del por qué, pero quizá todavía no lo perdonaba del todo.

A la semana después del encuentro que tuvimos en ese café, ella me llamó para hablarme de las noticias de su editor.

—¡Lo ha aceptado!—me abrazó y me llenó de besos—. ¡Lo ha aceptado! Ha dicho que es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, que está grandioso y que ya podría comenzar a trabajar en su publicación ¡Dijo que estaba maravilloso! ¡Incluso no quiso corregir el nombre, será tal cual!

—¿Mr. Misterious? Sin la "_Y_"—ella asintió—. ¡Me alegra, amor!—la abracé con cuidado de no aplastar a _barriguita._

—Gracias—murmuró mientras depositaba su cabeza en mi pecho—, gracias por ser siempre tú.

El día en que se publicó finalmente el libro no cabía más orgullo en mi corazón, ella se veía tan dichosa, estaba toda la gente que siempre la había apoyado, estaba incluso el brujo de su editor sonriente por el resultado. El lanzamiento fue todo un éxito, fue el primer libro de ventas durante su primera semana, pero ese éxito no fue el que más me llenó el corazón, sé que a Bella tampoco, el mayor éxito era verla de antes a como era ahora. Una mujer llena, feliz, exitosa. Era mi mujer y me sentía orgulloso de ella. Más cuando abrí la primera hoja y leí la dedicación del libro.

"_Podría haber sido cualquier otro que se cruzara en mi camino, pero si no hubieses sido tú aún sería una huérfana y estaría buscando mi hogar hasta que te encontrase. Porque siempre eres tú y siempre has sido tú. Mi amor; el único"_

_Bella._

* * *

*Hermostra: Edward hace la mezcla de hermosa y monstrua.

* * *

_Hola a todos._

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Sé que muchas de ustedes decían que podía ser Edward, Emma, Jacob o tantos otros, algunos decían que Mr. Smith eran todos, los tres, pues bien, siempre fue Edward. Él le pidió a Jacob que lo hiciera por él y bueno, ahora lo saben. _

_Quiero agradecer a **Miss_Kathy90** por siempre estar para mí, por ser una gran amiga y por apoyarme en cada paso que doy. De seguro no habría estado aquí en fanfiction de no ser por ella.** Y para quienes la leían ¡Ha vuelto a fanfiction con historias buenísimas, algunas antiguas otras nuevas, pasen por su profile!**_

_Agradezco una vez más a todos quienes han seguido esta historia por tanto tiempo y las invito a estar pendiente de las nuevas cosas que habrán por aquí, una de esas será mi fic de despedida.** Hiding my heart away.** Por favor pasen por él cuando esté publicado._

**Manne Van Necker.**


End file.
